Of Reading, Harry Potter and Prisonners of Azkaban
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: **TRADUCTION** Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "HP et lPdA". SBRL et JPLE
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Cette fic appartient à Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. De plus, Svetlana Black avait commencé à la traduire et je prends la suite avec son autorisation (toutefois, je ne prends pas les chapitres qu'elle avait fait pour vous épargner une rupture stylistique au bout de 5 chapitres)

**Note de l'auteur : **

Je sais que ça a été fait des milliers de fois mais je préfère recommencer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

Couples : James/Lily et Remus/Sirius (Oui, il y aura du slash)

SLASH ! Remus/Sirius slash ! Considérez-vous comme prévenu, le flame sera une perte de temps pour vous comme pour moi.

Selon moi, la partie « slash » est en fait assez mince, donc si vous voulez lire cette fic (et que vous n'êtes pas fan du slash Remus/Sirius) vous devriez facilement l'ignorer… Je ne ferais que ce livre puisque Remus et Tonks ne sont pas ensemble (on ne connait même pas son existence) et donc, le Remus/Sirius peut être crédible (pour les fans de slashs) dans le canon.

Encore une fois, sachez que cette fic est essentiellement sur Harry et qu'il n'y aura donc pas trop de slash.

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis très contente de pouvoir traduire cette histoire que j'ai aimée lire et j'espère que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que moi. Comme l'a dit l'auteur, il y a une maigre présence de SLASH et je conseille donc à ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre de passer leur chemin (si toutefois ils décident de rester, je serais ravie d'avoir leurs avis à condition de ne pas tomber dans le flame). Sachez que la fic est complète et que malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, l'auteur a demarré le tome 4 !

Je ferais passer les retours que j'aurais sur cette traduction à l'auteur et vice-versa. Mais tout de suite, je vous laisse avec le prologue.

Bonne lecture !

Len

* * *

**OF READING HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONNER OF AZKABAN**

**Prologue **

« C'est le matin Lunard ! » cria Sirius en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée.

« Nghhh, Pa'mo'… Laisse-moi tranquille… »

Remus se retourna dans le lit et tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête.

« Non ! Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! »

« Patmol… il est… » Remus tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil endormi au réveil sur la table de chevet, « … six heures trente. Je retourne dormir. Tu me soules », grogna le loup-garou en se frottant les yeux et en baillant.

Sirius attrapa les couvertures d'une main et les retira dans un moulinet du bras.

« - Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque en cette superbe matinée.

" Tu étais dans la bibliothèque ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas y avoir encore mis le feu !

" Mais non, Lunard. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ! »

Remus s'assit dans le lit, l'air renfrogné.

« Bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sirius Black trouve de l'intérêt à un livre.

Oh, la ferme toi ! » grommela Sirius, ignorant le regard exaspéré que le loup-garou lui lança.

Il tira Remus hors du lit sans même le laisser se laver les dents et l'entraina dans la plus grande pièce de leur appartement, la salle dans laquelle Remus avait insisté pour faire une bibliothèque.

« Regarde. » Sirius prit un livre sur une étagère et le mit sous le nez de Remus. « C'est au sujet d'Harry !

Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban… » murmura l'homme aux yeux couleur miel en prenant le livre des mains de l'Animagus.

Il tourna la première page et haleta en voyant la date de publication.

« 1999 ? Pat, ç-ça…Ca _ne peut pas_ venir du futur… et … Harry n'est qu'un enfant, ça _ne peut pa_s être sur lui.

Combien d'Harry Potter tu connais ? C'est dingue non ? Un livre entièrement consacré à mon filleul… du futur en plus !

Appelle Lily et James », marmonna Remus. Il tournait et retournait le livre dans ses mains tandis que ses yeux en parcouraient chaque centimètre.

« D'accord. Mais … attend, qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire au juste ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sirius ? Le lire, imbécile. »

« Attends. Un _livre_? Sur Harry? _Notre_ Harry? Du futur ? » James secouait la tête, sourcils froncés.

Lily hocha la tête à côté de lui, un sourcil roux élégamment levé. Sur ses genoux, elle berçait un bébé aux cheveux désordonnés. Il essayait d'attraper les choses rondes et rigolotes qui entouraient les yeux de son papa. Le couple était assis sur l'un des canapés de l'appartement désespérément désordonné de Remus et Sirius (gracieuseté de Patmol).

« Franchement Sirius, si c'est encore une de tes stupides manigances… »dit Lily d'une voix menaçante.

« Remus? Aide-moi ! »

Roulant des yeux, Remus attrapa le livre sur la table encombrée et le passa à James.

« Je sais que c'est rare, mais il arrive parfois que Patmol dise la vérité », dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Dire que les Potter étaient choqués serait un euphémisme au vu de leurs réactions. James affichait un air stupide et bredouillait quelque chose au sujet de son _fils_, d'_impossible_, de _connaitre sa vie_ mais aussi de _joueurs de Quidditch_ et de _farces. _Lily restait silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que Sirius murmure :

« Lily, ma chère, veux-tu bien fermer ta bouche ? Ça ne te met vraiment pas en valeur ».

Pour une fois, la rousse ignora la remarque de Sirius, préférant voler le livre des mains de James pour l'examiner minutieusement en murmurant :

« 1999 ? Mais c'est si loin… ça doit venir du futur… Merlin, du futur ? … mon bébé… ou un autre Potter ? Non… il a les yeux verts et les cheveux de son père…

" Donc, Remus en est venu à la brillante conclusion que nous devions le lire », annonça Sirius en prenant le livre à Lily.

« Ça n'a pas intérêt à être du sarcasme. Et je vais le lire. »

Une fois encore, le livre passa dans d'autres mains. James s'était finalement calmé et se rassit à côté de sa femme.

« Oui ! Lis-le, s'il te plait… C'est complètement dingue. »

L'Animagus avait l'air à la fois abasourdi et totalement excité. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Lily pour avoir confirmation et elle lui sourit en resserrant son étreinte autour du bébé qui gesticulait. Sirius se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux fauves, le fixant alors qu'il ouvrait le livre.

« Bon, chapitre un ». Remus commença d'une voix hésitante, « Hibou Express. »

* * *

Et voilà, on démarre doucement.

Le chapitre 1 dans la semaine vu la brièveté du prologue. Ensuite je m'appliquerais à poster une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Len.


	2. Chapter 1

Et Voilà, le premier "vrai" chapitre.

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Remus/Sirius et James/Lily

Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Hibou Express**

**A bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs de vacances…**

« Quoi ? » crièrent à l'unisson Sirius (sortant de son étude des lèvres de Remus alors qu'il parlait) et James. « Il tient à faire ses devoirs ? »

« Et alors ? » commença Lily. « Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir faire ses devoirs. »

Son mari la regarda d'un air scandalisé :

« Mais Lily… »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit Remus en s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel « Laisse-moi lire »

…**mais il était obligé de les faire en secret, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il faut également signaler que Harry Potter était un sorcier. **

« Qu'est-ce que ça a de si singulier ? » s'exclama James.

Les autres l'ignorèrent.

**Minuit approchait. Les couvertures tirées par-dessus sa tête comme une tente. Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, une lampe torche dans une main, un livre relié plein cuir ouvert sur son oreiller. Il s'agissait d'une **_**Histoire de la Magie **_**par Adalbert Lasornette.**

« Lunaaaard… » gémit le garçon aux yeux gris en sentant l'ennui poindre : autant il voulait en savoir plus sur la vie de son filleul, autant l'Histoire de la Magie était trop pour lui.

**Les sourcils froncés, Harry Potter fit courir le long de la page la pointe de la plume d'aigle qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Il cherchait des idées pour une dissertation sur le sujet suivant : « La crémation des sorcières au XIVème siècle était totalement inefficace : commentez et discutez. »**

« Ennuyeuuuux », marmonna James.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily et fit semblant de ronfler…bruyamment.

« James, ferme-la. »

Lily jeta un regard furieux à l'homme aux cheveux en désordre et elle ajusta la position de Harry sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. James redressa la tête et fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair avant de la verrouiller et de jeter la clé.

**Sa plume s'arrêta au début d'un paragraphe qui semblait lui convenir. Harry remonta sur son nez ses lunettes rondes, approcha sa lampe torche du livre et lut ce qui était écrit :**

Sirius et James fermèrent les yeux et de nouveaux ronflements retentirent dans la pièce. Remus se pinça l'arête du nez et continua à lire le passage sur Gwendoline la Fantasque, sa voix augmenta de volume en même temps que les ronflements.

**Harry tint sa plume entre ses dents et glissa une main sous l'oreiller pour prendre une bouteille d'encre et un rouleau de parchemin. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour tendre l'oreille. Car si l'un des membres de la famille Dursley…**

« Dursley ? » murmura Lily en essayant de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ce nom auparavant. « Où sommes-nous, James et moi ? »

…**se rendait dans la salle de bains à cet instant et entendait au passage le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Harry avait toutes les chances de passer le reste de l'été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. **

« Hein ? Le placard ? Pourquoi serait-il enfermé dans un placard ? » interrogea James en levant un sourcil.

**C'était précisément à cause de la famille Dursley domiciliée au 4, Privet Drive, que Harry n'avait eu le loisir d'apprécier les vacances d'été. L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley étaient les seuls parents encore vivants de Harry.**

« Pétunia ! » haleta Lily. Elle leva une main tremblante pour se couvrir la bouche. « Seuls parents encore vivants ? »

« Est-Est-ce que nous sommes… morts ? » bégaya l'Animagus en écarquillant ses grands yeux chocolats.

« …James… », murmura Sirius en essayant de réprimer l'horrible sentiment qui naissait en lui.

Remus déglutit nerveusement et décida qu'il était sans doute mieux de continuer à lire.

**Son père et sa mère, eux-mêmes sorciers, étaient morts depuis longtemps**…

« Je suppose que ça répond à ma question… »dit doucement l'homme à la chevelure en désordre. Le choc et le chagrin habitait sa voix.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Lily avant de tomber dans les cheveux du bébé. James se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça, essayant d'ignorer l'expression anéantie qui régnait sur le visage de ses meilleurs amis.

« Je ne peux pas y croire… »souffla Sirius, les yeux pleins de douleur.

« Vous êtes morts… ? » murmura Remus dont les mains tremblaient.

…**et jamais on n'évoquait leur souvenir sous le toit des Dursley. Pendant des années, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon avaient espéré qu'en tyrannisant Harry, ils parviendraient à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de magique en lui. A leur grande fureur, leurs efforts s'étaient révélés vains…**

« Evidemment ! Vous ne pouvez pas détruire la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière ! C'est impossible ! » railla Sirius en essuyant ses yeux le plus discrètement possible. Bien sûr, tout le monde s'en aperçut. _Où suis-je ? Où est Lunard ? Où est Queudver ?_

…**et ils vivaient à présent dans la hantise qu'un jour, quelqu'un finisse par découvrir que, depuis deux ans, Harry suivait ses études au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Tout ce que pouvaient faire les Dursley, c'était lui interdire catégoriquement de parler aux voisins et mettre sous clé, dès le début des vacances, les grimoires, la baguette magique, le chaudron et le balai de Harry pour l'empêcher de s'en servir. **

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs.

**L'impossibilité de consulter ses livres compliquait la vie de Harry, car les professeurs du collège Poudlard lui avaient donné à faire de nombreux devoirs de vacances. Le plus difficile d'entre eux était destiné au professeur Rogue…**

« QUOI ? »

« QUOI ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Silence les garçons ! Vous allez réveiller Harry ! »

« Ce bâtard graisseux va devenir professeur ? » cracha Sirius, les yeux écarquillés par la haine.

« Oh, par tous les poils de cul de Merlin, mon pauvre bébé ! » s'écria l'Animagus, décidé à ne pas penser à toutes les horreurs que son fils avait dûes traverser.

Remus secoua la tête choqué. Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais battu avec Rogue autant que les autres Maraudeurs… mais tout de même… le Serpentard allait probablement traumatiser ses étudiants.

« Franchement les gars, donnez-lui une chance. Il n'est pas si mal. »

… **et avait pour sujet la potion de Ratatinage. Harry n'avait aucune sympathique pour le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci le lui rendait bien et il aurait été ravi de lui infliger une retenue d'un mois entier s'il ne lui apportait pas son devoir à la date prévue. Aussi Harry avait-il saisi l'occasion qui lui avait été offerte dès la première semaine de vacances. Pendant que l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley étaient sortis dans le jardin admirer la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon en s'extasiant bruyamment pour que tout le voisinage soit au courant, Harry s'était glissé au rez-de-chaussée, avait crocheté la serrure du placard sous l'escalier et pris quelques-uns de ses livres pour les cacher dans sa chambre.**

Sirius leva un sourcil en se demandant vaguement s'il devrait apprendre à crocheter une serrure. James, de son côté, semblait penser la même chose.

**Du moment qu'il veillait à ne pas faire de taches d'encre sur les draps, les Dursley ne s'apercevraient jamais qu'il passait une partie de la nuit à étudier la magie. **

**Harry tenait à éviter tout conflit avec sa tante et son oncle. Leur humeur à son égard était déjà exécrable à cause d'un coup de téléphone qu'un de ses camarades sorciers lui avait donné au début des vacances. **

**Ron Weasley, un des meilleurs amis de Harry au collège Poudlard, était né dans une famille qui ne comptait que des sorciers. Il savait donc beaucoup plus de choses que lui en matière de magie mais n'avait en revanche jamais eu l'occasion de se servir d'un téléphone.**

Remus tressaillit en se rappelant de la fois où James avait réussi à mettre la main sur un téléphone pour l'appeler. Il aurait juré que ce stupide cervidé l'avait rendu sourd avec ses cris incessants.

**Par malchance, c'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait décroché. **

**Harry qui se trouvait juste à côté, s'était figé sur place en entendant la voix de Ron s'élever du combiné. **

**- ALLO ? ALLO ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE … VEUX… PARLER…A…HARRY POTTER ! **

**Ron criait si fort que l'oncle Vernon avait sursauté en écartant vivement le combiné qu'il regardait avec une expression de fureur mêlée d'inquiétude. **

« Franchement, les sorciers de nos jours… » grommela James.

« Tu peux parler James, tu te souviens de l'été avant notre sixième année ? »

Le cerf prétendit ignorer les accusations de Remus.

**- QUI PARLE ? avait-il rugi en direction de l'appareil. QUI ETES-VOUS ? **

**- RON… WEASLEY ! avait répondu Ron en hurlant comme si l'oncle Vernon et lui s'étaient trouvés aux deux extrémités d'un terrain de football. JE…SUIS…UN…CAMARADE…D'ECOLE… DE…HARRY… **

**Les petits yeux de l'oncle Vernon s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers Harry, toujours pétrifié.**

« Uh oh. »

« Chut Sirius ! » dit brusquement Lily, impatiente d'entendre la suite de l'histoire.

**- IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER, ICI ! avait-il tonné en tenant le combiné à bout de bras comme s'il avait eu peur de le voir exploser. JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ECOLE VOUS PARLES ! NE TELEPHONEZ PLUS JAMAIS ICI ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ JAMAIS DE MA FAMILLE ! **

« Comment _ose_-t-il ? » commença Lily avant d'être interrompue par Remus qui décida qu'il valait mieux continuer pour sa santé mentale.

**Et il avait jeté le combiné sur son socle comme s'il s'était agi d'une araignée venimeuse. Harry avait alors subi un des pires débordements de fureur qu'il eût jamais connus. **

**- COMMENT OSES-TU DONNER NOTRE NUMERO DE TELEPHONE A DES GENS COMME… TOI ! avait tempêté l'oncle Vernon en l'inondant de postillons. **

Les quatre adultes frissonnèrent.

**De toute évidence, Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il avait attiré des ennuis à Harry car il n'avait plus rappelé. Hermione Granger, son autre meilleure amie, n'avait pas essayé d'appeler. Harry se doutait que Ron lui avait conseillé de ne pas lui téléphoner et c'était bien dommage. Hermione, la meilleure élève de sa classe, avait en effet des parents Moldus. Elle savait très bien se servir d'un téléphone et n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de dire qu'elle était une condisciple de Poudlard. **

**Ainsi, pendant cinq longues semaines, Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis sorciers et ces vacances d'été se révélaient presque aussi détestables que celles de l'année dernière. Il n'y avait eu qu'une toute petite amélioration : après avoir juré qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas pour envoyer des lettres à ses amis…**

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez ces Dursley ? » dit James avec colère alors qu'un sentiment de protection grandissait rapidement en lui. « Ne pas le laisser écrire à ses amis ! C'est horrible ! »

…**Harry avait été autorisé à laisser Hedwige, sa chouette, se promener librement la nuit. L'oncle Vernon avait fini par céder pour mettre fin au vacarme que faisait Hedwige lorsqu'elle restait enfermée trop longtemps dans sa cage. **

**Harry acheva de prendre ses notes sur Gwendoline la Fantasque et s'interrompit pour tendre à nouveau l'oreille. Seuls les lointains ronflements de Dudley, son énorme cousin, rompaient le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Il devait être très tard. Harry sentait dans ses yeux des picotements qui trahissaient sa fatigue et il estima préférable de finir son devoir le lendemain. Il reboucha la bouteille d'encre, enveloppa sa lampe torche, son livre, son parchemin, sa plume et l'encre dans une vieille taie d'oreiller, se leva et alla cacher le tout sous une lame de parquet branlante dissimulée par son lit.**

« J'en avais une comme ça pour cacher certaines choses à ma mère… »remarqua Sirius. « Très utile. »

**Puis il se releva, s'étira et regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il était une heure du matin. Harry sentit alors une étrange contradiction dans son estomac. Depuis une heure, il avait treize ans et ne s'en était pas même pas aperçu. **

« Ooooh ! J'adore les anniversaires ! Joyeux anniversaire gamin ! » s'exclama James avec un large sourire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa lecture en ignorant l'Animagus.

**Un autre trait inhabituel de la personnalité de Harry, c'était le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait à l'approche de son anniversaire. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais reçu une carte pour le lui souhaiter. Les deux dernières années, les Dursley n'avaient pas pris la peine de le fêter et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'en souviennent davantage cette année. **

« C'est affreux ! » dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

James afficha un air maussade : comment pouvait-on ne pas fêter l'anniversaire de son neveu ? Comment osaient-ils ignorer son fils de cette manière ?

Le loup-garou jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et vit l'air préoccupé que celui-ci affichait.

**Harry traversa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il passa devant la cage vide d'Hedwige et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne sur son visage, après tout ce temps passé sous les couvertures. Il y avait maintenant deux nuits qu'Hedwige n'était pas rentrée. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet – il lui était arrivé de s'absenter aussi longtemps. Il espérait cependant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Dans cette maison, c'était le seul être vivant qui n'avait pas un mouvement de recul en le voyant. **

Sirius changea de place de manière à placer sa tête sur les genoux de Remus. Les yeux fermés, il appréciait silencieusement les longs doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux. _Je sais exactement ce que ça fait…Pauvre gamin…_

**Bien qu'il fût encore petit et maigre pour son âge, Harry avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres au cours de l'année écoulée. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, eux, n'avaient pas changé : ils étaient toujours en bataille et restaient obstinément rétifs à tous ses efforts pour les coiffer. **

« Ouais ! Il a mes cheveux ! »

« Hmh… James, on le sait tous ça… »

« Oh, Oups. »

**Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillaient d'un vert étincelant et sur son front, parfaitement visible derrière une mèche de cheveux, se dessinait une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Davantage encore que tout le reste, cette cicatrice représentait ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire chez Harry. Contrairement à ce que les Dursley avaient prétendu pendant dix ans, elle n'était pas un souvenir de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents, pour la bonne raison que Lily et James Potter n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de la route. Ils avaient été assassinés. Assassinés…**

La voix de Remus se brisa légèrement.

…**par le mage noir le plus redoutable qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle, Lord Voldemort. Harry, lui, avait survécu à l'attaque…**

« Ils ont essayé de TUER MON FILS ? » cria James, les yeux brillant de haine. « C'était déjà monstrueux d'avoir tué Lily, mais MON FILS ? »

…**en s'en tirant avec cette simple cicatrice sur le front. Au lieu de le tuer, le sort que lui avait lancé Lord Voldemort s'était retourné contre son auteur et le sorcier maléfique avait dû prendre la fuite dans un état proche de la mort… **

**Mais depuis que Harry était entré au collège Poudlard, il s'était à nouveau retrouvé face à face avec l'effroyable mage noir. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Harry contemplait le ciel nocturne en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir atteindre son treizième anniversaire. **

James enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. _Il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir atteindre son treizième anniversaire…_

Il se redressa soudainement en disant :

« Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vit chez ces Moldus ? Putain ! _(James Potter, Langage !) _Où est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux ? Et Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vit pas chez vous ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Cornedrue », répondit Remus en colère contre son futur lui : _Où était-il ?_ « Je suppose qu'ils ne laisseront toujours pas les loups-garous adopter des enfants dans le futur…Peut-être qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose… »

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut quoi répondre à ça : Sirius se mordillait lèvre inférieure tandis que James fixait son magnifique fils et Lily le serrait contre sa poitrine.

Hésitant, le loup-garou décida de continuer à lire, inquiet qu'ils aient à faire face à d'autres nouvelles de cet acabit.

**Il scruta l'obscurité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hedwige. Peut-être allait-elle apparaître avec dans le bec un cadavre de souris qu'elle lui apporterait en s'attendant à recevoir des félicitations. Le regard perdu vers le toit des maisons environnantes, Harry mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Sa silhouette découpée dans la lueur de la lune, une grande créature étrangement penchée de côté battait des ailes en voilant dans la direction de Harry. Immobile, il la regarda descendre vers lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésita, la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre, en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la refermer mais au même moment, la créature passa au-dessus d'un réverbère de Privet Drive. Harry vit alors de quoi il s'agissait et fit aussitôt un pas de côté. **

**Trois hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte Deux d'entre eux portaient le troisième qui semblait évanoui. Ils atterrirent sur le lit avec un bruit mou et le hibou évanoui bascula sur le dos, les ailes en croix. Un paquet était attaché à ses pattes. Harry reconnut aussitôt le hibou inanimé. C'était un gros oiseau gris qui s'appelait Errol et appartenait à la famille Weasley. **

« N'était-ce pas le gars qui l'a appelé ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ouais. Ron, je crois », répondit James à voix basse.

**Harry se précipita sur le lit, détacha la ficelle autour de ses pattes et prit la paquet. Puis il porta le hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige. Errol entrouvrit un œil vitreux, laissa échapper un faible hululement en guise de remerciement et se mit à boire de l'eau à longues gorgées. **

**Harry se tourna vers les deux autres oiseaux. L'un d'eux, une chouette au plumage blanc de neige n'était autre qu'Hedwige. Elle aussi portait un paquet et semblait très contente d'elle. Elle donna un affectueux coup de bec à Harry tandis qu'il lui enlevait son fardeau, puis elle traversa la pièce d'un coup d'aile pour rejoindre Errol. **

**Harry ne connaissait pas le troisième oiseau, un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve, mais il sut tout de suite d'où il venait, car en plus d'un troisième paquet, il portait une lettre sur laquelle il reconnut immédiatement le sceau du collège Poudlard. Lorsque Harry l'eut délivré de son courrier, l'oiseau ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air avantageux, déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre dans les profondeurs de la nuit. **

**Harry s'assit sur son lit, prit le paquet qu'avait apporté Errol, arracha le papier kraft qui le protégeait et découvrit un cadeau enveloppé dans du papier doré ainsi que la première carte d'anniversaire qu'il eût jamais reçue. Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'où s'échappèrent deux morceaux de papier : une lettre et une coupure de journal. **

**De toute évidence la coupure provenait de **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_**, car les personnages représentés sur la photo en noir et blanc qui accompagnait l'article ne cessaient de bouger. Harry lissa le morceau de journal et lut : **

_**UN EMPLOYE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX**_

_**Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par **_**La Gazette du sorcier**_**. Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Egypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils ainé. Il travaille là-bas comme conjureur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. » La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Egypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études. **_

**Harry examina la photo animée et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit les neufs membres de la famille Weasley lui faire de grands signes de la main devant une pyramide égyptienne. Il reconnut Mrs Weasley, petite et dodue, la haute silhouette et le crâne chauve de Mr Weasley, ainsi que leurs six garçons et leur fille qui avaient tous des cheveux d'un roux éclatant (bien qu'il fût impossible de s'en rendre compte sur la photo en noir et blanc). Grand et dégingandé, Ron se tenait au centre du cliché. Il avait son rat Croûtard sur l'épaule et tenait enlacée sa petite sœur Ginny. **

**Harry ne connaissait personne qui, plus que les Weasley, ait mérité de gagner un joli tas d'or. Ils étaient en effet extrêmement pauvres et d'une générosité sans égale. **

« Mes parents ne les aiment pas », murmura Sirius, les lèvres tordues par une expression de dégoût à la pensée de son père et de sa mère.

**Harry déplia ensuite la lettre de Ron. **

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**Joyeux anniversaire ! **_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de téléphone. J'espère que les Moldus ne t'en ont pas trop voulu. J'en ai parlé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça.**_

« Non ? Tu crois ? » marmonna Remus sarcastiquement.

_**L'Egypte c'est formidable. Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons et tu ne peux pas imaginer tous les mauvais sorts que les sorciers égyptiens ont jetés pour les protéger. Maman a interdit à Ginny de visiter le dernier tombeau. Il était plein de squelettes mutants. C'étaient des restes de Moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre-là. **_

« Cool ! » Sourit Sirius.

La tension de la pièce sembla se briser suite à ce commentaire surexcité et bientôt tout le monde se mit à glousser doucement.

_**J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Papa a gagné le gros lot de La Gazette du Sorcier. Sept cents Gallions d'or ! On en a dépensé la plus grande partie au cours de ce voyage, mais il va en rester suffisamment pour que mes parents puissent m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique à la rentrée. **_

**Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des circonstances dans lesquelles la vieille baguette de Ron s'était cassée. Ce soir-là, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard dans une voiture volante et s'étaient écrasés contre un arbre du parc. **

« Whoaaa… Génial ! Une voiture volante ? » James eut un grand sourire : il y avait définitivement du sang de Maraudeur dans son garçon.

« J'en veux une ! » s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillant à l'idée d'une voiture volante.

« Je croyais que tu voulais une moto, Patmol ». Répondit James en ignorant les gestes désespérés que Remus lui faisait : La-Ferme-Ne-Parle-Pas-De-Cette-Moto !

« … Une moto volante ! » fut la réponse enthousiaste du garçon. « Brillant Cornedrue ! »

Lily soupira : ces garçons ne grandiraient _jamais_…

_**Nous serons de retour environ une avant la rentrée des classes et on ira à Londres chercher nos manuels scolaires et ma nouvelle baguette magique. Peut-être que tu pourras nous retrouver là-bas ? **_

_**Ne te laisse pas faire pas les Moldus ! **_

_**Et essaye de venir à Londres. **_

_**Ron. **_

_**P-S : Percy a été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière. **_

**Harry regarda à nouveau la photo. Percy, qui allait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, bombait le torse d'un air avantageux. Son insigne de préfet-en-chef était épinglé sur le fez qu'il avait fièrement posé sur ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Ses lunettes à la monture d'écaille étincelaient au soleil d'Egypte. **

**Harry déballa son cadeau. Il découvrit dans la boite quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite toupie en verre. Il y avait un autre mot de la main de Ron. **

_**Harry, **_

_**Il s'agit d'un Scrutoscope de poche. Lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve dans les parages, il doit normalement s'allumer et se mettre à tourner. Bill prétend que c'est un attrape-nigaud qu'on vend aux sorciers qui font du tourisme. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas s'y fier, sous prétexte qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le dîner, hier soir. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Fred et Georges avaient mis des scarabées dans sa soupe. **_

Sirius et James ricanèrent, ils se sentaient terriblement fiers de ces Fred et George.

**Salut, **

**Ron**

**Harry posa le Scrutoscope de poche sur sa table de chevet où il resta immobile en équilibre sur la pointe, reflétant les aiguilles lumineuses de son réveil. Il le contempla avec satisfaction pendant quelques secondes puis s'intéressa au paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté. Il contenait également un cadeau, une carte d'anniversaire et une lettre, de la main d'Hermione cette fois. **

« Son amie née-moldue, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, James. Et maintenant arrête de m'interrompre. »

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**Ron m'a écrit et m'a raconté son coup de téléphone à ton oncle Vernon. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis. **_

_**Je suis en vacances en France et je me demandais comment j'allais te faire parvenir ce paquet. J'avais peur qu'il l'ouvre à la douane. Heureusement, Hedwige est arrivée ! Je crois ben qu'elle voulait être sûre qu'on t'envoie quelque chose pour ton anniversaire cette fois-ci. **_

_**Remus sourit : Harry semblait avoir de bons amis… Il jeta un coup d'œil aux siens et fut incapable de retenir le sourire tendre qui fondit sur ses lèvres. **_

_**J'ai trouvé ton cadeau grâce à une société de vente par hibou qui a fait passer une petite annonce dans la **_**Gazette du Sorcier**_** ( je me la fais envoyer ici, c'est tellement agréable de rester en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie). Tu as vu la photo de Ron et de sa famille, la semaine dernière ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit apprendre des tas de choses là-bas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'envie : les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne étaient des personnages fascinants. **_

Sirius bailla.

_**Ici aussi, il y a quelques histoires intéressantes de sorcellerie régionale. J'ai entièrement réécrit mon devoir d'histoire de la magie pour y inclure certaines choses que j'ai découvertes. J'espère que ma copie n'est pas trop longue, j'ai fait deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce que le professeur Binns avait demandé. **_

« Whoa ! » murmura James, « même Remus n'écrit pas autant ! »

« Hé ! »

_**Ron dit qu'il sera à Londres au cours de la dernière semaine de vacances. Tu pourras y être aussi ? Est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante te laisseront venir ?**_

« Ils ont intérêt ! » grogna Lily, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

_**J'espère que oui. Sinon, je te verrai dans le Poudlard Express, le 1**__**er**__** Septembre. **_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Hermione **_

_**P-S : Ron m'a dit que Percy avait été nommé préfet-en-chef. Il doit être enchanté, mais Ron n'a pas l'air de trouver ça très réjouissant. **_

**Harry éclata de rire en reposant la lettre d'Hermione puis il prit le paquet qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il était lourd. Connaissant Hermione, il s'attendait à trouver un gros livre plein de formules magiques d'une extrême difficulté, mais ce n'était pas ça. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il déchira le papier et vit un étui de cuir noir sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'argent : Nécessaire à balai. **

Un sourire rêveur trouva son chemin sur le visage de James à la pensée de Quidditch et balais.

« Il a des amis _géniaux _! » dit-il avec révérence.

**Hou, là, là, Hermione ! murmura-t-il en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de l'étui. **

**Il contenait une grande bouteille de Crème à polir spéciale manche à balai, une paire de cisaille à brindilles en argent, une minuscule boussole en cuivre à attacher au manche pour les longs voyages et un Manuel d'entretien des balais.**

**En dehors de ses amis, ce qui manquait le plus à Harry lorsqu'il était loin de Poudlard, c'était le Quidditch, un sport dangereux et passionnant qu'on pratiquait sur des balais et qui était particulièrement apprécié dans le monde sorcier. Harry était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. **

« Youpiiii ! Il n'a pas hérité des capacités de Lily pour le Quidditch alors ! » se moqua Sirius avec un sourire.

« Excuse-moi, Black ? » Lily haussa un sourcil menaçant.

**Depuis un siècle, c'était le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch sélectionné dans une équipe de Poudlard et son balai de course, un superbe Nimbus 2000, était sans nul doute l'une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus. **

« Le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle ? » souffla James.

Une expression de pure joie et de bonheur total s'installa sur le visage du brun. Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent: oh, oh.

« OUI ! WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOO ! MON FILS EST FANTASTIQUE ! LE PLUS JEUNE EN UN SIECLE ! TU PEUX LE CROIRE LILY ? EST-CE QUE CE N'EST PAS DEMENT… ? »

Malheureusement, les cris excités de James avaient réveillé son fils qui braillait maintenant de toutes ses forces. Lily lança un regard froid à son mari avant de se mettre à bercer Harry, essayant de le calmer.

« James, ferme-la et assieds-toi. _Maintenant _! »

« O-Oui M'dame. »

**Harry prit le troisième paquet. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne de son expéditeur : le cadeau venait d'Hagrid. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il déchira le papier et aperçut un objet vert qui semblait en cuir, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le déballer entièrement, le contenu du paquet se mit à frémir et lassa échapper une série de bruits secs et sonores comme des claquements de mâchoires. Harry se figea, il savait que Hagrid ne lui aurait jamais envoyé volontairement quelque chose de dangereux mais Hagrid n'avait pas la même notion du danger que la moyenne des gens normaux. **

« Ca tu peux le dire… » murmura Remus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer mais la main de son petit ami vint se poser sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

**Nul n'ignorait qu'il éprouvait une grande tendresse pour les araignées géantes, qu'il s'était empressé d'acheter un redoutable chien à trois têtes à un étranger rencontré dans un pub et qu'il dissimulait volontiers des œufs de dragons dans sa cabane. **

**Avec précaution, Harry appuya sur le paquet qui émit à nouveau des claquements. Saisissant sa lampe de chevet, il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper, puis il attrapa entre le pouce et l'index le papier qui enveloppait le paquet et tira d'un coup. **

**Il vit alors tomber… un livre. Harry eut tout juste le temps de remarquer son élégante couverture verte sur laquelle était gravé un titre en lettres d'or – Le Monstrueux Livre des monstres – avant que l'objet se dresse sur le bord de sa reliure et se mette à courir sur le lit comme un crabe saugrnu. **

**Aïe, aïe, aïe… marmonna Harry. **

**Le livre sauta du lit avec un bruit sourd, traversa rapidement la pièce et alla se réfugier sous le bureau. En priant le ciel que les Dursley ne se réveillent pas, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et essaye de l'attraper. **

**Ouille ! **

**Le livre se referma violemment sur sa main et prit la fuite en continuant à se déplacer sur les bords de sa reliure qu'il ouvrait et refermait comme des machoires. Harry se releva, se rua sur le livre et parvint à l'aplatir contre le sol. Dans la chambre voisine, l'oncle Vernon émit dans son sommeil un grognement sonore. **

**Très intéressées, Hedwige et Errol regardèrent Harry serrer dans ses bras le livre qui se débattait avec fureur, puis se précipiter vers la commode et en sortir une ceinture qu'il boucla étroitement autour de la reliure. Le livre monstrueux frémit de colère, mais il ne pouvait plus remuer sa couverture et Harry le jeta sur le lit. Il lut alors la carte de Hagrid : **

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**Joyeux anniversaire ! **_

_**J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant. Je t'en parlerais quand on se verra. **_

_**J'espère que les Moldus te traitent convenablement, **_

_**Avec toute mon affection, **_

_**Hagrid. **_

**Harry trouvait inquiétant que Hagrid estime utile de posséder un livre mordeur au cours de l'année scolaire, mais l'essentiel à ses yeux, c'étaient toutes ces cartes d'anniversaire qu'il rassembla avec un large sourire. **

« Awww… » Lily sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

**Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir la lettre qui venait du collège Poudlard. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en remarquant qu'elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude et en retira un premier parchemin sur lequel était écrit :**

_**Cher Mr Potter, **_

_**Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1**__**er**__** septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises. **_

_**Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le collège de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe. **_

_**Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire. **_

_**Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, **_

_**Professeur , directrice adjointe. **_

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil au formulaire d'autorisation de sortie et son sourire s'effaça. Il aurait été ravi de pouvoir se promener dans le village de Pré-au-lard pendant le week-end c'était un village entièrement peuplé de sorciers et il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer convaincre l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia de signer l'autorisation ? **

« Oh, ils ont intérêt à signer ce formulaire », dit Lily férocement, « Autrement, ils devront le payer ! »

« Imagine, ne pas pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard, ce serait horrible », ajouta gentiment Remus.

**Le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. **

**Harry estima préférable d'oublier le formulaire jusqu'au lendemain. Il se remit au lit et traça une croix de plus sur le calendrier qu'il s'était fait pour compter les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes et s'allongea, les yeux grands ouverts, en contemplant ses trois cartes d'anniversaire. **

**Si étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Harry Potter, en cet instant, avait l'impression d'être comme tout le monde : pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content que ce jour soit celui de son anniversaire.**

_Pour la première fois de sa vie…_

James fronça les sourcils : inutile de dire qu'il était furieux. Son superbe petit bébé vivait chez la salope de sœur de Lily, n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux d'anniversaire jusqu'à maintenant, était apparemment chanceux d'avoir pu atteindre son treizième anniversaire et ne serait surement pas autorisé à aller au Pré-au-lard…

« Qui veut lire le prochain ? » demanda Remus, sortant les Potter de leur sombre méditation.

« Je vais le faire », proposa Lily.

Elle donna Harry à James qui le prit sur ses genoux.

« Ok. » Elle commença, « Chapitre deux : La grosse erreur de la Tante Marge. »

* * *

Et bien voilà, pour le premier chapitre !

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine ( je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster le week-end à cause du mariage de ma soeur)

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Len


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Remus/Sirius et James/Lily

Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La grosse erreur de la Tante Marge**

**Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de regarder une télévision toute neuve, un cadeau que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient fait au début des vacances à leur fils Dudley…**

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide porcelet a le droit à un cadeau de bienvenue alors que mon fils n'a même pas le droit à un cadeau d'anniversaire ? » demanda Lily, furieuse.

… **qui s'était plaint bruyamment que le chemin séparant le réfrigérateur de la télévision du living était beaucoup trop long pour lui… **

« Quel morveux. » murmura James.

« Quel morveux paresseux. » ajouta Remus.

« Quel gros morveux paresseux. » surenchérit Sirius, déterminé à ne pas être laissé de côté.

« Quel affreux gros morveux paresseux. »

« Quel affreux… »

« La ferme ! »

**Dudley avait passé la plus grande partie de l'été dans la cuisine, ses petits yeux porcins rivés sur l'écran, ses cinq mentons tremblotant d'avidité tandis qu'il s'empiffrait continuellement. **

Lily se sentit nauséeuse alors que l'affreuse image mentale s'imposait à elle.

**Harry s'assit entre Dudley, l'oncle Vernon, un homme grand et massif quasiment dépourvu de cou mais doté d'une abondante moustache. Non seulement personne ne se donna la peine de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude et ne s'en souciait guère. Harry prit un toast et regarda le journaliste qui annonçait les nouvelles. Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier. **

_**« Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux… »**_

« Black ? » Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas moi, si ? »

« J'en doute. Tu es peut-être un vrai dingue mais je ne pense pas que tu sois dangereux… » Dit-il en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux soyeux de Sirius.

_**« Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement. » **_

**-Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela l'oncle Vernon en levant les yeux de son journal pour regarder la photo du prisonnier qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran. Tu as vu comme il est sale ? Tu as vu ses cheveux ?**

« Définitivement pas Patmol alors. » se moqua James avec un sourire.

**Il jeta un regard oblique à Harry dont les cheveux en bataille provoquaient chez l'oncle Vernon une continuelle exaspération. Pourtant, comparé à la photo de l'homme au visage émacié et à la tignasse emmêlée qui lui tombait sur les épaules, Harry avait l'impression d'être coiffé avec le plus grand soin. **

**Le journaliste réapparut. **

_**« Le ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche doit annoncer aujourd'hui… »**_

**-Eh, pas si vite ! Aboya l'oncle Vernon en lançant un regard furieux au présentateur du journal. Il ne nous dit pas d'où ce fou furieux s'est échappé ! Imaginez que ce cinglé soit au coin de la rue ! **

**La tante Pétunia, une femme maigre au visage chevalin, se leva d'un bond et alla regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry savait qu'elle aurait été ravie d'être la première à appeler le numéro vert. Il était difficile de trouver plus fouineur qu'elle et rien ne l'intéressait davantage que d'espionner ses voisins dont la vie n'était pourtant qu'une longue et morne routine. **

« Cette bonne vieille Pétunia… » Murmura la rouquine en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré à la pensée de sa sœur ainée.

**-Quand donc voudront-ils bien comprendre, tempêta l'oncle Vernon en martelant la table de son gros poing violet, que seule la pendaison peut nous débarrasser de ces gens-là ? **

**-Ça c'est vrai, approuva la tante Pétunia qui continuait d'observer attentivement les plants de haricots du jardin d'à côté. **

**L'oncle Vernon vida sa tasse de thé, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis ajouta : **

**-Il ne faut pas que je tarde, Pétunia, le train de Marge arrive à dix heures. **

**Harry dont les pensées étaient essentiellement occupées par son magnifique Nécessaire à balai, fut soudain ramené à la réalité aussi brutalement que s'il était tombé de sa chaise. **

**-La tante Marge ? Balbutia-t-il. Elle… elle vient ici ? **

Lily fronça les sourcils et s'interrompit immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec mon fils ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » ajouta son mari mais aucun des trois autres ne connaissait la réponse.

**La tante Marge était la sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Ben qu'elle ne fût pas directement apparentée à Harry (dont la mère avait été la sœur de la tante Pétunia), on l'avait forcé à l'appeler « tante » toute sa vie. La tante Marge habitait à la campagne dans une maison avec un grand jardin où elle faisait l'élevage de bouledogues. Elle ne venait pas souvent à Privet Drive, car, même pour quelques jours, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'abandonner ses précieux molosses, mais chacune de ses visites avait laissé dans la mémoire de Harry un souvenir cuisant. **

Les yeux de la rouquine n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes.

**Le jour du cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, la tante Marge avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias de Harry pour l'empêcher de gagner au jeu des chaises musicales. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait apporté un robot électronique à Dudley et une boîte de biscuits pour chiens à Harry. **

« Comment a-t-elle _osé_ ? » hurla James. Il le regretta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Harry s'agiter sur ses genoux. « Il faut qu'on empêche ça d'arriver. Je ne veux pas que mon fils s'approche de ces horribles personnes. »

Lily continua sa lecture, serrant le livre entre ses mains.

**Sa dernière visite avait eu lieu un an avant l'entrée de Harry au collège Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il avait marché par mégarde sur la patte de Molaire, son chien préféré. Le molosse s'était rué à la poursuite de Harry qui avait fui dans le jardin et n'était parvenu à lui échapper qu'en montant au sommet d'un arbre. A califourchon sur une branche, il avait dû attendre minuit pour que la tante Marge consente enfin à rappeler son chien. Aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait à Dudley de pleurer de rire au souvenir de cet incident. **

**-Marge restera une semaine, lança l'oncle Vernon, et puisqu'on en parle, ajouta-t-il en pointant sur Harry un index grassouillet et menaçant, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au point avant que j'aille la chercher. **

**Dudley ricana et détacha son regard de la télévision. Aucun spectacle ne l'enchantait davantage que de voir Harry rudoyé par l'oncle Vernon. **

**-Pour commencer, grogna celui-ci, je te conseille de surveiller ta langue quand tu t'adresseras à Marge. **

**-D'accord, répondit Harry, d'un ton amer, à condition qu'elle en fasse autant quand elle s'adressera à moi. **

« Harry : 1 Dursley : 0 ! Whoo ooh ! Battu ce vieux Dursley ! » Célébra Sirius avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

**-Deuxièmement, poursuivit l'oncle Vernon comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, étant donné que Marge ignore tout de ton anormalité, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de … bizarre pendant qu'elle sera là. Tu vas te conduire convenablement, compris ? **

**-Oui mais il faudra qu'elle aussi se conduise bien, répliqua Harry entre ses dents. **

« Harry : 2 Dursley : 0 ! » Sirius sourit en lançant son poing en l'air.

« La ferme Sirius… » Remus roula des yeux et un mince sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsque son petit ami posa sa tête sur son épaule en battant des cils avec une mine boudeuse.

**-Et troisièmement, reprit l'Oncle Vernon en plissant ses petits yeux méchants qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes dans sa grosse face violacée, nous avons dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. **

« Pardon ? » hurla Remus. « Le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Mon fils… » commença James d'une voix étrangement calme, « … ne va PAS dans cet endroit. Mon fils va à POUDLARD. ESPECE DE SALE MENTEUR ! »

Sa voix se fit plus forte tandis que la colère s'emparait de lui.

« Comment oses-tu mentir ? Comment oses-tu lui faire ça ? Je vais te TUER, Dursley ! Comment oses-tu traiter mon fils comme ça, bordel ? »

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, essayant de le calmer alors qu'elle-même était loin d'être calme.

« Laisse-moi lire, James. Nous pourrons tuer ma sœur plus tard. »

James regarda le bébé sur ses genoux, resserra sa prise autour de lui et posa sa joue dans les cheveux désordonnés si semblables aux siens. Harry, sentant que son papa avait besoin de réconfort, se tortilla sur ses genoux et tendit un bras pour attraper ses lunettes. Riant devant la drôle de tête qu'avait son papa sans les choses rondes autour de ses yeux, il attrapa l'un de ses doigts dans sa minuscule main.

**-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. **

**- Et tu as intérêt à ne pas démentir cette version, sinon tu auras de sérieux ennuis, lança l'oncle Vernon. **

**Harry avait du mal à le croire. Le teint pâle, il resta immobile, fixant l'oncle Vernon d'un regard furieux. Une semaine avec la tante Marge, c'était le pire cadeau d'anniversaire que les Dursley lui avaient jamais fait. **

**-Pétunia, dit l'oncle Vernon en relevant sa grande carcasse, je pars à la gare. Tu veux avec moi, Duddy ?**

Patmol éclata de rire en entendant le surnom.

« Duddy ? » Il renifla avec dédain « Je me sens presque désolé pour lui… presque… »

**-Non répondit Dudley qui avait reporté son attention sur l'écran de la télévision. **

**-Duddinouchet doit se faire beau pour recevoir sa tante Marge, dit la tante Pétunia en caressant les épais cheveux blonds de son fils. Maman lui a acheté un ravissant nœud papillon.**

« Et maman te brosseras les cheveux, t'habilleras, te laveras les dents et pourras même t'essuyer les fesses après que tu sois allé aux toilettes. » se moqua James, les yeux brillants de malice.

Lily tenta de contrôler le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres mais elle ne voyait aucune bonne raison de défendre la famille de sa sœur.

**L'oncle Vernon donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule grasse de Dudley. **

**-A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine. **

**Harry qui était resté assis, comme figé d'horreur, eut une idée soudaine. **

« Oh, Oh ! Une idée ! » s'exclama Sirius en sautillant sur son siège.

« Sirius, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? » l'interrogea Lily d'une voix menaçante.

Il jeta un regard à Remus et répondit :

« Je suis en manque de sexe. »

« Excuse-moi ? » cria Remus. « On a fait l'amour la _nuit dernière_ ! »

« Trop d'informations ! » pleurnicha James.

« Oui, mais pas ce matin, si ? Et tu sais que j'ai besoin d'évacuer mon trop-plein d'énergie depuis que je ne peux plus faire autant de blagues qu'à l'école… » Déclara un Sirius boudeur.

Il gloussa de manière indigne lorsque Remus le frappa sur l'arrière du crâne.

**Laissant son toast dans son assiette, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit dans le vestibule l'oncle Vernon qui était en train de mettre sa veste.**

**-Ce n'est pas à **_**toi**_** que j'ai proposé de m'accompagner, gronde l'oncle Vernon en le voyant arriver.**

**-Comme si j'avais envie de venir, répliqua froidement Harry, je voudrais simplement poser une question. **

**L'oncle Vernon le regarda d'un air méfiant. **

**-Les élèves de troisième année de Poud… de mon école peuvent aller se promener dans le village voisin certains jours, dit Harry. **

**-Et alors ? répliqua sèchement l'oncle Vernon en prenant ses clés suspendues à un crochet. **

**-Je dois faire signer un formulaire pour pouvoir sortir du collège, dit précipitamment Harry. **

**-Et pourquoi devrais-je signer ce papier ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton méprisant. **

« Parce que si tu ne le fais pas… » Commença Remus.

« Lunard va venir te manger tout cru ! » l'interrompit Sirius joyeusement.

« _Sirius !_ »

**-Parce que… commença Harry en choisissant bien ses mots, parce que ça ne va pas être très facile pour moi de faire croire à la tante Marge que je suis pensionnaire dans ce centre St Machin…**

**-Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon. **

**Harry fut enchanté d'entendre sa voix trahir une soudaine panique.**

**-C'est ça, oui, dit Harry en contemplant d'un air tranquille le gros visage violacé de son oncle. Difficile à apprendre par cœur. Il faut que je paraisse convaincant. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais je me trompe ? **

**-**_**Tu prendras la plus belle correction de ta vie**_** ! rugit l'oncle Vernon en s'avançant vers lui le point levé. **

« Touche le, et je te massacre. Je te torture, je te tue, je te coupe en petits morceaux et ensuite je lâche un Sirius shooté au chocolat sur toi ! grogna Lily, les yeux plissés de colère.

**Mais Harry ne recula pas d'un pouce. **

« Vas-yyyyy Harry! Harry: 3 Dursley : 0 ! »

**-La plus belle correction de ma vie ne suffira pas à faire oublier à la tante Marge ce que je lui aurai dit, répondit-il d'un air sombre. **

**L'oncle Vernon s'immobilisa, le poing toujours brandi, le teint cramoisi. **

**-Une simple signature sur mon autorisation de sortie m'aiderait sûrement à me rappeler le nom de l'établissement où je suis censé être pensionnaire, reprit précipitamment Harry. Et je promets de me conduire comme un parfait Mol…, je veux dire de faire semblant d'être normal…**

**De toute évidence, l'oncle Vernon réfléchissait intensément, malgré le rictus qui découvrait ses dents et la grosse veine qui battait à sa tempe. **

**-Très bien, dit-il enfin d'un ton sec. Je vais surveiller de près ton comportement pendant le séjour de la tante Marge. Si à la fin, je juge que tu t'es bien tenu, je signerai ta fichue autorisation**.

« Brillant, Harry. Maintenant, fais attention, ok ? Ne laisse aucun des gènes James Potter se manifester dans les prochains jours. » Conseilla Remus d'un air avisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire au juste, en insultant mes gènes ? » demanda James « Je te signale que… »

« Oui, oui, peu importe. Continue Lily, s'il te plait »

**Il fit volte-face, ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant si fort que l'un des petits carreaux qui ornaient le haut du panneau se détacha et tomba par terre. **

**Harry monta directement dans sa chambre sans repasser pas la cuisine. S'il devait vraiment se comporter comme un Moldu, autant commencé tout de suite. L'air triste, les gestes lents, il cacha ses cadeaux sous la lame de parquet branlante. Puis il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige. Errol semblait avoir retrouvé des forces. Tous deux s'étaient endormis. Harry poussa un soupir et se décida à les réveiller. **

**-Hedwige, dit-il d'un ton lugubre, il faut que tu t'en ailles pendant une semaine. Pars avec Errol, Ron s'occupera de vous. Je vais lui écrire un mot pour lui expliquer. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de reproche dans les grands yeux couleur d'ambre de la chouette. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Ron et Hermione. **

« Mon pauvre bébé… » Soupira Lily, l'esprit déjà plein d'idées terrifiantes pour se venger des Dursley et de cette Marge.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Errol et Hedwige, un mot attaché à une patte, s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et disparurent au loin tandis que Harry, plus triste que jamais, rangeait la cage vide dans l'armoire.**

**Mais Harry n'eut guère le loisir de se morfondre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia qui lui criait de descendre pour se tenir prêt à accueillir leur invitée. **

**-Tu aurais pu arranger tes cheveux ! lança-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier. **

**Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait essayé de se coiffer. La tante Marge éprouvait un tel plaisir à le critiquer que plus il paraîtrait négligé, plus elle serait satisfaite. **

« Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas lui donner satisfaction aussi facilement ! » cria Sirius, indigné.

**Bientôt, il y eut un crissement de gravier lorsque l'oncle Vernon engagea la voiture dans l'allée, puis des claquements de portière et des bruits de pas. **

**-Ouvre la porte ! ordonna la tante Pétunia d'une voix sifflante**.

« Ce n'est pas ton esclave » déclara James avec colère.

**La mine sinistre, l'estomac contracté, Harry s'exécuta. La tante Marge était déjà sur le seuil. Elle ressemblait à l'oncle Vernon : grande, massive, le teint violacé, elle avait même une moustache, moins touffue cependant que celle de son frère. **

Sirius, Remus et James frissonnèrent.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je suis gay. » dit Sirius en regardant James.

Remus roula des yeux.

« Et dire que je pensais que c'était parce que tu m'aimais… »

« Très cher Remus, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Il retira les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. « Peut-être parce que tu me dis « je t'aime » tous les jours ? »

« Des mensonges, Lunard, rien que des mensonges… »

**Une énorme valise à la main, elle tenait sous l'autre bras un vieux bouledogue à l'air féroce. **

**-Où est mon Duddy chéri ? Rugit la tante Marge. Où est-il, mon petit neveu adoré ?**

« Petit… neveu…adoré ? » haleta Sirius, des rires s'échappant de sa gorge.

Les autres avaient déjà éclaté d'un rire hystérique.

**Dudley s'avança dans le vestibule en se dandinant, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement plaqués sur sa tête grasse, un nœud papillon tout juste visible sous ses multiples mentons. La tante Marge jeta sa valise dans le ventre de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé, saisit Dudley dans son bras libre et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer en lui donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue. **

**Harry savait parfaitement que Dudley supportant sans broncher les embrassades de la tante Marge simplement parce qu'il était bien payé pour ça. En effet, lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, il serrait un gros billet de banque dans son poing dodu.**

« Sale morveux. »

« Sale morveux paresseux »

« Sale gros morveux paresseux »

« Sale affreux gros… »

« Ah non, ne recommencez pas ! »

**-Pétunia ! s'écria la tante Marge en passant devant Harry comme s'il s'était agi d'un portemanteau. **

**Les deux tantes s'embrassèrent, ou, plus exactement, la tante Marge donna un grand coup de sa grosse mâchoire carrée contre la pommette osseuse de la tante Pétunia. **

**L'oncle Vernon entra à son tour et referma la porte en arborant un sourire jovial. **

**-Une tasse de thé, Marge ? proposa-t-il. Et Molaire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ? **

**-Il boira un peu de thé dans ma soucoupe, répondit la tante Marge. **

**Ils prirent tous la direction de la cuisine, laissant Harry seul dans le vestibule avec la valise. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas : trop content d'éviter la compagnie de la tante Marge, il prit tout son temps pour hisser la grosse valise au premier étage et la porter dans la chambre d'ami. **

**Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, la tante Marge était attablée devant une tasse de thé et une tranche de cake tandis que Molaire lapait bruyamment sa soucoupe dans un coin. **

« Cette chose est une insulte pour moi et tous les autres chiens du monde. » annonça Sirius en essuyant de fausses larmes d'un geste théâtral. »

**Harry remarqua que la tante de Pétunia faisait une légère grimace en voyant l'animal éclabousser de thé et de bave le carrelage étincelant. La tante Pétunia détestait les animaux.**

**-Qui s'occupe de tes autres chiens, Marge ? demanda l'oncle Vernon. **

**-Je les ai confiés au colonel Courtepatt, répondit la tante Marge de sa grosse voix. Il est à la retraite, ça lui fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner ce pauvre Molaire. Il est trop malheureux quand je suis loin de lui. **

**Molaire se mit à grogner lorsque Harry s'assit. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la tante Marge s'intéressa enfin à lui. **

**-Alors ? aboya-t-elle. Toujours là toi ? **

**-Oui, dit Harry. **

**-Ne dis pas « oui » sur ce ton désagréable, grogna la tante Marge. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que Vernon et Pétunia te gardent sous leur toit. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si c'était devant ma porte qu'on avait abandonné ton berceau, tu aurais directement filé dans un orphelinat.**

« Je suis sure qu'il aurait préféré être élevé dans un orphelinat que de rester avec ma stupide sœur » marmonna Lily en serrant les dents.

**Harry brûlait d'envie de répliquer qu'il aurait largement préféré vivre dans un orphelinat…**

« Vous voyez ? »

… **plutôt que chez les Dursley, mais la pensée de l'autorisation de sortie l'incita à se taire et il força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire douloureux. **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire insolent ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ? tonna la tante Marge. Je vois que n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. J'espérais que l'école t'apprendrait un peu les bonnes manières. **

**Elle avala une longue gorgée de thé, s'essuya la moustache et reprit :**

**-Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé, Vernon ? **

**-A St Brutus, répondit aussitôt l'oncle Vernon. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés. **

« Mais, dans ce cas…pourquoi est-ce que Dudley n'y va pas … ? » demanda Sirius, l'air réellement confus.

**-Je connais, dit la tante Marge. Est-ce que les châtiments corporels sont encore en usage à St Brutus, mon garçon ? lança-t-elle à Harry. **

**- Heu…**

**L'oncle Vernon fit un bref signe de tête dans le dos de la tante Marge. **

**-Oui, dit alors Harry. **

**Puis, estimant qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, il ajouta : **

**-Ils nous donnent sans arrêt des coups de canne. **

**-C'est très bien, approuva la tante Marge. J'en ai assez de ces mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse les châtiments corporels…**

« Et qu'est-ce que Harry aurait fait pour mériter ces châtiments ? » demanda Remus en plissant ses yeux ambrés.

« Luuunard…t'as l'air sexy comme ça. » murmura Sirius d'une voix chaude dans l'oreille du loup-garou et sourit en le sentant frissonner.

« La ferme et concentre-toi sur le livre. »

**-… Dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, tout s'arrangerait très bien avec une bonne correction. Et toi, tu en reçois beaucoup, des coups de canne ?**

**-Oh oui, dit Harry, des quantités. **

**La tante Marge plissa les yeux. **

**-Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton, mon garçon, dit-elle.**

« On s'en fout. » dit Lily.

**-Si tu peux parler avec tellement de désinvolture des coups que tu reçois, cela signifie qu'ils ne tapent pas assez fort. Pétunia, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant pour que ce garçon soit fouetté sans la moindre faiblesse. **

« Touche mon fils et je te tue ! » menaça James.

**L'oncle Vernon, craignant peut-être que Harry oublie leur marché, changea brusquement de conversation. **

**-Tu as entendu les nouvelles ce matin, Marge ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de prisonnier évadé ?**

**.**

**Tandis que la tante Marge prenait ses aises dans la maison, Harry se surprit à penser que la vie au 4 Privet Drive n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon insistaient toujours que Harry les laisse tranquille, ce qu'il était ravi de faire. La tante Marge, en revanche, tenait à l'avoir devant les yeux en permanence pour pouvoir lancer de sa voix tonitruante toute sorte de suggestions destinées à améliorer son éducation. Elle prenait grand plaisir à comparer Harry à Dudley et rien de l'enchantait davantage que d'acheter des cadeaux très chers à Dudley en jetant à Harry un regard féroce, comme pour le dissuader de demander pourquoi lui-même ne recevait jamais rien. Elle passait également une bonne partie de son temps à avancer d'obscures explications sur les raisons qui faisaient de Harry un personnage aussi peu fréquentable. **

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de ce qu'est devenu ce garçon, Vernon, dit-elle, le troisième jour, alors que la famille était en train de déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire. **

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas insulter Lily ou Cornedrue », déclara froidement l'homme aux yeux gris. « Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Lunard t'avalant tout cru. »

**Harry s'efforça de concentrer son attention sur son assiette, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il sentait la colère lui empourprer les joues. Souviens-toi de l'autorisation de sortie, se dit-il. Pense aux promenades dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Ne dis rien, ne lève même pas la…**

« C'est bien Harry, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi… même s'ils le méritent. » ajouta Lily dans un soupir.

**La tante Marge tendit la main pour prendre son verre de vin. **

**-C'est l'un des principes de base de toute éducation, poursuivit-elle. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez ses chiots. **

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Lily est tordue ! » cria James « Comment oses-tu ? Lily est une meilleure personne que tu ne pourras jamais le devenir, espèce de garce ! »

**A cet instant, le verre de vin que tenait la tante Marge lui explosa dans la main. Des éclats de verre volèrent en tous sens et la tante Marge s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé, son visage congestionné ruisselant de vin. **

**-Marge ! Couina la tante Pétunia. Marge, tu t'es fait mal ? **

**-Non, non, ce n'est rien, grommela la tante Marge en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. J'ai dû serrer le verre un peu trop fort. Il est arrivé la même chose chez le colonel Courtepatt l'autre jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia. Il faut dire que j'ai de la poigne…**

**Mais la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon regardaient Harry d'un air tellement soupçonneux qu'il estima préférable de se passer de dessert et de sortir de table. **

« C'est pas juste. » murmura Sirius. « Il a dû sauter le pudding. »

**Lorsqu'il fut dans le vestibule, il s'appuya contre le mur et respira profondément. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il perdait son sang-froid et se laissait aller à faire exploser quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer une telle erreur. L'autorisation de sortie n'était pas le seul enjeu : s'il continuait comme ça, il aurait des ennuis avec le ministère de la Magie. **

**Harry était encore un sorcier de premier cycle et les lois en usage dans le monde de la sorcellerie lui interdisaient de faire usage de la magie en dehors du collège. Il avait déjà des antécédents : l'été précédent, il avait reçu une lettre officielle l'avertissant clairement que si le ministère entendait à nouveau parler de phénomènes magiques se produisant dans Privet Drive, il s'exposait à être renvoyé de Poudlard. **

**Bientôt, Harry entendit les Dursley se lever de table et il se hâta de monter dans sa chambre. **

**Harry supportait sans broncher les trois jours suivants en se forçant à penser à son **_**Manuel d'entretien des balais **_**chaque fois que la tante Marge s'en prenait à lui. La méthode s'était révélée efficace, bien qu'elle lui donnât sans doute un regard un peu éteint, car la tante Marge finit par émettre l'opinion définitive que ce garçon était mentalement arriéré. **

**Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, le séjour de la tante Marge arriva à sa fin. **

Sirius se réjouit en entendant cela et lança un poing victorieux en l'air. Remus esquiva le bras et roula des yeux.

**Pour son dernier soir chez les Dursley, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un dîner particulièrement raffiné et l'oncle Vernon déboucha plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Ils dégustèrent la soupe et le saumon sans faire la moindre allusion aux défauts de Harry. Lorsqu'arriva la tarte meringuée au citron, l'oncle Vernon assomma tout le monde avec de long discours sur la Grunnings, la fabrique de perceuses qu'il dirigeait. Ensuite, la tante Pétunia fit du café et l'oncle Vernon sortit une bouteille de cognac. **

**-J'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge, dit-il. **

**La tante Marge avait déjà bu beaucoup de vin et son visage joufflu était plus rouge que jamais. **

**-Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même… Un tout petit peu… Voilà, comme ç c'est parfait. **

**Dudley en était à sa quatrième part de tarte. **

« Quatrième part ? Il mange plus que toi, Sirius » dit Lily, une note de dégoût dans la voix.

« Euh… Insulte ou compliment ? » Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ca dépend de ce que tu veux entendre. »

« Comment tu peux me faire ça, Lily ? Tu me brises le cœur, tu déchires mon âme et détruis mon pauvre corps… Oh quel horreur ! Lunard, répare-moi s'il te plait. » Gémit Sirius. Il se tenait fermement la poitrine puis se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Remus.

Le loup-garou, décidant pour une fois de rentrer dans son jeu, répondit :

« Heu… comment ? »

« Tu dois faire en sorte que je sois à nouveau entier. »

« Oui, mais comment ? »

« Tu dois m'emplir encore une fois avec ta tige de feu, ta flèche de désir, ton bâton d'amour, ta … euh… queue. »

« Doux Merlin… »

**La tante Pétunia buvait son café, le petit doigt en l'air. Harry aurait bien voulu disparaître dans sa chambre mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de l'oncle Vernon, il comprit aussitôt qu'il lui faudrait rester assis-là jusqu'à la fin. **

**-Aaah ! Soupira la tante Marge en claquant la langue et en reposant son verre de cognac. On peut dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Moi, avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de me faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce. **

**Elle rota sans retenue et caressa son gros ventre revêtu de tweed. **

**-Excusez-moi. Ah, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bien bâti, reprit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Dudley. Tu deviendras un bel homme costaud, Duddy, comme ton père. Je reprendrais bien une petite goutte de cognac, Vernon… Quant à l'autre, là…**

**D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna Harry qui sentit son estomac se contracter. **

« Voilà qu'elle recommence… »

_**Le Manuel d'entretien des balais**_**, pensa-t-il aussitôt.**

**-Il a l'air d'un petit avorton méchant, poursuivit la tante Marge. Ça arrive avec les chiens, parfois. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé au colonel Courtepatt d'en noyer. On aurait dit un petit rat, il était tout faible, complètement dégénéré. **

**Harry s'efforçait de se rappeler la page 12 de son livre : Une formule magique pour améliorer les balais sous-vireurs. **

« C'est bon, Harry. Ignore cette garce » lui conseilla Sirius, fixant le livre.

**-Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang, insista la tante Marge. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia – du bout de ses gros doigts en forme de pelle, elle tapota la main osseuse de la tante Pétunia -, mais ta sœur avait une tare.**

« Est-ce que tu insultes encore Lily ? » demanda James d'une voix menaçante, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme alors qu'elle lisait.

« Je crois bien qu'elle le fait, Cornedrue. » Sirius secoua la tête avec désespoir. « Franchement, tu ne te rends pas compte quand on insulte ta femme. Elle le dit pourtant clairement « ta sœur avait une tare »… même s'il faut avouer que c'était une insulte pathétique… »

« Oh la ferme Sirius. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

**-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous.**

« Un bon à rien ? » reprit Cornedrue d'un air déconcerté « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

**Harry contemplait son assiette. Un étrange tintement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Empoignez fermement l'extrémité du manche de votre balai, se récita-t-il. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la suite du texte. La voix de la tante Marge semblait lui vriller les tympans comme une des perceuses de l'oncle Vernon. **

**-Ce Potter, reprit la tante Marge qui saisit la bouteille de cognac et remplit à nouveau son verre en le faisant déborder sur la nappe, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? **

**L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia paraissaient extrêmement tendus. Dudley avait même levé les yeux de son assiette et regardait ses parents avec des yeux ronds.**

« Il…a levé les yeux… de sa tarte ? Oh mon Dieu ! Quel horreur ! C'est la fin du monde ! »

« Sirius, peux-tu la fermer et laisser Lily lire ? »

**-Il…il ne travaillait pas, dit l'oncle Vernon en jetant un vague coup d'œil à Harry. Il était au chômage. **

**-Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama la tante Marge. **

**Elle but une longue gorgée de cognac et s'essuya le menton sur sa manche. **

**-Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant qui…**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit soudain Harry. **

Lily grogna Harry ne pourrait pas aller à Pré-au-lard après ça… elle le sentait au fond d'elle.

**Un lourd silence tomba. Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur. **

**-ENCORE UN PETIT VERRE DE COGNAC ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon qui était devenu livide. **

**Il vida la bouteille dans le verre de la tante Marge **

**-Et toi, mon garçon, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, dépêche-toi de filer au lit, allez vite !**

**-Non, Vernon, hoqueta la tante Marge en levant la main, ses petits yeux injectés de sang fixés sur Harry. Vas-y mon garçon, vas-y, continue. Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture… **

« Excuse-moi ? Tu ne peux pas décemment nous faire la leçon sur la boisson, avec tout ce que tu as bu aujourd'hui » grogna James furieusement.

**-Ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture, l'interrompit Harry qui s'était levé d'un bond. **

**-Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! hurla la tante Marge en s'enflant de colère. Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et…**

« La ferme ! Comment oses-tu parler à Harry de cette manière, toi, espèce de-de-de… »

**Mais soudain, la tante Marge se tut. **

« Enfin… » Sirius prit une inspiration. Durant un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait être à court d'insultes.

**Pendant un instant, il sembla que les mots lui manquaient. Elle paraissait gonflée d'une fureur impossible à exprimer, mais en fait, elle enflait pour de bon. Son gros visage écarlate se boursoufla, ses yeux minuscules sortirent de leurs orbites et sa bouche se tendit si fort qu'elle était incapable de parler. Un instant plus tard, les boutons de sa veste de tweed sautèrent et rebondirent sur les murs. Elle continua de gonfler comme un monstrueux ballon, son ventre déchira ses vêtements, ses doigts devinrent aussi gros que des saucissons…**

James, Sirius et Remus ricanèrent, et même Lily laissa échapper un gloussement de satisfaction.

**-MARGE ! s'écrièrent ensemble l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia tandis que le corps de la tante Marge s'élevait de sa chaise en montant vers le plafond**.

« Attendez, vous ne croyez pas qu'Harry risque d'avoir des problèmes avec le Ministère pour avoir utilisé la magie avant l'âge autorisé ? » Lily se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mince… j'espère que non. » répondit James même s'il avait l'air inquiet, une lueur de malice brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il caressa discrètement le sommet de la tête de Harry.

**Elle était toute ronde à présent. Telle une énorme bouée dotée de petits yeux porcins, avec des mains et des pieds qui dépassaient étrangement comme des nageoires, elle flottait en l'air en émettant de borborygmes apoplectiques. Molaire se précipita dans la salle à manger et se mit à aboyer comme un fou. **

**-Noooonn !**

« YEEEEEES ! » cria Sirius si fort que Remus grimaça et plaça une de ses mains sur la bouche de son amant.

**L'oncle Vernon saisit l'un des pieds de Marge et essaya de la ramener à terre mais ce fut lui qui faillit s'envoler à son tour. Molaire se jeta alors sur ses mollets et y planta les crocs. **

**Harry se précipita hors de la salle à manger avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher et fonça vers le placard sous l'escalier. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traîna sa grosse valise dans le vestibule…**

« Oh mon dieu ! Il s'enfuit ! » dit Lily, une note de désespoir dans la voix. « Où est-ce qu'il va aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire s'il n'a pas d'argent ? Que va-t-il arriver à mon bébé ? »

« Lily, calme-toi » murmura Remus. « Rien ne va lui arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Oui » ajouta Sirius. « Tout ira bien. Tu devrais être contente qu'il s'éloigne de ces imbéciles. »

Remus se leva brusquement de son siège (laissant tomber Sirius sur le sol dans un bruit sourd) et tendit les bras vers Harry. James mit le bébé qui baillait dans les bras de son meilleur ami et sourit légèrement lorsque Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou du loup-garou et se blottit contre son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, Sirius fixa le bébé du regard. _Harry m'a volé ma place ! Naaan, stupides bébés adorables et stupides loups garous sexy ! Luuunard, moi aussi, je veux un câlin_…

… **puis il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, souleva la lame du parquet et reprit la taie d'oreiller dans laquelle étaient enveloppés ses livres et ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il prit également la cage d'Hedwige et dévala l'escalier. Il était de retour près de sa valise lorsque l'oncle Vernon surgit de la salle à manger, sa jambe de pantalon en lambeaux. **

**-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il. REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE ! **

« Retournes-y, Harry Potter, et je ne te parle plus jamais ! »

« Sirius ! »

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. »

**Mais Harry était aveuglé par la rage. Il ouvrit sa valise d'un coup de pied, saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'oncle Vernon. **

Les yeux de Lily clignèrent avec inquiétude : il était en train de pointer sa baguette sur un moldu. Un horrible moldu, certes, mais un moldu quand même. Et si Harry lui faisait quelque chose ? Il aurait tellement d'ennuis…

-**Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Et que personne ne s'approche de moi ! **

**A tâtons, il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit**.

Sirius soupira, sa bonne humeur s'estompa doucement. Harry ne devrait pas avoir à s'enfuir ainsi. Il devrait être au Manoir Potter, dînant avec _ses parents_, discutant de tout et de rien avec _ses parents_. Toute cette situation lui rappelait sa propre fugue…

Remus tendit le bras et lui attrapa la main dans une silencieuse preuve de soutien et de réconfort.

**-Je m'en vais, dit-il. J'en ai assez ! **

**Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue sombre et silencieuse, traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise, la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras. **

« Le chapitre est fini. » Lily ferma le livre et s'étira doucement.

« Je crois qu'on devrait lire le reste chez toi, Cornedrue. » suggéra Remus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, déjà on pourrait mettre Harry au lit dans son berceau. Et ensuite… heum… nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses dernièrement alors il n'y a rien à manger. »

« Et j'ai faim ! » ajouta Sirius, « Et tout le monde sait que Lily fait les meilleures lasagnes au monde. »

« Ok, ok. Allons-y alors. Où est la poudre de Cheminette ? »

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Len


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Remus/Sirius et James/Lily

Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Magicobus**

« Chapitre trois : le Magicobus. » lut Sirius, une fois que tout le monde se fut installé dans le salon de Lily et James (Harry quant à lui s'était rapidement endormi dans la nurserie).

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle connaissait le Magicobus, au moins son fils était en sécurité.

**Harry parcourut plusieurs autres rues en traînant péniblement sa valise derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer hors d'haleine sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent. Sa fureur toujours aussi vive, il resta un long moment sans bouger, à écouter les battements de son cœur. **

**Mais au bout de dix minutes de solitude dans cette rue obscure, un autre sentiment s'empara de lui : la panique. Il avait beau examiner la situation sous tous les angles, jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel pétrin. Il était dehors, seul dans le monde hostile des Moldus, sans le moindre endroit où se réfugier. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait eu recours à un puissant sortilège, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait presque certainement expulsé de Poudlard. **

« Enfin, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas être expulsé de Poudlard pour si peu » soupira James. « Relax. »

« Oui, écoute ton père. » ordonna Sirius, il fit un clin d'œil à l'Animagus. « Après tout, je crois que nous avons fait bien pire. »

**Il avait violé avec tant d'impudence le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qu'il s'étonnait de n'avoir pas encore vu de représentants du ministère de la Magie surgir devant lui. **

« Merlin, il est un peu… »

« Tu veux vraiment finir cette phrase, Patmol ? »

« Heu… désolé… ? »

**Harry frissonna et scruta Magnolia Crescent. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Allait-il être arrêté ou simplement banni du monde des sorciers ? Il pensa à Ron et à Hermione et se sentit encore plus désemparé. Il était sûr que, délinquant ou pas, Ron et Hermione auraient tout fait pour l'aider mais ils étaient tous deux à l'étranger et maintenant qu'Hedwige était partie, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de les contacter. **

**Il n'avait pas non plus d'argent Moldu. Il lui restait un peu d'or sorcier dans un porte-monnaie au fond de sa valise, mais le reste de la fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée se trouvait à Londres dans une chambre forte de chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de traîner sa valise jusqu'à Londres. A moins que… **

**Il regarda sa baguette magique qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. S'il était déjà exclu de Poudlard (le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement à cette pensée), ce n'était pas un peu de magie supplémentaire qui aggraverait les choses.**

« Non, Harry. C'est une mauvaise idée, une mauvaise idée. »

« Comment ça, une mauvaise idée ? » demanda Lily d'un ton à la limite de l'hystérie. « C'est une _affreuse_ idée ! »

**Il disposait de la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père, alors pourquoi ne pas user d'un sortilège pour rendre sa valise aussi légère qu'une plume, puis l'attacher à son balai, et enfin s'envelopper dans la cape d'invisibilité pour voler jusqu'à Londres sans être vu ? **

« Harry… » Remus eut une expression peinée. « Je suis désolé mais… franchement… »

**Il pourrait alors prendre son argent dans la chambre forte et… commencer sa vie de banni. **

« Merlin, » murmura le loup-garou, « il a vraiment hérité du don de tout dramatiser de James, non ? »

« La ferme, Lunard. »

**C'est une horrible perspective, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment assis sur ce muret, sinon la police des Moldus finirait par venir lui demander ce qu'il faisait dehors en pleine nuit avec une collection de grimoires et un balai magique. **

**Harry ouvrit la valise et fouilla dans ses affaires pour dénicher sa cape d'invisibilité, mais avant même de l'avoir trouvée, il se redressa soudain en regardant à nouveau autour de lui. Un curieux frisson sur la nuque lui avait donné l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais la rue était déserte et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre allumée aux environs. Il recommença à fouiller dans sa valise, mais il se releva presque aussitôt, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Il l'avait senti plus qu'entendu : quelque chose ou quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'espace étroit entre le muret et le garage de la maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. **

Les quatre adultes se redressèrent dans leurs sièges.

**Harry scruta les ténèbres de l'allée. Si seulement ce qui l'observait avait bougé, il aurait su de quoi il s'agissait, un chat errant… ou autre chose. **

**-Lumos, marmonna-t-il. **

**Sa baguette magique projeta une lumière vive qui l'aveugla presque. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et la surface crépie du muret se mit à briller sous le rayon lumineux qui éclairait également la porte du garage. Dans l'espace qui les séparait. Harry distingua alors une silhouette massive dotée de grands yeux scintillants. **

« Merlin… » Murmura Lily. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. _J'espère que tout va bien se passer_.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? » demanda Remus, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**Harry recula d'un pas, trébucha contre sa valise et perdit l'équilibre. Il lâcha sa baguette qui fut projetée dans les airs sous le choc et tendit le bras en arrière pour essayer d'amortir sa chute mais il ne put éviter de tomber brutalement dans le caniveau. **

**Au même instant, il entendit une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, l'obligeant à lever les mains pour se protéger les yeux. **

« Le Magicobus ! » dit Sirius avec soulagement.

« Enfin… » Murmura James : son fils était en sécurité. Il tira Lily plus près de lui et redirigea son attention sur Sirius et le livre.

**Il poussa un cri et roula sur le trottoir juste à temps. Deux roues gigantesques surmontées d'énormes phares s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneus à l'endroit précis où il était tombé un instant auparavant. En levant la tête, Harry s'aperçut que les roues appartenaient à un bus violet à double impériale qui venait de surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or : Magicobus. **

**Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda si sa chute ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore : **

**-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur cette…**

« Stan Rocade ? »

« Sans doute un nouveau… »

**L'homme s'interrompit. Il venait d'apercevoir Harry, toujours assis sur le trottoir. Harry ramassa sa baguette magique et se releva. De près, il s'aperçut que Stan Rocade n'était guère plus âgé que lui. Il devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans tout au plus. Ses oreilles étaient largement décollées et il avait pas mal de boutons sur la figure. **

« Des boutons ? » Sirius frissonna et laissa ses mains courir sur son visage. « Je n'en ai pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Patmol, continue à lire maintenant. » Remus lui fit un sourire avant d'ajouter. « Si tu en avais, je te t'embrasserais plus. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne m'embrasserais plus ? _Moi ?_ »

« Je plaisantais. »

« J'y crois pas, Lunard ! » gémit Sirius.

« J'aurais dû ne rien dire du tout… » Le loup-garou soupira, tachant d'ignorer le cinéma de son compagnon.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? S'étonna Stan, d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de professionnel.**

**-Je suis tombé, dit Harry. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? **

Lily fronça le nez. « Est-ce qu'il vient de demander à Harry pourquoi il est tombé ? »

James cligna des yeux. « Je crois bien… »

« On dirait que quelqu'un est un peu stupide… » Dit Sirius, pouffant de rire devant l'expression irritée de Lily.

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Harry, agacé. **

**Il s'était tordu un genou et la main avec laquelle il avait essayé de rattraper était en sang. **

« Oh, mon pauvre bébé, j'espère que quelqu'un va le soigner. »

**Il se rappela brusquement la raison de sa chute et tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de l'allée, entre le muret et le garage. Les phares du Magicobus, l'inondaient de lumière, mais elle était vide.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Stan. **

« Il est vraiment curieux, non ? » murmura Sirius en s'interrompant lui-même.

**-Il y avait une grande chose noire, là, expliqua Harry en montrant vaguement l'espace vide. On aurait dit un chien, un très gros chien…**

**Il se tourna vers Stan qui le regardait la bouche entrouverte. Avec un sentiment de malaise, Harry vit que les yeux de Stan s'étaient posés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc sur ta tête ? demanda soudain le contrôleur. **

**-Ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Harry en se lissant les cheveux pour cacher la cicatrice. **

**Si le ministère de la Magie était à sa recherche, il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche. **

**-Tu t'appelles comment ? interrogea Stan. **

**-Neville Londubat, répondit Harry en donnant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Alors, comme ça, ce bus va où on veut… poursuivit-il en espérant changer de sujet. **

**-Ouais, dit fièrement Stan, absolument où on veut, à condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme. Ilne roule pas sous l'eau. Mais dis donc, continua-t-il d'un air à nouveau soupçonneux, tu nous as fait signe, pas vrai ? Tu as agité ta baguette magique, c'est ça ? **

**-Oui, oui, dit rapidement Harry. Combien ça me coûterait d'aller à Londres ? **

**-Onze Mornilles, répondit Stan, mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour quinze, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix. **

« Une brosse à dent ? » ricana Sirius.

Remus soupira, ignorant son amant : une tasse de chocolat chaud, ce serait vraiment parfait.

**Harry fouilla à nouveau dans sa valise, en retira son porte-monnaie et fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan. Avec l'aide du contrôleur, il hissa la valise dans l'autobus, posa dessus la cage d'Hedwige, puis monta dans le bus. **

**A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de sièges. Ils avaient été remplacés par des lits en cuivre, alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant les parois lambrissées du véhicule. A l'arrière, un minuscule sorcier coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit murmura : **

**-Non merci, pas maintenant, je fais des conserves de limaces. **

**Puis il se retourna dans son sommeil. **

**-Installe-toi, là, murmura Stan en poussant la valise de Harry sous le lit situé derrière le conducteur du bus, assis dans un fauteuil de salon devant son volant. Voici notre chauffeur, il s'appelle Ernie Danlmur. Ern, je te présente Neville Londubat. **

**Ernie Danlmur, un vieux sorcier aux épaisses lunettes, adressa un signe de tête à Harry qui lissa ses cheveux d'un geste fébrile pour bien cacher sa cicatrice et s'assit sur son lit. **

**-On peut y aller, Ern, dit Stan en prenant place dans un autre fauteuil de salon, à côté du chauffeur. **

**Il y eut une nouvelle détonation assourdissante et Harry bascula en arrière, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trombe du Magicobus. **

« Ils devraient vraiment utiliser des ceintures de sécurité… » Lily fusilla le livre des yeux, inquiète pour son fils.

**Il se redressa et regarda à travers la vitre. A présent, l'autobus filait le long d'un tout autre rue, très différente de celle qu'il venait de quitter. Stan prenait grand plaisir à observer l'expression stupéfaite de Harry. **

**-C'était là qu'on était avant que tu nous fasses signe, dit-il. Où on est, Ern ? Quelque part au pays de Galles, non ? **

**-Ouais, répondit Ernie.**

**-Comment ça se fait que les Moldus n'entendent pas le bus ? S'étonna Harry. **

**- Eux ? dit Stan d'un ton méprisant. Ils ne savent pas écouter. Savent pas regarder non plus, d'ailleurs. Ne font jamais attention à rien. Jamais. **

**- Il faudrait réveiller Madame Dumarais, Stan, dit Ernie. On va arriver à Abergavenny dans une minute. **

**Stan passa devant Harry et disparut dans un étroit escalier aux marches de bois. Harry, de plus en plus nerveux, continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Ernie ne semblait pas très bien maitriser l'usage d'un volant. **

« Mince, pauvre Harry… piégé dans les mains de ces tarés… » Dit Remus en se demandant pourquoi est-ce que tous les employés du Magicobus semblaient si peu qualifiés.

« Tu n'aides pas, Remus ! » grinça Lily alors que son inquiétude grandissait en entendant les mots de Remus.

« Désolé Lily… » Répondit-il en lui retournant un sourire penaud.

**Le Magicobus ne cessait de monter sur les trottoirs et pourtant, il ne heurtait aucun obstacle. Les réverbères, les boîtes à lettres et les poubelles s'écartaient d'un bond à son approche et reprnaient leur place quand il était passé. Stan redescendit, suivi d'une sorcière au teint légèrement verdâtre, emmitouflée dans une cape de voyage. **

**-Vous êtes arrivée, Madame Dumarais, dit Stan d'un ton joyeux. **

**Ernie écrasa le frein et tous les lits glissèrent d'une trentaine de centimètres vers l'avant du bus. Madame Dumarais plaqua un mouchoir contre sa bouche et descendit les marches d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bus, Stan jeta sa valise derrière elle puis referma les portières d'un geste vigoureux. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et ils foncèrent le long d'un étroit chemin de campagne bordé d'arbres qui s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. **

**Même s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un autobus qui n'arrêtait pas d'exploser en sautant des centaines de kilomètres d'un coup, Harry aurait été incapable de dormir. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver et son estomac se contractait douloureusement à cette pensée. Il se demandait également si les Dursley avaient réussi à faire redescendre la tante Marge du plafond. **

« Je pense que le Ministère aura déjà réglé ça. » l'interrompit Remus.

« Mouais, je crois qu'elle mériterait d'y rester » répondit James, maussade. Ça oui, cette satanée femme le méritait sans nul doute.

**Stan avait ouvert La Gazette du sorcier et la lisait attentivement, la langue entre les dents. A la une, la photo d'un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux emmêlés clignait lentement de l'œil en direction de Harry. Ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. **

**-Cet homme ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Les Moldus en ont parlé à la télé ! **

**Stanley jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et pouffa de rire. **

**-Sirius Black, dit-il en hochant la tête. **

Silence.

« Je… Je vais aller en prison ? » Demanda Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts et la voix tremblante. Il se déplaça légèrement en direction de Remus et se blottit contre l'épaule de son compagnon en quête de réconfort. _Je vais aller en…__**prison**__ ?_

_« _Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire… » Remus déglutit. De tous les Black susceptibles d'aller en prison, il avait fallu que ce soit Sirius. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Remus ne pouvait honnêtement pas imaginer Sirius faisant quoique ce soit qui aurait pu lui valoir un enfermement à vie à Azkaban. A moins que les blagues stupides soient devenues illégales dans le futur.

James prit une longue inspiration, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Peut-être que tu devrais me laisser lire ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je vais le faire. » Sirius releva sa tête de l'épaule de Remus et reprit la lecture.

**-Bien sûr que les Moldus en ont parlé. D'où tu sors ?**

**Devant l'expression interdite de Harry, il eut un petit rire supérieur et lui tendit la première page du journal. **

**-Tu devrais lire les journaux plus souvent, Neville, lança-t-il.**

**Harry approcha le journal de la bougie et lut : **

**BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE**

**Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie.**

**« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie…**

Sirius se déplaça à nouveau. Il se laissa glisser de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur les genoux de Remus. Il trouvait cette position étrangement calmante et réconfortante. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas la position, peut-être que c'était juste Remus.

Autant le loup-garou se sentait plutôt mal-à-l'aise du fait de la découverte du crime que Sirius était censé avoir commis, autant il espérait qu'il ne serait pas attrapé.

…**, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. »**

**Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu.**

**« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »**

**Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort. **

« Non. » établit aussitôt Remus. « Sirius n'aurait jamais fait un truc de ce genre. C'est impossible, il en serait incapable. Je refuse de croire ça. »

Les yeux gris de Sirius rencontrèrent ceux de Remus et il lui fit un sourire timide. Le soutien de Remus comptait énormément pour lui. Même si personne d'autre au monde ne le croyait, tant que son compagnon le faisait, c'était suffisant.

« Il a raison, Patmol. Ce doit être une erreur. » ajouta James, atone. Son esprit essayait encore de s'habituer au fait que des gens pouvaient croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Sirius ait pu faire une chose pareille.

« Sirius, aussi ennuyeux et bruyant que tu sois, » le rassura Lily, « Je sais, je suis même certaine que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. »

« Merci. »

L'Animagus était incapable d'exprimer ce que leur soutien signifiait pour lui.

**Harry regarda les yeux sombres de Sirius Black, la seule partie de son visage décharné qui semblait vivante. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire, mais il en avait en photo dans les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Black, avec ses joues cireuses, avait l'air d'en être un. **

« Est-ce que ton fils vient de me comparer à un vampire ? » demanda Sirius, la mâchoire tombante.

« C'est sûrement parce que je n'ai pas Lunard sous la main pour coucher avec. » plaisanta-t-il dans une tentative d'alléger l'ambiance.

La plaisanterie sembla avoir le but escompté puisque Lily roula des yeux et ajouta :

« Oui, nous savons tous que c'est Remus qui te garde beau. »

**-Il fait peur, pas vrai ? dit Stan qui observait Harry. **

**-Il a vraiment tué treize personnes ? demanda Harry en lui rendant le journal. En jetant un seul sort ? **

**-Oui, dit Stan, En plein jour et devant témoins. Ca a fait une de ces histoires, pas vrai, Ern ?**

**-Ouais dit Ernie d'un air sombre. **

**Stan pivota dans son fauteuil, les mains derrière la nuque, pour mieux voir Harry. **

**-Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-il. **

« Qu' .Qu' . ? » siffla Sirius, alors que ses yeux fusillaient le livre du regard. « JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS… »

« Sirius, nous savons tous que tu n'aurais jamais rejoint Voldemort, d'accord ? » lui assura James avec force. « Il gèlerait en enfer avant même tu n'aies une idée pareille. »

Au lieu de se calmer, Sirius paniqua :

« Et si je l'avais fait ? Et s'il avait menacé de tuer Lunard, ou toi, ou Lily, ou même Harry, si je refusais ? Et si finalement je ne valais pas mieux que ma satanée famille ? »

« Patmol. » murmura gentiment Remus. L'Animagus se calma aussitôt. « Continue à lire, mon amour. Nous savons tous que tu ne serais jamais devenu l'un de ces Mangemorts, d'accord ? »

**-Quoi, Voldemort ? répondit machinalement Harry. **

**Les boutons qui constellaient le visage de Stan devinrent livides. Ernie sursauta, donnant un coup de volant si brutal qu'une ferme tout entière du s'écarter d'un bond pour éviter le bus. **

**-Tu deviens fou, ou quoi ? s'écria Stan. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de prononcer son nom ? **

**-Désolé, répondit précipitamment Harry, je…j'avais oublié…**

**-Oublié ! dit Stan d'une voix éteinte. J'en ai le cœur qui bat la chamade…**

**-Alors, donc… Black était un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ? reprit Harry sur un ton d'excuse. **

« Non ! » crièrent Remus et James en chœur.

**-Ouais, dit Stan en se frottant la poitrine. Il en était très proche…**

« Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. » La voix de Lily claqua avec force dans l'air.

**-… Et quand le petit Harry Potter a démoli Tu-Sais-Qui…**

**D'un geste vif, Harry ramena sa mèche sur sa cicatrice. **

**-… tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont été traqués, pas vrai, Ern ? La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait qu'il allait devenir son bras droit quand Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pris le pouvoir. Finalement, ils ont réussi à coincer Black au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors il a sorti sa baguette magique et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tués sur le coup. Horrible, pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ? ajouta Stan d'un ton dramatique. **

**-Quoi ? demanda Harry. **

**-Il a éclaté de rire, reprit Stan. Il est resté là, debout à rigoler…**

James haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses cheveux et Lily afficha un air inquiet : « Tu as ri ? ».

Sirius se contenta de déglutir et reprit sa lecture d'une voix nerveuse.

**- … Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est fou. **

**-S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement devenu, dit Ern d'une voix très lente. Je préférerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après ce qu'il a fait…**

**-Ils en ont eu du travail pour maquiller tout ça, pas vrai, Ern ? poursuivit Stan. Une rue entièrement ravagée avec des cadavres de Moldus un peu partout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donné comme explication, déjà, Ern ? **

**-Explosion de gaz, grommela Ernie. **

**-C'est ça, et maintenant, il s'est évadé, reprit Stan en contemplant à nouveau le visage émacié de Sirius Black. C'est la première fois qu'un prisonnier arrive à s'échapper d'Azkaban, pas vrai, Ern ? Comprends pas comment il s'y est pris. Ca fait peur, non ? En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait beaucoup de chances de s'en tirer face aux gardiens d'Azkaban, pas vrai, Ern ? **

**Ernie fut soudain secoué d'un frisson. **

**-Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, Stan sois gentil. Rien que de penser aux gardiens d'Azkaban, j'en ai mal au ventre. **

**Stan reposa le journal à contrecœur et Harry s'appuya contre la vitre du bus, plus inquiet que jamais. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'imaginer ce que Stan dirait à ses passagers dans quelque temps. **

**-Vous avez entendu cette histoire sur Harry Potter ? Il a gonflé sa tante comme une montgolfière. On l'a ramassé dans le Magicobus, pas vrai, Ern' ? Il essayait de s'échapper… **

**Harry aussi avait violé la loi des sorciers, tout comme Sirius Black. Transformer sa tante en ballon constituait-il un délit suffisant pour l'envoyer à Azkaban ? **

Remus roula des yeux. « Merlin, votre fils a vraiment besoin de se calmer au sujet de cette Marge… »

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire.

**Harry ne savait rien de la prison des sorciers. Mais chaque fois qu'on lui en avait parlé, c'était avec la même terreur dans la voix. Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, y avait passé deux mois l'année précédente et Harry n'était pas près d'oublier son expression épouvantée quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait y être emmené. Hagrid était pourtant l'un des hommes les plus courageux que Harry ait jamais rencontrés. **

« Comment as-tu survécu, Patmol… ? » murmura James.

Voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis devenir fou à Azkaban était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Et puis, où était Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Etait-il mort lui aussi ?

**Le Magicobus roulait dans l'obscurité, écartant sur son passage bornes lumineuses, cabines téléphoniques, arbres et buissons. Accablé, Harry, étendu sur son lit de plumes se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, Stan se rappela que Harry avait payé d'avance une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il la lui apporta mais renversa tout sur l'oreiller lorsque le bus passa brutalement d'Anglesey au pays de Galles à Aberdeen en Ecosse. Un par un, des sorcières et des sorciers vêtus de chemises de nuit et chaussés de pantoufles descencaient des étages supérieurs et semblaient enchantés de quitter enfin le Magicobus. **

**Bientôt, Harry resta le seul passager. **

**-Alors, Neville, dit Stan en joignant les mains, où est-ce qu'on te laisse, à Londres ? **

**-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry. **

**-On y va, dit Stan. Attention, tiens-toi bien. **

**BANG ! **

**Après une nouvelle détonation, le Magicobus se retrouva dans Charing Cross Road. Harry se redressa sur son lit et regarda les immeubles et les bancs publics se serrer sur son passage pour lui laisser la voie libre. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Harry avait l'intention de se cacher quelque part pendant deux heures puis d'aller à la banque Gringotts dès l'ouverture. Ensuite, il s'enfuirait quelque part, il ne savait où. **

« Il devrait aller au Chaudron Baveur. »suggéra Sirius. « Il y serait en sécurité. »

**Ern écrasa la pédale de frein et le Magicobus s'arrêta dans un long dérapage devant un pub d'aspect miteux. C'était le Chaudron Baveur, au fond duquel se trouvait la porte magique qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. **

**-Merci, dit Harry à Ern. **

**Il sortit du bus et aida Stan à descendre sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige sur le trottoir. **

**-Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dit Harry. **

**Mais Stan ne lui prêta aucune attention. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait fixement l'entrée obscure du Chaudron Baveur. **

**-Te voici arrivé, Harry, dit alors une voix. **

**Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se retourner, une main se posa sur son épaule. **

**-Ca alors ! s'exclama Stan. Ern, viens voir ça ! Viens voir ! **

**Harry tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la main posée sur son épaule et il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé un saut de glaçons : il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie en personne. **

« Génial, c'est bien la dernière personne qu'il avait besoin de voir… » murmura James, agacé par la malchance de son fils.

**Stan sauta sur le trottoir. **

**-Comment avez-vous appelé Neville, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surexcité. **

**Fudge, un petit homme replet vêtu d'une longue cape à fines rayures, semblait épuisé et frigorifié. **

**-Neville ? répéta Fudge en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Harry Potter. **

**-Je le savais ! s'écria Stan d'un air ravi. Ern ! Ern ! Devine qui est Neville ! C'est Harry Potter ! J'ai vu sa cicatrice ! **

**-C'est ça, c'est ça, dit Fudge agacé, je suis ravi que le Magicobus ait amené Harry jusqu'ici, mais lui et moi, nous aurions besoin d'être un peu tranquilles à présent…**

**Fudge serra l'épaule de Harry et l'entraîna à l'interieur du pub. Une silhouette voûtée, portant une lanterne, se dessina derrière le bar. C'était Tom, le patron, un vieil homme édenté à la peau ridée. **

**-Ah, vous l'avez trouvé, Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Un cognac ? **

**-Un tasse de thé, plutôt, répondit Fudge qui tenait toujours Harry par l'épaule. **

**Stan et Ernie apparurent alors, traînant la valise de Harry ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Tous deux jetaient alentour des regards brillants de curiosité. **

**-Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous aies pas dit qui tu étais ? lança Stan, le visage rayonnant, tandis que la tête de hibou d'Ernie jetait un regard intéressé par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue. **

**-Il nous faudrait aussi un salon privé, Tom, dit sèchement Cornelius Fudge. **

**D'un signe de la main, le patron du pub invita le ministre à le suivre dans le couloir, derrière le bar. **

**-Au revoir, dit Harry à Stan et Ern d'un ton résigné. **

**-Salut, Neville ! dit Stan. **

« Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il continue à l'appeler Neville ? » bafouilla Remus, tâchant de contrôler la crise de fou rire qui menaçait de poindre son nez.

L'atmosphère morose de la pièce commença doucement à s'estomper.

**Fudge entraîna Harry le long de l'étroit passage éclairé par la lanterne de Tom. Puis tous trois pénétrèrent dans un petit salon. Tom claqua des doigts et un feu jaillit aussitôt dans la cheminée. Il sortit alors de la pièce en s'inclinant respectueusement. **

**-Assieds-toi, Harry, dit Fudge en montrant un fauteuil auprès du feu. **

**Harry s'éxécuta. Malgré la chaleur des flammes, il sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Fudge enleva sa cape à rayures et la jeta sur une chaise, puis il remonta soigneusement les plis du pantalon de son costume vert bouteille et s'assit face à Harry . **

**-Harry, je me présente, je suis Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. **

**Bien entendu, Harry le savait déjà. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Fudge un jour mais comme il portait alors la cape d'invisibilité qui lui avit léguée son père, le ministre n'en avait jamais rien su. **

« Oh oh … Je me demande pourquoi il utilisait ma cape ce jour-là » dit James avec enthousiasme. Toutes sortes de blagues lui traversaient l'esprit et chacune d'elles nécessitait la cape.

« Surement pour quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles de Poudlard ? » suggéra sèchement Lily.

Un large sourire plein d'espoir s'afficha sur le visage de son mari.

**Tom réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des tasses, une théière et des petits pains. Il posa le plateau surla table entre Fudge et Harry et quitta le salon en refermant la porte derrière lui. **

**-Eh bien, dit Fudge en versant le thé dans les tasses, on peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur ! T'enfuir ainsi de chez ton oncle et ta tante ! Je commençais à me demander… mais enfin, tu es sain et sauf, c'est l'essentiel. **

**Fudge se beurra un petit pain et poussa l'assiette vers Harry. **

**-Mange, Harry, dit-il, tu as l'air exténué. Tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme au gonflement intempestif de Mademoiselle Marjorie Dursley…**

« Il est plutôt gentil en fait… » Dit Remus qui s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry reçoive un avertissement pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa tante.

**-… Deux représentants du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie ont été envoyés à Privet Drive, il y a quelques heures. Miss Dursley a été perforée et un sortilège d'amnésie a été pratiqué. Elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident qui est donc définitivement clos. **

« Mince. » gémit Sirius.

« Harry aurait eu des problèmes si quelque chose de mal était arrivé… »

« Mais Remus… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. »

**Par-dessus sa tasse de thé, Fudge adressa un sourire à Harry, dans l'attitude d'un oncle bienveillant face à son neveu préféré. Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre et renonça à prononcer le moindre mot. **

**-Tu t'inquiètes sans doute de la réaction de ton oncle et de ta tante ? reprit Fudge. Ils sont très en colère, inutile de le nier, mais ils ont quand même accepté de te reprendre chez eux l'été prochain, à condition que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques.**

**Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole. **

**-Je reste toujours à Poudlard à Noël et à Pâques, dit-il, et de toute façon, je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Privet Drive. **

**-Allons, allons, je suis sûr que tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque tu seras calmé, répondit Fudge d'un ton préoccupé. Après tout, ils sont ta seule famille et je suis convaincu que vous vous aimez beaucoup les uns les autres… heu… au fond de vous-mêmes…**

« Oui, au fond du fond du fond du fond du fond du fond du… »

« Chut, Patmol. »

**Harry ne songea même pas à le démentir. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. **

**-Reste à décider où tu vas passer tes deux dernières semaines de vacances, poursuivit Fudge en se beurrant un deuxième petit pain. Je suggère que tu prennes une chambre ici, au Chaudron Baveur et…**

**-Attendez… l'interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme punition ? **

**Fudge cligna des yeux. **

**-Comme punition ? **

**- J'ai violé la loi ! dit Harry. Le Décret sur le Restriction du l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. **

« Harry, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il te laissait tranquille ! » Cria Sirius, désespéré.

« Même James ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide. » souligna Remus en ignorant le regard offensé du cervidé.

« Harry, mon chéri, dit simplement merci et va te coucher. Tu as besoin de dormir. » Dit Lily, l'amour maternel et l'inquiétude se ressentaient dans sa voix.

**-Voyons, mon garçon, nous n'allons pas te punir pour une petite chose comme ça ! s'exclama Fudge en agitant son petit pain dans un geste d'impatience. Ce n'était qu'un accident ! On ne va quand même pas envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon ! **

**Mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne tenait jamais de tels propos au ministère de la Magie. **

**-L'année dernière, j'ai reçu un avertissement simplement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait jeté un gâteau par terre dans la cuisine de mon oncle ! rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et le ministère de la Magie a dit que je serais renvoyé de Poudlard si un phénomène magique se reproduisait là-bas ! **

**Harry eut alors la très nette impression que Cornelius Fudge se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. **

**-Les circonstances peuvent changer, Harry, dit-il. Nous devons prendre en considération… dans le climat actuel… Tu n'as pas cherché à être renvoyé, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bien sûr que non. **

**- Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire tant d'histoires ? dit Fudge en éclatant de rire. Tiens, prends donc un petit pain pendant que je vais voir si Tom a une chambre libre pour toi. **

**Les yeux ronds, Harry regarda Fudge sortir de la pièce. Il se passait quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange. Pourquoi Fudge l'avait-il attendu au Chaudron baveur, sinon pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait ? **

« Excellente question… » Marmonna Remus. Son cerveau parcourut rapidement toutes les informations qu'ils avaient engrangées depuis le début du livre pour trouver une réponse.

**Et d'ailleurs, comment faisait-il que le ministre de la Magie se déplace en personne pour s'occuper d'une histoire qui concernait un sorcier de premier cycle ? **

**Fudge revint en compagnie de Tom. **

**-La chambre 11 est libre, Harry, dit Fudge. Je pense que tuy seras très bien. Il y a simplement une règle à observer, je susi sûr que tu comprendras très bien : je ne veux pas que tu ailles te promener à Londres côté Moldus, d'accord ? Reste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et rentre toujours ici avant la tombée du jour. Je confie à Tom le soin de te surveiller. **

**-C'est entendu, dit lentement Harry, mais pourquoi ?**

**-On ne veut pas te perdre une deuxième fois, tu comprends ? répondit Fudge en riant de bon cœur. Il vaut beaucoup mieux savoir où tu te trouves…**

**Fudge s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et prit sa cape à rayures. **

**-Bon, je m'en vais, dit-il, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. **

**-Vous avez réussi à repérer Black ? demanda Harry. **

**Les doigts de Fudge glissèrent soudain sur les boutons d'argent de sa cape. **

**-Qui ça ? Ah, oui, tu as entendu parler de cette histoire, non, pour l'instant, on ne sat pas où il est, mais c'est une simple question de temps. Les gardiens d'Azkaban n'ont jamais connu d'échec… et je ne les ai jamais vus aussi furieux. **

**Fudge eut un léger frisson. **

Sirius déglutit. Aussi courageux qu'il soit, il avait entendu des histoires absolument terrifiantes à propos des Détraqueurs…Il était dur de croire qu'il avait passé autant de temps en leur compagnie.

**-Eh bien, au revoir, dit-il. **

**Il serra la main de Harry qui eut une idée soudaine. **

**-Heu… Monsieur le ministre, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? **

**-Mais certainement, répondit Fudge avec un sourire. **

**- Les élèves de troisième année sont autorisés à visiter Pr-au-lard, mais mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont pas signé mon autorisation de sortie. Est-ce que vous pourriez le faire à leur place ? **

**Fudge sembla mal à l'aise. **

**-Ah, heu… non, non, désolé, Harry, mais comme je suis ni un parent, ni un tuteur… **

**- Mais vous êtes le ministre de la Magie, dit précipitamment Harry. Si vous me donniez la permission…**

**- Non, je suis navré, Harry, mais le règlement, c'est le règlement. Tu pourras peut-être visiter Pré-au-lard l'année prochaine. En fait, je crois que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu ne…enfin bon, je m'en vais. Amuse-toi bien, Harry.**

« Pas de Pré-au-lard… » Dit tristement James. « Pourquoi est-ce que ces stupides Dursley n'ont pas juste signer le formulaire… »

Lily soupira. Lorsqu'ils auraient fini ce livre, elle donnerait une petite visite à cette chère Pétunia (et ce ne serait pas une visite de courtoisie).

**Fudge sourit et lui serra à nouveau la main avant de sortir de la pièce. Tome s'avança alors vers Harry, le visage rayonant. **

**-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Potter, dit-il. J'ai déjà monté vos bagages. **

**Harry suivit Tom dans un élégant escalier puis jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle une plaque de cuivre portait le numéro 11. L'aubergiste tourna une clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. **

**Le lit avait l'air confortable, les meubles de chêne étaient soigneusement cirés, un feu brpulait dans la cheminée et, perchée sur une armoie, il y avait… **

**-Hedwige ! s'exclama Harry. **

« Sa chouette est très maligne ! » sourit James.

Lily roula des yeux. Son mari était vraiment un idiot parfois… un idiot adorable certes, mais un idiot tout de même.

**La chouette au plumage de neige fit claquer son bec et vint se poser sur le bras de Harry dans un bruissement d'ailes. **

**-Vous avez une chouette très intelligente, gloussa Tom. Elle est arrivée cinq minutes après vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mr Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. **

**Il s'inclina et sortit. **

**Harry resta longtemps assis sur le lit à caresser machinalement Hedwige. Au-dehors, le ciel changeait rapidement de couleur, passant d'un bleu sombre et velouté à un gris d'acier, puis se teintant d'une nuance de rose parsemée d'or. Harry avait du mal à croire que, quelques heures auparavant, il était encore à Privet Drive. Mieux : il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard et il allait passer deux semaines tranquilles, loin des Dursley. **

**-C'était une drôle de nuit, Hedwige, dit-il en baillant. **

**Sans même enlever ses lunettes, il se laissa alors tomber sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt. **

« Le chapitre est fini. James, tu veux lire le suivant ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Sirius jeta le livre à l'Animagus, un rictus sur les lèvres lorsqu'il le prit en pleine face, renversant ses lunettes au passage.

Jetant un coup d'œil furieux à son ami, James commença, « Chapitre 4, le Chaudron Baveur. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre de 'Of Reading...' ! **

**J'ai décidé de transférer les reviews à l'auteur par tranche de 10, qui aura la chance de finir cette partie ? **

**A la prochaine, Len ! **


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Remus/Sirius et James/Lily

Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le chaudron Baveur**

**Harry mit plusieurs jours à s'habituer à cette étrange et nouvelle liberté. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu la possibilité de se lever quand bon lui semblait ou de manger ce qui lui plaisait.**

« Sois maudite, Pétunia. » interrompit Lily dont les yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur féroce.

**Il pouvait même aller où il voulait, à condition que ce fût sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais comme cette longue rue pavée rassemblait les plus extraordinaires boutiques de sorcellerie du monde, Harry n'avait aucune envie de désobéir à Fudge en s'aventurant dans le monde des Moldus. **

**Chaque matin, il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron baveur où il prenait plaisir à observer les autres clients : de drôles de petites sorcières débarquées de la campagne pour faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, de vieux mages vénérables commentant les derniers articles du Mensuel de la Métamorphose, des sorciers hirsutes, des nains tapageurs et même un jour, quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'une harpie et qui commanda une assiette de foie cru, la tête dissimulée sous un passe-montagne. **

**Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry sortait dans la cour, derrière le pub, prenait sa baguette magique, tapotait la troisième brique au-dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche et attendait que s'ouvre la porte en arcade qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse. **

**Il passait de longues journées ensoleillées à explorer les boutiques et à manger à l'ombre des parasols multicolores disposés aux terrasses des cafés, où les autres clients se montraient leurs achats (« C'est un lunascope, mon vieux – plus besoin de se fatiguer à faire des cartes de la lune, tu vois ?) ou commentaient l'évasion de Sirius Black**

L'atmosphère devint soudainement plus lourde, voilée d'anticipation.

**(« Personnellement, je ne laisserai pas sortir mes enfants seuls tant qu'il ne sera pas, à nouveau, derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban »)**

« Eh bien, » s'exclama Remus en prenant la main de son amant, « il ne retournera pas à Azkaban. Que cela vous plaise ou non. »

« Merci Lunard. » Murmura doucement Sirius.

**Harry n'avait plus à faire ses devoirs de vacances en cachette sous sa couverture. A présent, il pouvait travailler en plein jour à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Parfois il bénéficiait de l'aide de Florian lui-même qui savait beaucoup de choses sur les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Age et donnait à Harry des sundaes gratuits toutes les demi-heures. **

« Des sundaes gratuits ? Il a trop de la chance ! » Gémit Sirius avec envie, son estomac l'imitant bruyamment. _Crème glacée_…

« J'en veux un maintenant… » Ajouta James.

« Harry mérite bien quelques crèmes glacées gratuites après ce qu'il a traversé. » conclut le troisièmeMaraudeur.

**Depuis qu'il avait rempli sa bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre forte de Gringott, Harry devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas tout dépenser d'un seul coup. Une semaine après son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, son sens de l'économie fut mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il vit une foule s'engouffrer soudainement dans sa boutique préférée, le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. **

**Intrigué, Harry entra à son tour et se fraya un chemin parmi des sorciers surexcités jusqu'à un podium qui venait d'être installé. Il aperçut alors le plus extraordinaire balai qu'il eût jamais vu. **

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent

« Wow, il doit être stupéfiant… »

Son regard devint soudainement rêveur, lui donnait l'air un peu fou. Lily se contenta de grogner en réponse.

**- Ca vient de sortir, c'est un prototype, dit quelqu'un à côté d'Harry. **

**- C'est vrai que c'est le balai le plus rapide au monde, Papa ? demanda un jeune garçon accroché au bras de son père. **

« Le balai le plus rapide du monde… » Béa James. « Il faut qu'Harry en ait un ! Il _doit_ en avoir un ! »

« James, est-ce que tu pourrais juste continuer à lire, s'il te plait ? »demanda Remus, agacé que chaque mention de Quidditch fasse l'objet d'une interruption.

**- L'équipe nationale d'Irlande vient de commander sept de ces merveilles pour ses joueurs, annonça le patron du magasin. Et ils partent favoris pour la coupe du monde ! **

**Une grosse sorcière qui se tenait devant Harry se décida enfin à bouger et il put alors lire l'écriteau posé à côté du balai. **

**L'Eclair de Feu**

**Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de frêne recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à L'Eclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de freinage à toute épreuve, l'Eclair de Feu offre les meilleurs performances et les meilleurs conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché. Prix sur demande. **

« Je le veux ! Je le veux ! » Les yeux de James brillaient de désir à la pensée de ce balai. « Lily, je dois l'avoir… »

Lily ricana

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas encore inventé. »

Les deux canidés rirent en entendant grogner James lorsqu'il se souvint de cet état de fait.

**Prix sur demande… Harry n'osait même pas songer à la quantité d'or que pouvait coûter une telle merveille. **

« Oh, Mec. Qu'est-ce que ça serait cool s'il en avait un ? » Interrompit Sirius, souriant au visage rêveur de James.

**C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il désirait quelque chose avec autant d'intensité. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais perdu un match de Quidditch sur son Nimbus 2000, alors à quoi bon vider le contenu de sa chambre forte de Gringotts pour acheter un Eclair de Feu puisqu'il possédait déjà un excellent balai. **

« Bon, au moins il a hérité du cerveau de Lily et de son sens pratique. » Fit remarquer Remus en se moquant du cervidé.

« Merci, Remus. » Répondit Lily, surveillant son mari du coin de l'œil.

**Harry ne demanda pas le prix mais il revint presque chaque jour dans le magasin pour contempler l'objet. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il était obligé d'acheter. Il passa chez l'apothicaire et renouvela son stock d'ingrédients pour potions, puis il acheta de nouvelles robes de sorcier, ****celles**** de l'année dernière étant désormais trop courtes de plusieurs centimètres. Plus important encore, il fit l'acquisition de ses nouveaux manuels, notamment ceux qui traitaient des deux nouvelles matières qu'il étudierait cette année : Soins aux créatures magiques et Divination. **

« Il a prit Divination ? Quelle perte de temps… » Dit Sirius, « c'est une matière réellement inutile… bien qu'il soit hilarant de prédire la mort du professeur quand elle demande ce que l'on voit dans ces boules de cristal»

James acquiesça vigoureusement en se rappelant de la fois où ils avaient fait croire à leur professeur qu'elle allait être battue à mort par une armée de Smarties (petites douceurs moldues que Remus leur avait fait goûter (Comment était-il supposé savoir qu'ils allaient devenir dingues, pris d'une folie Smartienne, et détruire la quasi-totalité de la salle commune ?))

**Harry eut une surprise en regardant la vitrine du libraire. Au lieu de l'habituelle exhibition de grimoires de la taille d'un pavé, à la couverture incrustée de lettres d'or, il y avait une grande cage de fer dans laquelle étaient enfermés une centaine d'exemplaires du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres. **

« Ah… »Murmura Remus, « Hagrid lui a envoyé un manuel scolaire pour son anniversaire. »

« Un manuel scolaire ? » demanda James, mortifié.

« Ouais, sans aucun doute celui de Soin aux créatures magiques. » ajouta Lily, souriant à l'expression jumelle d'horreur qu'elle pouvait voir sur les visages James et Sirius.

**Des pages déchirées volaient en tout sens tandis que les livres se livraient à des matchs de lutte, s'agrippant dans des prises furieuses ponctuées de féroces claquements de couvertures. **

**Harry sortit sa liste de livres de sa poche et la regarda pour la première fois en détail. Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres était le manuel de base des cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Hagrid lui en avait offert un pour son anniversaire. Il se sentit soulagé : il avait craint que Hagrid ait encore adopté un animal terrifiant et qu'il ait besoin d'aide pour le maîtriser. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, le directeur se précipita vers lui. **

**- Elève de Poudlard ? dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. Vous êtes venu chercher vos nouveaux livres ? **

**- Oui, dit Harry, j'ai besoin de… **

**- Ecartez-vous, dit le libraire d'un ton impatient en repoussant Harry. **

**Il passa une paire de gants épais, saisit une grosse canne noueuse et s'avança vers la porte de la cage aux livres monstrueux. **

**- Pas la peine, dit Harry, j'en ai déjà un. **

**- Vraiment ? **

**Le visage du libraire exprima un profond soulagement. **

**- Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il, je me suis déjà fait mordre cinq fois ce matin. **

**Un bruit de déchirure retentit alors. Deux des livres monstrueux en avaient attrapé un troisième et s'acharnaient à le mettre en pièces.**

**- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! s'écria le libraire en leur donnant de grands coups de canne à travers les barreaux de la cage. Je ne laisserais plus jamais ces horreurs entrer dans ma boutique ! Plus jamais ! C'est devenu une maison de fous ! **

**- J'aurais besoin du livre de Cassandra Vablatsky intitulé Lever le voile du futur, dit Harry, un œil sur sa liste. **

**- Ah, vous allez étudier la Divination, dit le libraire en conduisant Harry au fond du magasin, dans un coin consacré à la voyance. **

**Il monta sur un escabeau et lui tendit un gros volume relié de noir. **

**- Lever le voile du futur, excellent guide d'initiation aux principales méthodes de divination : chiromancie, boule de cristal, marc de café… **

**Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Son regard était tombé sur un autre livre exposé au milieu d'une petite table : Présages de mort : que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire. **

« Présages de mort ? Super, exactement ce dont mon fils avait besoin. Des présages de mort. » Lily secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

**Si j'étais vous, je ne lirais pas ça, dit le libraire d'un ton léger. Sinon, vous allez commencer à voir des présages de mort partout et vous finirez par mourir de peur.**

**Mais Harry continuait de regarder fixement la couverture du livre : elle représentait un gros chien noir de la taille d'un ours avec des yeux flamboyants. **

Remus roula des yeux.

« Génial… Maintenant Harry va penser qu'il a vu un présage de mort alors que ce n'était probablement qu'un vieux cabot. »

« Ou peut-être même toi, Patmol. » ajouta James pensivement. Il avait l'air fier d'avoir eu cette idée de lui-même.

Lily grogna.

**Un chien qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier… Le libraire lui mit entre les mains un exemplaire de Lever le voile du futur. **

**- Il vous faut autre chose ? demanda-t-il. **

**- Oui, répondit Harry en arrachant son regard de l'image du chien pour consulter d'un air absent sa liste de livres. Heu… il me faudrait le Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose et le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 3. **

**Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de chez Fleury et Bott avec ses nouveaux livres sous le bras et retourna au Chaudron Baveur. Il marchait droit devant lui sans faire très attention où il mettait les pieds et bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage. **

**Il monta d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre et jeta les livres sur son lit. Quelqu'un était venu faire le ménage. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le soleil inondait la pièce. Derrière lui, Harry entendaient le bruit des autobus qui roulaient dans le monde invisible des Moldus, mêlé à la rumeur de la foule tout aussi invisible qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il aperçu alors son reflet dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. **

**Ce ne pouvait pas être un présage de mort, dit-il à son image sur un ton de défi. J'étais pris de panique quand j'ai vu cette chose dans Magnolia Crescent. C'était sans doute un simple chien errant. **

« Quoi que ce fut… »

« Imagine si c'était _vraiment_ Patmol ! » interrompit James.

« … ce n'était certainement pas un présage de mort. » continua Remus en ignorant l'interruption de James.

**Il leva machinalement la main et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. **

Lily soupira.

« Ca ne marchera pas chéri. » Dit-elle en s'adressant au livre, « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu essayer avec les cheveux de James. _Rien_ ne marche. »

**- Ca c'est un combat perdu d'avance, ****dit**** alors le miroir d'une voix sifflante. **

**A mesure que les jours passaient, Harry essayait de repérer Ron ou Hermione dans la foule. On voyait à présent de nombreux élèves de Poudlard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, Harry rencontra Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, ses camarades de classe dans la maison de Gryffondor. Eux aussi regardaient l'Eclair de Feu avec des yeux ronds. Devant la librairie, il rencontra également le véritable Neville Londubat, un garçon distrait au visage lunaire. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour bavarder avec lui. Neville avait perdu sa liste de livres et se faisait réprimander bruyamment par sa redoutable grand-mère. Harry espérait bien qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais qu'il s'était fait passer pour son petit-fils dans le Magicobus. **

« Neville est le fils d'Alice et Frank, pas vrai ? » demanda James en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ouais… » Répondit Remus.

« Alors pourquoi est il avec sa grand-mère et non avec ses parents ? ».

« J'en sais rien… Ils étaient probablement occupés ou un truc du genre. » Supposa Sirius.

**Le dernier jour des vacances, Harry se réveilla en pensant qu'au moins, il était sûr de revoir Ron et Hermione le lendemain, à bord du Poudlard Express. Il se leva, s'habilla, alla jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'Eclair de Feu et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom derrière lui. **

« Ouais ! Peut-être qu'on va enfin rencontrer Ron et Hermione ! » S'exclama joyeusement James.

« Tu ne vas pas les rencontrer, James, c'est un livre. » Expliqua lentement Remus comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans.

**- Harry ! HARRY ! **

**Ils étaient là tous les deux, assis à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme et lui faisaient de grands signes de la main. Hermione arborait un bronzage impressionnant et Ron semblait avoir plus de taches de rousseur que jamais. **

**- Enfin ! dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à leur table. On est allés te chercher au Chaudron baveur mais ils nous ont dit que tu étais parti. **

**- J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures, expliqua Harry. Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais au Chaudron Baveur ? **

**- Par mon père, répondit simplement Ron. **

**Mr Weasley, qui travaillait au ministère de la Magie, devait être au courant de toute l'histoire, y compris de ce qui était arrivé à la tante Marge. **

**- C'est vrai que tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon ? demanda Hermione d'un ton grave. **

**- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, assura Harry pendant que Ron éclatait de rire. J'ai simplement… perdu mon sang froid. **

**- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron. Dit sèchement Hermione. Honnêtement, je suis stupéfaite qu'Harry n'ait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard. **

« Ooooh, c'est la voix de la raison ! La Lunard du groupe ! » Rit James alors que Remus lui envoyait un regard exaspéré.

« Aww, Lunard. Ne te fâche pas. » Sirius tapota le sommet du crâne de Remus, tachant de ne pas rejoindre James dans son fou rire. « Tous les groupes ont besoin d'un Lunard ! Sinon qui les empêcherait d'être renvoyés ? »

Légèrement calmé, Remus secoua la tête avec un sourire.

**- Moi aussi, admit Harry. Je m'attendais même à me faire arrêter. Ton père ne sait pas pourquoi Fudge a fermé les yeux ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. **

**- Sans doute parce que c'est toi, répondit Ron qui riait toujours. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que le ministère me ferait à moi si je m'amusais à gonfler une de mes tantes. Remarque, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils me déterrent, parce que ma mère m'aurait tué sur le champ…**

Les quatre adultes rirent.

- …**Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon père ce soir. Nous aussi, on va passer la nuit au Chaudron baveur. Comme ça, tu pourras venir avec nous à la gare demain. Hermione reste aussi. **

**Hermione, le visage rayonnant, approuve d'un signe de tête. **

**- Mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires. **

**- Formidable ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux. Alors vous avez tout acheté, il ne vous manque plus rien ?**

**- Regarde ça, dit Ron en sortant une longue boîte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Une baguette magique toute neuve. Trente-cinq centimètres de long en bois de saule avec un crin de queue de licorne à l'intérieur. Et on a acheté tous nos livres, ajouta-t-il en montrant un grand sac sous sa chaise. Tu as vu un peu, ce Livre des Monstres ? Le libraire a failli fondre en larmes quand on lui a dit qu'il nous en fallait deux. **

**- Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en montrant trois énormes sac posés tout autour d'Hermione. **

**- Cette année, j'ai pris davantage d'options que vous, expliqua-t-elle. Ca, ce sont mes livres d'Arithmancie, de Soins aux créatures magiques, de Divination, d'étude des Runes, d'étude des Moldus…**

« Hermione n'est-elle pas une Née-Moldue ? » demanda Sirius, confus.

« Si… Pourquoi diable prend-elle Etude des Moldus ? » Marmonna James sur le même ton.

« Oubliez ça… » Ajouta Remus, « Vous avez vu le nombre de matière qu'elle a prises ? Il me semblait qu'on ne pouvait en prendre que deux ou trois. »

**- Pourquoi étudier les Moldus ? s'étonna Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Harry. Tu es née dans une famille de Moldus ! Tes parents sont des Moldus ! Tu sais déjà tout sur les Moldus !**

**- Ce qui me passionne, c'est de les étudier du point de vue des sorciers, répondit Hermions avec le plus grand sérieux. **

**- Est-ce que tu as quand même l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu, cette année ? demanda Harry tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire goguenard. **

**Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.**

« Exactement ce dont parlait Remus. » interrompit Lily. « Comment va-t-elle faire entrer autant de matières dans son emploi du temps ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« J'en ai aucune idée. »

**Il me reste dix Gallions d'or, dit-elle. En septembre, c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'avance. **

**- Tu pourrais t'offrir un **_**livre**_**, par exemple ? lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf. **

« J'adore ce gars » établit Sirius joyeusement.

« Seulement parce qu'il te ressemble horriblement. » répondit Remus, narquois.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais l'aimer autant que moi, tu ne crois pas Lunard ? » sourit l'homme aux yeux gris, haussant les sourcils de manière subjective.

« Un seul me suffit. »

**- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione d'un ton posé. J'ai très envie d'un hibou. Harry a Hedwige, toi, tu as Errol…**

**- Je n'ai rien du tout, coupa Ron. Errol, c'est le hibou de la famille. Moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croûtard.**

**Il sortit son rat de sa poche. **

**- Et il faudrait que ****je le**** fasse examiner, ajouta-t-il en posant l'animal sur la table. Je crois que l'Egypte ne lui a pas fait du bien. **

**Croûtard avait l'air plus maigre qu'à l'ordinaire et ses moustaches tombaient tristement. **

**- Il y a une boutique de créatures magiques, là-bas, dit Harry qui connaissait par cœur le Chemin de Traverse, à présent. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir s'ils ont un remède pour Croûtard, et Hermione pourra acheter son hibou. **

**Ils payèrent leurs glaces et traversèrent la rue pour aller à la Ménagerie magique. **

**La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donnait des conseils à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione examinèrent les créatures enfermées dans les cages. **

**Deux énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande en émettant des bruits de succion. **

Lily frissonna doucement en imaginant cette scène plus que désagréable.

**Une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelait près de la vitrine. Des escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur les parois de leur cage de verre et un gros lièvre blanc se métamorphosait sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard. Il y avait aussi des chats de toutes les couleurs, une cage pleine de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui chantonnaient bruyamment et, sur le comptoir, une grande cage remplie de rats noirs qui sautaient à la corde en se servant de leurs queues. **

Sirius éclata soudainement de rire, faisant sursauter les autres occupants de la pièce. Mais leur incompréhension s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'il bégaya

« V-vous i-imaginez Queudver en train de faire ça ? »

James le rejoignit alors dans son fou rire et Remus, sentant quelques gloussements sur le point de surgir, tâcha de se contrôler et ne laissa apparaître qu'un petit sourire.

**Le client ****au triton** **sortit de la boutique et Ron s'approcha du comptoir. **

**- J'ai des ennuis avec mon rat, dit-il à la sorcière. Il est un peu patraque depuis qu'on est allés en Egypte. **

**- Mettez-le-moi sur le comptoir, dit la sorcière en sortant une paire de grosses lunettes noires. **

**Ron extirpa Croûtard de sa poche et le déposa à côté de la cage remplie de ses congénères qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs jeux et se précipitèrent sur les barreaux pour le regarder de plus près. **

**Comme presque tout ce qu'il possédait, Ron l'avait hérité d'un de ses frères (il avait appartenu à Percy) et Croûtard n'avait jamais été très reluisant. A côté des rats au poil soyeux ****rassemblés**** dans la cage, il semblait particulièrement pitoyable. **

**- Mmhhh, grommela la sorcière. Il a quel âge, ce rat ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Il est vieux, ça, c'est sûr. Avant il appartenait à mon frère. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme pouvoirs ? demanda la sorcière en examinant soigneusement Croûtard. **

**- Hein ? dit Ron. **

**La vérité, c'était que Croûtard n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre don pour quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de la sorcière regardèrent l'oreille gauche en lambeaux de l'animal, puis sa patte de devant, amputée d'un doigt. **

**- Il est au bout du rouleau, dit elle en hochant la tête. **

**- Il était déjà comme ça quand Percy me l'a donné, répondit Ron, comme pour se défendre. **

**- Un rat ordinaire comme celui-là vit rarement plus de trois ans dit la sorcière. Mais si vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus résistant, vous pourriez peut-être essayer un de ceux-ci… **

« Je ne pense pas que Ron va aimer ça. » dit Remus, narquois.

**Elle montra les rats noirs qui recommencèrent à sauter à la corde. **

**- Des cabotins, marmonna Ron. **

Ils rirent.

**- Si vous n'en voulez pas d'autre, essayez ce Ratconfortant, c'est un tonique pour rabougris, dit la sorcière en prenant un flacon rouge sous le comptoir. **

**- D'accord, dit Ron, c'est combien ? OUILLE ! **

**Ron se plia en deux, les mains levées pour se protéger. Une chose énorme de couleur orange s'était élancée de la plus haute des cages, avait atterri sur sa tête, puis rebondi au milieu du comptoir en se précipitant sur Croûtard avec des sifflements furieux. **

**- NON ! CA SUFFIT, PATTENROND ! s'écria la sorcière. **

**Mais Croûtard lui avait glissé des mains comme un savon. Il atterrit sur le sol, les pattes écartées, et s'enfuit vers la porte de la boutique. **

**- Croûtard ! s'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la rue. **

**Harry le suivit et il leur fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver Croûtard qui était allé se réfugier sous une poubelle, à proximité du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Ron remit le rat tout tremblant dans sa poche et se redressa en se massant la tête. **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc qui m'est tombé sur le crâne ? dit-il.**

**- C'était soit un très gros chat, soit un petit tigre, suggéra Harry. **

**- Où est Hermione ? **

**- Sans doute en train d'acheter son hibou. **

**Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, parmi la foule qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour devant la Ménagerie magique Hermione sortit de la boutique, mais ce n'était pas un hibou qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, c'était l'énorme chat orange. **

« Elle a acheté un chat ? De _tous_ les animaux du magasin, elle a choisi le chat ? » Sirius remuait les bras en l'air avec exaspération. Oh, comme il _détestait_ les chats.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre ! s'exclama Ron, bouche bée. **

**- Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione, rayonnante. **

Remus leva un sourcil en entendant ça, puis tenta de retenir son rire en voyant le visage de son amant. Bien entendu, il était tout à fait compréhensible que Sirius éprouve une aversion envers les chats.

**- Question de goût, pensa Harry. La fourrure orangée du chat était épaisse et foisonnante, mais l'animal avait les pattes nettement arquées, et son museau étrangement écrasé, comme s'il avait heurté un mur de plein fouet, lui donnait un air grincheux. **

James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : son imagination était déchainée, pleine d'images de chats oranges se jetant tête la première dans des murs de briques.

**- A présent que Croûtard avait disparu de son champ de vision, le chat ronronnait paisiblement dans les bras d'Hermione. **

**- Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé ! protesta Ron. **

**- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ? dit Hermione. **

**- Et pour Croûtard, il ne l'a ****pas**** fait exprès ? s'indigna Ron en montrant la bosse que formait sa poche. Ce rat a besoin de repos et de tranquillité ! Il n'aura jamais la paix avec ce machin-là autour de lui. **

« Awww, pauvre Croûtard. » murmura Lily avec sympathie.

**- Ca me fait penser que tu avais oublié ton Ratconfortant, dit Hermione en lui glissant dans la main le petit flacon rouge. Et ****cesses**** de te faire du souci, Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des filles et Croûtard dans celui des garçons. Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Pauvre Pattenrond, cette sorcière m'a dit qu'il est resté dans cette boutique pendant une éternité. Personne ne voulait de lui. **

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi diable est-ce que personne ne voudrait de lui ? » Grogna Sirius d'un ton sardonique.

« Oh franchement, Sirius. » Lily roula ses yeux verts. « Nous savons tous que tu n'aimes pas les chats. Arrête de te plaindre maintenant. »

« Euh, allô ? Le chat ne va certainement pas aider Croûtard à se sentir mieux et je croyais que tu étais toute « Awww, pauvre Croûtard. » i peine quelques secondes. » Rétorqua Sirius.

La rouquine secoua simplement la tête, fixant l'Animagus comme s'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue.

**- Je me demande bien pourquoi, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction du Chaudron Baveur. **

« Tu vois ? Au moins, quelqu'un me comprend ! Je suis sûr que je m'entendrais bien avec ce type. »

**Mr Weasley, assis au bar, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. **

**-Harry ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ? **

**-Très bien, merci, répondit Harry. **

**Suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, il rejoignit Mr Weasley au bar. A la une du journal s'étalait une photo de Sirius Black qui le regardait. **

Il y eut un bref silence. Remus, Lily et James ne savaient pas vraiment si le moment était approprié pour parler. Ils ne voulaient rien dire qui puisse bouleverser le brun. Ce n'était rien pourtant. Seulement une photo de Sirius, ça ne devrait rien dire… mais l'air s'était soudain empli de tension et d'un coup, la photo signifiait tout.

Sirius le sentit et soupira.

« Ca va les gars. »

Ses lèvres se tordirent étrangement alors qu'il essayait de sourire victorieusement.

« D'ailleurs, je vous ai toujours dit que je ferais la une un jour. »

A contrecœur, James laissa échapper quelques rires, se relaxant doucement. Il sourit au cervidé puis fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui roula des yeux en souriant bien qu'il resta quelques ombres de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus pour le voir plongé dans ses pensées, l'air bouleversé.

« Hé, Lunard ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le loup-garou releva la tête brusquement.

« Je…euh…rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent Harry pleurer de la nurserie. Ses parents échangèrent un regard, décidant silencieusement de monter le voir ensemble pour laisser un peu de temps à Remus et Sirius, seuls.

« On revient dans quelques minute, les gars. » James se leva souplement. Il attrapa la main de Lily et la mit sur ses pieds avant de la guider hors de la salle.

« Lunard ? » demanda gentiment Sirius en prenant sa main. Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

« C'est juste… » Commença Remus. Il déglutit. « Ce livre… Je… »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je suis terrifié. Tu vas aller à _Azkaban_, Sirius. Je ne veux pas t'y voir… » Dit le loup-garou alors que sa carapace de normalité s'écroulait peu à peu.

« Et bien, tu n'es pas _obligé_ de venir me voir ! » sourit Sirius, essayant de le consoler.

Remus le regarda simplement : pourquoi Patmol ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux, par Merlin !

« Patmol, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. » Souffla-t-il finalement, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

« Oh, Remus… » Murmura Sirius en prenant le loup-garou dans ses bras. « Je sais, je sais. Nous allons régler tout ça. Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne te laisserais pas. »

« Promis ? »

L'homme aux cheveux couleur fauve eut l'impression d'être un petit garçon en demandant à Sirius de promettre, mais il avait réellement besoin de l'entendre dire.

« Je te le promets. »

Et c'était tout ce dont Remus avait besoin.

« Tu crois que Lunard va mieux ? » demanda James alors qu'il portait un Harry Potter parfaitement réveillé jusqu'au salon.

« J'espère… »

Les Potter entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. Le cervidé sourit doucement en prenant ses amis sur le fait : l'un dans les bras de l'autre, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, » plaisanta James, « vous deux, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ? »

« Ca va, Remus ? » demanda Lily en s'asseyant près de lui dans le canapé.

« Oui, je vais bien… Ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit le loup-garou en levant la tête pour sourire à Harry et James. Sirius enleva ses bras de Remus pour attraper son filleul et le poser sur ses genoux. Enroulant un bras autour de son amant et l'autre autour d'Harry, il sourit et fit un signe de tête en direction du livre qui avait été abandonné sur la table.

James sourit il attrapa _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ et s'assit sur le sofa avant de le rouvrir à la bonne page.

**-Ils ne l'ont toujours pas attrapé ? demanda-t-il. **

**-Non, répondit Mr Weasley avec une soudaine gravité. Nous avons tous été mobilisés pour essayer de le retrouver mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons échoué. **

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire prendre, Patmol » marmonna Remus en regardant Sirius.

**-Est-ce qu'on toucherait une récompense si on l'attrapait ? demanda Ron. Ce serait une bonne chose de ramasser un peu d'argent… **

**-Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron, répliqua Mr Weasley, qui paraissait très tendu. Black ne va pas se laisser prendre par un sorcier de treize ans. Il n'y a que les gardiens d'Azkaban qui puissent le capturer, tu peux me croire. **

**A cet instant, Mrs Weasley fit son entrée dans le bar, chargée de ses achats et suivie par ses fils jumeaux, Fred et George, qui allaient commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard, Percy, le nouveau préfet-en-chef et Ginny, la benjamine de la famille. **

**Ginny, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry, sembla encore plus gênée qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, sans doute parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie l'année précédente, à Poudlard. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna un vague « Salut » sans le regarder. **

« Awwwww ! » couina presque Lily. « C'est trop mignon ! »

James, Remus et Sirius ricanèrent à la pensée de leur petit Harry avec une fille. Le chien contrôla son irrépressible besoin de chanter « Harry a une petite amie ! Harry a une petite amie ! » encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Lily ne le fasse taire en le giflant ou simplement en le faisant léviter hors de la pièce et en l'enfermant dans un placard.

Le bébé sur les genoux de Sirius s'agita, tirant sur les cheveux de Sirius pour lui faire baisser la tête (« Oh non, Harry ! Pas les cheveux ! Pas les cheveux ! »). Le petit garçon commença ensuite à suçoter les dits cheveux.

« Harry ! Arrête de manger ma précieuse chevelure ! »

**Percy, en revanche, lui tendit la main d'un air solennel comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. **

**-Harry, très heureux de te voir, dit-il. **

**-Salut, Percy, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. **

**-J'espère que tu vas bien, ajouta pompeusement Percy en lui serrant la main. **

**Harry avait l'impression de participer à une cérémonie officielle. **

Les trois Maraudeurs rirent.

**-Très bien, merci, assura-t-il. **

**-Harry ! lança Fred en écartant Percy d'un coup de coude et en s'inclinant profondément. C'est **_**fabuleux**_** de te voir, mon vieux…**

« Ooooh ! Ce sont Fred et George ! Ceux qui ont mis des scarabées dans la soupe de Bill ! » Sourit Sirius avec excitation.

« Oh oui ! » cria James.

Les deux Animagus échangèrent un sourire.

**-C'est même magnifique, ajouta George en poussant Fred et en serrant à son tour la main d'Harry. Absolument épatant. **

**Percy fronça les sourcils. **

**-Ca suffit, maintenant, dit Mrs Weasley. **

**-Maman ! s'exclama Fred, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. C'est vraiment renversant de te voir… **

« Ahhh. Ces types sont géniaux, brillants. »

« Tu viens à peine d'entendre parler d'eux. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils sont si géniaux ? » Demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

« Et bien, parce qu'ils sont comme James et moi, évidemment. » Il roula des yeux en réponse.

**-J'ai dit : ça suffit ! répéta Mrs Weasley en posant ses sacs sur une chaise vide. Bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, j'imagine que tu connais déjà la nouvelle ? **

**Elle montra l'insigne en argent flambant neuf sur la poitrine de Percy. **

**-Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, dit-elle avec orgueil. **

**-Et le dernier, marmonna Fred dans un souffle. **

**-Ca, je n'en doute pas, reprit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet. **

**-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être préfet ? s'indigna George que l'idée semblait révolter. La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout. **

Sirius et James (le dernier trouvant très commode d'oublier qu'il avait lui-même été préfet-en chef) éclatèrent de rire, ignorant les regards courroucés de Remus et Lily.

**Ginny eut un petit rire. **

**-Tu pourrais donner un meilleur exemple à ta sœur ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley. **

**-Ginny a d'autres frères qui peuvent lui servir d'exemple, Maman, dit Percy d'un ton supérieur. **

« Je ne suis pas sur d'apprécier ce Percy. » dit le canidé en fronçant son nez avec irritation.

**-Je vais me changer pour aller dîner. **

**Il s'éloigna et George poussa un profond soupir. **

**-On a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide, dit-il à Harry, mais Maman nous a vus.**

« Brillant ! Je vous l'avais dit, brillant. » Dit James d'une voix pleine d'admiration.

« On devrait essayer ça avec Rogue ! » dit Sirius, les yeux brillants. « Et Nott, Avery et Rockwood. Merlin, imaginez ce que ce serait d'enfermer Voldemort dans une pyramide ! »

**Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement agréable. Tom avait disposé trois tables côte à côte dans le petit salon et il servit cinq plats délicieux à la famille Weasley accompagnée d'Harry et Hermione. **

**-Comment on va faire pour aller à la gare, demain ? demanda Fred à son père tandis qu'ils entamaient un somptueux gâteau au chocolat. **

**-Le ministère va nous envoyer deux voitures, répondit Mr Weasley. **

**Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. **

**-Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Percy **

**-C'est à cause de toi, Perce, dit George le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils vont mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus…**

**-Ca veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, ajouta Fred. **

Ils rirent tous.

**Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Percy et Mrs Weasley. **

**-Pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, Papa ? demanda à nouveau Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse. **

**-Eh bien, étant donné qu'on n'en a plus et que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur, répondit Mr Weasley. **

« Mais bien suuuur. » commenta James d'un ton sarcastique.

**Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais Harry remarqua que ses oreilles étaient devenues écarlates, comme **celles** de Ron lorsqu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. **

**-Et heureusement, intervint Mrs Weasley. Tu te rends compte de tous les bagages que vous avez, à vous tous ? Vous offririez un beau spectacle dans le métro des Moldus… Vos valises sont prêtes, j'espère ? **

**-Ron n'a pas encore rangé toutes ses affaires dans la sienne, dit Percy d'un ton douloureux. Il a tout entassé sur mon lit. **

**-Tu ferais bien de t'en occuper maintenant, Ron, dit Mrs Weasley. Demain, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. **

**Ron jeta un regard noir à Percy. **

**A la fin du dîner, tout le monde avait l'estomac bien plein et se sentait un peu endormi. Un par un, les convives montèrent l'escalier pour préparer les bagages. Ron et Percy occupaient la chambre voisine de celle d'Harry. Celui-ci venait de boucler sa valise lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre coté du mur. Il sortit dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. La porte de la chambre 12 était entrouverte et Percy semblait furieux. **

**-Il était là, sur la table de chevet, hurlait-il, je l'avais enlevé pour l'astiquer. **

**-Je n'y ai pas touché, c'est tout, répliqua Ron. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. **

**-Mon insigne de préfet-en chef a disparu, dit Percy en se tournant vers Harry. **

« Oh QUELLE HORREUR ! Son insigne de préfet-en chef a DISPARU ! C'est la fiiiin du monde ! Lunard, embrasses moi une dernière fois ! »

« Fais attention Patmol ! Il y a un bébé sur tes genoux » soupira Remus en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

**-Et le Ratconfortant de Croûtard aussi, ajouta Ron en fouillant dans sa valise. Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas oublié au bar…**

**-Pas question de sortir d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé mon insigne ! s'écria Percy. **

**-J'ai fini de faire ma valise, je peux aller chercher le médicament de Croûtard, dit Harry à Ron en sortant de la pièce. **

**Il était presque arrivé au bar lorsqu'il entendit les échos d'une autre dispute en provenance du petit salon. Il reconnut les voix de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Harry hésita. Il aurait voulu se faire le plus discret possible mais lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son propre nom, la curiosité l'emporta et il s'approcha de la porte. **

**-C'est absurde de ne rien lui dire ! s'exclamait Mr Weasley. Harry a le droit de savoir. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Fudge, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, il persiste à traiter Harry comme un gamin. Pourtant, à treize ans, il est quand même… **

**-Arthur ! l'interrompit Mrs Weasley d'une voix perçante. Harry serait terrifié s'il apprenait la vérité. **

Les quatre adultes se redressèrent vivement, prêts à accueillir les prochaines mauvaises nouvelles.

**-Tu veux vraiment qu'il retourne en classe avec cette menace au-dessus de la tête ? Laisse-le donc tranquille, il est beaucoup plus heureux en ne sachant rien ! **

**-Je ne veux pas le démoraliser, je veux simplement qu'il soit sur ses gardes ! répliqua Mr Weasley. Tu sais bien comment ils sont, lui et Ron, ils vont toujours se promener tous les deux, ils se sont retrouvés deux fois dans la Forêt interdite ! **

« DEUX FOIS ? » cria Lily « Est-ce que tu sais a quel point la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse ? Pourquoi diable sont-ils allés là-bas ? »

« Calme-toi, Lils, » dit James aussi perturbé que sa femme. « Peut-être qu'on le découvrira plus tard."

-…**Mais cette année, il ne faut surtout pas que Harry recommence ce genre de fantaisies ! Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver le soir où il s'est enfui de chez lui ! Si le Magicobus ne l'avait pas ramassé, je suis sûr qu'il serait mort avant que le Ministère le retrouve. **

« _Mort _? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui voudrait sa mort ? » Cria Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais Remus semblait avoir la réponse et à en juger par son air peiné, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse.

**-Justement, il n'est pas mort, il est même en parfaite santé, alors à quoi bon… **

**-Molly, on dit que Sirius Black est fou …**

« … Moi ? » Souffla l'Animagus avec horreur « Je ne veux pas la mort Harry ! »

Il regardait James et Lily, une expression triste sur son visage aristocratique. James le fixa quelques secondes.

« Je sais Patmol. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Lily répéta les mots de son mari avec un petit, mais assuré, sourire. Raffermissant sa prise sur Harry, il sentit Remus poser sa tête contre son épaule et ce simple geste le calma immédiatement.

-… **et c'est sans doute vrai, mais il a été suffisamment intelligent pour arriver à s'évader d'Azkaban alors qu'en principe, c'est impossible. Il y a maintenant trois semaines qu'il est en fuite et on n'a pas retrouvé la moindre trace de lui. Fudge peut bien dire tout ce qu'il veut à la Gazette du Sorcier, on n'est pas plus près d'attraper Black que d'inventer des baguettes magiques automatiques. La seule chose certaine, ce sont les intentions de Black…**

**-Mais Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard. **

**-On pensait aussi que la prison d'Azkaban offrait toutes les conditions de sécurité. Si Black a réussi à s'en échapper, il peut aussi s'introduire à Poudlard. **

**-Mais on n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'il en veuille à Harry…**

**Il y eut un coup sourd comme si Mr Weasley venait de taper du poing sur la table. **

**-Molly ! combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans la presse parce que Fudge ne veut pas que ça se sache, mais il s'est rendu à Azkaban la nuit où Black s'est évadé. Les gardiens lui ont ****dit**** que depuis un certain temps, Black parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il répétait toujours la même chose : « Il est à Poudlard… Il est à Poudlard… »… **

« C'est une erreur complète. » établit clairement Lily.

-… **Black a l'esprit dérangé, Molly, et il veut tuer Harry. A mon avis, il doit être persuadé que tuer Harry permettrait de ramener Tu –Sais-Qui au pouvoir. Black a tout perdu le soir où Harry a mis un terme aux agissements de Tu-Sais-Qui et il a eu tout le temps de ruminer ça pendant les douze ans qu'il a passé à Azkaban…**

**Il y eut un silence et Harry se pencha un peu plus vers la porte, avide d'en entendre davantage. **

**-Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu crois utile, Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley, mais tu oublies Albus Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry avec Dumbledore comme directeur de Poudlard. J'imagine qu'il est au courant ? **

**-Bien entendu. Il a fallu lui demander l'autorisation de poster des gardiens d'Azkaban aux différentes entrées de l'école. **

« Pardon ? Des Détraqueurs à POUDLARD ? » Cria Lily. « Si ces choses s'approchent à moins de dix miles de mon fils, Dumbledore devra en répondre ! »

-… **Il n'était pas très content, mais il a quand même accepté**

**-Pas très content ? Pourquoi serait-il mécontent s'ils parviennent à capturer Black ? **

**-Dumbledore n'aime pas beaucoup les gardiens d'Azkaban, dit Mr Weasley. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs… Mais quand on a affaire à un sorcier tel que Black, il faut parfois travailler avec des gens qu'on préférerait éviter. **

**-S'ils arrivent à sauver Harry… **

**-Dans ce cas, je ne dirais plus jamais rien contre eux, assura Mr Weasley d'un ton las. Il est tard Molly, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher. **

**Harry entendit bouger des chaises. Dans le plus grand silence, il fila alors en direction du bar où on ne pouvait le voir. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Mr et Mrs Weasley montaient l'escalier. **

**La bouteille de tonique pour rat se trouvait sous la table à laquelle ils s'étaient assis dans l'après-midi. Harry attendit que la porte de la chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley se soit refermée puis il monta l'escalier à son tour avec le flacon. **

**Fred et George, accroupis dans la pénombre du couloir, se retenaient de rire en écoutant Percy fouiller partout dans la chambre pour essayer de retrouver son insigne. **

**-C'est nous qui l'avons, chuchota Fred à Harry. On l'a un peu arrangé. **

**A présent, on pouvait lire sur l'insigne : Roquet-en chef. **

Les rires résonnèrent une fois de plus dans le salon mais cette fois-ci ils étaient faibles et forcés, séquelle de la conversation qu'Harry avait entendue.

**Harry se força à rire, alla donner à Ron le tonique pour rat, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur un lit. **

**Ainsi donc, Sirius Black cherchait à le tuer. **

Sirius décida qu'il était inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il allait probablement devoir faire avec ce genre de choses tout le long du livre.

**Tout s'expliquait à présent. Fudge s'était montré indulgent envers lui simplement parce qu'il avait été soulagé de le retrouver vivant. Et il avait fait promettre à Harry de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse où il y avait plein de sorciers pour veiller sur lui. Et il allait envoyer deux voitures officielles qui les emmèneraient à la gare pour que les Weasley puissent le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans le train. **

**Harry resta immobile à écouter les cris étouffés qui provenaient de la chambre voisine en se demandant pourquoi il avait beaucoup moins peur qu'il n'aurait dû. Sirius Black avait tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort et Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient persuadés qu'il serait saisi de panique s'il venait à apprendre la vérité. Mais Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde que là où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Ne disait-on pas que Dumbledore était la seule personne que craignait Lord Voldemort lui-même ? **

« Exactement Lily. » Interrompit Remus en regardant la jeune femme rousse à l'air inquiet. « Tu n'as pas lieu de t'inquiéter. Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité.

**Black, qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort n'aurait-il pas tout aussi peur que lui ? **

**Et puis il y avait aussi ces gardiens d'Azkaban dont tout le monde ne cessait de parler. Ils semblaient inspirer une véritable terreur…**

« Je ne sais pas _comment_ tu t'es débrouillé pour passer douze ans avec eux, Patmol. Je ne sais vraiment pas. » Dit James doucement, les yeux brillant d'une tristesse contenue.

…**et s'ils étaient postés tout autour de l'école. Black aurait beaucoup de mal à y entrer. **

**Finalement, ce qui préoccupait le plus Harry, c'était qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune chance d'obtenir l'autorisation de visiter Pré-au-Lard. Personne ne le laisserait quitter le périmètre protégé du château tant que Black n'aurait pas été rattrapé. Harry s'attendait à faire l'objet d'une surveillance de tous les instants jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. **

**Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant le plafond plongé dans la pénombre. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul ? Il avait échappé trois fois aux griffes de Voldemort, il n'est donc pas si empoté…**

« Trois fois ? » dit Lily, étrangement calme. « Mon bébé a affronté trois fois Voldemort ? »

« Merlin ! TROIS FOIS ! » Cria James, complètement à l'opposé de sa femme, l'horreur et la peur habitaient sa voix. « Comment ose Voldemort ? Comment ose-t-il ? Ou étais Dumbledore par tous les diables ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas aidé ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas arrêté ? »

L'homme aux cheveux emmêlés tempêtait, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Lily se leva brusquement, marcha jusqu'à Sirius et prit son fils de ses bras. Elle retourna s'asseoir et berça le bébé aux yeux verts contre sa poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon bébé, rien de tout cela n'arrivera, Je te le promets. Et si c'est dans mes moyens, tu ne sauras même pas qui est Voldemort. » Murmura le cervidé en baladant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry avant de reprendre la lecture d'une voix tremblante.

**L'image de la bête tapie dans l'obscurité de Magnolia Crescent s'imposa alors à son esprit. Que faire lorsqu'on sent le pire venir… ? **

**Je ne me laisserais pas assassiner, dit Harry à haute voix. **

**-Excellent état d'esprit, cher ami, répondit le miroir d'une voix endormie. **

« C'est la fin du chapitre, les gars. » Dit James en tendant le livre à Remus.

« Bon alors, un chapitre de plus et nous continuerons demain, on est tous fatigués. Chapitre cinq : Le Détraqueur. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre de 'Of Reading...' !**

**A la prochaine, Len !**


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Remus/Sirius et James/Lily

Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Détraqueur**

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont s'annonce ce chapitre. » s'inquiéta Lily en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily… » La réconforta James en s'efforçant de conserver une voix calme et posée pour ne pas montrer à sa femme à quel point il était inquiet. Mais les regards que lui adressaient ses meilleurs amis lui prouvèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Peu importait, il devait rester fort. Pour Lily.

**Le lendemain, Tom réveilla Harry avec son habituel sourire édenté et une tasse de son thé préféré. Une fois habillé, Harry tentait à grand-peine de convaincre Hedwige d'entrer dans sa cage lorsque Ron fit irruption dans la chambre. D'humeur massacrante, il était en train d'enfiler un pull. **

« Pauvre Ron, être obligé de passer sa nuit entière avec l'arrogant préfet-en-chef… » Soupira Sirius, désolé pour le meilleur ami de son filleul.

**-Vivement qu'on soit dans le train ! lança-t-il. Au moins, quand on sera arrivés à Poudlard, je pourrai éviter d'avoir Percy sur le dos. Maintenant, il m'accuse d'avoir renversé du thé sur la photo de Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Elle se cache derrière le cadre parce qu'elle a un bouton sur le nez…**

Remus, James et Lily rirent tandis que Sirius, plutôt que de se joindre à eux, parut surpris.

« Il a une petite amie ? Impossible. Comment est-ce quelqu'un peut l'apprécier… au point qu'il ait une petite amie ? »

« Sirius, franchement. » Son amant roula des yeux. « Tu ne le _connais_ même pas. »

« Même… »

**-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Fred et George qui étaient venus féliciter Ron d'avoir rendu Percy à nouveau furieux. **

**Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur où Mr Weasley lisait **_**La Gazette du sorcier**_** en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Mrs Weasley racontait **à** Hermione et à Ginny qu'elle avait fabriqué un philtre d'amour lorsqu'elle était jeune. Toutes trois avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.**

« Encore une raison pour laquelle je suis devenue gay. Les filles gloussent trop. » Déclara Sirius en tirant Remus sur ses genoux sans aucune cérémonie. « Avez-vous déjà entendu Remus glousser ? »

James ricana devant les âneries de son meilleur ami.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Ron.**

**-Plus tard, murmura Harry en voyant arriver Percy d'un pas impérial. **

**Dans l'agitation du départ, Harry n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir parler à Ron tranquillement : ils étaient trop occupés à descendre leurs valises et à les entasser devant la porte du Chaudron baveur avec les cages d'Hedwige et d'Hermès, le hibou de Percy, posées dessus. A côté de la montagne de bagages, il y avait un petit panier d'osier d'où s'échappaient des crachements furieux. **

**-Du calme, Pattenrond, susurra Hermione penchée sur le panier, je te laisserai sortir quand on sera dans le train. **

**-Certainement pas, trancha Ron. Tu oublies ce pauvre Croûtard ! **

**Il montra sa poche dont le renflement indiquait la présence du rat. Mr Weasley, qui était resté dehors pour guetter l'arrivée des voitures, passa la tête à l'intérieur. **

**-Elles sont là, dit-il. Viens Harry.**

**Mr Weasley accompagna Harry sur le trottoir jusqu'à la première des deux voitures vertes foncées à la carrosserie un peu démodée, conduites par des sorciers à l'air furtif et vêtus d'un uniforme couleur émeraude. **

**-Entre Harry, dit Mr Weasley en jetant des regards des deux côtés de la rue bondée. **

« Quelqu'un est un peu paranoïaque. » grogna Sirius il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les gens pouvaient penser qu'il voulait tuer son filleul ! C'était tellement…insultant.

« Mais au moins, Harry est en sécurité. » signala Lily.

**Harry s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture où il fut bientôt rejoint par Hermions, Ron et – au grand déplaisir de Ron – par Percy. **

**Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Kings Cross se déroula paisiblement, comparé au voyage de Harry dans le Magicobus. Les voitures du ministère de la Magie semblaient presque ordinaires, bien qu'elles fussent capables de se glisser dans des espaces où la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon aurait été bien en peine de s'aventurer. Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec vingt minutes d'avance. Les chauffeurs du ministère leur trouvèrent des chariots à bagages sur lesquels ils disposèrent leurs valises, puis ils soulevèrent leur casquette pour saluer Mr Weasley et s'en allèrent en s'arrangeant pour se retrouver les premiers au feu rouge, malgré l'intensité de la circulation. **

**A l'intérieur de la gare, Mr Weasley ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle. **

Sirius soupira simplement

**-Comme nous sommes très nombreux, on va passer deux par deux, dit-il en surveillant les alentours. Je vais franchir la barrière le premier avec Harry. **

**Mr Weasley s'avança vers la barrière magique, entre les quais 9 et 10, en poussant devant lui le chariot à bagages d'Harry. Avec un regard entendu, il s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière. Harry l'imita. **

**Un instant plus tard, ils étaient passés à travers l'obstacle de métal et se trouvaient à présent sur le quai 9 ¾. La locomotive à vapeur d'une couleur rouge vif soufflait des panaches de fumée qui flottaient au-dessus du quai encombré de sorcières et de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le Poudlard Express. **

**Percy et Ginny tout essoufflés, surgirent soudain derrière Harry. Apparemment, ils avaient couru pour franchir la barrière.**

**- Ah, voilà Pénélope ! Dit Percy en lissant ses cheveux, les joues légèrement roses.**

« Ooooh, Roquet-en-chef est amoureux ! » sourit James en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

**Ginny croisa le regard de Harry et tous deux se détournèrent pour cacher leur fou rire en voyant Percy s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés. Il bombait la poitrine pour qu'elle ne puisse ignorer son insigne étincelant. **

**Lorsque le reste de la famille ainsi qu'Hermione les eurent rejoints, Harry et Mr Weasley ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au bout du convoi où ils trouvèrent enfin un wagon qui paraissait vide. Ils chargèrent les valises à l'intérieur, casèrent Hedwige et Pattenrond dans le filet à bagages, puis redescendirent pour dire au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley. **

Lily sourit tristement, ça aurait dû être elle. Elle aurait dû être celle qui donnerait un câlin d'au revoir à Harry.

**Mrs Weasley embrassa ses enfants, puis Hermione et enfin Harry qu'elle serra contre elle.**

« Awww. Comme c'est gentil de sa part. »

La rousse soupira et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils, tentant d'éloigner la mélancolie qui s'était abattue sur elle.

**-Fais très attention à toi, lui dit-elle, les yeux étrangement brillants. **

**Elle ouvrit son énorme sac à main et ajouta : **

**-Je vous ai préparé des sandwiches. Tiens, pour toi, Ron. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas mis de corned beef... Fred, où es-tu ? Ah, te voila…**

**- Harry, viens voir, j'ai à te parler, dit Mr Weasley à mi-voix. **

**Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'un pilier et Harry le rejoignit en laissant les autres autour de Mrs Weasley. **

**-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que tu partes, reprit Mr Weasley d'une voix tendue. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry, je suis déjà au courant. **

**-Au courant ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? **

**-Je… je vous ai entendu parler avec Mrs Weasley hier soir. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir… ajouta précipitamment Harry. Je suis désolé…**

**-Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer, dit Mr Weasley, l'air anxieux.**

**-Ca ne fait rien, c'est très bien même. Comme ça, vous aurez tenu votre parole vis-à-vis de Fudge et moi, je sais ce qui se passe. **

**-Harry, tu dois avoir très peur…**

**-Non, répondit sincèrement Harry. Je vous assure que non, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Mr Weasley. Je n'essaye pas de jouer les héros, mais finalement, Sirius Black ne peut pas être plus dangereux que Voldemort…**

« Bien sur que non ! » tressaillit Sirius alors que la colère et le désespoir habitait son regard gris.

**Mr Weasley tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer le nom mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. **

**-Harry, je savais que… que tu étais plus solide que ne le pense Fudge et je suis très content que tu n'aies pas peur, mais…**

**-Arthur ! Appela Mrs Weasley qui avait fait monter tous ses enfants dans le train. Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut y aller ! **

**- Il arrive, Molly ! répondit Mr Weasley, puis il se retourna vers Harry en lui parlant d'une voix basse et précipitée : Ecoute-moi bien, tu dois me donner ta parole que… **

**-…que je ne ferai pas de bêtises et que je resterai au château ? Acheva Harry d'un ton lugubre. **

**- Pas seulement ça, dit Mr Weasley qui n'avait jamais paru aussi grave. Harry, jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de **_**retrouver**_** Black. **

**-Quoi ? répondit Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds. **

**Il y eut un coup de sifflet sonore. Des employés en uniforme avançaient le long du quai en fermant les portières. **

**-Harry, promet-moi… insista Mr Weasley en parlant de plus en plus vite, jure-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive… **

**-Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierais de retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre. **

**-Jure-moi que quoi qu'on te dise…**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « quoi qu'on te dise ? » demanda Remus en interrompant sa lecture, sourcils froncés. Il avait le sentiment que quoi que ça puisse être, ce ne serait surement pas bien.

« Continue de lire, Lunard. » dit James, « Espérons que nous le saurons bientôt. »

**-Arthur, vite! S'exclama Mrs Weasley. **

**La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Harry courut jusqu'à la portière du wagon que Ron avait ouverte et sauta à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent alors à la fenêtre en faisant de grands signes de la main à Mr et Mrs Weasley jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage qui les déroba à leur vue. **

**-Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, murmura Harry à Ron et à Hermione. **

**-Va-t-en, Ginny, dit Ron. **

« Ron ! Où sont tes manières ? » Demanda Lily. « Franchement, les garçons… »

**-Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ginny d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne. **

**Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier, tout au bout du wagon. **

**Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du compartiment. D'habitude, le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'adultes parmi les passagers. **

**L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches. **

**-C'est qui, à votre avis ? murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante. **

**-Le professeur R. , chuchota aussitôt Hermione.**

Il y eut un silence stupéfait puis brisé lorsque Sirius cria joyeusement « LUNARD EST LA ! »

« Sirius ! » se plaignit Remus en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles, il grimaça en entendant le raffut de son petit-ami.

James leur sourit, son humeur s'était considérablement améliorée. Il y avait finalement quelque chose de bon qui sortait de ce livre.

« Je suis professeur ! » sourit le loup-garou, les yeux brillant de plaisir. Il décida d'ignorer la description peu glorieuse pour se concentrer sur le fait qu'il faisait finalement quelque chose qu'il aimait, plutôt que de travailler dans un de ces bars glauques.

« Tu seras fantastique ! » lui assura Lily, fière d'un de ses plus proches amis. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Harry, contente de savoir qu'il y aurait au moins Remus près de lui.

**-Comment tu le sais ? **

**-C'est écrit sur sa valise… **

« Waouh, elle est maline. » Remus écarquilla les yeux, impressionné.

**Elle montra le filet à bagages dans lequel était rangée une vieille valise cabossée, entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée. Sur un des coins de la valise était écrit « Professeur R.J Lupin » avec des lettres qui commençaient à s'écailler. **

« Vieille et cabossée ? » répéta Sirius. « Ca n'a pas intérêt à être une seconde-main, Lunard. » le prévint-il.

Le loup-garou savait exactement ce que pensait Sirius de ses affaires de seconde-main.

« Elle l'est probablement, pas facile de trouver du travail quand on est un loup-garou, pas vrai ? » Remus afficha une grimace amère.

**-Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, en observant le visage livide du professeur Lupin. **

**-Ca me parait évident, murmura Hermione. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contres les forces du Mal. **

**Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà eu deux professeurs dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était resté qu'une seule année. D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit. **

**-J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir… »**

« On ne doit pas être loin de la Pleine Lune… » Murmura James, ennuyé par le commentaire de Ron.

**-…Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. **

**Harry leur résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi et Hermions avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement. **

**-Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? dit-elle enfin. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis… **

**-Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent. **

**-Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante. **

**Harry fut surpris de leur réaction : Black semblait leur faire beaucoup plus peur qu'à lui. **

**-Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron, mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.**

« Je suppose que l'entrée furtive est à oublier alors. » remarqua Remus, essayant d'éclaircir la situation.

« Non… » Dit pensivement Sirius, « je pense que je pourrais passer… en tant que Patmol… »

James leva un sourcil.

« Sans doute. On ne ressent que peu d'émotions quand on est sous forme animale… peut-être que les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas le sentir."

Lily frissonna et s'enfonça profondément dans l'étreinte de son mari alors qu'Harry s'était rendormi dans ses bras.

**-Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? dit Hermione d'un ton grave. Les Moldus aussi le recherchent. **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? dit soudain Ron**

**On entendait en effet une sorte de sifflement métallique. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. **

**-Ca vient de ta valise, Harry, dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les bagages. **

**Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise d'Harry le Scrutoscope de poche. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante. **

**-C'est vraiment un Scrutoscope ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé en s'approchant pour mieux voir. **

« Eteins-le ! Tu vas réveiller Lunard ! » Ordonna Sirius, très inquiet au sujet de Remus et de ce qu'il allait devenir sans aucun de ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés. _Une seconde… Où est Peter ?_

**-Celui-là est plutôt bon marché, dit Ron. Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol pour l'envoyer à Harry. **

**- Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça c'est passé ? demanda Hermione. **

**-Non ! Enfin… normalement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Errol… Il ne supporte plus les longs voyages… **

« C'est moche, très moche… » Plaisanta James

**-… Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ? **

**-Remets-le dans la valise, conseilla Harry, alors que le Scrutoscope sifflait de plus en plus fort. Sinon ça va finir par le réveiller. **

**Il fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur Lupin…**

« Awww, mon fils est si poli et si gentil ! » dit joyeusement Lily en berçant Harry dans ses bras.

…**et Ron remit l'objet dans la valise, entre deux chaussette qui étouffèrent le son. **

**-On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard, suggéra Ron en se rasseyant. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, magasin d'objets magiques. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Hermione avec avidité. J'ai lu que c'est le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y a pas un seul Moldu… **

**-Oui, je crois que c'est vrai, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes ! **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione. **

**-Une confiserie, répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur. Il paraît qu'ils ont absolument tout… Des Gnomes au poivre, qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges, et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en classe en faisant semblant de réfléchir…**

« Mince ! Dire qu'Harry ne peut même pas y aller ! » S'exclama Sirius, l'irritation brillant dans ses yeux.

« Stupides Dursley. »

Le regard de Lily se fit dangereux.

« Et Ron n'aide pas vraiment… » Soupira Remus. Ses propres pensées étaient tournées vers les Chocoballes mentionnées auparavant. _Miam…_

**-Mais Pré-au-lard est un endroit passionnant, non ? Insista Hermione. Dans **_**Les Sites historiques de la sorcellerie**_**, on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 et la « Cabane Hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays. **

Sirius ricana puis retint un rire. Il ignora royalement le regard exaspéré que son petit ami lui lançait.

**-…Il y aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione. **

**Celle-ci se tourna vers Harry. **

**-Ca va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-lard. **

**-Sûrement, soupira Harry. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Ron. **

**-Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire. **

**Ron sembla horrifié. **

**-Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir ? C'est impossible… McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien la permission…**

« Tu aimerais bien. » interrompit James amèrement. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle accepte. »

**Harry eut un rire amer. Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, était particulièrement stricte. **

**-Ou alors, on demandera à Fred et George, ils connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château…**

**-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très prudent pour Harry de sortir clandestinement du château avec Black à ses trousses. **

**-C'est sûrement ce que me répondra McGonagall quand je lui demanderai la permission, marmonna sombrement Harry. **

**-Mais si on est avec lui, dit Ron à Hermione d'un ton enjoué, Black n'osera jamais… **

**-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Black a déjà assassiné tout un tas de gens au milieu d'une rue pleine de monde, alors il ne se gênera sûrement pas pour attaquer Harry simplement parce que nous serons là. **

**Tout en parlant, elle tripotait la fermeture du panier dans lequel elle avait transporté Pattenrond. **

**-Ne laisse pas sortir ce truc-là ! protesta Ron. **

**Mais il était trop tard. Le chat se glissa hors du panier, s'étira, bâilla et sauta sur les genoux de Ron. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler et il repoussa Pattenrond d'un geste furieux. **

**-Fiche le camp ! **

**-Ron ! Arrête ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère. **

**Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Lupin bouger. Tous trois l'observèrent avec inquiétude, mais il se contenta de tourner la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans se réveiller. **

« Awww, Je parie que tu as l'air adorable, Lunard. » roucoula Sirius.

Remus se décala légèrement au cas où son petit-ami déciderait de lui pincer les joues ou quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant.

**Le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au-dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi à cause des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir. Pattenrond s'était installé sur un siège vide, son museau écrasé tourné vers Ron, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la poche où se trouvait Croûtard. **

**A une heure, une petite sorcière replète apparut, poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture. **

**-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? suggéra Ron en montrant le professeur Lupin d'un signe de tête. Ca lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger quelque chose. **

« Lunard ! Je t'ordonne de te réveille et de manger quelque chose ! » Dit James.

« Non ! Il doit être très fatigué ! Il doit se reposer ! » Répliqua Sirius vivement.

« Non ! Il a besoin de se nourrir ! Il est déjà trop mince, imagine comme il doit être maigre. »

Le cervidé avait l'air très fière de son argument.

« Dormir. »

« Manger. »

« Dormir. »

« Manger. »

« LA FERME ! »

**Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution. **

**-Heu… Professeur ? dit-elle. Excusez-moi, professeur ?**

**Il ne bougea pas. **

**-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. dit la sorcière qui tendait à Harry un gros paquet de gâteaux. S'il a faim quand il se réveillera, je serai en tête du train, avec le machiniste. **

**-J'imagine qu'il est simplement endormi, dit Ron à voix basse lorsque la sorcière eut refermé la porte du compartiment. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort ? **

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Lily lui lança un sort de silence rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Non, non, il respire, murmura Hermione en prenant le gâteau qu'Harry lui donnait. **

Lily ôta le sort de silence, ignorant le regard offensé du canidé et désigna son fils endormi de la tête.

« Là, là, Patmol. Remus _n'est pas_ mort, du calme. » Sourit James.

**Sa compagnie n'était peut-être pas passionnante, mais la présence du professeur Lupin dans leur compartiment avait ses avantages. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, brouillant le paysage de collines que le train traversait, ils entendirent à nouveau des bruits dans le couloir et les trois personnages qu'ils appréciaient le moins parmi les élèves de Poudlard se montrèrent à la porte : Drago Malefoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. **

**Drago Malefoy et Harry étaient devenus ennemis depuis le premier voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans le Poudlard Express. Malefoy, le visage en pointe et l'air méprisant, appartenait à la maison des Serpentard. Il jouait comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard,**

« Ooooh, je suis certain que mon fils le bat à chaque fois. »

…**le même poste qu'occupait Harry dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. **

« Attrapeur ? » sourit James. La fierté et la joie présentent dans sa voix. « Wow ! C'est génial ! Pas vrai,Lily ? »

Lily roula des yeux en se retenant de frapper l'arrière du crâne de son mari.

« Oui, James » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Mais en dépit de l'expression agacée qu'elle servait à James, ses yeux brillaient de fierté.

**Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas avoir d'autre utilité dans la vie que d'obéir à Malefoy. Tous deux étaient massifs et musculeux. Crabbe, le plus grand des deux, avait une coupe au bol et un cou très épais. Goyle portait les cheveux raides et courts et ses longs bras lui donnaient une silhouette de gorille.**

« Flatteur » murmura Remus.

**-Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Malefoy de son habituelle voix trainante en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Potter et son poteau. **

**Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll. **

**-Alors Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, dit Malefoy. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ?**

« Hé ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Ne parle pas ainsi de la famille Weasley ! »

« Ce sont des gens biens. » ajouta Lily qui détestait déjà le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

**Ron se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier de Pattenrond. Le professeur Lupin émit un grognement. **

Sirius rit « Remus est un cochon ! »

« Je ne suis pas un cochon. » Remus fusilla son amant des yeux. Le regard ambré lui promettait qu'il n'y aurait pas de sexe pour lui ce soir s'il continuait comme ça.

« Euh… un petit cochon très mignon ! »

**-Qui c'est ? demanda Malefoy en reculant machinalement d'un pas à la vue du professeur. **

**-Un nouveau prof, dit Harry qui s'était levé à son tour au cas où il aurait fallu retenir Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malefoy ? **

**Drago Malefoy plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur. **

**-Venez, marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton hargneux. **

**Et tous trois s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, Harry et Ron se rassirent. **

**-Cette année, je ne suis pas décidé à me laisser faire par Malefoy, dit Ron avec colère. Et je ne plaisante pas. Si jamais il fait encore une remarque sur ma famille, je lui casse la tête…**

**Ron fit mine de donner un violent coup de poing. **

**-Ron ! Chuchota Hermione en montrant le professeur Lupin. Fais attention…**

**Mais le professeur était toujours profondément endormi. **

**La pluie était intensifiée, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que des lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au-dessus des filets à bagages. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflait, mais le professeur Lupin continuait de dormir. **

« J'ignorais que tu avais le sommeil si lourd. » dit Lily avec léger sourire.

**-On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire. **

**A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir. **

**-Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin ! **

**-Ca m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. **

**-Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ? **

**Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit des pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus distinctement la pluie et le vent se déchaîner contre les vitres. **

« J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec les Détraqueurs » dit Lily, son cœur plein d'appréhension alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur Harry.

**Harry, qui était le plus près de la porte, se leva pour aller regarder dans le couloir. Tout au long du wagon, des têtes sortaient des compartiments pour regarder ce qui se passait.**

**Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Ron derrière Harry.**

— **Ouille ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.**

**Harry retourna s'asseoir à tâtons.**

— **Tu crois que le train est en panne ?**

— **Je n'en sais rien...**

**Il y eut une sorte de couinement et Harry distingua la silhouette sombre de Ron qui essuyait la fenêtre du plat de la main pour essayer de voir au-dehors.**

— **Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train.**

**La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomba lourdement sur les genoux d'Harry.**

— **Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon...**

— **Salut, Neville, dit Harry en le soulevant par un pan de sa cape.**

— **Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

— **Aucune idée ! Assieds-toi...**

**Il y eut alors un sifflement enragé et un gémissement de douleur. Neville avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond.**

— **Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, dit la voix d'Hermione.**

**Harry sentit qu'elle passait devant lui, puis il entendit le bruit de la porte suivi de deux cris de douleur.**

— **Qui est là ?**

— **Ginny ?**

— **Hermione ?**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

— **Je cherchais Ron.**

— **Entre et assieds-toi.**

— **Pas ici ! dit précipitamment Harry. Je suis là !**

— **Ouille ! dit Neville.**

— **Silence ! Lança soudain une voix rauque.**

« Enfin ! » sourit Sirius.

**Le professeur Lupin semblait enfin s'être réveillé. Harry l'entendait bouger dans son coin. Tout le monde se tut. **

**Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte. **

**-Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque. **

**Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre. **

**Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau…**

« Oh Merlin ! » James inspira, terrifié pour son fils et son vieil ami.

Lily rapprocha son bébé de sa poitrine nerveusement tout en s'appuyant sur son mari.

**Il ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature avait senti le regard d'Harry, la main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire. **

**Alors, l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit le compartiment. Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine…**

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante qui contenait une anxiété et un amour évident pour Harry.

**Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait par les pieds à mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait… **

« Harry… » Gémit la rousse. James tira Lily plus près de lui si bien qu'elle était presque assise sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon continuait de dormir, inconscient des horreurs qu'il aurait à affronter.

**Alors, venus de très loin, il entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants. Son premier mouvement fut de se porter au secours de la personne qui hurlait ainsi, mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut qu'il était paralysé…**

« Qui est-ce qui crie ? » demanda Sirius, inquiet, « j'espère que personne n'est blessé ! »

« Tu crois que ça pourrait être un de ses souvenirs ? » murmura Remus afin que seul Sirius l'entende. Son amant le regarda et son appréhension s'accentua.

… **Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en lui… **

**-Harry ! Harry ! Ca va ? **

**Quelqu'un lui donnait des tapes sur le visage. **

« Pauvre Harry… » Murmura le loup-garou en fronçant le nez.

**-Qu…Quoi ? **

**Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait des lanternes au-dessus de lui et le plancher vibrait : le Poudlard Express était reparti et les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Apparemment, il était tombé par terre après avoir glissé de son siège. Ron et Hermione étaient agenouillés à côté de lui. Il voyait également Neville et le professeur Lupin qui le regardaient. Harry se sentait mal. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour rajuster ses lunettes, une sueur froide lui couvrait le front. **

**Ron et Hermione le hissèrent sur son siège. **

**-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron d'une voix anxieuse. **

**-Ca va, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. **

**La créature à la cagoule avait disparu. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est cette…cette chose ? Qui a crié ? **

**-Personne n'a crié, dit Ron, de plus en plus inquiet. **

**Harry regarda autour de lui. Le compartiment était brillamment éclairé, à présent. Ginny et Neville l'observaient. Tous deux étaient très pâles. **

**-Mais j'ai entendu crier…**

**Un craquement soudain les fit sursauter. Le professeur Lupin était en train de casser en plusieurs morceaux une énorme tablette de chocolat. **

**-Tenez, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant le plus gros morceau. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.**

« Typique. » James leva les bras en l'air, « du chocolat, Lunard ? Comment ça pourrait l'aider ? »

« En fait, » signala Remus, « ça aide vraiment. Ils nous l'ont appris en septième année le chocolat est utilisé pour calmer les effets dû au contact ou à la proximité d'un Détraqueur. »

« Oups, pardon Rem' » répondit le cervidé avec une moue boudeuse.

**Harry prit le chocolat mais ne le mangea pas. **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda-t-il au professeur. **

**-Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin qui distribuait son chocolat aux autres. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. **

**Tout le monde le regarda. Le professeur Lupin froissa le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat et le mit dans sa poche. . **

**-Mangez, répéta-t-il. Ca vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste…**

**Il passa devant Harry et disparut dans le couloir. **

**-Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione en le regardant d'un air angoissé. **

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur sur son front. **

**-Cette…cette chose…le Détraqueur… est resté là et il a regardé partout, enfin j'imagine qu'il regardait puisqu'on ne voyait pas du tout son visage, et toi...toi, tu…**

**-J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque, ou je ne sais quoi, dit Ron qui avait l'air effrayé. Tu es devenu tout raide et puis tu as glissé par terre et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes…**

Lily sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues son fils était bien trop jeune pour affronter des Détraqueurs ! En fait, son fils ne serait _jamais_ suffisamment vieux pour affronter une telle chose.

**-A ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin t'a enjambé, il s'est avancé vers le Détraqueur et il a sorti sa baguette magique, poursuivit Hermione. Et puis, il lui a dit : « Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. »**

Il y eut un court silence.

« Lunard… Est-ce que tu penses que je suis coupable ? »

Remus sentit son cœur se briser en voyant l'expression détruite sur ce beau visage.

« Je suis désolé Sirius… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Il s'arrêta sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait Sirius coupable, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de son futur lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait une sorte de … preuve ?

Lily brisa l'étouffant silence.

« Ecoutez, tous les deux, rien de tout cela n'est encore arrivé. Donc nous allons le changer d'accord ? Sirius, peut-être que Remus essayait juste de protéger Harry des Détraqueurs… après tout, ils sont après toi, pas vrai ? »

Sirius acquiesça et prit la main de Remus dans la sienne à contrecœur.

**-...Mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé, alors Lupin a marmonné quelque chose, un truc argenté est sorti de sa baguette et le Détraqueur a fait volte-face et il est parti comme s'il glissait sur des patins...**

— **C'était horrible, dit Neville d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu as senti ce froid quand il est entré ?**

— **J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, dit Ron en remuant les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire...**

**Recroquevillée dans son coin, Ginny, qui semblait aussi affectée qu'Harry, laissa échapper un sanglot.**

**Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule pour la réconforter.**

— **Personne d'autre n'est tombé de son siège ? demanda Harry, un peu gêné.**

— **Non, dit Ron en le regardant à nouveau d'un air anxieux. Mais Ginny s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille...**

**Harry ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait faible et fébrile, comme s'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe. Il éprouvait également une vague honte: pourquoi s'était-il ainsi effondré alors que les autres avaient très bien supporté la présence de la créature ?**

« Sans doute parce que tu as traversé beaucoup plus de choses que les autres enfants. » dit James, une expression peinée sur le visage.

**Le professeur Lupin revint dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire:**

— **Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat. Harry croqua dans son morceau de chocolat. A sa grande surprise, il éprouva alors une sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps.**

— **Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça le professeur Lupin. Ça va, Harry ? **

**Harry ne demanda pas au professeur comment il connaissait son nom.**

« C'est l'un des meilleurs amis. » établit James, envoyant un sourire fier au loup-garou. « Sans parler de ton … parrain-loup ! »

— **Ça va très bien, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.**

**Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la fin du voyage. Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.**

— **Les premières années, par ici, lança une voix familière.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la gigantesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.**

— **Ça va, tous les trois ? cria Hagrid de loin.**

**Ils lui firent de grands signes de la main, mais la foule était trop compacte pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher de lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent les autres sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves. Les diligences devaient être tirées par des chevaux invisibles, pensa Harry, car lorsque les élèves y montaient et refermaient la portière, elles se mettaient aussitôt en marche, cahotant le long du chemin en une longue procession. Une vague odeur de paille et de moisi flottait à l'intérieur des diligences. Harry se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait mangé le chocolat, mais il était toujours faible. Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards de côté, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau. Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, Harry vit les hautes silhouettes, masquées par des cagoules, de deux autres Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté.**

Les quatre adultes frissonnèrent.

**Une vague glacée et nauséeuse faillit l'engloutir à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette défoncée et ferma les yeux en attendant qu'ils aient franchi le portail. La diligence prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Hermione, penchée à la minuscule fenêtre de la portière, contemplait les innombrables tours et tourelles qui se rapprochaient. Enfin, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivie de Ron. Lorsqu'Harry sortit à son tour, une voix traînante et enjouée résonna à ses oreilles.**

— **Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?**

**Malefoy écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Harry sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait le visage réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles.**

« Enfoiré. » murmura Sirius avec colère.

— **Dégage, Malefoy, dit Ron, les dents serrées.**

— **Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore. Il t'a fait peur, ce vieux Détraqueur ?**

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda alors une voix douce.**

**Le professeur Lupin venait de descendre d'une autre diligence.**

« Lunard a la rescousse ! » encouragea James, avant de se rendre compte que les deux canidés étaient toujours tendus et évitaient le regard l'un de l'autre. Le cervidé savait que Sirius était en colère contre Remus pour avoir cru à sa culpabilité, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Remus. Il fallait qu'il lui remette un peu de plomb dans le crane.

« Sirius, on te soutient malgré tout ce que nous avons lu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas pareil pour Lunard ? »

L'Animagus eut l'air extrêmement coupable et ses yeux gris s'emplirent de remords. « Désolé Lunard. »

Remus inclina la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

Et soudain, la tension dans l'air s'évapora alors que Remus et Sirius se relaxaient. Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille du loup-garou, ils semblaient si proches d'un seul coup, chaque angle de leurs corps semblait s'emboiter parfaitement comme un puzzle.

**Malefoy se tourna vers lui, contemplant d'un air insolent sa robe rapiécée et sa vieille valise.**

— **Oh, rien... heu... professeur, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.**

**Puis il adressa un sourire goguenard à Crabbe et à Goyle et monta l'escalier en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Poussés par Hermione, Ron et Harry se joignirent à la foule qui monta les marches, franchit la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Là, un magnifique escalier de marbre donnait accès aux étages.**

**A droite, une porte ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où Harry suivit les autres élèves. A peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond magique, sombre et nuageux ce soir-là, qu'une voix appela:**

— **Potter ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir, tous les deux !**

**Surpris, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent. Le professeur McGonagall, qui assurait les cours de Métamorphose et occupait également la fonction de directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, leur faisait signe de la rejoindre. C'était une sorcière d'apparence sévère, les cheveux retenus en un chignon bien serré, les yeux perçants derrière des lunettes carrées.**

« Minnie ! » s'exclama Sirius qui était revenu à son état normal.

« Sirius ! C'est professeur McGonagall ! Pas Minnie, c'est irrespectueux. » Désapprouva Lily.

Sirius chassa sa réflexion d'un geste de la main.

**Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Le professeur McGonagall avait un don pour faire naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.**

— **Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau, leur dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.**

**Ron regarda le professeur McGonagall s'éloigner de la foule bruyante en compagnie d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ceux-ci la suivirent dans le hall d'entrée, puis dans l'escalier de marbre et le long d'un couloir.**

**Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans son bureau, une petite pièce avec un grand feu de cheminée, le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Harry et à Hermione de s'asseoir avant de s'installer elle-même derrière sa table.**

— **Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, Potter, dit-elle d'emblée.**

« Merci Merlin, il n'a pas de problème. Ils ne sont là que depuis dix minutes, » ajouta Lily. « Oh ! Et c'était très responsable de ta part, Remus. »

Remus rougit.

— **Je ne suis pas fragile ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.**

— **Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air absent en lui prenant le pouls.**

— **De quoi a-t-il besoin ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. De repos ? Peut-être devrait-il passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ?**

« Quoi ? Non, il va bien, Lunard a prit soin de lui » dit Sirius.

— **Mais je vais très bien ! protesta Harry en se levant d'un bond.**

**Imaginer ce que Drago Malefoy allait dire de lui si on l'envoyait à l'infirmerie le mettait au supplice.**

— **Il faudrait au moins lui donner du chocolat, dit Madame Pomfresh qui examinait ses pupilles.**

— **J'en ai déjà eu, dit Harry. Le professeur Lupin m'en a donné, il en a même donné à tout le monde.**

— **Ah, très bien, approuva Madame Pomfresh. Nous avons enfin un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui connaît les bons remèdes.**

Remus regarda les trois autres adultes, se sentant rougir de nouveau face à l'expression de fierté qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

« Yep. Lunard sait tout, » sourit le cervidé.

— **Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.**

— **Oui, assura Harry.**

— **Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger à propos de son emploi du temps, ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin. **

**Harry ressortit dans le couloir en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh qui s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre: Hermione réapparut bientôt, apparemment ravie. Le professeur McGonagall les accompagna alors dans la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le festin de début d'année. Un véritable océan de chapeaux noirs et pointus s'étendait devant eux. Les élèves, répartis selon leur maison, étaient assis à de longues tables, le visage illuminé par la clarté de milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Le professeur Flitwick, une minuscule sorcier à la tignasse blanche, emportait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret hors de la salle. **

— **Oh, on a raté la cérémonie de la Répartition ! murmura Hermione.**

**Les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons grâce au Choixpeau magique qu'ils devaient mettre sur leur tête et qui annonçait à haute voix le nom de la maison la mieux adaptée à chacun (Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard). Le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants et Harry et Hermione prirent discrètement la direction de la table des Gryffondor. Les autres élèves les regardèrent passer au fond de la salle et quelques-uns montrèrent Harry du doigt. L'histoire de son évanouissement à la vue du Détraqueur avait déjà dû faire son chemin.**

-C'est Poudlard, dit James. Aucun secret n'y reste secret longtemps...

**Hermione et lui s'assirent de chaque côté de Ron qui leur avait gardé la place.**

— **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il à Harry. **

**Celui-ci commença son récit, mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se leva pour faire un discours. Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le professeur Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin. Il était souvent présenté comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, mais ce n'était pas pour cette seule raison qu'Harry avait tant d'admiration pour lui. Albus Dumbledore inspirait une infinie confiance et lorsqu'il le vit sourire aux étudiants, Harry retrouva son calme pour** **la première fois depuis que le Détraqueur était apparu dans le compartiment.**

James et Lily sourirent à cela, heureux que leur fils puisse enfin se relaxer.

— **Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chair ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...**

**Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit:**

— **Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.**

**Il marqua une pause et Harry se rappela les paroles de Mr Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Dumbledore n'était pas très content de voir les Détraqueurs surveiller l'école.**

— **Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. **

**Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.**

« Ca craint, » grogna Sirius. « Pas d'excursions secrètes ou de blagues pour eux. »

James, lui, s'intéressait à un problème.

« Comment le professeur Dumbledore sait pour ma Cape d'Invisibilité ? »

Aucun des autres ne répondit à cela et donc Remus continua à lire.

— **La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs. **

**Percy, qui était assis à quelques mètres d'Harry, bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air qu'il voulait impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vint troubler.**

— **Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin**

« Vas-y Lunard, s'exclamèrent James et Sirius. »

**...qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.**

**Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes.**

« Quoi ? Ils devraient lui être reconnaissants. Lunard est le meilleur prof du monde, » protesta Sirius.

Remus regarda son petit-ami, amusé.

**Seuls ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans le compartiment avec le professeur Lupin applaudirent de bon cœur, Harry le premier. A côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux.**

— **Regarde Rogue ! Souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.**

**Le professeur Rogue, qui enseignait l'art des potions, regardait fixement Lupin. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue briguait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais même Harry – qui détestait Rogue – fut surpris de voir l'expression de son visage. Plus que la colère, c'était le dégoût qui déformait les traits de son visage maigre et cireux.**

« Ça..., » marmonna James. « Il ne va pas être très sympathique. »

« Ouais, pauvre Lunard, devoir passer au moins une année avec le connard graisseux. »

« Les garçons, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, vous calmer à son sujet ? Il n'est pas une mauvaise personne quand on le connait, » dit Lily.

« Et bien, d'après ce qu'en dit le livre, tu peux être sûre qu'il va essayer de faire de l'année de Remus à Poudlard un enfer. »

**Harry connaissait bien cette expression: d'habitude, c'était à lui que Rogue la réservait, chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.**

— **Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.**

« C'est génial ! Hagrid doit être ravi, » sourit Lily heureuse à la pensée de la joie du garde-chasse.

**Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis ils se joignirent avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements tumultueux qui accueillirent la nouvelle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor. Harry se pencha pour mieux voir Hagrid : le teint écarlate, les yeux baissés sur ses énormes mains, il avait un large sourire que dissimulait sa barbe noire et hirsute.**

— **On aurait dû s'en douter, s'exclama Ron en frappant du poing sur la table. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord ?**

**Lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole, Harry, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent que Hagrid s'essuyait les yeux avec un coin de nappe.**

— **Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !**

**Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Harry, soudain affamé, se servit en abondance de tout ce qui passait à sa portée et se mit à manger gloutonnement.**

**Le festin fut délectable. La Grande Salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient hâte cependant que la fête prenne fin pour pouvoir parler à Hagrid. Ils savaient ce que signifiait pour lui sa nomination à un poste de professeur. Hagrid n'avait pas tous ses diplômes de sorcier: il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient définitivement établi son innocence l'année précédente.**

**Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et ils en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid.**

— **Bravo, Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à la table des professeurs.**

— **C'est grâce à vous trois, dit Hagrid qui essuyait son visage luisant à l'aide de sa serviette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Un grand homme, Dumbledore... Il est venu me voir dans ma cabane dès que Brûlopot a déclaré qu'il en avait assez... J'en avais toujours rêvé...**

**Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette et le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de partir.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le flot des élèves de Gryffondor et gravirent les marches de marbre, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de leur tour.**

— **Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rosé.**

— **J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'écria Percy au bout du couloir. Le nouveau mot de passe est Fortuna Major !**

— **Oh, non... soupira Neville Londubat avec tristesse.**

« Comment ça se fait ?, » se demanda Lily. « Alice avait une mémoire phénoménale... Et Franck ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Franck a toujours eu une assez bonne mémoire lui aussi... »

**Il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir des mots de passe. Les élèves franchirent le simple trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, puis les filles et les garçons montèrent les escaliers de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry escalada les marches sans rien d'autre en tête que la joie d'être de retour à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir familier, une grande pièce ronde remplie de lits à baldaquin, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait: il se sentait enfin chez lui.**

« Fini ! »

Les quatre adultes (et le bébé) se levèrent du canapé, s'étirant les muscles.

« Ok, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, » bailla Sirius exprimant ainsi sa fatigue.

Remus regarda sa montre.

-Merlin, il est tard. On vous voit demain pour lire la suite ?

James hocha la tête à l'intention des deux canidés, leur serrant la main et leur donnant une étreinte, hum, virile. Lily leur fit la bise.

-Salut Lunard, Patmol.

-Salut Harry !, roucoula Sirius en caressant doucement les cheveux de son filleul.

Le loup-garou imita son amant, riant doucement quand Harry attrapa sa main, ses grands yeux émeraude le fixant.

-À plus, dit Remus en faisant un signe de la main.

Il fit un sourire aux deux Potter (et lança un regard significatif à Sirius), prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée. Avançant dans les flammes presque fluorescentes, il donna son adresse et disparut.

-Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller, dit Sirius tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

Il imita les mouvements de Remus quelques secondes auparavant, puis il partit.

* * *

(1) la version originale est godwolf, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus approchant.

A la prochaine!

Len


	7. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.**

**Remus/Sirius et James/Lily**

**Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon**

**NdT : Je prends enfin un envol complet par rapport au début de traduction de Svetlana Black et j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir ! **

**Merci à Miliampere qui a pris ce chapitre en intérim pour la bêtalecture, vous permettant ainsi d'avoir vos chapitres en l'absence de la béta officielle de cette trad : Black666**

* * *

Dès que Sirius mit un pied hors de la cheminée, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre, ôtant ses robes sur le chemin.

Remus était déjà dans la pièce, en train de remonter son bas de pyjama sur ses jambes maigres. Sirius lui envoya un petit sourire nerveux, enleva son boxer sans un mot et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

« Sirius ? »

« Hmmh ? » marmonna Sirius aussi fort qu'il pouvait, ce qui était plutôt difficile à cause du dentifrice dans sa bouche. Remus le rejoignit dans la salle de bain et se plaça à ses côté près du lavabo avant de prendre sa propre brosse à dent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du dernier chapitre ? » demanda le loup-garou après quelques minutes de silence.

Sirius le regarda, ôta sa brosse à dent de sa bouche et crache l'excédent de dentifrice.

« C'était…intéressant. » répondit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, sachant parfaitement de quoi parler Remus.

Le loup-garou acquiesça, attendant que Sirius poursuive.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, une petite grimace sur les lèvres.

« Ecoute, James avait raison. Tu continues de me soutenir alors que je suis sensé avoir tué treize personne et être à la poursuite d'Harry. Je l'avoue, tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère, mais c'est fini. En plus, il doit surement y avoir des preuves qui t'ont convaincu que j'étais coupable… »

« Je… »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter maintenant, Lunard. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection avant de l'enlacer.

« Je t'aime, Patmol.»

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-il doucement en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.

Le loup-garou lui sourit, le soulagement visible dans ses yeux. Même s'il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait mal d'avoir pu croire Sirius coupable. L'Animagus lui rendit son sourire puis captura la lèvre inférieure de son amant pour un tendre baiser. C'était familier, réconfortant et l'amour qui s'en dégageait fit battre leur cœur à faire mal.

Ensemble, avec James et Lily, ils changeraient le futur.

Tout irait bien.

« Allez Harry, rendors-toi. _Avant_ que ta mère ne se réveille et me tue ! » James berçait son fils en regardant l'horloge. Trois heures du matin. James laissa échapper un grognement inaudible combattant le besoin urgent qu'il avait de fermer les yeux.

« Chhhht… » Murmura James, en essayant de se souvenir de la berceuse que Remus utilisait. Ca marchait tout le temps – le seul problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des paroles. Mince.

Maudissant le ciel pour sa voix de crécelle, il laissa échapper un petit son et jura lorsque qu'Harry se mit à pleurer plus fort. Il n'était tout de même pas un _si _mauvais chanteur, si ?

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, James. Arrête d'assassiner les oreilles de mon fils. » Dit une voix douce provenant du pas de la porte. James se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa femme, ses yeux verts endormis et ses beaux cheveux roux tout emmêlés.

« Désolé, Lily » répondit son mari, honteux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle en marchant jusqu'aux garçons avant de tendre les mains pour prendre son fils.

« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai vérifié sa couche, il n'a pas faim… Je n'ai plus d'idées. » Il lui sourit. « Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de sa maman. »

James regarda Lily prendre Harry dans ses bras. Leur fils se calma immédiatement et les yeux plein de larmes du petit garçon commencèrent à se fermer lentement alors que la petite tête aux cheveux emmêlés reposait contre son épaule.

« Waouh, il s'est juste…tu… »

Lily lui envoya un petit sourire encourageant qui fana rapidement et fut remplacé par un regard sombre.

« James… »

Son mari releva la tête brusquement en entendant le changement dans la voix de Lily. Si affectionnée et fatiguée puis triste et inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Le sourire de James disparut sachant exactement de quoi parler Lily.

« On va changer tout ça. Harry a du affronter Voldemort au moins trois fois déjà, » il s'arrêta alors qu'un sentiment de fierté étreignait son cœur. Son Harry était encore _en vie après avoir affronté trois fois __**Voldemort**_ ! C'était incroyable… « Nous allons arrêter ça… » Finit-il, essayant de contrôler sa joie : son fils avait fait ce qu'aucun homme n'avait pu faire… lui inclus.

Soudain, il se sentit mal. Oui, c'était incroyable que son fils ait survécu à ses rencontres avec Voldemort mais il n'aurait pas du avoir à le faire. Harry aurait du avoir une vie normal sans Voldemort.

Ensemble, avec Remus et Sirius, ils changeraient le futur.

Tout irait bien.

Le lendemain matin, les deux couples se réveillèrent tôt, pressés de lire la suite du livre. Après un court petit-déjeuner, Remus et Sirius rejoignirent le salon de Lily et James par Cheminette où le couple était déjà assis (l'air épuisé) à les attendre.

Les salutations furent vite abrégées alors que Lily demandait à Sirius s'il avait cessé d'être un horrible enfoiré (Oui, elle avait dit enfoiré !) avec Lunard et s'ils s'étaient embrassés puis réconciliés.

Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin avant de répondre que oui, ils s'étaient réconciliés et qu'ils avaient fait biiien plus que s'embrasser…

James interrompit solennellement les taquineries entre les trois adultes et les informa au sujet du titre du chapitre.

« Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé. »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire grimaçant.

« Divination » chuchotèrent-ils en même, accompagné d'un même petit frisson.

La Divination était le mal.

« Chapitre six… » Commença James

**Chapitre 6 : Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé**

**Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione redescendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, ils virent Drago Malefoy, occupé à raconter une histoire apparemment désopilante à tout un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard. Quand ils passèrent devant lui il fit semblant de s'évanouir avec de grands gestes ridicules et tout le monde éclata d'un rire tonitruant. **

« Déjà ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ces Serpentard à chercher la _bagarre dès le début de l'année_ ! » Désapprouva Remus, tachant de comprendre (et échouant) pourquoi les Serpentard décidaient de lancer la bagarre avec les Gryffondor sitôt.

**-Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Hermione qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry. Ne t'en occupe pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…**

« Exactement Hermione. » affirma Lily bien qu'elle ait l'air de ne rien vouloir plus que frapper Malefoy.

**-Hé, Potter ! cria d'une petite voix aiguë Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard avec une tête de pékinois. **

« Ouch… » Murmura Sirius, essayant de sortir l'horrible image mental de sa tête. Il n'aimait pas _les filles_ certes, mais les filles avec des têtes de pékinois, c'était vraiment trop pour lui.

Pour la dixième fois en deux jours, il était heureux d'être gay.

Et avec Lunard.

Surtout ne pas oublier Lunard.

« Lunaaard ! » gémit-il, « tu dois absolument me faire oublier ces _**horribles**_ images de filles-pékinois ! Elles tuent mon imagination ! S'il te plait ! »

Remus roula des yeux, mais accepta, des paillettes dans le regard, de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« Oh merci beaucoup Clair de lune ! » dit Sirius en battant des cils. « Tu m'as sauvé ! »

**-…Potter ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! Potter ! Ooooooooh, mon dieu, je défaille ! »**

**A la table des Gryffondor, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de George Weasley. **

**-Les emplois du temps des troisièmes années, dit George en les faisant passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? **

**-Malefoy, dit Ron. **

**Il s'assit de l'autre côté de George et lança un regard furieux à la table des Serpentard. George leva les yeux et vit Malefoy qui faisait à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir de terreur. **

**-Ce petit crétin, dit-il d'une voix calme. Il était beaucoup moins fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment, tu te souviens, Fred ?**

**-Il a failli faire pipi dans sa culotte, dit Fred en jetant à Malefoy un regard de mépris. **

James et Sirius ricanèrent tandis que Lily et Remus roulaient des yeux. Les trois Maraudeurs avaient des images mentales hilarantes, comme des bandes-dessinées dans lesquelles Malefoy courrait et criait dans le compartiment alors que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus humide. Et la puanteur, eurk, la puanteur.

**-Je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus, dit George. Ils sont vraiment horribles…**

**-On dirait qu'ils te gèlent les entrailles, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Fred. **

Les quatre adultes sentirent des frissons parcourir leur colonne vertébrale, mais le malaise de Sirius fut le plus voyant.

**-Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas évanoui ? demanda Harry à voix basse. **

**-Laisse tomber, Harry, dit George en essayant de le réconforter. Un jour, Papa a été obligé d'aller à Azkaban, tu te souviens, Fred ? Il nous a raconté que c'était l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il en tremblait encore quand il est revenu… Ces Détraqueurs ont le chic pour désespérer tout le monde. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous, là-bas. **

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était à nouveau tendue, et la tension si forte qu'on aurait pu couper l'air au couteau. Lily, James et Remus était très inquiet au sujet de leur meilleur ami/amant. Plus ils entendaient parler d'Azkaban, plus il était dur de penser que Sirius ait pu s'en sortir, et être resté sain d'esprit. Sirius lui-même resta calme, permettant à James de continuer à rire.

**-On verra bien si Malefoy sera toujours aussi joyeux à la fin de notre prochain match de Quidditch, dit Fred. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, première rencontre de la saison. **

**La première fois qu'Harry et Malefoy s'étaient trouvés face à face lors d'un match de Quidditch, Malefoy avait largement perdu. **

James sourit, les yeux brillants de fierté.

**Un peu consolé, Harry remplit son assiette. **

**Hermione examinait attentivement son emploi du temps. **

**-Ah, très bien, on a de nouvelles matières, aujourd'hui, dit-elle, ravie. **

**-Hermione, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire. **

**-Je m'arrangerai. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall. **

**-Impossible, répondit Ron avec un grand éclat de rire. Tu as vu, ce matin ? Neuf heures : Divination. Et en-dessous, neuf heures : étude des Moldus. Et…**

**Incrédule, Ron se pencha sur l'emploi du temps. **

**-Là, regarde ! Encore en dessous… Neuf heures : Arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut –être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classes différentes à la fois. **

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle compte faire… » murmura Sirius, sceptique.

« Elle sera totalement épuisée avant qu'il soit l'heure des examens… » Ajouta Remus, l'air concerné.

**-Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas suivre trois cours à la fois. **

**-Alors ? **

**- Passe-moi la marmelade, dit Hermione. **

**-Mais…**

**-Rn, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé ? lança Hermione, agacée. Je t'ai dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall. **

« Troublant… très troublant… »

« James, on sait déjà que c'est troublant. »

« Oh. »

**Au même instant, Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle. Il portait son long manteau en peau de taupe et tenait dans son énorme main un cadavre de putois qu'il balançait machinalement. **

**-Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur table. Vous allez assistez à mon premier cours ! **

« Génial ! » s'exclama Lily. « Je suis certaine qu'il sera brillant, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Oh oui, » répondit James, « tant qu'il ne fait rien de dangereux… »

**-…Tout de suite après déjeuner ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer… J'espère que ça se passera bien… Moi, professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter…**

**Il eut un large sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la table des enseignants en balançant toujours son putois mort. **

**-Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé, dit Ron d'un ton un peu inquiet. **

**Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Ron vérifia son emploi du temps. **

**-On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il, le cours de Divination se passe tout en haut de la tour nord. Il faut bien dix minutes pour aller là-bas. **

« Vous vous souvenez qu'on avait raté près de la moitié de notre première leçon parce qu'on ne trouvait pas la tour nord ? » dit Sirius.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête en se rappelant la manière dont Sirius leur avait fait faire deux fois le tour (et c'était peu dire) du château en affirmant qu'il savait où c'était avant de réaliser que, oui, le mot « nord » était une indication sur l'endroit où se trouvait la salle.

**Ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner, puis sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table de Serpentard, Malefoy dit à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir et les éclats de rire suivirent Harry jusqu'au pied de l'escalier de marbre. **

**Il leur fallut longtemps pour parvenir à la tour nord. Malgré deux années passées à Poudlard, ils ne connaissaient pas encore certaines parties du château et c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient dans cette tour. **

**-Il… doit…bien… y avoir… un raccourci… haleta Ron, tandis qu'ils grimpaient leur septième escalier. **

**Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir inconnu où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand tableau représentant une vaste étendue d'herbe. **

Les trois Maraudeurs grognèrent. Lily leur jeta un regard étonné, n'ayant aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils se plaignaient encore. Elle, bien sur, n'avait jamais eu l'idée de faire Divination. Elle n'avait, en effet, cessé de clamer qu'il s'agissait d'une matière inutile et qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de perdre son temps.

**-Je crois que ce doit être par là, dit Hermione en scrutant le couloir vide qui se prolongeait vers la droite. **

**-Ca m'étonnerait, c'est la direction du sud. Regarde, on voit un bout du lac par la fenêtre…**

**Harry regardait le tableau accroché au mur de pierre. Un gros poney gris pommelé venait d'apparaître dans le pré et s'était mis à brouter de l'herbe d'un air nonchalant. A Poudlard, Harry avait l'habitude de voir les sujets des tableaux quitter leur cadre et se rendre visite les uns aux autres, et c'était toujours un grand plaisir pour lui d'assister à ces allées et venues. Un instant plus tard, un petit chevalier trapu, vêtu d'une armure, apparut à son tour dans un bruit de ferraille. A en juger par les traces d'herbe sur ses genouillères en métal, il venait de tomber de son poney…**

« Le voilà. » déclara James.

« Sir Cadogan. » clarifia Sirius d'une voix solennelle.

Remus, lui, se contenta de frissonner doucement.

**-Ah, ah ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qui sont ces manants qui s'aventurent sur mes terres ? Serait-on venu s'esbaudir de ma chute ? En garde, marauds ! **

« Doux Merlin, » rit Lily, surprenant les garçons. « Il a l'air très amusant. Oh, euh, pauvre de vous… » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs expressions pleines de défiance.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait quelqu'un qui semblait ennuyer les Maraudeurs presque autant que James l'avait ennuyé elle. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer Sir Cadogan elle-même.

**Stupéfaits, ils virent le petit chevalier tirer son épée et la brandir férocement en sautillant d'un air rageur. Mais l'épée était trop longue pour lui : un moulinet un peu trop vigoureux lui perdre l'équilibre et il tomba face contre terre. **

Les quatre adultes éclatèrent de rire bien que ceux de Sirius et James soient un peu plus moqueur.

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? S'inquiéta Harry en s'approchant du tableau. **

**-Arrière, maroufle ! Arrière, pendard ! **

**Le chevalier reprit son épée et voulut s'appuyer dessus pour se relever, mais la lame s'enfonça si profondément dans le sol qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à la récupérer. Il finit par se laisser retomber et souleva sa visière pour s'éponger le front. **

**-Ecoutez, dit Harry profitant de ce répit, nous cherchons la tour nord. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin ? **

**-Une queste, par ma foy ? **

« On aurait dû lui demander ! » s'exclama Remus. « Nous serions allés en Divination à l'heure et en plus, il l'aurait bouclé. »

« Oui mais… » Objecta James pensivement, « est-ce qu'on voulait _vraiment_ y être à l'heure ? »

**La fureur du chevalier sembla s'évanouir aussitôt. Il se releva dans un cliquetis d'armure et cria : **

**-Suivez-moi, mes amis, nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons ou périrons bravement à la bataille ! **

« Vous savez ce qui est vraiment dramatique ? » murmura Lily en secouant la tête. « C'est qu'il a vraiment l'air pire que toi, Sirius. »

**Il refit une vaine tentative pour arracher son épée du sol, essaya sans succès d'enfourcher son gros poney et s'exclama : **

**-Allons à pied puisqu'il en est ainsi, vaillants seigneurs et noble dame ! Sus ! Sus donc ! **

**Dans un grand vacarme de métal, il se précipita vers le côté gauche du cadre et disparut. **

**Ils le suivirent le long du couloir en se guidant au bruit de son armure. De temps en temps, ils le voyaient réapparaitre dans l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur. **

**-Haut les cœurs, le pire est à venir ! s'écria le chevalier. **

**Ils le virent alors surgir au pied d'un escalier en colimaçon. Il avait fait irruption dans un tableau qui représentait des dames vêtues de robes à crinoline, provoquant sur son passage des exclamations effarouchées. **

**La respiration haletante, Harry, Ron et Hermione escaladèrent jusqu'à en avoir le vertige les marches étroites qui montaient en spirale. Enfin, des voix au-dessus de leur tête leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. **

**-Adieu ! lança le chevalier en montrant sa tête dans un tableau qui représentait des moines à l'air sinistre. Adieu, mes compagnons d'armes ! Si vous avez encore besoin d'un noble cœur et d'un bras sans faiblesse, appelez à la rescousse le chevalier du Catogan ! **

**-C'est ça, on vous appellera, marmonna Ron. Si jamais on a besoin d'un maboul, ajouta-t-il lorsque le chevalier eut disparu. **

Les rires résonnèrent une fois de plus dans la pièce alors que Lily, James et Remus pensaient aux nombreuses ressemblances entre Ron et Sirius.

**Ils montèrent les dernières marches et arrivèrent à un minuscule palier où les autres élèves de leur classe étaient déjà rassemblés. Il n'y avait aucune porte autour d'eux. Ron donna alors un coup de coude à Harry en lui montrant le plafond. Une trappe circulaire y était aménagée et une plaque de cuivre gravée indiquait : **

**Sibylle Trelawney**

**Professeur de divination**

**-Comment on fait pour monter là-haut ? demanda Harry. **

**Comme pour répondre à sa question, la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement et une échelle argentée descendit à ses pieds. Tout le monde se tut.**

**-Après toi, dit Ron avec un sourire. **

**Harry monta l'échelle le premier et émergea dans la salle de classe la plus étrange qu'il eût jamais vue. En fait, l'endroit n'avait rien d'une salle de classe. On avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, occupaient tout l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce. Tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés et des foulards rouges enveloppaient les lampes. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et une bouilloire de cuivre, chauffée par les flammes d'une cheminée au manteau encombré d'objets divers, répandait un étrange et capiteux parfum qui donnait presque la nausée. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts de chandelle, de jeux de cartes complètement usés, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasses à thé. **

**Ron apparut à son tour derrière Harry et, bientôt, les autres élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'eux en chuchotant. **

**-Où est-elle ? demanda Ron. **

**Une voix douce, un peu voilée, s'éleva alors de la pénombre. **

**-Bienvenue, dit la voix. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique. **

**Harry eut d'abord l'impression de se trouver devant un gros insecte luisant. Le professeur Trelawney venait d'apparaître à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Elle était très mince, les yeux agrandis par de grosses lunettes, et enveloppée d'un châle vaporeux orné de paillettes. **

**Sirius frissonna. **

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry, elle ressemble vraiment à un gros insecte luisant… »

« Beurk. » murmura James. « J'espère qu'elle ne va pas les traumatiser ou un truc du genre. »

« Elle a l'air capable de ça… » Ajouta Remus.

**Une quantité impressionnante de chaînes et de perles entouraient son corps décharné, et ses bras et ses mains débordaient de bagues et de bracelets. **

« Oh, Merlin, c'est trop, vraiment trop ! » s'exclama Lily. Elle-même n'avait jamais été très fan des bijoux. Un simple (et joli collier), un ou deux bracelet et une paire de boucles d'oreilles étaient suffisants pour elle.

**-Asseyez-vous, mes enfants, asseyez-vous, dit-elle. **

**Les élèves s'installèrent maladroitement dans les fauteuils ou s'enfoncèrent dans les poufs. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la même table. **

**-Bienvenue au cours de divination, dit le professeur Trelawney qui avait elle-même pris place dans un grand fauteuil près du feu. Je suis le professeur Trelawney, il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon troisième œil. **

**Le professeur Trelawney ajusta délicatement son châle sur ses épaules et poursuivit : **

**-Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la Divination, le plus difficile des arts magiques. Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez pas le don de double-vue, il y a peu de chance que je puisse vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Les livres ne permettent pas d'aller bien loin dans ce domaine…**

**Harry et Ron jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé à Hermione qui semblait effarée d'apprendre que l'étude d'une matière pouvait se faire sans avoir recours à des livres. **

« Awww, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement parce que la matière est énorme perte de temps que personne n'a prit la peine d'écrire à ce sujet. » Fit remarquer James, essayant de la consoler, ce qui s'avéra un échec vu les difficultés qu'il avait à retenir son rire.

**-De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, par ailleurs très doués pour provoquer des explosions, répandre des odeurs bizarres ou disparait soudainement, se révèlent incapables de pénétrer les voiles mystérieux de l'avenir, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney, ses gros yeux brillants fixant l'un après l'autre les visages anxieux de ses élèves. C'est un don qui n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre. Vous, mon garçon, dit-elle brusquement à Neville qui faillit tomber de son pouf, est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ?**

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. » Dit Lily en fronçant des sourcils, « elle ne devrait pas lui faire peur comme ça. »

**-Oui, je crois, répondit Neville d'une voix tremblante. **

**-Si j'étais avec vous, je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit le professeur Trelawney dont les boucles d'oreilles en émeraude étincelaient à la lueur du feu. **

**Neville parut mal à l'aise. **

« Oh franchement… c'est pathétique. » renifla Lily, son dégoût pour la divination transparaissait sur son visage normalement calme.

**-Cette année, nous verrons les méthodes de base de la Divination, poursuivit le professeur d'une voix paisible. Nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Le trimestre suivant, nous étudierons les lignes de la main. Ah, au fait, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant soudain vers Parvati Patil, il faudra vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux. **

**Parvati lança un regard étonné à Ron qui était assis juste derrière elle et éloigna son fauteuil de lui.**

Sirius ricana.

James sourit à Remus et lui murmura dans une digne imitation de Trelawney : « Remussssss, très cher, méfie-toi de l'horrible homme aux cheveux noirs qui veut te MAAAANGER ! »

« Franchement, ce n'est pas malin, James, » protesta Sirius.

« Oui mais c'est vrai… Tu veux manger Lunard. »

« Oui…mais…bon…Oui. »

**-Au troisième trimestre, reprit le professeur Trelawney, nous en viendrons aux boules de cristal, si nous en avons fini avec les signes du feu. Malheureusement, les classes seront interrompues en février à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Je deviendrais moi-même aphone. **

« Quel soulagement… » Interrompit sèchement Remus alors que le regard de Lily confirmait sa pensée.

**Et aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi nous va nous quitter à tout jamais. **

**Un silence tendu suivit cette affirmation, mais le professeur Trelawney ne sembla y prêter aucune attention. **

**-Je voudrais vous demander, ma chérie, dit-elle alors à Lavande qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, de me passer la plus grande théière en argent. **

**Lavande parut soulagée. Elle se leva, prit une énorme théière sur une étagère et la posa sur la table devant le professeur Trelawney. **

**-Merci ma chérie. Je vous signale au passage que ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 16 octobre. **

**Lavande se mit à trembler. **

**-Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez équipe deux par deux. Prenez une tasse à thé sur l'étagère, venez me l'apporter et je la remplirai. Ensuite, vous vous assiérez et vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche, puis vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe. Vous attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée, et enfin vous donnerez la tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'il la lise. Vous interpréterez les formes obtenues en vous référant aux pages 5 et 6 de votre livre Lever le voile du futur. Je passerais parmi vous pour aider. Ah, et vous, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Neville par le bras pour le faire lever, quand vous aurez cassé votre première tasse, j'aimerais bien que vous en preniez une bleue. Je tiens beaucoup aux roses. **

« Oh, franchement, laissez ce pauvre garçon tranquille. » dit Lily en pinçant ses lèvres sévèrement, le regard coléreux.

**Et en effet, à peine Neville s'était-il approché de l'étagère aux tasses qu'il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Le professeur Trelawney se précipita avec une pelle et une balayette. **

**-Alors, maintenant, une bleue, si ça ne vous ennuie pas… Merci…**

« Elle le rend sans doute nerveux. Je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas cassé la tasse si elle n'avait rien dit. » Commenta James**.**

**Lorsque les tasses d'Harry et de Ron eurent été remplis, ils revinrent à leur table et s'efforcèrent de boire le thé brûlant le plus vite possible. Puis ils firent tourner les feuilles au fond des tasses comme l'avait indiqué le professeur, les retournèrent pour que tombent les dernières gouttes de thé et enfin se les échangèrent. **

**-Bon, alors, dit Ron, tandis qu'ils ouvraient leur livre aux pages 5 et 6, qu'est-ce que tu vois dans la mienne ?**

**-Un truc marron et tout mou, répondit Harry. **

**La fumée odorante qui s'élevait de la bouilloire lui brouillait l'esprit et lui donnait sommeil. **

**-Ouvrez votre esprit, mes chéris, laissez vos yeux voir ce qu'il y a au-delà des apparences ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney dans la pénombre.**

Il y eut des rires et des ricanements dans la pièce.

**Harry essaya de se réveiller. **

**-Il y a une vague forme de croix, dit-il en consultant son livre. Ca veut dire que tu vas connaitre « des épreuves et des souffrances », désolé, mais il y a autre qui pourrait bien être un soleil. Alors, attends, je regarde… ca veut dire « un grand bonheur »… donc tu vas souffrir mais tu seras très heureux…**

« Pff » renifla Lily en murmurant des choses au sujet des « horribles professeurs », de « stupides feuilles de thé » et de « stupides insectes brillants et envahissants** ». **

**-Tu aurais intérêt à faire vérifier ton troisième œil, si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron. **

Les Maraudeurs ricanèrent tandis que Lily se contentait de rouler des yeux en faisant signe à James de continuer à lire.

**Tous deux réprimèrent un éclat de rire sous le regard perçant du professeur Trelawney. **

**-A moi, dit Ron. **

**Il regarda dans la tasse d'Harry, le front plissé par l'effort. **

**-Il y a une espèce de boule qui ressemble un peu à un chapeau melon, annonça-t-il. Tu vas peut-être travailler pour le ministère de la Magie… **

**Il tourna la tasse dans l'autre sens. **

**-De ce côté-là, on dirait plutôt un gland… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**Il parcourut les deux pages du livre. **

**-Ah, « une somme d'argent inattendue, de l'or qui arrive de lui-même… » Très bien, tu vas pouvoir m'en prêter. Je vous aussi autre chose…**

**Il tourna à nouveau la tasse.**

**-Ca ressemble à un animal… Oui, voilà la tête… On dirait un hippopotame… non, un mouton…**

De nouveaux rires résonnèrent dans la pièce.

**Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'Harry laissait échapper un petit rire. **

**-Montrez-moi ça, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en arrachant la tasse d'Harry des mains de Ron. **

**Tout le monde se tut et attendit. Le professeur Trelawney observait attentivement le fond de la tasse en la faisant tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. **

**-Le faucon… mon pauvre chéri, vous avez un ennemi mortel. **

**-Tout le monde sait ça, dit Hermione dans un murmure parfaitement audible. **

**Le professeur se tourna vers elle. **

**-Tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire entre Harry et Vous-savez-Qui, poursuivit Hermione. **

« Waouh, est-ce que Hermione vient juste de… ? » Sirius semblait très fier. « Bien joué Hermione ! Peut-être qu'on te laissera faire partie des mini-Maraudeurs finalement ! »

Lily leva un sourcil.

« Mini-Maraudeurs ? »

Remus roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Ces deux idiots ont décidé qu'Harry et ses amis devraient être les Maraudeurs de la nouvelle génération… et ils étaient un peu réticent à l'idée de la laisser en être. »

« Mais, enfin… Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous pensiez qu'elle ressemblait à Remus… et il fait parti des Maraudeurs » fit remarquer Lily sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre la défense de la jeune fille.

« Oui, mais, elle avait l'air un peu plus… stricte… » Répondit le canidé, honteux. « Et Lunard, je ne suis _pas_ un idiot. »

« Si, tu l'es. Un bel idiot sacrément canon mais un idiot quand même. » Insista Remus en souriant.

Sans surprise, le cerveau de Sirius choisit de sélectionner le compliment pour oublier l'insulte.

« Ooooh, merci Lunard, peut-être que je te laisserais être sur le dessus ce soir. »

« _Sirius ! _»

**Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu Hermione parler de cette manière à un professeur. Le professeur Trelawney s'abstint de répondre. Elle reporta son attention sur la tasse d'Harry et continua à la faire tourner entre ses doigts. **

**-La massue… une attaque. Mon dieu, mon dieu, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse…**

**-J'ai cru voir un chapeau melon, dit timidement Ron. **

**-La tête de mort… Il y a un grand danger sur votre chemin, mon pauvre chéri… **

**Comme paralysés, les élèves regardaient fixement le professeur Trelawney qui fit tourner la tasse une dernière fois, eut un haut-le-corps et poussa un cri. Il y eut un nouveau bruit de porcelaine brisée Neville venait de casser sa deuxième tasse. Le professeur Trelawney se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, une main étincelante de bijoux posée sur son cœur. **

**-Mon pauvre… pauvre garçon… Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire… Ne me demandez rien…**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, professeur ? demanda aussitôt Dean Thomas. **

**Tous les élèves s'étaient levés. Lentement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table d'Harry et de Ron et s'approchèrent du professeur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse. **

**-Mon pauvre chéri, dit le professeur Trelawney en ouvrant de grands yeux au regard tragique. Le Sinistros est sur vous. **

**-Le quoi ? dit Harry. **

« Oh franchement ! Quelle connerie ! » La voix de Lily claqua dans l'air.

**Il n'était pas tout à fait le seul à ne pas avoir compris. Dean Thomas le regarda en haussant les épaules et Lavande Brown avait l'air déconcerté. Mais presque tous les autres se tenaient la main devant la bouche, dans un geste horrifié**.

« Par Merlin ! Ce n'est qu'un chien ! Ca ne risque pas de déterminer qui va vivre ou mourir ! » S'exclama Remus, exaspéré.

-Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney qui semblait choquée qu'Harry n'ait pas compris. Le gigantesque chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort !

« Sirius est peut-être la plus ennuyante personne sur terre, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il ne ressent aucun besoin d'aller hanter les cimetières, » remarqua Lily.

« Ouais, » affirma solennellement Sirius, « mais c'est seulement parce que Remus prends soin de moi tous les soirs pour calmer mes… besoins. »

James frissonna.

**Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Ce chien sur la couverture du livre, dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse… Ce chien dans l'obscurité de Magnolia Crescent… Lavande Brown, à son tour, plaqua la main devant sa bouche. Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers Harry, tout le monde sauf Hermione qui s'était approchée par-derrière du professeur Trelawney pour voir le fond de la tasse. **

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un Sinistros, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. **

« Vas-y, dit leur, Hermione » encouragea Sirius

**Le professeur Trelawney contempla Hermione avec une hostilité grandissante. **

**-Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, ma chérie, mais je ne perçois pas une très grande aura autour de vous. Vous me semblez faire preuve d'une réceptivité très limitée aux résonances de l'avenir. **

« Merci, très chère, pour le compliment. » ironisa le cervidé en s'interrompant lui-même.

**Seamus Finnigan balança la tête de gauche à droite. **

**-On dirait un Sinistros si on le regarde comme ça, dit-il les yeux à demi-fermés, mais vu comme ça, on dirait plutôt un âne, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête vers la gauche. **

**-Quand vous aurez décidé si je dois mourir ou non, vous me le direz, déclara Harry qui sembla surpris par ses propres paroles. **

« Harry, ne la croit pas. C'est une arnaqueuse, » dit la rouquine fermement.

**A présent, plus personne n'osait le regarder. **

**-Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Trelawney de sa voix la plus mystérieuse. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. **

**Silencieux, les élèves rapportèrent leurs tasses au professeur, rangèrent leurs livres et refermèrent leurs sacs. Même Ron à présent évitait de regarder Harry. **

**-En attendant, notre prochain cours, que la fortune vous soit favorable, dit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix faible. Ah, au fait, vous, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Neville, vous allez arriver très en retard la prochaine fois, alors essayez de travailler un peu plus pour rattraper. **

**Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent l'échelle de la salle où le professeur McGonagall devait donner son cours de Métamorphose. **

**Harry s'assit au fond de la classe. Il avait l'impression qu'un projecteur était braqué sur lui : les autres élèves ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards furtifs, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir tomber mort à tout instant.**

« Toute cette classe est stupide. »

« Sirius, c'était leur première leçon, ils apprendront vite. En plus, tu te souviens de ce que notre vieux professeur t'avait fait croire lors de la première leçon ? » Se moqua Remus.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Sirius semblèrent fusiller le loup-garou du regard.

« La ferme Lunard ! »

Lily se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts par la curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Sirius l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main contre les lèvres de son amant.

**Il entendit à peine ce que le professeur McGonagall leur raconta sur les Animagi (les sorciers capables de se transformer en animaux)**

Deux sourirent identiques se formèrent sur le visage de deux Animagi.

… **et ne regarda même pas lorsqu'elle se métamorphosa elle-même en chat tigré, en conservant la marque de ses lunettes autour des yeux. **

« Les chats… » Murmura Sirius en essayant de contenir un frisson.

**-Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? S'étonna le professeur McGonagall qui reprit sa forme habituelle en émettant un « pop » semblable au bruit d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche. C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement. **

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, mais personne ne dit rien. Hermione leva alors la main. **

**-Voilà ce qui s'est passé, professeur, dit-elle, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et…**

**-Ah, je comprends, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Mss Granger. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année. **

« Ah, cette chère vieille Minnie. » dit Sirius affectueusement. « J'avais oublié qu'elle n'aimait pas la Divination… »

**Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. **

**-Moi, dit Harry. **

**-Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall en fixant Harry de ses yeux brillants. Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire de mal de mes collègues…**

**Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit et chacun put voir que les ailes de son nez étaient devenues livides. **

« Aaah, les narines livides… » Dit James en se remémorant les beaux jours où ils faisaient des centaines de blagues et que les narines de Minnie étaient constamment blanche : courtoisie des Maraudeurs.

**-La Divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie, reprit-elle plus calmement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratiques. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares et le professeur Trelawney…**

**Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, puis continua d'un ton très naturel : **

**-Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourrez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre. **

Lili rit et les Maraudeurs se joignirent à elle.

**Hermione éclata de rire et Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Loin des lueurs rougeâtres et des parfums anesthésiants du professeur Trelawney, les feuilles de thé n'inspiraient plus les mêmes angoisses. Pourtant, tout le monde n'était pas encore rassuré. Ron paraissait toujours inquiet et Lavande murmura : Et la tasse de Neville alors ?**

« Oh, Neville doit avoir hérité de la maladresse d'Alice ! Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas juste arrêter de parler de la Divination ? » Demanda la rousse, frustrée tout en berçant bébé Harry.

**Lorsque le cours de Métamorphose prit fin, ils se mêlèrent à la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. **

**-Allez, Ron, souris un peu, conseilla Hermione en poussant vers lui un plat de ragoût. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall. **

**Ron remplit son assiette et prit sa fourchette, mais il ne mangea pas. **

**-Harry, dit-il à voix basse et d'un ton grave, tu n'as jamais vu de grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Si, répondit Harry. J'en ai vu un le soir où je suis parti de chez les Dursley. **

**Ron laissa tomber sa fourchette. **

**-Sans doute un chien errant, dit Hermione, très calme. **

« Exactement. » acquiesça Remus avec un signe de la tête.

**Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle. **

**-Hermione, si Harry a vu un Sinistros, c'est… c'est très mauvais signe, dit-il. Un jour, mon…mon oncle Bilius en a vu un et il est mort vingt-quatre heures plus tard !**

**-Simple coïncidence, répliqua Hermione d'un ton léger en se versant un peu de jus de citrouille. **

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ron qui commençait à se mettre en colère. La plupart des sorciers sont terrifiés par les Sinistros !**

**-Voilà l'explication, dit Hermione d'un air docte. Quand ils voient le Sinistros, ils meurent de peur. Le Sinistros n'est pas un présage, c'est la cause de la mort ! Et Harry est toujours avec nous parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour se dire : Puisque j'en ai vu un, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer six pieds sous terre ! »**

« Brillant ! » sourit Sirius avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je suppose qu'elle peut rejoindre les mini-Maraudeurs maintenant ? demanda sèchement Lily

« Bien sûr ! » se défendit James. « Elle est cool ! »

**Ron ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et Hermione tira de son sac son livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle appuya contre la carafe de jus de citrouille. **

**-La Divination, c'est très vague, dit-elle en cherchant sa page. Tout ça, ce sont des devinettes, rien de plus. **

**-Le Sinistros au fond de cette tasse n'avait rien de vague ! S'emporta Ron. **

**-Tu n'en avais pas l'air aussi sûr quand tu as dit à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un mouton, répliqua froidement Hermione. **

« Merlin, est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se disputer à ce sujet ? » demanda Remus, l'air de ne pas y croire.

« Ah, ça aurait été plus simple si ça avait effectivement été un mouton » rit son petit ami

**-Le professeur Trelawney a dit que tu n'avais pas d'aura ! Pour une fois qu'il y a une matière pour laquelle tu n'es pas douée, ça t'énerve ! **

**Il avait touché un point sensible. Hermione referma son livre d'Arithmancie avec une telle violence que des morceaux de carotte et de viande volèrent en tous sens.**

**-Si être doué pour la Divination signifie faire semblant de voir des présages de mort dans un tas de feuilles de thé, alors je crois que je ne vais pas continuer très longtemps à l'étudier ! Ce cours était d'une nullité totale par rapport à ce qu'on apprend en classe d'Arithmancie !  
**

**Elle saisit son sac et s'en alla d'un pas décidé. Ron la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? S'étonna-t-il. Elle n'a encore jamais mis les pieds dans un cours d'Arithmancie. **

« Etrange… » Dit James en caressant sa barbe imaginaire. « Très étrange.. »

**Harry fut content de sortir du château après déjeuner. La pluie qui était tombée la veille avait cessé. Le ciel avait pris une couleur gris clair et l'herbe était souple et humide sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leur premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. **

**Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus. Harry marchait en silence à côté d'eaux sur la pelouse qui descendaient en pente douce jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il aperçut trois silhouettes familières qui les précédaient, Harry comprit que les élèves de Serpentard allaient également assister au cours. Malefoy parlait avec vivacité à Crabbe et Goyle qui pouffaient de rire et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner le sujet de leur conversation. **

**Debout devant la porte de sa cabane, Hagrid, vêtu de son grand manteau, Crockdur, son molosse, à ses pieds attendait les élèves. Il avait l'air impatient de commencer son cours. **

**-Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi ! Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi. Pendant un instant, Harry craignit que Hagrid les emmène dans la forêt interdite. Harry y avait fait suffisamment d'expériences désagréables pour ne pas avoir envie d'y remettre les pieds.**

Lily leva un sourcil et afficha un air dangereux.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à mon fils ? » claqua la voix de la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

**Mais Hagrid resta en bordure des arbres et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'enclos vide. **

**-Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! cria Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça… Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres…**

**-Comment on fait ? demanda la voix glaciale et traînante de Drago Malefoy. **

**-Quoi ? dit Hagrid. **

**-Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres, répéta Malefoy. **

**Il sortit son exemplaire du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres qu'il avait ficelé avec un morceau de corde. D'autres élèves sortirent également les leurs. Certains comme Harry, les avaient attachés avec une ceinture, d'autres les avaient serrés dans des sacs étroits ou les avaient fermés avec d'énormes pinces. **

**-Personne n'a…n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? demanda Hagrid, stupéfait.**

« Pauvre Hagrid… » Murmura Remus.

**Les élèves firent « non » de la tête. **

**-Il faut simplement les caresser, dit Hagrid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Regardez… **

**Il prit l'exemplaire d'Hermione et arracha le papier collant qui le maintenait fermé. Le livre essaya de mordre, mais Hagrid passa son énorme doigt sur le dos de l'ouvrage qui fut secoué d'un frisson et s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main. **

**-Oh, sommes-nous bêtes, dit Malefoy d'un ton goguenard. Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû le deviner tout de suite !**

**-Je…je les trouvais plutôt drôles, dit Hagrid à Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. **

**-Oh, extraordinairement drôles ! répliqua Malefoy. Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous dévorer la main ! **

**-Silence, Malefoy, dit Harry à voix basse. **

**Hagrid paraissait soudain abattu et Harry ne voulait surtout pas que son premier cours se passe mal. **

**-Bien, alors… reprit Hagrid qui semblait avoir perdu le fil. Donc, vous… vous avez vos livres et… et maintenant, il ne vous manque plus que des créatures magiques. Je vais aller vous en chercher. Attendez-moi…**

**Il s'éloigna et disparut dans la forêt.**

**-Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte. Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça…**

James s'interrompit pour grogner violemment, « Tout le monde s'en fout de ton taré de père. »

« Qu'il aille au diable ! » cria le second Animagus.

**-Silence, Malefoy, répéta Harry. **

**-Attention Potter, il y a un Détraqueur derrière toi…**

« Ferme-la, espèce de crétin ! » s'exclama Sirius, _comment osait-il se moquer d'Harry ? Et surtout au sujet des __**Détraqueurs**__ ?_

**-Ooooooooooooh ! s'exclama soudain Lavande Brown d'une voix suraigüe en pointant le doigt vers l'extrémité de l'enclos. **

**Une douzaine de créatures parmi les plus bizarres qu'Harry ait jamais vues trottinaient dans leur direction. Elles avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs d'une couleur gris acier et de grands yeux orange.**

« Elles ont l'air… » Commença Lily.

« Dangereuses ? » finit Remus pour elle, l'air presque aussi inquiet que la jeune mère.

**Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Les créatures portaient autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main immense. **

**-Allez, en avant ! Rugit Hagrid en agitant les chaînes pour faire entrer les monstres dans l'enclos. **

**Les élèves reculèrent d'un pas lorsque Hagrid attacha les créatures à la barrière devant laquelle ils étaient rassemblés. **

**-Ce sont des hippogriffes ! annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Harry comprenait ce que Hagrid voulait dire. Une fois passé le choc de la première rencontre avec une créature mi-cheval, mi-oiseau, on pouvait apprécier l'éclat chatoyant de leur plumage qui se transformait en pelage, chacun d'une couleur différente : gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre.**

**-Bien, dit Hagrid en se frottant les mains, le visage rayonnant, si vous voulez bien vous approcher un peu… **

**Mais personne ne semblait en avoir envie. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent cependant vers la barrière avec beaucoup de prudence. **

**-La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes dont preuve d'une très grande fierté, dit Hagrid. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie. **

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé de leur enseigner les hippogriffes s'ils sont si prompt à tuer pour leur fierté ? » demanda Sirius s'en faire attention à la manière dont James et Lily avaient pali à ses mots.

Remus lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

**Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle n'écoutaient pas. Ils parlaient à voix basse et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'ils cherchaient le meilleur moyen de provoquer un incident. **

**-On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, poursuivit Hagrid. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier ? **

**Pour toute réponse, la plupart des élèves reculèrent encore davantage. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Devant eux, les hippogriffes secouaient la tête d'un air féroce en remuant leurs ailes puissantes. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup apprécier d'être attachée à la barrière. **

**-Vraiment personne ? dit Hagrid, le regard implorant. **

**-Je veux bien essayer, dit alors Harry. **

« Pardon ? Harry James Potter, je t'interdis d'aller près d'eux ! » Ordonna Lily alors que l'inquiétude et la frustration s'emparaient d'elle.

« Oui, Harry, écoutes ta mère. » dit James, concerné par le bien-être de son fils. La partie logique de son cerveau lui disait qu'ils n'avaient même pas atteint la moitié du livre et que par conséquent rien de sérieux ne pouvait lui arriver… mais une raison étrange, il n'écoutait jamais la partie logique de son cerveau.

**Derrière lui, il entendit des exclamations étouffées puis Lavande et Parvati murmurèrent d'une même voix : **

**-Non, Harry, souviens-toi des feuilles de thé ! **

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Les feuilles de thé ? »murmura Sirius, « je ne suis pas sur que les _feuilles de thé_ soient le plus grand danger en ce moment. »

**Mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention et enjamba la barrière de l'enclos. **

**-Bravo, Harry, rugit Hagrid. Bon, alors, voyons... c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Buck. **

**Il détacha l'une des chaînes, tira l'hippogriffe gris clair à l'écart des autres et lui enleva son collier de cuir. De l'autre côté de la barrière, les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Malefoy observait la scène en plissant ses petits yeux méchants. **

**-Attention, maintenant, Harry, dit Hagrid à voix basse. Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne pas ciller…Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent… **

**Harry sentit des picotements dans ses yeux, mais il s'efforça de na pas les fermer. Buck avait tourné vers lui sa grosse tête pointue et ses yeux orange le fixaient d'un regard féroce. **

**-C'est ça, très bien, Harry, dit Hagrid. Maintenant, incline-toi…**

**Harry n'avait pas très envie d'exposer sa nuque à la créature mais il fit ce que Hagrid lui disait. Il inclina brièvement la tête, puis se redressa. **

**L'hippogriffe continue de la regarder d'un air hautain sans faire le moindre geste. **

« Harry, fiston, tu devrait sans doute reculer… » Conseilla James.

**-Ah, dit Hagrid qui semblait contrarié. Bon… recule maintenant. Il ne faut rien brusquer… **

« Oh, franchement Hagrid, tu aurais du commencer avec quelque chose de plus simple, comme les Veracrasses. » soupira Remus en secouant la tête.

« Surement pas ! » répondit Sirius, « les Veracrasses sont _ennuyeux à mourir_ ! »

« Les hippogriffes sont dangereux ! » rétorqua Lily qui était du même avis que Remus.

**Mais à cet instant, à la grande surprise de Harry, l'hippogriffe plia soudain ses pattes de devant et s'inclina profondément. **

Ils applaudirent tous (et Lily relâcha sa respiration).

**-Bravo, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, enchanté. Vas-y, tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse-lui le bec ! **

**Harry estimait qu'il aurait bien mérité de repasser de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais il s'avança malgré tout vers l'hippogriffe et tendit la main. Il lui caressa le bec à plusieurs reprises et l'animal ferma paresseusement les yeux, comme s'il y prenait plaisir. **

**Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, sauf Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui paraissaient terriblement déçus. **

**-Parfait, Harry, dit Hagrid, je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant ! **

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Lily, alarmée.

**L'idée n'avait rien de séduisant. Harry était habitué à piloter des balais, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aussi facilement chevaucher un hippogriffe. **

« Tu plaisantes ? » murmura Sirius, sarcastique.

« Hé ! C'est mon fils. »

« Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas insulté ! »

« Si, c'est ce que tu as fait » répliqua James farouchement.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin… »Interrompit Remus, l'air irrité. « Sirius, tu la fermes et James, contentes toi de continuer à lire. »

« O-oui bébé. »

« O-oui Lunard. »

**-Grimpe sur son dos, juste derrière les ailes, dit Hagrid, et fais bien attention de ne pas lui arracher de plume, il n'aimerait pas ça du tout… **

**Harry posa un pied sur l'aile de Buck et se hissa sur son dos. L'hippogriffe se releva, mais Harry ne savait pas à quoi se tenir : il n'avait que des plumes à portée de main et craignait d'en arracher une. **

**-Allez, vas-y, rugit Hagrid en donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature. **

**Et soudain, des ailes de quatre mètres d'envergure se déployèrent de chaque côté de Harry et se mirent à battre. Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au cou de l'hippogriffe avant que celui-ci s'élève dans les airs. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'un balai et Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'il préférait : les ailes immenses qui battaient à ses cotés lui cognaient les jambes en menaçant de le désarçonner. Les plumes luisantes glissaient sous ses doigts, mais il n'osait pas serrer plus fort. Harry regrettait la souplesse de son Nimbus 2000. Il était ballotté en tous sens par l'arrière-train de l'hippogriffe qui montait et descendait au rythme de ses battements d'ailes. **

**Buck décrivit un cercle au-dessus de l'enclos puis il piqua vers le sol. C'était le moment qu'Harry redoutait le plus. Lorsque la créature baissa le cou, il se pencha en avant avec l'impression qu'il allait glisser par-dessus sa tête. Il parvint cependant à se cramponner jusqu'à l'instant où il sentit un choc sourd : les pattes dépareillées de l'hippogriffe venaient de se poser par terre. Harry put alors se redresser, sain et sauf. **

« Bien joué, Harry ! » félicita James, les yeux pleins de fierté.

**-Beau travail, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid, tandis que tout le monde, sauf Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, applaudissait bruyamment. Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? **

**Enhardis par le succès de Harry, les autres élèves pénétrèrent prudemment dans l'enclos, Hagrid détacha un par un les hippogriffes et, bientôt, tout le monde s'inclina devant les créatures avec une certaine appréhension. **

**Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient choisi Buck. Celui-ci s'était incliné devant Malefoy qui lui caressait le bec d'un air dédaigneux. **

« Mince, j'espérais qu'il le mangerait… Vivant, de préférence. » Bouda Sirius en ignorant le regard « Ferme-la-et-laisse-James-lire-avant-que-je-te-frappe » de Remus.

**-C'est très facile, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, suffisamment fort pour être sûr qu'Harry l'entende. C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé… Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe, n'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ? **

« Bon… Je crois que tu vas voir ton vœu exaucé, Sirius. » Dit Remus en grimaçant.

« Il le mérite,» répondit le canidé avec défiance. « Il n'avait qu'à écouter Hagrid quand il leur a dit de ne pas insulter les hippogriffes.

**Tout se passa alors en un éclair. La griffe de l'animal fendit l'air. Malefoy poussa un hurlement perçant et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck qui essayait de se jeter sur Malefoy. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans l'herbe et une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe de sorcier, sous le regard des autres élèves saisis de panique. **

**-Je meurs ! hurla Malefoy…**

« J'aimerais bien » murmurèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson mais trop fort pour leurs partenaires.

« Vous ne devriez jamais souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un.. » leur dit le loup-garou dont les yeux ambres se rétractèrent.

James soupira, « je sais, je ne le veux pas vraiment… Je suis juste en colère après lui, c'est de sa faute… »

« Oui, » ajouta l'homme aux yeux gris. « Regarde comme il va accuser Hagrid et essayer de le faire virer ou un truc du genre. Il l'a fait exprès ! »

**-…Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué ! **

« Poule mouillée. »

**-Tu ne meurs pas du tout ! répliqua Hagrid qui était devenu livide. Aidez-moi, il faut le sortir d'ici. **

**Hermione courut ouvrir la porte de la barrière pendant que Hagrid hissait sans peine Malefoy sur son épaule. Harry vit une longue et profonde entaille dans le bras de Malefoy. Du sang coulait sur l'herbe et Hagrid se mit à courir en direction du château. **

**Bouleversé, le reste de la classe le suivit en se contentant de marcher. Les élèves de Serpentard se déchaînaient contre Hagrid. **

**-Ils devraient le renvoyer sur-le-champ ! dit Pansy Parkinson, en larmes. **

« Oh tais-toi, franchement. » grogna Remus_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Serpentard allaient se prêter au jeu… Il était clair que c'était la faute de Malefoy._

**-C'était la faute de Malefoy, répliqua Dean Thomas **

**Crabbe et Goyle gonflèrent leurs biceps d'un air menaçant. **

**Lorsque les élèves montèrent les marches de pierre, le hall d'entrée était désert. **

**-Je vais aller voir comment il va ! dit Pansy qui disparut dans les étages. **

**Sans cesser de vilipender Hagrid, les Serpentard s'éloignèrent en direction de leur salle commune, située dans les sous-sols du château. Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. **

**-Tu crois que ce n'est pas trop grave ? demanda Hermione, préoccupée. **

**-Bien sûr que non, Madame Pomfresh peut faire disparaître n'importe quelle coupure en une seconde, répondit Harry qui avait fait soigner des blessures bien plus sérieuses par l'infirmière aux dons magiques. **

Une fois de plus, Lily eut l'air terriblement menaçant et pendant un instant, elle eut l'air de ne rien vouloir de plus que trouver Voldemort et l'envoyer dans cette stupide infirmerie.

**-C'est terrible que ce soit arrivé pendant le premier cours de Hagrid, dit Ron, inquiet. On peut faire confiance à Malefoy pour tout gâcher… **

**A l'heure du dîner, ils furent les premiers à descendre dans la Grande Salle en espérant voir Hagrid, mais il n'était pas là. **

**-Ils ne l'ont quand même pas renvoyé, j'espère ? dit Hermione d'une voix anxieuse sans toucher au contenu de son assiette. **

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt, » dit Sirius.

**-Ils n'ont pas intérêt, dit Ron qui ne mangeait pas davantage. **

« Whoah… Etrange. »

**Harry regardait la table des Serpentard où plusieurs élèves, parmi lesquels Crabbe et Goyle, étaient profondément absorbés dans leur conversation. Harry aurait parié qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point leur propre version de l'incident. **

**-En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est ennuyés pour ce premier jour de la rentrée, marmonna Ron d'un air sombre. **

**Après le dîner, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et essayèrent de faire le devoir que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se concentrer. Ils ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. **

**-Il y a de la lumière dans la cabane de Hagrid, dit soudain Harry. **

**Ron consulta sa montre. **

**-Si on se dépêche, on peut aller le voir, il est encore tôt, dit-il. **

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, répondit lentement Hermione. **

**Harry vit qu'elle le regardait. **

**-J'ai le droit de me promener dans l'enceinte de l'école, y compris le parc, dit-il. Sirius Black n'a pas encore réussi à passer le barrage des Détraqueur, que je sache. **

**Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans rencontrer personne, ce qui leur évita d'avoir à justifier leur présence dans les couloirs à cette heure-là. L'herbe était toujours humide et semblait presque noire à la lueur du crépuscule. **

**-Entrez, grogna Hagrid lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte. **

**Il était assis en bras de chemise devant sa table de bois brut. Crockdur, son molosse, avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Au premier coup d'œil, Harry, Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Une chope d'étain de la taille d'un seau était posée devant lui et il avait le regard vitreux. **

**-C'est sûrement un record, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Un professeur qui se fait renvoyer dès le premier jour, on n'avait encore jamais vu ça. **

« Ils n'ont pas pu le renvoyer ! » s'exclama Lily.

**-Vous n'avez pas été renvoyé, Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione.**

**-Pas encore, dit Hagrid d'un ton accablé en buvant une longue gorgée de ce que contenait la chope. Mais c'est une simple question de temps, après ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy…**

**-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table. Ce n'était pas grave ? **

**-Madame Pomfresh a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour le soigner, répondit sombrement Hagrid. Mais il dit qu'il souffre terriblement… il gémit sans cesse, le bras couvert de bandages… **

« Il fait sans doute semblant. » dit James, méprisant.

**-Il joue la comédie, affirma Harry. Madame Pomfresh est capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. L'année dernière, elle m'a fait repousser la moitié des os. On peut compter sur Malefoy pour profiter au maximum de la situation. **

**-Bien entendu, le conseil d'administration de l'école a été informé, dit Hagrid. Ils estiment que j'ai vu trop grand pour mon premier cours. J'aurais dû attendre un peu pour parler des hippogriffes… et commencer par les Veracrasses ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est entièrement ma faute. **

Remus envoya un regard d'avertissement à son amant et roula des yeux en l'entendant répondre :

« Veracrasses, Lunard. _Veracrasses_. C'est tellement ennuyeux ! »

**-C'est la faute de Malefoy, Hagrid ! dit Hermione avec gravité. **

« Arrête de te blâmer. C'était Malefoy. » Dit Lily sévèrement en jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier au livre que tenait James.

**-On est témoins, dit Harry. Vous nous avez prévenus que les hippogriffes attaquent quand on les insulte. Malefoy n'avait qu'à vous écouter. Nous allons raconter à Dumbledore ce qui s'est vraiment passé. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, on vous soutiendra, dit Ron. **

**Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux noirs de Hagrid et coulèrent au coin de ses paupières craquelées de rides. Il saisit Harry et Ron par les épaules et les serra contre lui dans une étreinte à leur rompre les os. **

« C'est adorable. » Sourit Lily en ignorant le regard dégouté de Sirius et James.

Son sourire devint rusé et elle demanda innocemment à Sirius :

« Mais Sirius, est-ce que tu n'es pas censé trouver ce genre très _chou_… tu sais, comme tu es gay et tout… »

« Je t'assure Lily, que je suis aussi masculin que je l'étais avant que Lunard ne me fasse virer gay. »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait virer gay ! » protesta Remus mais il était déjà lancé.

« Oui Lily, ma masculinité n'a pas baissé d'un poil depuis que j'ai été (Sirius !), ok ok, depuis que je suis devenu gay… En fait, je pense que je le suis encore plus qu'avait. » Il contracta son bras gauche, montrant ses muscles. « Regarde ces beautés… »

« Oh non… Je pense que tu es du genre à aimer les trucs mignons, sucrés… » Persista Lily avec un sourire machiavélique.

« James, contrôle ta femme. »

Le cervidé secoua la tête en signe de négation, « elle me tuerait. »

« Prouve-le. Prouve ta masculinité. » Ricana la rousse.

« Oh, je vais le faire, crois-moi, je… »

Roulant des yeux et décidant qu'il y avait eut suffisamment de plaisanteries et qu'il voulait continuer à lire le livre, il planta un doigt entre les cotes de Sirius.

Le garçon poussa un cri efféminé alors que Lily éclatait d'un rire triomphant.

**-Je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu, Hagrid, dit Hermione d'un ton décidé. **

« Bonne fille. » dit la jeune mère en faisant un signe de tête approbatif.

**Elle prit la chope et sortit de la cabane pour la vider. **

**-Elle a peut-être raison, approuva Hagrid en lâchant Harry et Ron qui s'écartèrent d'un pas chancelant en se frottant les côtes. **

**Hagrid s'arracha de sa chaise et rejoignit Hermione au-dehors, la démarche incertaine. Harry et Ron entendirent alors un bruit d'éclaboussures. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'inquiéta Harry tandis qu'Hermione revenait dans la cabane avec la chope vide. **

**-Il a plongé la tête dans le tonneau d'eau, répondit-elle en rangeant la chope. **

**Hagrid réapparut, les cheveux et la barbe ruisselant d'eau. **

**-Ca va mieux, dit-il en se secouant comme un chien mouillé. C'était très gentil à vous de venir me voir, je suis vraiment…**

**Hagrid s'interrompit et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. **

**-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA, TOI ! Rugit-il si brusquement que tout le monde fit un bond. TU N'AS PAS A TRAINER DEHORS QUAND IL FAIT NUIT, HARRY ! ET VOUS DEUX, VOUS LE LAISSEZ FAIRE ! **

« James ! Arrête de hurler ! »

« Mais c'est comme ça que c'est écrit dans le livre Lily ! Et tu me dis toujours de lire les livres avec le ton approprié alors c'est ce que je fais… » Répondit James, docilement

**Hagrid se précipita sur Harry, lui saisit le bras et le poussa vers la porte. **

**-Allez, dit Hagrid avec colère, je vais vous ramener au château, tous les trois et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à venir me voir après le coucher du soleil ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! **

**« Je ne vais pas simplement surgir dans Poudlard et tuer Harry, vous savez ? » dit Sirius d'un ton aigre. **

**Remus soupira. **

**« Allez, laisse moi lire le prochain… Chapitre sept : Un épouvantard dans la penderie. »**

* * *

**A la prochaine!**

**Len**


	8. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.**

**Remus/Sirius et James/Lily**

**Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon**

**/!\ NDT : J'ai transmis à l'auteur vos reviews ! Elle vous remercie et vous embrasse tous pour votre fidélité. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un épouvantard dans la penderie**

**Malefoy ne revint en classe que le jeudi en fin de matinée pendant le cours commun de potions qui rassemblait les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. D'un pas mal assuré, il pénétra dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours. Le bras en écharpe et couvert de bandages, il se donnait des allures de héros survivant d'une terrible bataille. **

« Merlin, ce type a vraiment besoin de prendre un bonne raclée. » gronda Sirius. Ce garçon commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

**-Comment ça va, Drago ? Minauda Pansy Parkinson. Ca te fait très mal ? **

**-Oui, dit Malefoy en affichant la grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage.**

**Mais dès que Pansy eut détourné la tête, Harry le vit lancer un clin d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle. **

**-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, Malefoy, dit le professeur Rogue d'un air distrait. **

**Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Si eux étaient arrivés en retard, jamais Rogue ne leur aurait dit tranquillement de s'asseoir. **

« Je vous avais _bien dit_ que ce type était un salaud. »

« Sirius, tu as vraiment de la chance qu'Harry soit endormi. » La voix de Lily claqua dans l'air.

**Mais Rogue ne punissait jamais Malefoy, Rogue était le directeur de la maison des Serpentard et, en général, il avantageait ses propres élèves par rapport à ceux des autres maisons. **

**Ce jour-là, ils apprenaient pour la première fois à préparer une potion de Ratatinage. Malefoy s'installa avec son chaudron à côté d'Harry et de Ron, et partagea leur table pour mélanger ses ingrédients. **

**-Monsieur, dit Malefoy, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras. **

**-Weasley, vous couperez les racines de Malefoy, dit Rogue sans même lever les yeux. **

« Quoi ? C'est injuste ! » S'exclama James, un pli creusant son sourcil.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est de Rogue qu'il s'agit. » Répondit Sirius, aussi irrité que son meilleur ami.

**Le teint de Ron devint rouge brique. **

**-Il n'a rien du tout, ton bras, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy. **

**Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois. **

**-Weasley, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue. Coupe-moi ces racines. **

**Ron prit son couteau, fit glisser vers lui les racines de Malefoy et commença à les couper grossièrement. **

Les quatre adultes rirent.

« Bien vu, » dit James, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

**-Professeur, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, Weasley abîme mes racines.**

**Rogue s'approcha de leur table, jeta un coup d'œil aux racines coupées à la hâte et adressa à Ron un sourire mauvais. **

**-Weasley, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malefoy, dit-il. **

**-Mais monsieur…**

**Ron avait passé un quart d'heure à hacher ses propres racines en prenant bien soin d'en faire des morceaux de taille égale. **

**-Vous m'avez entendu ? Dit Rogue de sa voix la plus redoutable**.

« Lily ? » dit Remus en attendant sa réaction.

« Ok. Rogue est devenu… assez méchant. » Admit Lily hésitante.

**Ron poussa ses racines impeccablement coupées vers Malefoy, puis il reprit le couteau. **

**-Monsieur, il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un m'aide à peler ma figue sèche, dit Malefoy d'un ton amusé. **

James fixa le livre furieusement et Sirius grogna « Quel sale trou du cul paresseux ! »

**-Potter, vous éplucherez la figue de Malefoy, dit Rogue en lançant à Harry le regard dégouté qu'il lui réservait habituellement. **

**Harry prit la figue tandis que Ron essayait de recouper convenablement les racines dont il avait hérité. Harry pela la figue aussi vite qu'il le put et la jeta à Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la table, sans prononcer un mot. Malefoy avait un sourire plus goguenard que jamais. **

**-Vous avez vu votre copain Hagrid, ces temps-ci ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.**

**-Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Ron sans lever les yeux. **

**-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur, dit Malefoy d'un ton faussement désolé. Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé. **

**-Continue comme ça, Malefoy, et il va vraiment t'arriver quelque chose, gronda Ron. **

« Vas-y Ron ! » encouragea James.

**-Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du Ministère de la Magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais. Et avec la blessure que j'ai reçu…-**

« Quelle blessure ? » rétorqua Remus qui pouvait sentir sa patience arriver au point de rupture.

**Il poussa un long soupir qui sonnait faux – Qui sait si je ne retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras ? **

**-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu fais toute cette comédie, dit Harry. Pour essayer de faire renvoyer Hagrid ? **

**- En partie, Potter, répondit Malefoy en baissant la voix. Mais il y a aussi d'autres avantages. Tiens, Weasley, coupe donc ma chenille pour moi. **

**Un peu plus loin, Neville avait des ennuis, comme toujours pendant les cours de Rogue qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. **

« Sale crétin. » murmura Sirius. Le boulot de Rogue était _d'enseigner_, pas de terrifier ses étudiants. Lunard était sans doute_** largement**_ meilleur que lui...

**Sa potion qui aurait dû être vert clair était devenue… **

**-Orange, Londubat, lança Rogue en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron pour montrer la couleur liquide à toute la classe. Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat ? **

**Neville, rouge et tremblant, semblait au bord des larmes. **

**-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, dit alors Hermione, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville ? **

**-Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante, répliqua Rogue d'un ton glacial. **

**Hermione devint aussi rouge que Neville. **

**-Londubat, poursuivit Rogue, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de cette potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui se passera. Voilà qui va peut-être vous encourager à la préparer correctement ? **

« Enfoiré. » dirent les trois Maraudeurs à l'unisson.

« C'est terrible… Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne soutient Neville ? » S'exclama Lily en défendant le garçon.

**Rogue s'éloigna, laissant Neville tremblant d'inquiétude. **

**-Tu veux bien m'aider ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.**

**-Hé, Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu ? Dans La Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black. **

Sirius leva un sourcil.

**-Où ça ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. **

**De l'autre côté de la table, Malefoy écoutait attentivement. **

**-Pas très loin d'ici, dit Seamus, l'air surexcité. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti. **

**-Pas très loin d'ici, répéta Ron en jetant à Harry un regard éloquent. **

**Il se retourna et vit Malefoy qui les observait. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'épluche autre chose ?**

**Une lueur malfaisante brillait dans le regard de Malefoy qui se pencha par-dessus la table en fixant Harry. **

**-Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter ?**

**-Exactement, répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé. **

**Les lèvres minces de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. **

**-Si j'étais à ta place, dit-il à voix basse, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dit Ron d'un ton brusque. **

**-Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? Chuchota Malefoy en clignant ses petits yeux pâles. **

« Il ne sait pas quoi ? » demanda James, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix : qu'est-ce qui pouvait aller plus mal ?

**-Je ne sais pas quoi ?**

« Oh ! Mon fils pense comme moi ! »

Lily se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux, pensant qu'elle pouvait lui laisser ce petit moment de joie.

**Malefoy laissa échapper un petit ricanement. **

**-Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les Détraqueurs faire le travail ? dit-il. Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même. **

« Vengeance pour quoi ? » demanda Sirius, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était anxieux.

**-De quoi tu parles ? dit Harry avec colère. **

**Mais au même moment, Rogue lança : **

**-Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients maintenant. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Londubat…**

**Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire en regardant Neville qui remuait fébrilement sa potion. Du coin des lèvres, Hermione lui soufflait ce qu'il fallait faire en prenant bien garde que Rogue ne l'entende pas.**

« Pauvre Neville, » dit Lily avec compassion. « Rogue devrait vraiment être plus gentil. »

« Au moins, avec l'aide d'Hermione pour sa potion, tout va bien se passer. » fit remarquer Remus, gagnant ainsi un petit sourire de la rousse.

**Harry et Ron rangèrent les ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisés puis ils allèrent laver leurs ustensiles dans l'évier. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, Malefoy ? murmura Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me venger de Black ? Il ne m'a rien fait. Pas encore. **

**-Il a tout inventé, répondit Ron d'un air féroce. Il essaye de te faire faire une bêtise. **

**La fin du cours approchait et Rogue s'avança vers Neville, recroquevillé près de son chaudron. **

**-Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver au crapaud de Londubat, dit Rogue, les yeux étincelants. **

« Rien de mal ne lui arrivera. J'en suis certain. » Dit James

**-S'il a réussi à fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage, le crapaud va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Mais si, comme je m'y attends, il a commis une erreur, l'animal sera empoisonné. **

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être amie avec lui. » dit Lily d'une voix enragée. Severus n'avait jamais été _aussi_…méchant. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

**Les élèves de Gryffondor regardaient avec appréhension, mais ceux de Serpentard paraissaient très excités. Rogue prit Trevor le crapaud dans sa main gauche, plongea une louche dans la potion qui était devenue verte et en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la gueule du crapaud. **

**Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un petit bruit sec. Trevor s'était transformé en un têtard qui frétillait dans la paume de Rogue. **

Les Maraudeurs poussèrent des cris de joie et Lily se joignit à eux, à contrecœur.

**Les Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. Rogue, visiblement contrarié, tira de sa poche un flacon et fit couler quelques gouttes de son contenu sur Trevor qui reprit aussitôt sa forme de crapaud adulte. **

« Haha ! Dans ta face, Rogue ! » Rit Sirius. »

**-J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, dit Rogue, effaçant d'un coup les sourires d'Harry et de ses camarades. **

« QUOI ? » cria James avec rage.

« C'est injuste ! »

« Ce batard graisseux. »

« Par tous les saints, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? La potion a fonctionné ! »

**-Je vous avais interdit de l'aider, Miss Granger. Le cours est terminé. **

**Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent les marches qui menaient dans le hall d'entrée. Harry ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Malefoy, tandis que Ron laissait déborder sa fureur contre Rogue.**

**-Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor parce que la potion était bien préparée ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas menti. Hermione ? Tu aurais dû lui dire que Neville l'avait faite tout seul. **

**Hermione ne répondit pas. Ron regarda autour de lui. **

**-Où est-elle passée ? S'étonna-t-il. **

**A son tour, Harry la chercha des yeux. Ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier, à présent. Les autres élèves passèrent devant eux et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. **

**-Elle était juste derrière nous, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. **

« Peut-être qu'elle a oublié un truc… » Suggéra Sirius en se tapotant le bout du nez pensivement.

**Malefoy, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, passa également devant eux. Il adressa un nouveau sourire goguenard à Harry, puis disparut.**

**-Elle est là-bas, dit alors Harry. **

**Hermione, un peu essoufflée, montait les marches quatre à quatre. D'une main, elle tenait son sac, de l'autre, elle semblait cacher quelque chose sous sa robe. **

**-Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Ron. **

**-Quoi ? dit Hermione en les rejoignant. **

**-Tu étais juste derrière nous et une seconde plus tard, tu étais revenue au pied de l'escalier. **

**-Comment ? dit Hermione, un peu déconcertée. Ah, oui, je suis retournée chercher quelque chose. Oh, non… **

**Une couture de son sac avait craqué. Harry n'en fut pas surpris : le sac était rempli d'une bonne douzaine de gros livres. **

**-Pourquoi tu emportes ces trucs-là partout ? demanda Ron. **

**-Tu sais bien que j'ai pris beaucoup plus d'options que vous, répondit Hermione, le souffle court. Tu peux me les tenir, s'il te plait ?**

**Ron regarda les couvertures des livres qu'elle lui avait donnés. **

**-Mais… tu n'as aucun cours là-dessus, aujourd'hui ? Cet après-midi, on a simplement Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. **

« Yeah ! Nous allons voir Lunard enseigner ! » S'exclama l'Animagus en adressant un sourire au garçon aux cheveux châtains.

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione d'un air distrait. **

**Elle remit les livres dans son sac. **

**-J'espère qu'il a quelque chose de bon à manger à midi, je meurs de faim, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle. **

« Elle cache quelque chose. » s'interrompit Remus. Il savait reconnaitre un mensonge quand il en entendait un… ou _lisait_ un…

**-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? demanda Ron à Harry. **

**Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. **

« Tu es en retard ? » jappa Sirius, choqué.

« Lunard, tu n'es _jamais_ en retard ! » ajouta James qui avait l'air aussi choqué que son ami.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Maintenant, chut, laissez-moi lire. »

**Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençaient à bavarder de choses et d'autres lorsqu'il apparut enfin. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bon repas. **

« Bon garçon, Remus. » dit James en hochant la tête, rassuré de savoir que son ami mangeait correctement.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère, Cornedrue. » rappela Remus, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Remercions Merlin pour ça, » murmura Sirius de manière presque inaudible.

**-Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.**

**Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à part un épisode mémorable l'année précédente, quand leur ancien professeur avait lâché des lutins dans la classe. **

« Ha haha, j'aurais adoré voir ça ! » rit James**. **

**-Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Lupin. **

**Déconcertés, mais intéressés, les élèves lui emboitèrent le pas. Lupin les fit sortir de la classe et les mena le long du couloir désert où ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner : **

**-Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin…**

« Oh, j'adore Peeves ! » s'exclama Sirius en riant. « Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Brillant. »

« La ferme, Pat' » dit Remus en boudant alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

**Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fût, Peeves manifestait habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir. A leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire. **

**-Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais. **

**Rusard était le concierge de Poudlard. C'était un sorcier raté et hargneux qui menait une guerre sans merci contre les élèves et contre Peeves. Ce dernier ne tint cependant aucun compte de la remarque du professeur à qui il adressa pour toute réponse un bruit sonore et incongru. **

**Le professeur Lupin poussa un faible soupir et sortit sa baguette magique. **

**-Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile, dit-il à ses élèves. Regardez bien. **

**Il leva sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Peeves en lançant : **

**-Waddiwasi !**

« Ooooh, Je me souviens de ce sort ! » sourit James. « Vous vous rappelez quand on l'avait utilisé sur ce type… Gilderoy Lockhart lorsqu'il nous avait dit qu'il pouvait apprendre aux Maraudeurs comment devenir aussi populaire que lui ? »

Les deux autres hommes se mirent à rire, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'arrête brusquement. Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté et dit :

« Je viens_ juste_ de m'en rendre compte mais… on ne devrait pas appeler Peter ? »

Remus, James et Lily froncèrent les sourcils :

« Merde ! Je l'avais complètement zappé ! » Cria James en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« Est-ce qu'on l'appelle maintenant ? » Lily se mordit la lèvre, sachant que Peter serait sans doute très blessé lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'ils avaient lu sans lui.

Remus roula des yeux.

« Vous avez_ tous_ oublié ? Il est au mariage de son cousin. »

« Euuuh… oups. » répondit Sirius honteusement. Lily soupira

« Bon, on lui dira tout lorsqu'il rentrera, ok ? »

**Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons. **

« Personne n'embête le professeur Lunard ! » ricana James.

**-Magnifique ! s'exclama Dean Thomas émerveillé. **

**-Merci, Dean, répondit le professeur Lupin. Allons-y, maintenant. **

**Ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Il y avait à présent du respect dans le regard que posaient les élèves sur leur professeur aux vêtements miteux. **

« Super : ils t'aiment déjà ! » dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Remus eut l'air satisfait et continua à lire.

**Lupin les emmena dans un autre couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. **

**-Entrez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. **

**Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. C'était Rogue. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarda les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement mauvais. Le professeur Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. **

**-Ne fermez pas, Lupin, dit Rogue. Je préfère ne pas voir ça. **

**Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit : **

**-On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat…**

« Argh… » Renifla Lily avec dégoût en voyant le comportement de son vieil ami.

**-…et je vous conseille de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire. **

**Neville devint écarlate. Harry lança à Rogue un regard noir. Il était suffisamment pénible qu'il s'acharne sur Neville dans ses propres cours, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le ridiculise devant d'autres professeurs.**

**Lupin haussa les sourcils. **

**-J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, dit-il, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille. **

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus.

« Lunard, tu es merveilleux. » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille da manière à ce que seul le loup-garou l'entende.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, aussi doucement.

« Juste parce que tu es comme tu es. »

**Le visage de Neville devint encore plus rouge. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec. **

**Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit. **

« Ohhh… C'est l'épouvantard qu'il y avait dans le titre du chapitre, » établit James pensivement.

« Sans rire, James. » dit Lily en roulant des yeux avec un sourire affectueux.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante en voyant quelques élèves faire un bond en arrière. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans. **

**La grande majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter. **

**-Les épouvantard aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, dit le professeur. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers… Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons poser c'est : « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »**

**Hermione leva aussitôt la main. **

**-C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible. **

**-Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition, approuva le professeur Lupin. **

**Hermione rayonnait. **

**-Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous... **

« C'est vraiment très bien expliqué, Remus. » dit Lily en levant un sourcil, l'air impressionnée.

« Merci… » Rougit Remus.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il _enseignait_… Le loup-garou avait toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait pas de travail… encore moins un décent… et surtout à _Poudlard_.

**-…Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez vous me dire lequel, Harry ? **

**Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Hermione qui s'était dressée sur la point des pieds en levant le doigt vers le plafond, Harry tenta une réponse. **

**-Etant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit-il. **

**-Exactement, approuva le professeur Lupin tandis qu'Hermione, déçue, baissait la main. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ? Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi… **_**Riddikulus**_** ! **

**-**_**Riddikulus**_**, répéta le chœur des élèves. **

**-Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir, Neville. **

**La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais moins que Neville qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. **

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Lunard est là pour t'aider. »

**-Très bien, Neville, dit le professeur. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui fait le plus peur au monde ? **

**Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. **

**-Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, lança Lupin d'un ton joyeux. **

**Neville jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui, comme s'il implorait de l'aide, puis il dit dans un souffle : **

**-Le professeur Rogue. **

Sirius, James et Remus s'écroulèrent de rire.

**Il y eut un grand éclat de rire. Neville lui-même eut un sourire d'excuse. Lupin, lui, avait l'air songeur. **

**-Le professeur Rogue… Mmmmmh… Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?**

**-Heu… oui, répondit chez Neville, mal à l'aise. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect…**

**-Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ?**

La compréhension naquit dans les yeux des adultes et Sirius se mit à rire, « brillant, Mr Lunard. Tu es _brillant_. »

« Eh bien, merci, Mr Patmol. » Sourit Remus, satisfait de l'idée de son autre lui.

**Neville parut surpris. **

**-Heu… elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe… verte, le plus souvent… avec parfois une étole de renard. **

**-Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? demanda Lupin. **

« Youpi ! » s'exclama James, « ton esprit Maraudeur a pris le dessus ! »

**-Oui, un grand sac rouge, dit Neville. **

**-Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?**

**-Oui, répondit Neville d'une voix mal assurée, en se demandant ce qui l'attendait. **

**-Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue, dit Lupin. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez : « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge. **

Les adultes furent pris d'un nouveau rire hystérique. Quelle vision ce serait… Rogue dans une robe…

**A nouveau, les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la penderie trembla plus violemment que jamais. **

**-Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle, poursuivit Lupin. Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique…**

**Un grand silence s'installa. Harry réfléchit… Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde ? **

Un silence s'installa aussi dans le salon alors que tous pensaient à la même chose.

_Voldemort. _

**Il pensa d'abord à Lord Voldemort – un Voldemort qui aurait retrouvé toute sa force. Mais avant qu'il ait pu songer au moyen de ridiculiser un épouvantard-Voldemort, une image terrifiante lui vint à l'esprit…**

**Une main luisante, putréfiée, se glissant sous une cape noire… Une longue respiration qui ressemblait à un râle… Et puis un froid si pénétrant qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une eau glacée…**

« Détraqueurs… » Murmura Sirius.

Lily se rapprocha de son mari et il passa un bras fort autour d'elle.

**Harry frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en espérant que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Nombre de ses camarades avaient fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ron marmonnait : « Il faut lui enlever les pattes » Harry avait deviné à quoi il pensait : Ron avait une peur bleue des araignées. **

**-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le professeur Lupin. **

**Harry fut secoué d'un frisson de terreur. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Comment faire pour rendre un Détraqueur moins effrayant ? Mais il ne voulait pas demander de délai supplémentaire : les autres, eux, étaient tous prêts à tenter l'expérience. **

**-Neville, vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord ? dit Lupin. Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un… **

**Les autres élèves reculèrent vers le mur du fond, laissant Neville seul devant la penderie. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait terrorisé, mais il avait remonté les manches de sa robe de sorcier et tenait sa baguette prête. **

**-Attention, Neville, je compte jusqu'à trois, dit le professeur Lupin qui pointait sa propre baguette magique sur la poignée de la porte de la penderie. Un… Deux… Trois… C'est parti !**

**Un bouquet d'étincelles, jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.**

Sirius se frotta les mains d'anticipation.

**Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Rogue sortit aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Neville d'un regard flamboyant. **

**Neville recula d'un pas, sa baguette brandie, et remuant les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Rogue s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. **

**-R… R…**_** Riddikulus**_** ! dit Neville d'une petite voix aigüe. **

**Il y eut alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Rogue trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main.**

Un rire puissant rempli la pièce. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Lily, ne pouvait combattre le besoin urgent d'exprimer leur amusement suite à une telle description de Rogue.

Incapable de comparer cette image à toutes celles auxquelles il avait pu penser lorsqu'il côtoyait l'ennuyant Serpentard, James s'étira dans le canapé pour donner à Remus une tape dans le dos en tremblant de rire.

« G-Génial, Lunard. Merlin, comme j'aurais aimé être là ! » Dit Sirius en souriant avec affection à son amoureux et il déposa un léger baiser sur son nez.

Remus regarda son ami et son amant, les yeux brillants et un petit sourire sur le visage.

**Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appela alors : **

**-Parvati ! A vous ! **

**Parvati s'approcha, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparut à sa place. La momie au visage aveugle s'avança lentement vers Parvati en traînant les pieds, elle leva ses bras raides et…**

_**-Riddikulus**_** ! s'exclama Parvati. **

**Une des bandelettes tomba alors par terre et la momie se prit les pieds dedans. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en avant et sa tête se détacha sous le choc en roulant par terre. **

**-Seamus, à vous ! lança le professeur Lupin. **

**Seamus se précipita. **

**Clac ! La momie laissa place à un être verdâtre et squelettique : le spectre de la mort. La créature ouvrit ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et poussa une longue plainte stridente qui n'avait rien d'humain. **

**-**_**Riddikulus**_** ! s'écria Seamus. **

**Le spectre porta aussitôt les mains à sa gorge : il était devenu aphone. **

**Clac ! Le spectre se transforma en un gros rat qui se mit à courir après sa queue, puis en un serpent à sonnette, puis en un œil gigantesque injecté de sang. **

**-Il ne sait plus où il est ! s'écria Lupin. On y arrive ! Dean ! **

« Tu es vraiment un bon professeur, Remus. » fit remarquer Lily. « J'aurais adoré avoir un enseignant comme toi. »

**Clac ! L'œil se métamorphosa en une main coupée qui rampait sur le sol comme un crabe. **

**-Riddikulus ! lança Dean. **

**Et la main se retrouve prise dans un piège à souris. **

**-Excellent ! A vous, Ron !**

**Clac ! Des hurlements retentirent. Une araignée géante d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, couverte de poils répugnants, s'avança vers Ron en faisant cliqueter ses grosses pinces menaçantes. Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Ron était paralysé de terreur, mais… **

**-…Riddikulus ! hurla Ron. **

**Les pattes de l'araignée disparurent aussitôt et l'animal se mit à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme un tonneau avant de s'arrêter enfin devant Harry. Celui-ci leva sa baguette mais…**

**-Ici ! cria soudain le professeur Lupin en se précipitant. **

James s'exclama.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le canidé, offensé par le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour parler à son petit-ami, répondit :

« Hé ! Il essayait sans doute d'empêcher l'apparition de Voldemort ou d'un Détraqueur dans une pièce pleine de gamins de treize ans. Alors, tu te calmes ? »

L'homme aux cheveux emmêlés rougit.

« Oh… euh… »

Il regarda Remus pensivement et lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Maintenant, excuse-toi. » ordonna Sirius.

James soupira

« Désolé Lunard, j'ai juste… »

Il fronça le nez et se secoua, sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

« Honnêtement, James… » Reprocha Lily en soupirant.

« Ca va Cornedrue. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et Patmol, ne soit pas si méchant avec James. » Remus le poussa légèrement du coude, lui montrant ainsi silencieusement qu'il avait apprécié le geste malgré tout.

**Clac ! L'araignée sans pattes se volatilisa. Pendant un instant, tout le monde la chercha des yeux, puis une sphère argentée apparut dans les airs, devant le professeur Lupin qui lança : « Riddikulus ! » d'un ton presque nonchalant. **

« Lunard… »

« Cornedrue ? »

« Je pensais qu'on t'avait aidé avec ça. »

« Eh bien… oui, vous l'avez fait. Mais la lune reste sans aucun doute ce qui m'effraye le plus. » Dit Remus en regardant tristement ses genoux. « Elle a une influence sur moi, elle peut me contrôler… Une fois par mois, elle prend le pouvoir sur moi, me fait faire des choses que je ne ferais pas en temps normal… Quand je me transforme… Si vous n'aviez pas été là… Je me serais peut-être déjà tué… ou pire, j'aurais peut-être tué quelqu'un d'autre… »

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Sirius attira le loup-garou contre lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur les doux cheveux châtain du garçon. Remus s'éclaircit la voix et continua à lire.

**Clac ! **

**-Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui ! dit Lupin tandis que l'épouvantard retombait par terre sous la forme d'un cafard. **

**Clac ! Rogue réapparut et cette fois, Neville s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé. **

**-Riddikulus ! cria-t-il. **

**Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rogue se retrouve à nouveau vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, mais Neville éclata de rire et l'épouvantard explosa alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement. **

**-Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin sous les applaudissements de toute la classe. Bravo, Neville. Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq aussi pour Hermione et Harry. **

**-Mais je n'ai rien fait, dit Harry. **

**-Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry, dit Lupin d'un ton léger. **

Remus laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Sirius en quête de confort.

**-…Encore bravo à tout le monde… Comme devoir…**

« Devoir, » s'exclama le canidé. « Pourquoi, Lunard ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis professeur. Je dois le faire. »

« Oui… mais… des… devoirs ? »

**-… vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout. **

« Bon… c'est raisonnable… » Dit James, il avait encore une expression peinée sur le visage. « Après tout, ce n'est pas un essai ou… » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un ton dégouté.

**Surexcités, les élèves quittèrent la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha. Seul Harry n'était pas très content. Le professeur Lupin l'avait délibérément empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard. Pourquoi ? **

« Oh… maintenant il est en colère contre moi. » murmura Remus en essayant de dissimuler la peine que ça lui causait.

**Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait vu s'évanouir dans le train et qu'il ne le croyait pas capable de réussir l'exercice ? Avait-il eu peur qu'Harry s'évanouisse à nouveau ? **

**Apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait rien remarqué. **

**-Tu m'as vu avec le spectre ? s'écria Seamus. **

**-Et moi avec la main coupée ? répliqua Dean. **

**-Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Lupin a peur des boules argentées ? dit Lavande Brown d'un air songeur. **

« Divination. » dirent les trois Maraudeurs à l'unisson en frissonnant.

**-C'est le meilleur cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal qu'on ait jamais eu ! s'exclama Ron, ravi, tandis que les élèves retournaient dans la salle de classe pour prendre leurs affaires. **

**-Apparemment, c'est un très bon prof, approuva Hermione. Mais j'aurais bien aimé affronter l'épouvantard. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu crains le plus, toi ? demanda Ron avec un rire moqueur. Faire un devoir qui n'aurait que dix-neuf sur vingt ?**

Le petit groupe éclata de rire.

« Le chapitre est fini. » les informa Remus.

« Bon, ce chapitre n'était pas trop mauvais, » sourit Lily. « Surtout maintenant que Lunard est là. »

Les trois Maraudeurs restèrent bouche bée.

« Tu l'as appelé Lunard. » dit Sirius, choqué.

Lily n'utilisait jamais leur surnom, elle avait toujours peur de briser la signification des Maraudeurs et ce que leurs surnoms protégeaient. Oui, il arrivait à son cerveau de fonctionner bizarrement.

« Et bien, » dit-elle en plaisantant. « Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais seulement avec Lunard parce qu'il est mon Maraudeur préféré. »

« _QUOI ?_ »

« Hé ! »

« Oh, pardon Patmol… Je crois que tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

« Et moi alors ? » bouda James. « Je suis ton mari. »

« Toi, » ricana Lily. « Tu vas devoir travailler pour le mériter. »

Les deux canidés pouffèrent et Sirius se mit à rire d'autant plus en disant « Ooooh, est-ce que Lily essaye de flirter ? Je savais que tu étais dragueuse. Ce sont toujours les plus calmes… » A ces mots, il regarda l'homme qu'il tenait dans les bras avec sourire attendri.

« Peu importe… je lis le prochain. » dit Lily en tendant le bras pour attraper le livre, tachant d'ignorer le regard vexé de James.

* * *

Le Chapitre 8 est quasiment traduit !

A la semaine prochaine,

Len


	9. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.**

**Remus/Sirius et James/Lily**

**Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon**

**RAR aux anonymes : **

**Cassandre : C'est ce qu'on appelle les aléas de la béta-correction. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La fuite de la Grosse Dame**

**En très peu de temps, la Défense contre les forces du Mal était devenue le cours préféré de la plupart des élèves.**

Remus ne put retenir le sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Mais l'effet de cette déclaration fut ruiné lorsque Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux et que Lily se mit à roucouler.

_Merlin, les gens sont fous._

**Seuls Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard trouvaient matière à critiquer le professeur Lupin.**

Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

**-Regardez dans quel état sons ses vêtements, disait Malefoy à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre lorsque Lupin passait devant lui. Il s'habille comme notre vieil elfe de maison.**

James haussa les sourcils.

« Je t'assure Malefoy que Lunard a un sens de la mode plus _aiguisé_ que ton vieil elfe de maison. »

Remus roula ses yeux ambrés.

« Je me fiche de leurs opinions, d'accord ? Elles ne devraient pas non plus vous importer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on implique les elfes de maison ? » demanda Lily avec un regard noir.

**Mais personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à l'état d'usure des robes du professeur Lupin. Les cours suivants se révélèrent tout aussi intéressant que le premier et Harry aurait bien aimé prendre autant de plaisir à suivre l'enseignement des autres professeurs. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Rogue qui se montrait particulièrement hargneux, ces temps-ci, et tout le monde savait pourquoi. L'histoire de l'épouvantard qui avait pris l'aspect de Rogue, affublé des vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville, s'était répandue dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Mais Rogue n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie.**

« Je me serais inquiété s'il l'avait fait. »remarqua Sirius.

« Ouais, imagine un peu Servilus Rogue en train de rire. »

Les deux Animagi se forcèrent à frissonner tandis que les deux autres adultes se retenaient de soupirer lourdement.

**Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du professeur Lupin, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants et jamais il ne s'était autant acharné sur Neville.**

« Quel bâtard ! » murmura Sirius.

« Sirius ! Surveille ton langage, jeune homme. » grogna Lily, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que son vieil ami méritait vraiment le surnom pour le moment**.**

**Harry appréhendait également les heures passées dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la tour où officiait le professeur Trelawney. Il en avait assez de déchiffrer la signification de formes bizarres et de symboles divers en essayant de rester indifférent aux regards embués de yeux énormes.**

Aucun des quatre adultes ne prit la peine de commenter ce passage, ils avaient largement eu le temps de se faire un avis sur le professeur, merci bien.

**Bien qu'elle fût considérée par les autres élèves avec un respect qui confinait à la vénération, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver la moindre affection pour elle.**

« Quoi ? » crièrent James et Sirius.

« Il faut bien avouer… » Commença le loup-garou pensivement, « que beaucoup de personnes dans notre classe respectaient notre vieux professeur. »

Lily soupira.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais vous étiez probablement les personnes les plus saines d'esprit de la classe si les autres la respectaient. »

« Eh bien, merci Lily. » dit le canidé, surpris.

**Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient pris l'habitude de passer l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie du professeur Trelawney, dans sa petite pièce du sommet de la tour nord, d'où elles revenaient en arborant l'air supérieur de ceux qui sont convaincus de savoir des choses que les autres ignoreront toujours. Elles avaient aussi la manie de parler à Harry à voix basse comme s'il était sur son lit de mort.**

**Personne n'aimait beaucoup la classe de Soins aux créatures magiques qui était devenue très ennuyeuse après l'épisode mouvementé du premier jour.**

« Oh, Hagrid doit être bouleversé. »

« Il est plus coriace que ça, » dit James en rassurant Lily, peu sûr de savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai.

**Hagrid semblait avoir perdu confiance en lui. Les élèves passaient désormais tous les cours à s'occuper de Veracrasses qui comptaient parmi les créatures les plus assommantes qu'on puisse imaginer.**

« Assommantes ! Tu vois, Lunard ! _Tout le monde_ pense qu'ils sont ennuyeux ! » Cria Sirius avec triomphe, gagnant ainsi un coup sur la tête de la part de son amant.

**-Qui donc peut bien s'intéresser à des animaux pareils ? dit Ron après avoir passé encore une heure à enfoncer de la laitue hachée dans le gosier gluant de quelques Veracrasses.**

**Au début du mois d'octobre, cependant, Harry eut enfin un grand sujet de satisfaction :**

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de James, d'une oreille à l'autre. Les trois autres adultes savaient ce qui allait arriver… Si James disait quelque chose….

« QUIDDITCH ! »

« SILENCIO ! »

…**la saison de Quidditch approchait et Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, convoqua les joueurs un jeudi soir pour préparer leur nouvelle stratégie. Il y avait sept joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch : trois Poursuiveurs, chargés de marquer des buts en faisant passer le Souafle (une balle rouge de la taille d'un ballon de football) à travers un des anneaux fixés au sommet de poteaux de quinze mètres de hauteur plantés à chaque extrémité du terrain deux Batteurs, équipés de grosses battes, avaient pour tâche d'éloigner les Cognards (deux lourdes balles noires qui attaquaient violemment les joueurs) un Gardien qui défendait les buts et un Attrapeur qui devait attraper le Vif d'or, une balle minuscule et pourvue d'ailes, de la taille d'une noix. L'Attrapeur qui parvenait à s'en saisir mettait fin au match et faisait gagner à son équipe cent cinquante points supplémentaires.**

**Olivier Dubois, un garçon de dix-sept ans à la silhouette massive, était en septième et dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa aux six autres joueurs de l'équipe dans les vestiaires glacés du terrain de Quidditch.**

**-Cette fois, c'est notre dernière chance – ma dernière chance - de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, leur dit-il en faisant les cents pas devant eux. Je quitte définitivement l'école à la fin de l'année. Je n'aurais donc plus jamais d'autre occasion. Il y maintenant sept ans que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné la coupe…**

« Quoi ? » cria Sirius. « La honte ! Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons perdu ? »

James afficha un air déçu en agitant les bras en l'air.

« Je suis certain que ce n'est pas à cause d'Harry, » dit le canidé rapidement.

**-…Nous avons eu toute la malchance du monde – des blessures, l'annulation du tournoi l'année dernière…**

**Dubois s'interrompit, comme si ces événements lui serraient encore la gorge.**

**-Mais nous savons aussi que nous sommes indiscutablement la meilleure équipe de l'école, reprit-il en tapant du poing dans la paume de sa main, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard.**

Le mari de Lily lui envoya un regard suppliant et elle leva le sort, décidant que l'entendre crier au sujet du Quidditch était mieux que de manquer de se prendre un bras dans la figure à chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué.

**-Nous avons trois**_** superbes**_** Poursuiveurs.**

**Dubois montra Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell.**

**-Nous avons deux Batteurs**_** imbattables**_**.**

**-Arrête, Olivier, tu vas nous faire rougir, répondirent en chœur Fred et George Weasley.**

**-Et nous avons un Attrapeur qui nous fait toujours gagner ! continua Dubois en regardant Harry avec orgueil.**

James se contenta de soupirer rêveusement, craignant pour sa vie s'il osait prononcer le moindre mot.

« Tu vois, ce n'est vraiment pas la faute de Harry, » dit Sirius joyeusement.

**-Et puis, il y a moi, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. **

**-Toi aussi, tu es très bon, dit George.**

**-Remarquable gardien, approuva Fred.**

**-La coupe de Quidditch aurait dû porter notre nom ces deux dernières années, poursuivit Dubois en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Dès qu'Harry a rejoint notre équipe, j'ai pensé que ce serait dans la poche.**

Sirius eut l'air impressionné.

**-… Mais le fait est que nous n'avons pas gagné et que c'est notre dernière chance cette année d'y graver enfin le nom de notre équipe…**

**Dubois avait l'air si accablé que même Fred et George semblaient compatir.**

« Oooh, le pauvre. » murmura James, incapable d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après avoir perdu la coupe aussi souvent.

**-Olivier, cette année sera la bonne, dit Fred.**

**-On y arrivera, Olivier ! assura Angelina.**

**-C'est sûr et certain, ajouta Harry.**

**Décidée à vaincre, l'équipe commença les séances d'entraînement trois soirs par semaine. Les jours raccourcissaient, le temps devenait plus froid et plus humide, mais ni la boue, n la pluie, ni le vent ne pouvaient décourager Harry : il voyait déjà l'énorme coupe d'argent couronner leurs efforts.**

« Vas-y Harry ! Tu peux y arriver ! »

« James, chut. »

**Un soir, après l'entraînement, Harry retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor, glacé et courbatu mais content du travail de l'équipe. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il trouva ses camarades en proie à une agitation fébrile.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Ron et à Hermione, assis auprès du feu.**

**-Premier week-end à Pré-au-lard, répondit Ron en montrant une note d'information épinglée au tableau d'affichage. Fin octobre, pour Halloween.**

**-Parfait, dit Fred qui était entré dans la salle derrière Harry. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour chez Zonko, je n'ai presque plus de boules puantes.**

**Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Ron, son allégresse quelque peu refroidie. Hermione semblait lire dans ses pensées.**

**-Harry, je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu pourras y aller la fois d'après, dit-elle. Ils vont sûrement attraper Black bientôt, il a déjà été repéré.**

**-Black n'est pas assez idiot pour tenter quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall si tu peux y aller tout de suite, sinon, tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps.**

« Je doute qu'elle dise oui… » Soupira Remus en maudissant silencieusement ces stupides Dursley.

**-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Harry doit rester à l'intérieur de l'école.**

**-Il ne va quand même pas être le seul à ne pas venir, dit Ron…**

« Et Dumbledore ? Peut-être qu'il laisserait Harry y aller ? » Demanda James avec espoir.

« Franchement, j'en doute, James. » répondit sa femme tristement. « Après tout, ils s'inquiètent tous pour la sécurité de Harry Je pense que même si Harry avait l'autorisation, l'école aurait essayé de le garder éloigné de Pré-au-Lard. »

« Désolé les gars. C'est à cause de moi… »

Remus secoua la tête et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Sirius.

**-… Demande à McGonagall, Harry.**

**-Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Harry d'un ton décidé.**

**Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais, au même moment, Pattenrond lui sauta sur les genoux. Il tenait dans sa gueule une grosse araignée morte.**

Lily frissonna doucement.

**-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il vienne manger ça sous notre nez ? dit Ron avec une grimace.**

**-Bravo, Pattenrond, dit Hermione, tu l'as attrapée tout seul ?**

**Pattenrond mastiqua lentement l'araignée, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur Ron d'un air insolent.**

**-Arrange-toi simplement pour qu'il reste sur tes genoux, dit Ron d'un ton grincheux. Croûtard dort dans mon sac.**

**Pattenrond continuait de fixer Ron. Le bout de sa grosse queue touffue remuait régulièrement. Soudain, sans le moindre avertissement, il fit un bond en avant**

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria Sirius. _Stupide_ _chat – comment avait-il pu savoir où était Croûtard ?_

**-ATTENTION ! s'écria Ron en saisissant son sac au moment où Pattenrond s'y agrippait de toutes ses griffes et commençait à le déchirer. VA-T'EN, STUPIDE ANIMAL !**

Remus secoua la tête : « A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que Pattenrond ne vise que Croûtard ? Il doit bien y avoir d'autres rats dans le château qu'il pourrait chasser… »

« Parce que c'est un _chat_. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

**Ron essaya d'arracher le sac des pattes du chat, mais Pattenrond s'y cramponnait de toutes ses forces en crachant et en déchirant le tissu.**

**-Ron, arrête, tu vas lui faire mal ! s'exclama Hermione.**

**Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, à présent. Ron secoua frénétiquement le sac sans réussir à faire lâcher prise au chat et Croûtard s'échappa d'un bond.**

**-ATTRAPE CE CHAT ! hurla Ron tandis que Pattenrond se lançait à la poursuite du rat terrifié.**

**George Weasley plongea sur Pattenrond, mais le manqua. Croûtard se faufila entre les pieds des élèves et courut se réfugier sous une commode, suivi par le chat qui s'arrêta dans une glissade et essaya de l'attraper en donnant de grands coups de patte sous le meuble.**

**Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent. Hermione attrapa Pattenrond et le prit dans ses bras tandis que Ron se jetait à plat ventre et parvenait à grand-peine à tirer son rat par la queue.**

**-Regarde ça ! dit-il avec fureur en agitant Croûtard sous le nez d'Hermione. Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Empêche ton chat de le martyriser.**

« Je suis totalement d'accord ! » dit Sirius en écarquillant les yeux : ce chat lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs.

Remus lui envoya un sourire compatissant, essayant de ne pas se moquer de sa haine injustifiée pour les chats.

**-Ce pauvre Pattenrond ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tous les chats courent après les rats.**

« Certes, » approuva James, « mais Pattenrond semble s'être donné comme but dans la vie de manger _Croûtard_ et nul autre rat. »

**-Il est bizarre ton animal ! dit Ron en s'efforçant de faire rentrer dans sa poche son rat qui ne cessait de gigoter. Il a compris quand j'ai dit que Croûtard était dans mon sac !**

« Les chats ne sont pas si malins. » renifla Sirius avec arrogance. Lily roula des yeux, les commentaires du garçon commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer.

**-Tu racontes des bêtises, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Pattenrond a senti son odeur, voilà tout…**

**-Ce chat en veut à Croûtard ! dit Ron sans prêter attention aux autres élèves qui pouffaient de rire autour de lui. Mais Croûtard était là avant lui et en plus, il est malade.**

**Furieux, Ron traversa à grands pas la salle commune et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.**

**Le lendemain, Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hermione. Il lui adressa à peine la parole pendant le cours de botanique alors qu'il travaillait à la même table qu'elle, en compagnie d'Harry.**

« Merlin, on dirait vraiment un vieux couple, pas vrai ? » dit James en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Tu veux dire exactement comme Lily et toi à l'époque… » Sourit Remus avec ruse.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Hm… » Interrompit Sirius pensivement, « je ne sais pas… peut-être que tout ça est dû à une Tension Sexuelle Refoulée. »

Lily eut l'air scandalisée.

« Sirius ! Ils ont seulement treize ans ! »

**-Comment va Croûtard ? demanda timidement Hermione.**

**-Il se cache au fond de mon lit et n'arrête pas de trembler, répondit Ron avec Colère.**

**Ils avaient ensuite un cours de Métamorphose et Harry rejoignit la file des élèves qui attendait devant la salle. Bien décidé à demander au professeur McGonagall l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres, il songea aux meilleurs arguments pour la convaincre…**

« Aucune chance Harry. » interrompit Remus tristement.

« Il gèlera dans un four avant qu'elle accepte » murmura Sirius du même ton.

« Il gèlera en_ enfer_, Sirius. » corrigea-t-il avec un soupir.

« Je sais, mais le four, c'est moins cruel. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet des fours ? » demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Étude des Moldus. »

…**lorsque ses réflexions furent interrompues par des éclats de voix.**

**Lavande Brown pleurait et Parvati essayait de la consoler.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lavande ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant avec Ron et Harry.**

**-Elle a reçu une lettre de ses parents ce matin, murmura Parvati. Son lapin est mort, il a été tué par un renard.**

**-Oh, pauvre Lavande, dit Hermione.**

**-J'aurais dû m'en douter, sanglota Lavande d'un air tragique. Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?**

**-Heu…**

**-Le 16 octobre ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney ? « Ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 16 octobre. » Elle avait raison !**

« Oh pitié… pas encore cette Trelawney ! » gémit Sirius. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de cet insecte luisant.

**Toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour de Lavande.**

**-Tu redoutais que ton lapin se fasse tuer par un renard ? S'étonna Hermione.**

Remus secoua la tête de gauche à droite il savait où voulait en venir Hermione et bien qu'il soit d'accord avec elle, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour ça.

**-Pas nécessairement par un renard, mais j'avais peur qu'il meure, c'est évident !**

« Oh… » Gémit Lily. « Pauvre Lavande. »

**-Ah bon… il était vieux ton lapin ? demanda Hermione.**

« Oh, Hermione… » Soupira James, « qu'est-ce que tu_ fous_ ? »

**-Non… sanglota Lavande, c'était encore un bébé !**

**-Mais alors, pourquoi tu craignais qu'il meure ?**

« Pas le moment, Hermione. Pas le moment. » dit Remus en secouant la tête.

**Parvati qui tenait Lavande par l'épaule pour essayer de la réconforter, lança un regard féroce à Hermione.**

**-Il faut être logique, reprit Hermione en s'adressant aux autres élèves. D'abord le lapin n'est pas mort aujourd'hui, elle a simplement reçu la lettre, aujourd'hui. Et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa mort puisque la nouvelle a été un choc pour elle…**

« Hermione ! Stop ! Tout le monde va te détester si tu continues comme ça ! » cria Sirius. Il éprouvait un grand respect pour la fille aux cheveux broussailleux, après tout, elle avait totalement raison.

« Elle se met vraiment en mauvaise posture, » murmura Lily.

**-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, Lavande, lança Ron. Elle se fiche complètement des animaux des autres.**

**A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall apparut et ouvrit la porte. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la classe en se lançant des regards assassins et s'assirent de part et d'autre de Harry sans s'adresser la parole.**

**Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire au professeur McGonagall mais ce fut elle qui parla la première de Pré-au-Lard.**

**-Un instant, dit-elle alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à partir. Si vous voulez aller à Pré-au-lard, vous devrez me donner vos autorisations de sortie avant Halloween. Sans autorisation, pas question de visiter le village alors n'oubliez surtout pas !**

**Neville leva la main.**

**-Professeur, je crois que j'ai… j'ai oublié… dit-il.**

**-Votre grand-mère me l'a envoyée directement, Londubat, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Elle a estimé que c'était plus sûr. Voilà, vous pouvez partir, maintenant.**

**-Vas-y, c'est le moment de lui demander, chuchota Ron à Harry.**

**-Non, il ne faut pas… commença Hermione.**

**-Vas-y, Harry, insista Ron.**

**Harry attendit que les autres élèves soient sortis, puis un peu nerveux, s'approcha du professeur McGonagall.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?**

**Harry prit une profonde inspiration.**

**-Professeur, mon oncle et ma tante ont… heu… oublié de signer mon autorisation, dit-il.**

James renifla.

**Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées sans rien répondre.**

**-Alors… heu… je me demandais s'il serait possible… Je veux dire, est-ce que je pourrai quand même aller au Pré-au-lard ?**

**Le professeur McGonagall ramassa les papiers posés sur son bureau.**

**-J'ai bien peur que non, Potter, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Pas d'autorisation, pas de sortie, c'est le règlement.**

Sirius tira Remus sur ses genoux et passa la main sous son tee-shirt, appréciant de sentir la peau douce sous ses doigts.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Remus en essayant de contenir le petit frisson de plaisir qui voulait le parcourir.

« Rien. » dit l'Animagus avec un sourire innocent. Il fit signe à Lily de continuer la lecture.

**-Mais professeur, mon oncle et ma tante sont… sont des Moldus, ils ne comprennent pas très bien… ce qui se passe à Poudlard, les formulaires et tout ça, dit Harry, encouragé par Ron qui hochait vigoureusement la tête. Si vous vouliez bien me donner votre permission…**

**-Eh bien, je ne vous la donne pas, trancha le professeur McGonagall en rangeant ses papiers dans un tiroir. Le formulaire dit clairement que la signature des parents ou du responsable est absolument nécessaire.**

Soudain, la main de Sirius changea de direction, plutôt que de monter vers les épaules de Remus, elle descendait. Remus sentit la main fine glisser sur son estomac et aller dangereusement vers son aine.

« Sirius, concentre-toi sur la lecture, arrête ! »

« Bien. » dit Sirius d'un air boudeur alors que sa main s'arrêtait sur la ceinture du loup-garou. « Mais je laisse ma main ici. »

La main recommença à bouger.

Sirius n'écoutait _jamais_.

Remus déglutit alors que Lily continuait à lire les doigts traçaient presque inconsciemment des signes complexes sur son estomac. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque Sirius trouva un point particulièrement sensible de sa peau.

« Remus ? » demanda Lily en arrêtant sa lecture sans faire attention à la position de la main du garçon. « Tout va bien ? »

James afficha un rictus, qui devint encore plus grand lorsque Remus couina :

« O-oui ! J-je vais bien ! »

Sirius garda une expression innocente plaquée sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Lily sans cesser ses mouvements une seconde.

**Son visage eut alors une étrange expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié.**

**-Je suis désolée, Potter, reprit-elle, mais c'est mon dernier mot. Vous feriez bien de partir maintenant si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard au cours suivant.**

**Il n'y plus rien à faire. Ron traita le professeur McGonagall de toutes sortes de noms qui indignèrent Hermione. Hermione, elle, semblait penser que tout était pour le mieux, ce qui augmenta la fureur de Ron. Quant à Harry, il dut subir en silence les conversations enthousiastes de ses camarades qui faisaient toutes sortes de projets pour leur première visite de Pré-au-lard.**

« Pauvre Harry, » soupira Lily.

**-Il y aura quand même le banquet d'Halloween, Ron pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.**

**-Oui, dit sombrement Harry, quelle joie…**

**Le grand dîner qui célébrait Halloween était toujours délicieux, mais il lui aurait paru encore meilleur s'il avait pu passer la journée au village avec les autres. Ron suggéra sans grande conviction d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, mais Hermione objecta que Dumbledore les avait mis en garde contre la faculté des Détraqueurs de la déceler. Et lorsque Percy essaya de consoler Harry, il ne parvint qu'à rendre sa déception plus cruelle encore.**

**-On fait toute une histoire avec Pré-au-lard, dit-il d'un ton grave, mais je te garantis que c'est beaucoup moins bien qu'on ne le raconte. D'accord, la confiserie est plutôt sympathique, mais le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko est très dangereux. Il y aussi la Cabane hurlante qui vaut la peine d'être vue, mais à part ça, tu ne manques pas grand-chose, Harry, crois-moi.**

« Merlin ! » dit James d'un ton sarcastique, « ça doit vraiment le réconforter. »

**Le jour de Halloween, Harry se sentait complètement démoralisé lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.**

**-On va te ramener plein de bonnes choses de chez Honeydukes, dit Hermione qui paraissait désolée pour lui.**

**-Ouais, plein, dit Ron.**

**Hermione et lui avaient fini par oublier leur querelle, effacée par leur compassion pour Harry.**

« Ah bah quand même ! » souffla Sirius.

« C'est gentil de leur part. » sourit Lily, heureuse de voir que son fils avait de si bons amis.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre désinvolte. Je vous retrouverai au banquet. Amusez-vous bien.**

**Il les accompagna dans le hall d'entrée où Rusard, posté à la porte, vérifiait que les élèves qui sortaient correspondaient bien à ceux figurant sur sa liste.**

**-Tu restes ici, Potter ? cria Malefoy qui se trouvait dans la file avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tu as peur de passer devant les Détraqueurs ?**

**Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il monta l'escalier de marbre, et retourna à la tour de Gryffondor en parcourant seul les couloirs déserts.**

**-Le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame qui somnolait.**

**-Fortuna Major, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.**

**Le portrait pivota et Harry franchit l'ouverture qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, remplie d'élèves de première et deuxième années mais aussi d'élèves plus anciens qui avaient si souvent visité Pré-au-lard que le village avait perdu tout attrait à leurs yeux.**

**-Hé, Harry ! Salut Harry !**

**C'était Colin Crivey, un élève de deuxième année qui avait une véritable vénération pour Harry et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui parler.**

Remus leva un sourcil en marmonnant : « véritable vénération… ».

« T'as vu ça, Lily ? Il y a des gens qui ont une véritable vénération pour notre fils ! » dit fièrement James en bombant le torse.

Lily et le loup-garou essayèrent de contrôler les spasmes de rires qui remontaient le long de leur gorge à la vision du fier cervidé et de son tout-aussi-fier ami.

**-Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard, Harry ? Comment ça se fait ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous, si tu veux.**

**-Non, merci, Colin, dit Harry qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à installer au milieu d'un groupe d'admirateurs dont tous les regards seraient braqués sur sa cicatrice. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai du travail à faire.**

James et Sirius frissonnèrent.

« La bibliothèque… »

**Désormais, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de ressortir de la salle.**

**-C'était bien la peine de me réveiller, dit la grosse dame d'un ton grincheux en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.**

Un petit garçon attrapa les barreaux de son berceau en baillant et tira pour se mettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Les grands yeux verts parcoururent la pièce, cherchant un visage familier.

N'en trouvant aucun, Harry James Potter pleurnicha. Où étaientt papa et maman ? Et Lu'ard et Pa'mo' ?

Il renifla et laissa un cri strident s'échapper de sa bouche.

Presque aussitôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Papa arrivait !

Harry tendit les bras pour qu'il le prenne.

« Oooh, Harry. »

Son père le hissa hors du berceau et le serra contre sa poitrine en le berçant gentiment. Harry agrippa quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air totalement réveillé. Il regarda vers le bas et souris en voyant les pieds de son papa bouger. Ca avait l'air très amusant ! Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans le salon et ils étaient là : Maman, Lu'ard et Pa'mo'' !

« Oooh, salut petit gars ! » s'extasia Remus en passant la main dans les cheveux du bébé.

Lily prit Harry des bras de son mari et l'assit sur ses genoux tandis que le garçon fixait ses cheveux.

Le rouge était sa couleur favorite.

C'était joli. Il attrapa quelques mèches et tira dessus, sursautant en entendant le cri de protestation de Lily. James rit, prit le livre des mains de Lily et décida de continuer à lire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le combat de catch entre mère et fils ne finirait pas de sitôt.

**Harry prit tristement la direction de la bibliothèque mais, parvenu à mi-chemin, il changea d'avis. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler et fit volte-face. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Rusard qui avait fini de vérifier les autorisations de sortie.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Rusard d'un air soupçonneux.**

**-Rien, répondit Harry, ce qui était vrai.**

**-Rien ! Aboya Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes. Et vous vous imaginez que je vais croire ça ! Vous rôdez tout seul dans les couloirs, maintenant ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à Pré-au-lard acheter des farces et attrapes en compagnie de votre bande de petits voyous ?**

-Stupides Dursley. murmura Sirius agressivement.

**Harry haussa les épaules.**

**-Retournez donc dans votre salle commune ! lança Rusard en suivant Harry de son regard hargneux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu au bout du couloir.**

**Mais Harry ne retourna pas dans la salle commune. Il monta un escalier avec la vague idée d'aller voir Hedwige à la volière. Il avançait le long d'un autre couloir lorsqu'un voix l'appela.**

**-Harry ?**

**Il se retourna et vit le professeur Lupin à la porte de son bureau.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le professeur d'un ton très différent de celui de Rusard. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?**

Remus sursauta en entendant son nom, se retrouvant dans une position inconfortable sur les genoux de Sirius. Surtout pour ce dernier.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un grognement en sentant une pression plus que bienvenue sur son aine.

« Lunard est là ! » dit-il en se réarrangeant avec un grand sourire.

**-A Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.**

**-Ah…**

**Lupin regarda Harry pendant un instant.**

**-Entrez donc, je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours.**

**-Un quoi ? dit Harry.**

**Il suivit Lupin dans son bureau. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un grand aquarium dans lequel une répugnante créature verdâtre, hérissée de petites cornes pointues, faisait des grimaces contre la paroi de verre en déployant ses doigts longs et fins.**

**-C'est un démon des eaux, dit Lupin en contemplant le strangulot d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles.**

**Le strangulot montra ses dents, puis alla se réfugier sous un enchevêtrement d'herbes aquatiques.**

**-Une tasse de thé ? proposa Lupin en cherchant sa bouilloire des yeux. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.**

« Oooh. » rit Lily les yeux brillants en ôtant finalement ses cheveux des mains du garçonnet. « C'est trop gentil Remus. »

**Lupin tapota sa bouilloire avec sa baguette magique et un jet de vapeur jaillit aussitôt du bec verseur.**

**-Asseyez-vous, dit Lupin qui souleva le couvercle d'une boîte en fer poussiéreuse. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à une avoir assez des feuilles de thé.**

**Harry le regarda. Lupin avait les yeux rieurs.**

« Aah, les yeux rieurs. » soupira Sirius. « Ce regard est criminel Lunard, tu ne devrais pas l'utiliser ! Tu fais tomber tout le monde amoureux de toi ! »

« J'en doute vraiment, Patmol. » renifla Remus.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire tomber mon fils amoureux de toi. » dit James en plissant des yeux.

Remus eut l'air choqué.

**-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry.**

**-C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit.**

**Lupin lui donna une tasse ébréchée.**

**-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ?**

**-Non, dit Harry.**

**Pendant un instant, il songea à parler du chien qu'il avait vu dans Magnolia Crescent, mais il préféra y renoncer. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire à Lupin qu'il était un froussard, surtout qu'il semblait déjà convaincu qu'Harry était incapable d'affronter un épouvantard.**

« Je ne penserais jamais ça de toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas lâche. » Sourit Remus en tapotant gentiment la tête du bébé.

**Son visage avait dû trahir ses pensées, car Lupin lui demanda :**

**-Quelque chose vous tracasse ?**

**-Non, mentit Harry.**

James fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne devrais pas mentir à Lunard. Dis-lui, il ne mord pas. »

« Pas encore. » sourit Sirius.

Remus le frappa sur le bras et retint sa respiration lorsque Sirius aspira entre ses dents la chair tendre qui faisait la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

« Les garçons, il y a un bébé dans la salle.» réprimanda Lily.

James hocha la tête franchement, refusant que son fils connaisse le même genre de traumatismes que ceux qu'il avait connus à cause des deux canidés. Combien de fois avaient-ils couché sur son lit ? Combien de fois les avait-il trouvés ? Combien de fois les avait-il _entendus_ ?

Il recouvra les yeux verts de Harry avec sa grande main et ne l'enleva pas avant que Remus ait glissé des genoux de Sirius.

**Il but une gorgée de thé et regarda le strangulot qui brandissait le poing vers lui.**

**-Ou plutôt si, dit-il brusquement en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau de Lupin. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi ?demanda sèchement Harry.**

**Lupin leva les sourcils.**

**-Je pensais que c'était évident, Harry, dit-il, surpris.**

**Harry qui s'attendait à des dénégations, fut pris au dépourvu.**

**-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.**

**-Eh bien, dit Lupin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort.**

« Tu vois ! » dit Sirius, triomphant, en fixant ses yeux gris sur un James honteux.

« Je sais ! Et je me suis déjà excusé ! »

**Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, mais en plus, Lupin avait prononcé de nom de Voldemort. La seule personne que Harry avait jamais entendue prononcer ce nom (à part lui-même), c'était le professeur Dumbledore.**

**-Apparemment, je me suis trompé, dit Lupin, les sourcils toujours froncés. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique.**

**-C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort, répondit Harry, mais ensuite… Je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.**

**-Je comprends, dit Lupin, l'air pensif. Je suis très impressionné…**

**Il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Harry.**

**-Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est… la peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse, Harry.**

Remus leva un sourcil, l'air confus. Parfois, il se surprenait lui-même.

**Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Il se contenta de boire une autre gorgée de thé.**

**-Ainsi donc, vous avez pensé que je ne vous croyais pas capable d'affronter l'épouvantard ? dit Lupin.**

**-Oui…**

**Harry se sentait soudain beaucoup plus joyeux.**

**-Professeur, vous connaissez les Détraqueurs…**

**Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.**

**-Entrez, dit Lupin.**

**La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra.**

Sirius plissa des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

**Il avait à la main un gobelet d'où s'élevait une légère fumée et s'immobilisa en voyant Harry.**

**-Ah, Severus, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau ? **

« Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il te donne une potion ? » grogna James, l'air concerné.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

« Ne le bois pas, Lunard ! C'est probablement empoisonné ou un truc du genre ! » cria Sirius en resserrant ses bras autour du loup-garou qui roula des yeux.

**Rogue posa le gobelet sur le bureau en regardant alternativement Harry et Lupin.**

**-Je montrais à Harry mon strangulot, dit Lupin d'un ton badin.**

**-Fascinant, répondit Rogue sans jeter le moindre regard à la créature. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin.**

**-C'est ce que je vais faire.**

**-J'en fait tout un chaudron, poursuivit Rogue. Si vous en avez encore besoin…**

**-J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus.**

**-Je vous en prie, répondit Rogue.**

**Harry remarqua une lueur désagréable dans son regard. Rogue sortit de la pièce sans un sourire, l'air plutôt méfiant.**

« Lunard ! » dit Sirius désespérément « Ne le bois pas ! »

**Intrigué, Harry regarda le gobelet. Lupin eut un sourire.**

**-Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriquer les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.**

Sirius et James fixèrent le livre avec des yeux suspicieux. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin, les gars, Rogue ne va pas empoisonner Lunard devant Harry ! »

**Il prit le gobelet, en renifla le contenu, puis il but une gorgée en faisant la grimace.**

**-Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour collègue. Il est un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer.**

« Ce doit être quelque chose en rapport avec ma condition… » murmura Remus, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

Sirius sourit, et oubliant allègrement que c'était Rogue qui avait fait la potion, s'exclama :

« Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin trouvé un truc qui marche ! »

**Lupin but une autre gorgée et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas arracher le gobelet des mains.**

« Même Harry pense que Rogue veut t'empoisonner ! ».

James se tourna vers son fils et s'extasia :

« Tu es si malin, Harry ! Maintenant tu _dois_ empêcher Lunard de le boire ! »

**-Le professeur Rogue s'intéresse beaucoup à la magie noire, lança-t-il.**

**-Vraiment ? dit Lupin d'un air distrait.**

**-Il y a des gens qui disent que…**

**Harry hésita un instant, puis il se jeta à l'eau.**

**-… qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

**Lupin vida le gobelet et fit une nouvelle grimace. **

**-Répugnant, dit-il. Harry, il est temps que je me remette au travail. Nous nous reverrons au banquet.**

**-Très bien, répondit Harry en reposant sa tasse.**

**Le gobelet vide laissait toujours échapper un filet de fumée.**

**-Et voilà, dit Ron. On en a rapporté le plus possible.**

**Une pluie de bonbons aux couleurs étincelantes tomba sur les genoux de Harry.**

« Ils ont du lui ramener du chocolat, pas vrai ? » demanda Remus, curieux. Ne jamais, jamais oublier le chocolat…

Ses trois compagnons roulèrent des yeux en même temps. Lily lui tapota la main.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont fait, Lunard. » répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, les yeux pétillant de gaieté.

**Le soleil se couchait et Ron et Hermione étaient de retour dans la salle commune. Les joues rosies par le vent, ils avaient l'air d'avoir passé le meilleur moment de leur vie.**

**-Merci, dit Harry en prenant un paquet de minuscules Gnomes au poivre. Alors, c'est comment, Pré-au-lard ? Où est-ce que vous êtes allés ?**

**Apparemment, ils avaient tout visité : Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques, Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, les Trois Balais, le bar où on servait des chopes mousseuses de Bièraubeurre et beaucoup d'autres endroits.**

**-Si tu voyais la poste, Harry ! I peu près deux cents hiboux perchés sur des étagères avec des couleurs différentes pour le courrier urgent et le courrier lent !**

**-Chez Honeydukes, il y a une nouvelle sorte de caramel, ils distribuaient des échantillons gratuits, tiens, en voilà un.**

**-Je crois bien qu'on a vu un ogre. Il y a toutes sortes de clients aux Trois Balais.**

**-C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu te rapporter un peu de Bièraubeurre. Rien de tel pour se réchauffer…**

**-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hermione, l'air inquiet. Tu as travaillé ?**

**-Non, répondit Harry, Lupin m'a offert une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Et puis Rogue est arrivé…**

**Il leur raconta l'histoire du gobelet. Ron resta bouche bée.**

**-Et Lupin l'a bu ? dit-il, effaré. Il est fou ?**

Remus leva un sourcil.

« Non, Ron, Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci pour moi. »

« Lunard, tu parles à un livre. » lui indiqua Sirius, déterminé à prouver à quel point le loup-garou était fou.

« Tu te rends certainement compte que je ne suis pas le seul. » répondit Remus rapidement. Il donna une tape sur l'estomac de son partenaire, suscitant ainsi un petit cri.

**Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.**

**-On ferait bien d'y aller, maintenant, le banquet va commencer dans cinq minutes…**

**Ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves en continuant à parler de Rogue.**

**-Réfléchis, dit Hermione à voix basse, s'il essaye d'empoisonner Lupin, il ne l'aurait pas fait devant Harry.**

« C'est bien ce que je disais. » déclara Lily.

**-Tu as peut-être raison, répondit Ron tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.**

**Elle était éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique.**

**Les mets étaient délicieux. Même Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient gavés de bonbons chez Honeydukes reprirent de chaque plat. Harry jetait sans cesse des regards en direction de la table des professeurs. Lupin avait l'air joyeux et aussi bien que possible. Il parlait avec animation au minuscule professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges. Harry tourna vers les yeux vers Rogue. Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien Rogue regardait-il Lupin avec un peu trop d'insistance ?**

**A la fin du banquet, les fantômes offrirent un beau spectacle. Surgis des murs et des tables, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, remporta un beau succès en mimant sa décapitation bâclée.**

« Tu te souviens de ce que ça nous avait fait à nous ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'était vraiment drôle. » ajouta James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais, Lily, rappelle-toi comment tu t'étais révoltée car tu trouvais cela absolument outrageant? » dit Remus tachant de ne pas rire en voyant l'air de la rouquine.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous aviez demandé un bis… » frissonna-t-elle.

**Ils avaient passé une si bonne soirée que Malefoy ne parvint même pas à assombrir l'excellente humeur de Harry lorsqu'il cria au milieu de la foule des élèves :**

**-Les Détraqueurs t'envoient leurs amitiés, Potter !**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent leurs camarades jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le portrait de la grosse dame, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas dans la salle ? **

**Harry essaya de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus les têtes. Le portrait semblait fermé.**

**-Laissez-moi passer, dit la voix de Percy qui se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en prenant des airs importants. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe ? Allons écartez-vous, je suis préfet-en-chef.**

**Peu à peu, les élèves se turent, comme si un frisson glacé se répandait le long du couloir.**

**-Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! dit alors Percy d'une voix soudain aiguë.**

Soudain, les adultes se redressèrent et l'appréhension apparut sur leurs visages.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Remus en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.**

**Un instant plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore fendit la foule en direction du portrait. Les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour lui faire de la place et Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour aller voir d'un peu plus près ce qui se passait.**

**-Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le bras de Harry.**

**La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers du tableau avaient été arrachés.**

Tous eurent un sursaut d'horreur.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » cria James.

**Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la toile détruite et se tourna, le regard, vers les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue qui accouraient.**

**-Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.**

**-Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! lança une petite voix criarde.**

**C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui flottait dans les airs au-dessus de la foule et semblait enchanté, comme à chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'un quelconque malheur.**

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Peeves… » grogna Lily.

« Ce n'est jamais le moment pour Peeves. »

« Tais-toi Sirius. »

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme.**

**Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore et s'adressa à lui d'un ton mielleux tout aussi insupportable que son caquètement habituel.**

**-Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre… ajouta-t-il sans conviction.**

**-Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore.**

**-Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des Professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.**

**Peeves fit une cabriole et sourit à Dumbledore en le regardant entre ses propres jambes. Puis, après un instant de silence, il ajouta :**

**-Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !**

Le livre tomba des mains de James.

« QUOI ? »

Un silence mortel tomba sur la pièce (même Harry semblait avoir compris que quelque chose de terrible se déroulait)

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, les gars. » dit Sirius, les yeux brillant de désespoir et les mains tremblantes. « Mais sérieusement, je ne peux pas être là pour tuer Harry ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça à la grosse dame ? » demanda Lily, choquée par le geste du garçon.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais je ne voudrais jamais tuer Harry ! »

L'animagus se tourna vers Remus en quête de soutien.

Remus le fixa quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Je… ne pense pas que tu voudrais tuer Harry… Mais, Sirius… tu dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler ton tempérament… »

Sirius hocha la tête frénétiquement et prit la main de Remus dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolé… »

James soupira.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut juste qu'on continue à lire et nous saurons ce qu'il s'est passé. »

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A la prochaine,

Len


	10. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.**

**Remus/Sirius et James/Lily**

**Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais je viens de reprendre les cours ainsi que ma Béta alors la mise à jour sera plus erratique !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : SINISTRE DEFAITE**

« Chapitre 9 : sinistre défaite » commença Remus.

« Quel titre déprimant… » Murmura James.

**Le professeur Dumbledore renvoya les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoints dix minutes plus tard par ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui semblaient complètement désorientés.**

**-Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains, que pour votre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance.**

« Mince alors… » Dit Sirius en secouant la tête, l'air dégouté du comportement de Percy.

**-…Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.**

**Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, mais il se ravisa soudain.**

**-J'oubliais, dit-il, vous allez avoir besoin de...**

**Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.**

« Violet ? » demanda James en roulant des yeux devant ce choix typique de Dumbledore. _Bien sur qu'il avait pris du violet_. « Pourquoi violet ? Pourquoi pas rouge ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Cornedrue, » commença Remus, légèrement irrité par le cervidé. « La ferme. La couleur de leurs sacs de couchage est hors de propos… »

**-Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

**Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux élèves des autres maisons.**

**-Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! cria Percy. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !**

**-Venez, dit Ron à Harry et à Hermione.**

**Ils prirent des sacs de couchage et allèrent s'installer dans un coin.**

**-Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château ? murmura Hermione d'un air anxieux.**

« J'en doute… » S'interrompit Remus. « Sirius n'est pas_ si_ stupide. »

« Je suis assez stupide pour entrer dans le château par effraction… » Fit remarquer Sirius, d'une voix sombre.

**-Apparemment, Dumbledore en est persuadé, dit Ron.**

**-C'est une chance qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour se manifester, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se glissaient tout habillés dans leurs sacs de couchage. C'était la seule soirée où on n'était pas dans la tour…**

**-Il a dû perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite, dit Ron. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle, qu'il aurait débarqué.**

« Oh, franchement, je n'aurais pas surgi en plein festin d'Halloween ! »

**Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson.**

**Tous autour d'eux, les élèves se posaient la même question les uns aux autres : « Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? »**

« Probablement en Patmol… » Murmura Lily en faisant sautiller Harry sur ses genoux.

**-Il a peut-être la faculté de transplaner ?dit un élève de Serdaigle. Tu sais, apparaître dans les airs comme si on venait de nulle part.**

Sirius haussa les épaules pensivement :

« J'aurais pu, après tout… »

Remus ferma les yeux lentement et soupira :

« On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise ? »

**-Il s'est sans doute déguisé, dit un élève de Poufsouffle.**

**-Ou peut-être qu'il a volé jusqu'ici ? suggéra Dean Thomas.**

**-Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule personne à avoir jamais pris la peine de lire **_**L'Histoire de Poudlard**_** ? dit alors Hermione avec colère.**

**-Probablement, répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que le château est protégé par autre chose que de simples murailles, poursuivit Hermione. Il existe de nombreux sortilèges qui empêchent d'y entrer clandestinement. On ne peut pas se contenter de transplaner dans un endroit pareil. Et j'aimerais savoir sous quel déguisement on pourrait berner les Détraqueurs. Ils gardent tous les accès à l'école et ils l'auraient aussi vu voler. Et puis, Rusard connaît tous les passages secrets, alors tu penses bien qu'ils sont surveillés…**

« Elle y a vraiment réfléchi… pas comme certain. » ajouta Lily, jetant un regard aux deux Animagus.

Sirius l'ignora.

« Je ne pense pas que Rusard connaisse _tous _les passages secrets… et toi ? »

« J'espère que non… » dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

**-On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! cria Percy. Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !**

**Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Les seules sources de lumière venaient à présent de la forme argentée des fantômes qui flottaient dans les airs en s'entretenant gravement avec les préfets, et du plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, à l'image du ciel. La rumeur des chuchotements, semblable au murmure du vent, s'ajoutait au ciel magique, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, au son d'une brise légère.**

**A chaque heure, un professeur revenait dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier que tout était calme. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient enfin endormis, le professeur Dumbledore entra à son tour. Harry le vit s'avancer vers Percy qui circulait entre les sacs de couchage en réprimandant les élèves qui parlaient.**

« Merlin, quel abruti… »

« Sirius ! Tu devrais te calmer- Il ne t'a rien fait. »

**Percy n'était pas très loin de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui firent semblant de dormir lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de Dumbledore s'approcher.**

**-Vous l'avez repéré ? demanda Percy dans un murmure.**

**-Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?**

**-Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.**

**-Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame.**

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça à la Grosse Dame, Patmol. Quelque soit tes raisons. » lui Remus alors que la désapprobation régnait dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête du futur moi, Lunard… » murmura Sirius, l'air abattu.

Remus soupira et se sentit légèrement coupable. Décidant de réconforter son amant, il sourit et grimpa sur ses genoux.

« Je croyais que tu voulais te concentrer sur le livre. » dit l'Animagus, un pli soucieux sur le front. Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi sur tes genoux ? » dit-il avec une moue boudeuse en commençant à s'éloigner. Le bras de Sirius s'enroula autour de lui et l'empêcha de bouger.

« Tu es tellement agaçant. »

« C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi. »

**-…Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.**

**- Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?**

**-Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de la restaurer.**

**Harry entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau, puis d'autres bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.**

**-Monsieur le Directeur ?**

**C'était Rogue. Harry resta parfaitement immobile, l'oreille tendue.**

**-Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.**

**-Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?**

**-Tout a été fouillé.**

**-Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.**

**-Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? demanda Rogue.**

**-J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.**

**Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir où se trouvaient Dumbledore et les deux autres. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, mais il voyait le visage de Percy qui écoutait avec attention, et le profil de Rogue, apparemment furieux. **

**-Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le… le début du trimestre ? dit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres, comme s'il voulait éviter que Percy l'entende.**

**-Je m'en souviens, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à un avertissement.**

« Oh oh. » Sirius se serait bien penché avec anticipation mais cela aurait voulu dire déloger l'adorable loup-garou de ses genoux, ce qui était inacceptable.

**-Il paraît… presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé…**

Sirius, James et Lily fusillèrent le livre du regard.

« Il ferait mieux de ne pas attirer de problèmes à Remus. » grogna Sirius l'air menaçant.

« Servilus ne devrait vraiment pas mettre son gros nez dans les affaires des autres.» ajouta James en colère.

**-Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue.**

« De toute évidence Dumbledore me fait confiance, les gars. On se fiche de ce que pense Rogue. »

**-… Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur aie dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.**

**-Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Percy**

**-Oh, si, répondit froidement Dumbledore. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur.**

« Et j'en remercie Merlin » dit Lily férocement. « Il est hors de question que ces choses s'approchent de mon fils. Plus jamais ! »

**Percy paraissait quelque peu désarçonné. Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Rogue resta un instant immobile en regardant partir le directeur avec une expression de profonde rancœur puis il s'en alla à son tour.**

**Harry jeta un regard oblique vers Ron et Hermione. Eux aussi avaient les yeux ouverts.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? murmura Ron.**

**Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black…**

Remus roula des yeux et essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère sombre.

« Eh bien, Patmol, les gens continuent de parler de toi alors même que tu n'es plus étudiant… »

Sirius sourit et donna un petit coup affectueux sur le nez de Remus.

… **chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Une élève de Poufsouffle prétendit même que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu.**

Les quatre adultes éclatèrent de rire.

« Un arbuste ? » bredouilla Sirius, amusé.

« Brillant ! Je peux voir la une d'ici : 'SIRIUS BLACK S'INTRODUIT A POUDLARD CHANGE EN ARBUSTE !' » Rit James en se tenant les côtes.

**La toile déchirée de la grosse dame avait été décrochée du mur et remplacée par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan et de son gros poney gris, ce qui n'enchantait personne.**

« Oh, franchement ! Parmi tous les portraits du château, il a fallu que ce soit le chevalier du Catogan ! » Grogna Remus, désolé pour les pauvres Gryffondor.

**Le chevalier passait la moitié du temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jour.**

« Il est atteint. » murmura Sirius en secouant la tête.

**-Il est complètement fou, dit Seamus Finnigan à Percy. On ne pourrait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Aucun autre portrait n'a accepté de reprendre ce poste, répondit Percy. Ils avaient tous peur de subir le même sort que la grosse dame. Le chevalier du Catogan a été le seul suffisamment courageux pour se porter volontaire.**

**Le chevalier était cependant le dernier des soucis d'Harry. Il se préoccupait bien davantage de la surveillance constante dont il était l'objet. Les professeurs trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour l'accompagner dans les couloirs et Percy Weasley (que Harry soupçonnait d'agir sur ordre de sa mère) le suivait partout à la manière d'un chien de garde aux allures solennelles. Pour couronner le tout, le professeur McGonagall convoqua Harry dans son bureau…**

Sirius et James frissonnèrent alors que Remus affichait un air concerné.

…**d'un air si grave qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre annoncer la mort de quelqu'un.**

**-Il ne servirait à rien de vous le cacher plus longtemps, Potter, lui dit-elle d'une voix lugubre. Vous allez certainement avoir un choc mais il faut que vous le sachiez : Sirius Black…**

**-Cherche à me tuer, je suis au courant, acheva Harry d'un ton las. J'ai entendu le père de Ron le dire à sa mère. Mr Weasley travaille au ministère de la Magie.**

**Le professeur McGonagall parut stupéfaite. Elle fixa Harry pendant un bon moment avant de reprendre la parole.**

**-Très bien. Dans ce cas, Potter, vous comprendrez pourquoi je crois qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que vous participiez aux séances d'entrainement de Quidditch le soir.**

« NOOON ! » gémit James. « Ils ne peuvent pas le priver de Quidditch ! »

Sirius avait l'air aussi paniqué que son ami tandis que Remus lui tapotait la tête doucement en essayant désespérément de contenir ses rires.

Lily se contenta de rouler des yeux.

**-… Sur un terrain à découvert, en compagnie de vos seuls coéquipiers, vous êtes très exposé, Potter…**

**-Mais on doit jouer notre premier match samedi prochain ! s'insurgea Harry. Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne !**

« Dis lui Harry ! »

**Le professeur McGonagall l'observa d'un regard intense. Harry savait qu'elle attachait une grande importance à l'avenir de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait suggéré qu'on l'engage comme Attrapeur. Harry attendit en retenant son souffle.**

« S'il vous plait, Minnie, s'il vous plait ! Ne nous faites pas ce coup-là ! » S'exclama le cervidé d'un ton désespéré.

**Le professeur McGonagall se leva et regarda par la fenêtre le terrain de Quidditch qu'on apercevait à travers la pluie.**

**-Vous savez, Potter, j'aimerais bien que notre équipe remporte enfin la coupe… Mais quand même… Je serais plus tranquille si un professeur était là pour veiller sur vous. Je vais demander à Madame Bibine d'assister à vos séances d'entrainement.**

« Bon… » James soupira, le soulagement courait dans ses veines, « c'est mieux que rien. »

**Le temps empirait de jour en jour à mesure que se rapprochait la date du premier match de Quidditch. Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor n'en continuait pas moins de s'entrainer avec ardeur sous l'œil vigilant de Madame Bibine. Enfin, lors de la dernière séance d'entrainement avant le match du samedi, Olivier Dubois annonça à son équipe une très mauvaise nouvelle.**

**-Nous n'allons pas jouer contre l'équipe de Serpentard ! dit-il d'un ton furieux.**

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius.

**-Flint est venu me voir, on va rencontrer les Poufsouffle à la place.**

**-Et pourquoi ? demanda tout le monde d'une même voix. **

**-Flint m'a donné comme excuse que leur Attrapeur a toujours sa blessure au bras, répondit Dubois en grinçant des dents**.

Sirius et James reniflèrent avec dédain.

« Ce petit enfoiré… (« Encore un gros mot de ta part, Sirius Black, et je te castre. »)… a seulement peur de perdre.»

Remus afficha un air triste :

« Lily, ne le castre pas… Sinon je n'aurais plus rien pour jouer la nuit ! »

Sirius haleta, s'effondra dans les coussins du canapé et poussa le loup-garou de sur ses genoux. Puis il pressa sa main contre son front et s'exclama dramatiquement :

« C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un objet sexuel ? »

Remus ricana et passa ses jambes par-dessus celles du garçon.

« Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? »

« Méchant. » bouda Sirius.

**-Mais il est évident que c'est pour une autre raison : ils ne veulent pas jouer par ce temps. Ils pensent qu'ils auraient moins de chances pour gagner…**

**Toute la journée, le vent avait soufflé avec violence, il pleuvait sans cesse et un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir au loin.**

**-Malefoy n'a rien au bras ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Il joue la comédie !**

« Évidemment » murmura James avec amertume.

**-Je le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas le prouver, dit Dubois d'un ton amer. Nous nous sommes entraînés en croyant que nous allions affronter les Serpentard, alors que nous devrons jouer contre les Poufsouffle qui ont un style complètement différent. Ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui joue comme Attrapeur… il s'appelle Cédric Diggory**

**Angeline, Alicia et Katie se mirent à glousser.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Dubois, visiblement choqué par tant de frivolité.**

**-C'est ce type grand et séduisant, c'est ça ? dit Angelina.**

**-Celui qui a des épaules d'athlète et qui ne dit presque jamais rien ? ajouta Katie en déclenchant de nouveaux gloussements.**

« Oooh » gloussa Lily. « Il a l'air canon. »

James plissa des yeux.

« Tu es mariée, chérie. »

« Mince alors. » renifla Lily.

**-Il ne dit rien parce qu'il est trop bête pour aligner deux mots, lança Fred, irrité.**

James caqueta :

« Tu vois Lily – Tous les beaux garçons ne sont pas forcément malins. Pas comme moi. »

L'Animagus laissa sa main courir dans ses cheveux ébouriffés d'une manière qui se voulait séduisante et Lily roula des yeux une fois de plus.

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Olivier. Les Poufsouffle sont très faciles à battre. La dernière fois qu'on a joué contre eux, Harry a attrapé le Vif d'or au bout de cinq minutes, souviens-toi.**

**-On jouait dans des conditions complètement différentes, s'écria Dubois, les yeux exorbités. Diggory a réussi à constituer une très bonne équipe ! C'est un excellent Attrapeur ! J'avais justement peur que vous preniez les choses à la légère ! Nous ne devons surtout pas nous déconcentrer ! Il faut rassembler nos forces ! Les Serpentard essaient de nous déstabiliser ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre.**

Lily interrompit la lecture, l'air alarmé.

« Whoa ! Il est un peu… extrême. »

**-Calme-toi, Olivier ! dit Fred, un peu inquiet. Crois-moi, nous prenons l'équipe des Poufsouffle très au sérieux. Très au sérieux.**

**La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais**.

« J'espère que tu vas trouver un abri, Patmol, » dit Remus, inquiet.

Sirius sourit doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Lunard. »

**Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, surtout Malefoy.**

« Espèce de bat… »

Lily le fixa du regard et Sirius se tut.

**-Ah, si seulement mon bras me faisait un peu moins mal, soupirait-il, tandis que les fenêtres tremblaient sous la violence du vent.**

« Pathétique. » murmura James.

**Harry, lui n'avait plus d'autre souci en tête que le match du lendemain.**

**Olivier Dubois se précipitait sur lui entre les classes pour lui donner des conseils. Il le retint même si longuement que…**

« Merlin Dubois, laisse Harry tranquille ! » dit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils.

« C'est du Quidditch ! Pauvre Dubois – c'est la dernière chance qu'il a de gagner la Coupe. » para James, partagé entre être en colère après le garçon ou sympathiser avec lui.

Après tout, c'était de _Quidditch_ qu'il s'agissait.

**Harry rata le début de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et arriva dans la salle avec dix minutes de retard.**

**-Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai… commença-t-il.**

**Mais ce n'était pas Lupin qui était assis derrière le bureau. C'était Rogue.**

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Sirius en frissonnant.

« Peut-être qu'il remplace Remus pour la pleine lune ? » suggéra Lily en haussant les sourcils.

Le loup-garou acquiesça.

**-Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.**

« Pourquoi diable est-il de si mauvaise humeur ? » demanda Lily, incapable de croire que son vieil ami ait pu changer à ce point.

« Lily, » ricana Sirius. « _Langage_. »

« Tais-toi. »

**Mais Harry ne bougea pas.**

**-Où est le professeur Lupin ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.**

**Harry resta immobile.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Les yeux noirs de Rogue étincelèrent.**

**-Rien qui mette sa vie en danger, répondit-il, comme s'il le regrettait.**

Sirius et James plissèrent des yeux dangereusement.

« Excuse-moi ? » grogna le canidé.

**- J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.**

**Harry s'avança lentement et alla s'asseoir à sa place.**

**-Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, reprit Rogue, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent…**

**-Nous avons étudié les épouvantard, les strangulot, les…commença Hermione.**

**-Taisez-vous, l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton sec. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.**

« Lunard est la personne la plus organisée que je connaisse ! » s'exclama Lily. James secoua franchement la tête dans son sens.

« Oui, la ferme, Rogue. Tu n'es pas à moitié aussi organisé que Remus ! » Déclara hargneusement Sirius.

**-C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu, lança bravement Dean Thomas.**

**Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle…**

Remus afficha un air béat, son visage rayonnait comme un sapin de noël.

« Je te l'avais dit que tout le monde t'aimerait ! » Dit Lily, triomphante.

« Awww, je suis fier de toi ! » s'extasia Sirius, balançant un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. « Mon adorable génie. »

**Rogue parut plus menaçant que jamais.**

**-Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier…**

**Harry le regarda feuilleter le manuel jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre.**

**-… les loups-garous, acheva Rogue.**

« Bordel ! » hurla Sirius. « J'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« Remus est sympa avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ? Tu ne peux pas juste le laisser en paix ? » Grogna James. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant le voir virer ? »

Remus soupira et se mordilla la lèvre, inquiet. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la plupart de la classe – la majorité d'entre eux ne le découvrirait pas… mais d'autres… Hermione par exemple, étaient bien trop brillants pour leur propre bien.

**- Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione qui paraissait incapable de se retenir, nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux…**

**-Miss Granger, coupa Rogue, avec un calme glacial, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.**

**Il balaya la classe du regard.**

**-Tout le monde ! Et immédiatement !**

**Les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards maussades et quelques réflexions teintés d'amertume.**

**-Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup ? demanda Rogue.**

**Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Hermione qui leva aussitôt la main, comme à son habitude.**

**-Alors, qui ? dit Rogue en ignorant délibérément Hermione.**

**Il eut à nouveau un rictus.**

**-Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre…**

« Ils viennent de te dire… » Riposta Lily, les yeux brillant d'une rage contenue, « qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été aussi loin ! »

**-On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loups-garous, intervint Parvati, on en est encore aux…**

**-Silence ! grogna Rogue. Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris…**

**-S'il vous plait, monsieur, dit Hermione qui avait gardé la main levée. Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou…**

**-C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle je-sais-tout.**

Des grésillements de colère et des remarques outragées emplirent le salon.

« Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à une étudiante. » grogna Remus qui commençait vraiment à être irrité par le Directeur des Serpentard.

**Hermione devint écarlate. Elle baissa la main et regarda le plancher, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde un jour ou l'autre l'avait appelée « mademoiselle je-sais-tout », mais Rogue inspirait une telle aversion que toute la classe lui lança un regard noir. Ron, qui traitait Hermione de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » au moins deux fois par semaine, prit la parole :**

**-Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse ! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise ?**

« Exactement ! » dit Lily.

**Ses camarades surent aussitôt qu'il était allé trop loin. Rogue s'avança lentement vers lui et chacun retint son souffle.**

**-Vous aurez une retenue, Weasley, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, en approchant son visage tout près de celui de Ron. Et si jamais je vous entends encore une fois critiquer la façon dont je donne mon cours, vous le regretterez amèrement.**

James renifla.

« C'est ce que tu appelles enseigner ? Tu es en train de les traumatiser ! »

« Remus est un bien meilleur professeur que toi. Peut-être que tu aurais besoin de leçon d'enseignement ? »

**Jusqu'à la fin de la classe, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Les élèves se contentèrent de prendre des notes sur les loups-garous à partir du manuel pendant que Rogue arpentait les travées en examinant le travail qu'ils avaient fait avec le professeur Lupin.**

**-Très mal expliqué, tout ça… Le professeur Lupin vous a mis seize sur vingt ? Pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas plus de six…**

**Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Rogue retint les élèves quelques instants.**

**-Vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et tuer les loups-garous, dit-il. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet pour lundi matin…**

Sirius eut l'air outragé :

« Reconnaître et tuer les loups-garous ? Attends un peu que je te croise à nouveau, Servilus ! »

**-…Il est temps que quelqu'un reprenne ce cours en main. Weasley, restez ici, nous allons voir ce que vous aurez à faire pendant votre retenue.**

**Harry et Hermione sortirent de la salle en même temps que les autres. Dès que les élèves furent suffisamment loin pour être sûrs de n'être pas entendus, les tirades contre Rogue se multiplièrent.**

**-Il n'a jamais rien dit de pareil sur aucun des autres professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal, même si ça fit longtemps qu'il convoite ce poste, dit Harry à Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en veut tellement à Lupin ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'épouvantard ?**

« J'en doute » dit Remus sèchement. « Cet homme s'accroche à sa rancœur depuis bien trop longtemps. »

**-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione d'un air songeur. Mais j'espère que le professeur Lupin sera vite remis…**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron les rattrapa, écumant de rage.**

**-Vous savez ce qu'il m'a donné à faire ? Il faut que je nettoie tous les bassins de l'infirmerie. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, rugit-il, les poings serrés, la respiration saccadée. Black aurait dû se cacher dans le bureau de Rogue, comme ça, il nous en aurait débarrassés.**

« Oui, je le hais mais… je ne crois que ça aiderait mon cas si je le tuais. » répondit Sirius en lançant un regard lointain à Remus il avait retenu la leçon après leur sixième année et « l'incident de l'arbre Cogneur »… Il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur.

**Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain. Si tôt qu'il faisait encore noir. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était le mugissement du vent qui l'avait réveillé. Il sentit alors un courant d'air froid sur la nuque et se redressa brusquement. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, flottait dans les airs, à côté de lui, et lui soufflait violemment dans l'oreille.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? protesta Harry, furieux.**

**Peeves gonfla les joues, souffla de toutes ses forces et fila en arrière comme une fusée en caquetant de sa petite voix aiguë.**

**Harry attrapa son réveil à tâtons et regarda le cadra. Il était quatre heures et demie. Maudissant Peeves, il se recoucha sur le côté et essaya de se rendormir, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il entendait le fracas des coups de tonnerre, l'assaut du vent contre les fenêtres et le craquement lointain des arbres, dans la forêt interdite. Dans quelques heures, il serait sur le terrain de Quidditch, à lutter contre la bourrasque. Il finit par renoncer au sommeil, se leva, s'habilla, prit son Nimbus 2000 et sortit en silence du dortoir.**

**Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, quelque chose lui frôla la jambe. Il se pencha juste à temps pour attraper Pattenrond par le bout de sa queue touffue et le tirer dehors.**

**-Je crois que Ron avait raison à ton sujet, dit-il au chat. Il y a plein de souris, dans ce château, va leur courir après et laisse Croûtard tranquille.**

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Sirius exaspéré en levant ses mains en l'air.

**Harry poussa du pied Pattenrond jusqu'au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon.**

**Dans la salle commune, le tonnerre retentissait avec encore plus de force. Harry savait bien que le match ne serait pas annulé. On n'annulait jamais un match de Quidditch pour un simple orage. Il ressentait cependant une terrible appréhension. Dubois lui avait montré Cédric Diggory dans un couloir. Diggory était un élève de cinquième année, beaucoup plus grand que Harry. Les Attrapeurs étaient généralement légers et rapides mais avec un temps pareil, le poids de Diggory lui donnerait un avantage, car il risquait moins de dévier de sa trajectoire.**

**Harry attendit l'aube en contemplant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. De temps à autre, il se levait pour empêcher Pattenrond de se glisser à nouveau dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir. Enfin, après une attente interminable, Harry estima qu'il devait être l'heure de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner et il sortit à travers l'ouverture masquée par le portrait.**

**-Allons, en garde, bâtard galeux ! lui cria le chevalier du Catogan.**

Tous les adultes roulèrent des yeux.

**-Oh, vous, taisez-vous, ça suffit ! répliqua Harry en bâillant.**

**Il retrouva un peu de force en avalant son bol de céréales et lorsqu'il tartina son premier toast, les autres joueurs de l'équipe le rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle.**

**-On va avoir du mal, dit Dubois qui ne mangeait rien.**

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter, Olivier, dit Alicia d'un ton apaisant, ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va nous arrêter.**

« Une petite pluie ? » claqua Lily, « Ça ressemble plus à une _tornade_ ! »

« Harry ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. » Dit calmement Remus malgré l'anxiété qui lui tordait le ventre. Lui et Lily avaient déjà vu leurs amoureux jouer dans ces conditions et ils savaient à quel point cela pouvait se révéler dangereux.

**Mais c'était beaucoup plus qu'une petite pluie. Le Quidditch était si populaire, cependant, que toute l'école vint voir le match comme d'habitude, cols relevés, têtes baissées, parapluies déployés. Juste avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires, Harry vit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui le montraient du doigt en s'esclaffant, à l'abri d'un immense parapluie.**

**Les joueurs de Gryffondor revêtirent leurs robes écarlates et attendirent l'habituel discours d'encouragement qu'Olivier leur réservait au début de chaque match. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, ils durent s'en dispenser. Dubois essaya bien de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre quelques borborygmes et finit par hocher la tête d'un air résigné en leur faisant signe de les suivre.**

« Aww, le pauvre garçon. » compatit James avec sympathie.

**Le vent était si violent, qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain en chancelant. Le vacarme de tonnerre couvrait les acclamations du public et la pluie ruisselait sur les lunettes de Harry. Comment pourrait-il jamais apercevoir le Vif d'or dans ces conditions ?**

James fronça le nez.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce sort que j'avais utilisé en septième année pendant le match contre Serpentard… »

**Les joueurs de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour à bout du terrain, dans leurs robes jaune canari. Les capitaines des deux équipes s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main. Diggory adressa un sourire à Dubois, mais celui-ci semblait avoir une crampe dans la mâchoire et il fut tout juste capable de lui faire un signe de tête. Harry lut sur les lèvres de Madame Bibine : « Enfourchez vos balais ». Il arracha son pied droit de la gadoue et passa le jambe par-dessus le manche de son Nimbus 2000. Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet qui parut lointain dans le vacarme de la tempête et les joueurs décollèrent.**

**Harry s'éleva rapidement, mais le vent faisait légèrement dévier son balai. Il essaya de maintenir son cap le mieux possible et décrivit une courbe en plissant les yeux sous la pluie qui tombait à verse.**

**En quelques minutes, il se sentit glacé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il arrivait à peine à voir ses coéquipiers et encore moins le minuscule Vif d'or.**

« Mon pauvre bébé, j'espère qu'il n'attrapera pas froid… » Murmura Lily en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Il ira bien. » répondit James d'une voix rassurante.

**Sillonnant l'espace au-dessus du terrain, il apercevait des formes rouges ou jaunes aux contours indécis, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont se déroulait le match.**

**Le hurlement du vent l'empêchait d'entendre le commentaire et la foule des spectateurs était cachée sous un océan de capes et de parapluies. A deux reprises, Harry faillit être désarçonné par un Cognard. Avec ses lunettes ruisselantes de pluie, il ne les avait pas vus venir.**

**Il perdit toute notion du temps. Maintenir son balai droit devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le ciel s'assombrissait sans cesse, comme si la nuit avait décidé de tomber avec plusieurs heures d'avance. Il avait manqué d'entrer en collision avec deux autres joueurs sans savoir s'il s'agissait de coéquipiers ou d'adversaires. Ils étaient tous tellement trempés et la pluie était si dense qu'il n'arrivait plus à les distinguer les uns des autres.**

« Tu ne penses pas que le titre du chapitre pourrait avoir un lien avec le match, si ? » demanda Remus.

« J'espère que non ! » s'exclama Sirius, « Ils ne peuvent pas perdre ! »

**Enfin le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit en même temps qu'un éclair illuminait le ciel. Harry aperçut la silhouette de Dubois qui lui faisait signe de descendre. L'équipe au complet atterrit sur le sol dans des éclaboussures de bouc.**

**-J'ai demandé un temps mort ! Rugit Dubois à ses coéquipiers. Venez là-bas…**

**Ils se rassemblèrent au bord du terrain sous un grand parapluie. Harry en profita pour ôter ses lunettes et les essuyer avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier.**

**-Où en est le score ?**

**-On a cinquante points d'avance, dit Dubois, mais si on attrape pas bientôt le Vif d'or, on y sera encore ce soir.**

**-Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré en agitant ses lunettes.**

**Au même instant, Hermione apparut derrière lui. Sa cape par-dessus la tête pour se protéger de la pluie, elle semblait ravie.**

**-J'ai eu une idée, Harry ! dit-elle. Donne-moi vite tes lunettes !**

**Il les lui tendit et toute l'équipe stupéfaite la regarda tapoter les verres avec sa baguette magique en marmonnant : Impervius !**

**-Et voilà ! dit-elle en rendant ses lunettes à Harry. Désormais, elles vont repousser l'eau.**

**On aurait dit que Dubois allait se précipiter sur elle pour l'embrasser.**

**-Formidable ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait dans la foule. Bon on y va !**

**Le sortilège d'Hermione avait réussi. Harry était toujours engourdi par le froid, toujours trempé de part en part, mais au moins il arrivait à voir normalement. Animé d'une nouvelle énergie, il fendit les remous de l'orage, jetant des coups d'œil de tout côté en quête du Vif d'or, évitant un Cognard, plongeant sous le balai de Diggory qui filait en sens inverse…**

**Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre accompagné d'un éclair fourchu. Voler dans ces conditions devenait de plus en plus dangereux, il fallait se dépêcher d'attraper le Vif d'or.**

**Il prit un virage serré avec l'intention de revenir vers le milieu du terrain, mais au même moment, un autre éclair illumina les tribunes les tribunes et Harry vit quelque chose qui détourna aussitôt son attention : sur le plus haut gradin vide de spectateurs, la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir et hirsute se détachait nettement contre le ciel.**

« Je pense que c'est toi… » Murmura Remus pensivement. « Tout s'emboîte – Tu l'as vu à Magnolia Crescent, ensuite tu t'es introduit à Poudlard, ils ne peuvent pas te trouver parce que tu es transformé en Patmol… »

Sirius acquiesça.

« Ca veut sans doute dire que tu n'as pas raconté à Dumbledore que je suis un Animagus… » Laissa-t-il échapper.

« Tu pensais que je lui avais dit ? »

Sirius eut l'air gêné.

« Eh bien… Il est clair que tu penses que je suis coupable… alors j'ai pensé que peut-être… »

« Même si tu étais coupable, je ne t'aurais jamais balancé comme ça. » chuchota Remus.

La douleur et la confusion tremblaient dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Je… »

Remus coupa l'Animagus et continua sa lecture. Les Potter lâchèrent un soupir désespéré.

**Harry sentit ses mains engourdies glisser sur le manche du balai et son Nimbus fit un bref plongeon. D'un mouvement de tête, il rejeta en arrière la mèche trempée qui lui barrait le front et plissa les yeux en regardant dans les tribunes : le chien avait disparu.**

« C'est une bonne chose… je crois… » Marmonna Sirius tachant de s'attirer l'attention de Remus. « Au moins, je ne le distrairai pas… »

**-Harry ! Hurla la voix angoissée de Dubois qui gardait les buts de Gryffondor, Harry, derrière toi !**

**Harry tourna la tête. Cédric Diggory filait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Entre eux deux, un minuscule point doré scintillait sous la pluie.**

**Dans un brusque mouvement de panique, Harry se coucha sur son manche et fonça vers le Vif d'or.**

« Allez Harry ! Tu peux le faire ! » Encouragea James.

Il prit son fils sur ses genoux et l'approcha de manière à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez.

« Tu vas gagner, pas vrai Harry ? »

Les grands yeux verts de Harry étaient figés dans ceux, marrons, de James. Il laissa échapper un gémissement joyeux et s'efforça d'attraper les lunettes de son père.

**-Allez, vas-y, murmura-t-il à son Nimbus, le visage fouetté par la pluie. Vite, plus vite !**

**Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Un silence inquiétant s'était soudain abattu sur le stade. Bien qu'il fût toujours aussi violent, le vent avait cessé de mugir. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son, comme si, tout à coup, Harry était devenu sourd.**

**Il sentit alors une vague de froid l'envahir. Un froid qui le pénétra jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Un froid terriblement familier. Puis il eut conscience que quelque chose bougeait sur le terrain…**

« Les Détraqueur » dit Remus en grimaçant.

Lily haleta et grogna :

« Oh non, pourquoi ? Harry, vas au sol ! »

**Harry détacha les yeux du Vif d'or et regarda en bas.**

**Une centaine de Détraqueurs au moins, leurs faces encagoulées levées vers lui, se tenaient sur le terrain.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre sur le terrain ? » Demanda James avec colère, effrayant le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

« Oh non, oh non, oh non… » Murmurait Lily à répétition. « Tu étais si affecté par les Détraqueur dans le train ! »

**Il eut l'impression qu'une eau glacée se déversait dans sa poitrine et lui déchirait les entrailles. Alors, il entendit à nouveau… la voix de quelqu'un qui criait, criait à l'intérieur de sa tête… une voix de femme…**

_**-Pas Harry, Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !**_

_**-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…**_

_**-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…**_

Remus et Sirius échangèrent des regards concernés avant de détourner la tête vivement.

« J'espère vraiment qu'il n'entend pas Lily… »

Sirius fit un geste de la tête, incapable d'articuler les mots qui bouillonnaient dans sa gorge. Il était si stupide, il aurait du savoir que Remus était la personne la moins malveillante du monde et qu'il n'aurait jamais balancé Sirius… même s'il avait effectivement tué treize personnes d'un sort.

**Harry sentait son cerveau engourdi par une espèce de brouillard blanchâtre qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête… Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi volait-il sur ce balai ? Il fallait immédiatement porter secours à cette femme… elle allait mourir… quelqu'un était sur le point de l'assassiner…**

**Harry tombait, tombait à travers le brouillard glacé.**

_**-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…**_

**Une voix suraigüe se mit à rire, la femme hurla, et Harry n'entendit plus rien du tout.**

James renifla, il en était de toute évidence venu aux mêmes conclusions que Remus et Sirius. La tête de Lily était enfouie dans son épaule mais ça n'empêchait pas ses pleurs désespérés de pénétrer l'air. James la serra plus fort et dit à Remus d'une voix tremblante de continuer à lire.

Cependant, ce dernier refusa.

« Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une pause, pour qu'on se calme… ok ? »

James acquiesça, se leva et aida sa femme à en faire de même. Ensemble, ils battirent en retraite vers la cuisine laissant Remus et Sirius dans un silence inconfortable.

« Ecoute, Lunard… je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment… j'aurais du savoir que tu ne me balancerais jamais –même si ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire… » Déclara Sirius en fixant ses genoux pour ne pas voir les yeux ambrés de Remus.

Le loup-garou soupira.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. »

Sirius l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse et planta un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te prouver à quel point je suis désolé. »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Remus en lui souriant pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité.

« Oui mais… » rétorqua Sirius, l'air horriblement coupable.

« Chuttt. »

Remus plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de rouler des yeux en voyant le sourire triste sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, Lunard ? »

Remus soupira et un sourire étira sa bouche.

« Non, non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire. »

Un silence suspicieux s'installa quelque secondes avant que Sirius ne déclare brusquement : « Ta queue ».

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis des éclats de rire.

« Chut, Lily, mon amour… » Dit gentiment James en enroulant ses bras autour de la jeune femme après avoir posé Harry dans sa chaise haute.

« Harry n'aurait pas du affronter les Détraqueur à un aussi jeune âge ! » sanglota Lily.

Le petit garçon leva la tête en entendant son prénom (il était de plus en plus malin et comprenait désormais quand quelqu'un parlait de lui).

« Mama ! » gémit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa maman pleurait.

Lily s'échappa de l'étreinte de James et sécha ses larmes pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu es si courageux… » Murmura-t-elle, le nez dans les cheveux de son fils puis elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son mari qui les avait rejoints .

« T'inquiètes pas Lils, on va changer cette histoire, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de tousser pour casser les sanglots de sa voix.

« On devrait y retourner. »

« Pas avant que tu n'aies bu un verre d'eau et que tu ne te sois parfaitement calmée. »

Il alla jusqu'au placard, saisit un verre et le remplit.

« Merci »

James déposa un baiser sur son front et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui énerva Harry. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de toucher les jolis cheveux rouges de sa maman. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, il attrapa la main qui l'avait offensé et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Puis il mordit. Fort. Et James cria en lui arrachant sa main tandis que le garçonnet gazouillait d'un air charmant, ses propres mains enfouies dans les cheveux de Lily.

James bouda et il rejoignit le salon, Lily sur ses talons.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Remus en souriant à Harry, les yeux rieurs quand il le vit chasser la main de James qui revenait vers les cheveux de Lily.

« Oui, et vous ? Tout va bien ? » L'interrogea James.

Sirius se contenta de sourire mais la réponse était bien suffisante.

« Continuons alors. » dit Lily et tous s'assirent confortablement dans les canapés.

**-Heureusement que le sol était trempé. La boue a amortie sa chute.**

**-Moi j'ai cru qu'il s'était tué.**

**-Mais ses lunettes ne sont même pas cassées.**

**Harry entendait des voix qui murmuraient autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de la façon dont il y était arrivé, ni de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant…**

« Probablement à l'infirmerie» interrompit Sirius.

…**Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal comme si on l'avait systématiquement roué de coups.**

Lily soupira et serra Harry contre sa poitrine.

**-C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie, dit une voix.**

**La plus effrayante… les silhouettes encagoulées… le froid… le hurlement…**

**Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, maculés de boue de la tête aux pieds, étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Ron et Hermione étaient également présents. Ils avaient l'air de sortir d'une piscine.**

**-Harry ! s'exclama Fred, le tent livide sous les taches de boue qui lui couvraient le visage. Comment tu te sens ?**

**C'était comme si la mémoire de Harry s'était soudain mise à fonctionner en accéléré. L'éclair… Le Sinistros… Le Vif d'or… Et les Détraqueurs…**

« Il pense que c'était le Sinistros ! » bafouilla Remus.

« Eh bien, il ne sait rien au sujet de Patmol… alors, oui, c'est la seule explication possible pour lui… » dit James pensivement. Il essayait toujours de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Lily mais était repoussé à chaque fois.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-il en se redressant si brusquement que tout le monde sursauta.**

**-Tu es tombé, répondit Freud. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.**

« Une quinzaine de mètres ? » haleta Lily, choquée et terrifiée à la fois.

« Oh bordel… » jura James.

**-On croyait que tu étais mort, dit Alicia en tremblant.**

**Hermione, les yeux rouges, émit un petit gémissement suraigu.**

**-Et le match ? dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?**

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tout le monde s'en fout du match ! Tu as failli mourir ! » cria Lily d'une voix stridente, les trois autres acquiescèrent de bon cœur.

**Personne ne répondit. Harry eut alors l'impression de recevoir une pierre en pleine poitrine.**

« Le pauvre… »

**-On a quand même pas… perdu ? murmura-t-il**

**-Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, dit George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue.**

« C'est vraiment un type bien… » murmura James, impressionné par le jeune Poufsouffle.

« Oui » lui accorda Remus.

**-…Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable… Même Dubois l'a reconnu.**

**-Où il est, Dubois ? demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence.**

**-Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer.**

**Harry colla son visage contre ses genoux en se prenant les cheveux. Fred lui saisit l'épaule et la secoua un bon coup.**

**-Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or, dit-il.**

« Wahou… la première fois qu'il le rate ? Il doit être formidable, » sourit James doucement alors que la fierté lui réchauffait le cœur.

**-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit George.**

**- Et puis ce n'est pas fini, reprit Fred. On a cent points de retard. Donc, si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle et qu'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Serpentard…**

**-Il faudrait que Poufsouffle perde d'au moins deux cents points, fit remarquer George.**

**-Mais s'ils battent Serdaigle…**

**-Impossible, Serdaigle a une très bonne équipe. Mais si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle…**

**-Ca dépend de combien ils perdent… Il faudrait une marge de cent points dans les deux cas…**

**Harry resta silencieux. Ils avaient perdu… Pour la première fois depuis ses débuts dans l'équipe, il avait perdu un match de Quidditch.**

« Oh, Harry, » dit Remus, « tout le monde perd un jour ou l'autre… même James a perdu des matchs – courage. Tu as très bien joué, compte tenu des circonstances. »

James et Lily firent un sourire de remerciement à Remus : il savait toujours quoi dire.

**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh vint annoncer à l'équipe que la visite était terminée.**

**-On reviendra te voir plus tard, dit Fred. Et ne te fais pas de bile. Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu.**

**Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'en allèrent en laissant des traces de boue derrière eux. Madame Pomfresh referma la porte sur eux d'un air réprobateur et Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du lit de Harry.**

**-Dumbledore était furieux, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'est précipité sur le terrain pendant que tu tombais, il a brandi sa baguette et il a réussi à ralentir un peu ta chute avant que tu touches le sol. Ensuite, il a tourné sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs, il en a fait sortir des trucs argentés et ils ont aussitôt quitté le stade… Il était fou de rage qu'ils soient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école, on l'a entendu…**

**Sa voix s'étouffa, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Il pensait à l'effet que les Détraqueurs avaient eu sur lui… il pensait à la voix qu'il avait entendue hurler.**

Lily sentit les larmes poindre, mais cette fois-ci, elle réussit à les contrôler. Elle devait rester forte. Après tout, ils allaient changer tout ça.

**Il leva les yeux et vit Ron et Hermione l'observer avec une telle inquiétude qu'il préféra changer de sujet.**

**-Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mon Nimbus ?**

**Ron et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard.**

**-Heu…**

**-Quoi ?dit Harry**

**-Quand… quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent, répondit Hermione d'un ton hésitant.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et il est tombé sur le… le… Oh, Harry, je suis désolée… Il est tombé sur le Saule Cogneur.**

**Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Le Saule Cogneur était un arbre extrêmement violent, planté au milieu du parc.**

**-Et ? répéta Harry en redoutant la réponse.**

**-Tu connais le Saule Cogneur, dit Ron. Il… Il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui tombe dessus.**

« Oh génial. A cause de mon arbre, ce maudit arbre, Harry n'a probablement plus de balai… » soupira Remus.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus ! » dit James sérieusement. « En plus, je suis sur qu'Harry a suffisamment d'argent pour en commander un nouveau. »

Sirius acquiesça et mit un petit coup affectueux dans les côtes de Remus.

**-Le professeur Flitwick a rapporté ton balai juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.**

**Lentement, elle prit un sac posé à ses pieds, le retourna et fit tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles brisés. C'était tout ce qu'il restait du fidèle Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu.**

« Oh le pauvre… » Murmura Sirius.

« Désolé… Je lui offrirai un nouveau balai, » offrit Remus, « mais je ne pense pas avoir les moyens d'en prendre un dernier cri. »

James renifla et secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi, Lunard ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute – C'est l'arbre. »

« Oui mais… » essaya d'argumenter Remus. Un regard terrifiant de Lily le tint au silence.

« Remus, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Compris ? » insista la rousse.

Remus fit un signe de tête pour éviter de goûter aux foudres de Lily.

« Alors, on déjeune maintenant ? Ou on passe au chapitre suivant ? » Demanda James.

« Prochain chapitre. » répondirent Lily, Sirius et Remus à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent surpris et éclatèrent de rire.

James leva un sourcil puis déposa le livre sur les genoux de Sirius.

« A ton tour, Pat' »

Sirius prit une inspiration : « Chapitre 10 : la carte des Maraudeurs. »

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A la prochaine,

Len


	11. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je traduis cette fic avec l'autorisation de son auteur Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.**

**Remus/Sirius et James/Lily**

**Les parties en gras correspondent au chapitre du Canon**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, partiels obligent ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La Carte des Maraudeurs**

James, Sirius et Remus échangèrent des regards excités.

« Ouais ! Harry va récupérer la carte ! » Hurla joyeusement le cervidé.

Lily grogna et enfouit la tête dans les doux cheveux de son fils. _Mon pauvre bébé – corrompu si jeune par ces bouffons diaboliques._

« Pense à toutes les farces… » Soupira Sirius, les yeux brumeux perdus au plafond et un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Je me demande comment il va l'avoir…On nous l'a confisquée en septième année, vous vous souvenez ? » s'interrogea Remus, la tête penchée sur le côté.

**Madame Pomfresh insista pour garder Harry à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Il ne chercha pas à discuter, ni à se plaindre, mais il refusa qu'elle jette les débris de son Nimbus 2000. Il savait que c'était idiot, qu'il était impossible de réparer le balai, mais c'était ainsi : il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.**

James acquiesça d'un air solennel en se souvenant du jour où son vieux balai avait finalement rendu l'âme en cinquième année.

**Harry reçut un flot de visiteurs, chacun cherchant à lui remonter le moral. Hagrid lui envoya un bouquet de fleurs qui ressemblaient à des choux jaunes et qui étaient infestés de perce-oreilles.**

« Eurk… des choux… » Frissonna Sirius.

Remus le frappa à l'arrière du crâne pour l'inciter à continuer la lecture.

**Ginny Weasley, les joues écarlates, arriva avec une carte de vœux qu'elle avait fabriquée elle-même et qui ne cessait de chanter d'une voix criarde. Le seul moyen de la faire taire, c'était de la coincer sous la coupe de fruits.**

« Oooh… » Roucoula Lily en essayant de contenir son sourire

James et Sirius gloussèrent en pensant à la même chose.

Harry et Ginny, assis sous un arbre, un B-A-I-S-E-R … et qu'est-ce qui viendrait ensuite ?

Remus roula des yeux : « Vous êtes tellement immatures… »

**L'équipe des Gryffondor revint le voir le dimanche matin. Cette fois, Dubois était là et dit à Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.**

James fronça les sourcils avec le sentiment que Dubois aurait dû être plus encourageant- Après tout, Harry avait dû affronter les Détraqueurs ET il était tombé de son balai.

« Oui, Harry, ce _n'était pas _de ta faute. »

**Ron et Hermione ne quittèrent son chevet que le soir. Pourtant, aucune parole de réconfort ne parvint à consoler Harry, car il était le seul à savoir ce qui le troublait véritablement.**

**Il n'avait parlé à personne du Sinistros, pas même à Ron et à Hermione : il savait que Ron serait pris de panique et qu'Hermione se moquerait de lui.**

« Tu devrais leur dire, Harry. » interrompit Remus, doucement.

**Il n'en restait pas moins que le Sinistros lui était apparu deux fois et que ces deux apparitions avaient été suivies d'accidents qui avaient failli le tuer. La première fois, il avait manqué de passer sous les roues du Magicobus et la deuxième fois, il avait fait une chute de quinze mètres.**

« Non, ce n'est pas le Sinistros… mais je ne te contredirai certainement pas… Sirius peut être très distrayant. » Déclara sèchement Remus.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent de malice : « Tu adores ça. »

« Tu paries ? »

**Le Sinistros allait-il continuer de le narguer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure vraiment ? Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie à regarder par-dessus son épaule avec la hantise de voir surgir la bête ?**

« Une bête ? Sache que le seul moment où je suis 'une bête', c'est au lit. Avec Lunard. » Déclara Sirius, un air choqué plaqué sur le visage.

James frissonna.

« Trop d'informations… » Murmura-t-il en couvrant les oreilles d'Harry avec ses mains,

**Et puis, il y avait les Détraqueurs. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Harry se sentait malade, humilié.**

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, Harry, tu as été très courageux. »

**Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les Détraqueurs étaient épouvantables, mais personne d'autre ne s'évanouissait quand l'un deux s'approchait…Et personne d'autre n'entendait dans sa tête les cris de ses parents à l'agonie.**

Lily eut, à nouveau, l'air prête à fondre en larmes, mais elle se contrôla.

**Car Harry savait bien à présent à qui appartenait cette voix suppliante. Il n'avait cessé de se répéter ses paroles dans sa tête pendant les longues heures qu'il avait passées sans dormir, allongé au cœur de la nuit, les yeux fixés sur les traits de lumière que le clair de lune projetait au plafond. Lorsque les Détraqueurs s'étaient approchés de lui, il avait entendu les derniers mots que sa mère avait prononcés avant de mourir, sa dernière tentative de le protéger, lui, Harry, de Voldemort. Et il avait aussi entendu le rire de Voldemort avant qu'il ne la tue…**

Les yeux de James brillèrent de colère et son sang se mit à battre fort dans ses veines. _Ce sale enfoiré avait __**ri ?**_

Remus soupira, les lèvres tordues dans une légère grimace. Le canidé leva le regard du livre et regarda James envelopper sa femme et son fils dans une étreinte sécurisante. Les deux canidés, deux des trois personnes qui connaissaient le mieux James, pouvaient voir l'inquiétude et la colère dans ses yeux et ça les engagea d'autant plus à changer le futur.

Jetant un regard à son Lunard, Sirius tiqua. Il leva la main et fit glisser un doigt sur la courbe des sourcils du garçon, souhaitant effacer les petites rides d'inquiétude qui se creusaient sur son visage. Le loup-garou releva la tête, surpris par le contact mais Sirius secoua la tête simplement en forçant un sourire.

**Pendant ces longues heures, Harry somnolait parfois, plongeant dans des rêves peuplés de mains putréfiées et de silhouettes implorantes, immobiles comme des statues, puis il se réveillait en sursaut au son des cris de sa mère.**

**Le lundi matin, ce fut un soulagement pour lui de retrouver l'agitation et le bruit de l'école qui l'obligeaient à penser à autre chose, même s'il devait subir les railleries de Drago Malefoy.**

« Putain ! », jura James en ignorant le regard acéré de Lily. « Quand est-ce qu'il va se taire, ce gamin ? »

Sirius allait reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'Harry décida de leur montrer à quel point il apprenait vite.

« Pu'ain ! » dit-il en riant et en tapant des mains.

« James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos des gros mots devant Harry ? » hurla Lily qui voulait plus que jamais protéger l'innocence de son fils.

James leva les mains en signe de protection. Quand Lily Evans Potter était en colère, il ne faisait pas bon argumenter. A moins d'être suicidaire.

« Désolé, Lily ! Ça m'a échappé ! Ne me tue pas ! »

**La défaite de Gryffondor avait rendu Malefoy fou de bonheur. Il avait fini par enlever ses bandages et profitait de l'usage retrouvé de ses deux bras pour imiter Harry tombant de son balai.**

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais la vision du visage furibond de Lily s'imposa à son esprit et il la ferma aussitôt.

**Malefoy consacra une bonne partie du cours de potions à mimer les Détraqueurs. Au bout d'un moment, Ron n'y tint plus et lui jeta à la figure un gros cœur de crocodile bien gluant…**

Les quatre adultes éclatèrent de rire : le dernier paragraphe avait brisé l'atmosphère lourde qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer des occupants de la pièce,

…**ce qui amena Rogue à enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor.**

Les rires cessèrent brusquement.

**-Si jamais c'est encore Rogue qui nous fait les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je me fais porter malade, dit Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la classe de Lupin après le déjeuner. Regarde qui est à l'intérieur, Hermione.**

« Je t'en prie, Lunard, dis-moi que tu y es ! » dit James en croisant les doigts avec espoir.

Sirius le dévisagea.

« Et si la dernière pleine lune avait été vraiment mauvaise ? Il a besoin de se reposer ! Enseigner peut attendre. »

« Tais-toi et lis, Patmol. Je vais bien… » Dit-il en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son amant.

**Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte.**

**-Ca va ! dit-elle.**

**Le professeur Lupin était de retour.**

Sirius s'interrompit – il acclama son retour avec le reste des occupants de la pièce. Même Harry semblait heureux, il riait et sautillait gaiement sur les genoux de sa mère.

**Il ne pouvait faire aucun doute qu'il avait été malade. Sa vieille robe de sorcier pendait sur ses épaules et il avait de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux.**

Le canidé plissa des yeux :

« Va te coucher Lunard ! Et manger ! Et oublie l'enseignement ! »

Sirius continua à déblatérer au sujet de la santé de Remus et ne s'arrêta qu'en sentant le regard ambré du loup-garou sur lui.

**Il adressa cependant un sourire aux élèves qui s'installèrent et explosèrent aussitôt en récriminations contre Rogue en se plaignant de sa conduite pendant l'absence de Lupin.**

**-Ce n'est pas juste, il faisait un simple remplacement, pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un devoir ?**

**-On ne sait rien sur les loups-garous.**

**-Deux rouleaux de parchemin !**

**-Avez-vous dit au professeur Rogue que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitre ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.**

**Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.**

**-Oui, mais il nous a dit qu'on était très en retard.**

**-Et il ne nous écoutait pas…**

**-Deux rouleaux de parchemin !**

**Le professeur Lupin sourit en voyant les visages indignés.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai au professeur Rogue. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire ce devoir.**

**-Oh, non, dit Hermione, déçue. Je l'avais déjà terminé.**

Remus écarquilla les yeux Hermione _avait_ fait l'essai !

_Et si elle avait compris ?_

**Le cours fut passionnant. Le professeur Lupin avait apporté une cage de verre qui contenait un Pitiponk, une petite créature, apparemment frêle et inoffensive, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps et les bras semblaient constitués de filets de fumée entrelacés.**

**-Cette créature attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux, expliqua le professeur Lupin. Avez-vous remarqué la lanterne qu'il tient à la main ? Il sautille sur sa patte, les gens suivent la lumière et…**

**Le Pitiponk émit un horrible bruit de succion contre la paroi de verre de sa cage. Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.**

**-Un instant, Harry, dit alors le professeur Lupin qui recouvrait la cage de verre du Pitiponk d'un morceau d'étoffe.**

**-J'ai entendu parler du match, poursuivit le professeur en rangeant ses livres dans son cartable, et j'ai été navré d'apprendre la destruction de votre balai. Y a-t-il moyen de le réparer ?**

« Ooh... » commença Lily. « On dirait que ton futur culpabilise comme toi au sujet de l'arbre… »

**-Non, répondit Harry. Le Saule l'a cassé en mille morceaux.**

**Lupin soupira.**

**-Ils ont planté ce Saule Cogneur l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard. A l'époque, le grand jeu consistait à essayer de s'en approcher suffisamment pour toucher le tronc. A la fin, un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon a failli perdre un œil et nous n'avons plus eu le droit de nous en approcher. Un balai n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.**

**-On vous a aussi raconté ce qui s'est passé avec les Détraqueurs ? demanda Harry.**

**Il avait eu du mal à se décider à poser la question.**

**-Oui, répondit Lupin. Je crois bien qu'on n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi en colère. Ils ont du mal à tenir en place… Ils sont furieux qu'on leur refuse l'entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école…**

« Je me fous qu'ils soient en colère. S'ils essayent encore de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, je les tuerais ! » Dit Lily en ignorant commodément que la seule arme pouvant les blesser était le sortilège du Patronus.

**-J'imagine que c'est à cause d'eux que vous êtes tombé ?**

**-Oui, dit Harry.**

**Il hésita, puis la question qu'il avait en tête franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui :**

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font cet effet-là ? Est-ce que je suis…**

**-Ca n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse, dit aussitôt le professeur Lupin comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry.**

« Wahou ! » s'interrompit Sirius en souriant bêtement. « Tu peux lire dans les pensées ! »

**-Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'il y a dans votre passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres.**

**Un rayon de soleil hivernal traversa la salle, éclairant les cheveux gris de Lupin et les rides qui creusaient son visage encore jeune.**

**-Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout bonheur l'air qui les entoure…**

« Merlin, Lunard, étais-tu obligé de rentrer autant dans le détail ? » grogna James, frissonnant doucement en pensant à Sirius et ses longues années à Azkaban.

**-… Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Et les pires moments de votre vie, Harry, suffiraient à faire tomber n'importe qui de son balai. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.**

« Tu sais toujours quoi dire, Lunard. _Comment_ est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Sourit Lily, satisfaite de voir que Remus avait pu réconforter Harry.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules en rougissant.

**-Quand ils sont près de moi…**

**Harry s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur le bureau de Lupin.**

**-… j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère, acheva-t-il, la gorge serrée.**

L'atmosphère redevint lugubre et solennelle.

**Lupin amorça un mouvement comme pour prendre Harry par l'épaule, mais il se ravisa. Il y eut un moment de silence.**

**-Pourquoi sont-ils entrés pendant le match ? demanda enfin Harry d'un ton amer.**

**-Ils commencent à avoir faim, dit Lupin en fermant son cartable. Dumbledore refuse de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils n'ont plus de proie humaine sous la main… Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu résister en voyant la foule rassemblée dans le stade. Toute cette excitation… ces émotions exacerbées… c'est l'idée qu'ils se font d'un festin.**

**-Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible, murmura Harry.**

**La mine sombre, Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête.**

**-La forteresse est située sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes, mais il n'y a même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines.**

**-Pourtant, Sirius Black a bien réussi à leur échapper, dit lentement Harry.**

**Le cartable de Lupin glissa du bureau et tomba par terre. Il se baissa aussitôt pour le ramasser.**

« Oh Merlin, Lunard… » Murmura Sirius alors qu'un sentiment de pure terreur se glissait insidieusement en lui. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban… Je ne peux pas… Lunard – Ils vont me l'enlever… tous mes bons souvenirs…

Remus se blottit contre lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et prit les mains tremblantes de Sirius entre les siennes.

**-Oui, dit-il en se relevant. Black…**

Sirius tressaillit en voyant le professeur Lupin se référer à lui en tant que 'Black'. Remus ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis l'accident du Saule Cogneur en sixième année.

**-… a dû trouver le moyen de les combattre. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible… Normalement les Détraqueurs vident les sorciers de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'on les laisse trop longtemps en leur présence…**

Le loup-garou eut l'air absolument découragé : « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te pense coupable ! »

**-Mais vous, dans le train, vous avez réussi à faire partir ce Détraqueur, dit soudain Harry.**

**-Il existe… certains moyens de défense dont on peut se servir, répondit Lupin. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul Détraqueur dans ce compartiment. Plus ils sont nombreux, plus il est difficile de leur résister.**

**-Quels sont ces moyens de défense ? demanda Harry. Vous pourriez me les apprendre ?**

**-Combattre les Détraqueurs n'est pas ma spécialité, Harry… Bien au contraire…**

« Oh, la ferme Lunard. Tu es un as dans tout ce que tu entreprends. » grommela James en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

« Excepté en Potions… » fit remarquer Lily en souriant.

« Excepté en Potions… » l'appuya Sirius, rieur.

**-Mais s'ils reviennent pendant le prochain match, il faut bien que je me défende…**

« Exactement, je ne veux pas que mon fils tombe encore de son balai à quinze mètres du sol à cause de ces choses. » déclara James.

**Lupin le regarda dans les yeux. Le visage de Harry exprimait une détermination farouche. Lupin sembla hésiter.**

**-Bon… très bien, dit-il enfin. Je vais essayer de vous aider. Mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant les vacances. J'ai choisi un très mauvais moment pour tomber malade.**

« Stupide pleine lune. » marmonna Sirius, fâché de ne pas être présent pour accompagner son amant pendant les pleines lunes.

**Harry retrouva très vite un excellent moral : tout d'abord, la promesse du professeur Lupin de lui donner des leçons de défense contre les Détraqueurs, lui faisait espérer que jamais plus il n'entendrait les hurlements déchirants de sa mère au moment de sa mort, ensuite la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Serdaigle sur celle de Poufsouffle, à la fin du mois de novembre, laissait aux Gryffondor une chance de remporter la coupe. Dubois retrouva toute son énergie et fit travailler son équipe avec plus d'acharnement que jamais dans la pluie glacée qui continua de tomber au début du mois de décembre. Harry ne vit plus l'ombre des Détraqueur. La fureur de Dumbledore les avait maintenus à leur poste, aux entrées de l'école.**

« Merci Merlin pour ça ! »

**Deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, une clarté d'un blanc d'opale dissipa l'obscurité du ciel et un beau matin, le sol boueux se couvrit d'un givre étincelant. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur du château annonçait Noël. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, avait déjà décoré sa classe de petites fées scintillantes comme des chandelles…**

« Je me souviens de ça… » Murmura Lily, les yeux dans le vague en se souvenant des années passées à l'école des sorciers.

…**et les élèves parlaient d'un air ravi de leurs projets pour les vacances, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard. Ron prétendait que c'était parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de passer deux semaines en compagnie de Percy, et Hermione affirmait qu'elle devait absolument aller à la bibliothèque pendant cette période, mais Harry savait qu'en réalité, c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul et il leur en était extrêmement reconnaissant.**

« Il a de bons amis. » Sourit Remus.

**A la grande joie de tout le monde, sauf d'Harry, une deuxième visite, à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le dernier week-end du trimestre.**

**-On va pouvoir acheter tous nos cadeaux de Noël là-bas ! dit Hermione. Mes parents seront enchantés que je leur envoie des fils dentaires à la menthe de chez Honeydukes !**

**Les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes.**

**Résigné à être le seul élève de troisième année qui ne participerait pas à cette sortie. Harry emprunta à Dubois un exemplaire de Quel balai choisir ? et décida de passer la journée à se renseigner sur les différents modèles disponibles. Lors des séances d'entraînement, il s'était servi d'un des balais de l'école, une vieille Etoile filante, qui manquait de puissance et de stabilité. Il lui fallait à tout prix un nouveau balai à la mesure de ses talents.**

Sirius rit, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il avait essayé d'apprendre à Remus comment voler sur ce balai.

Et Remus avait juré de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Jamais.

**Le samedi matin, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione, emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes, et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor. Au-dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber et le château était plongé dans le silence.**

**-Hé ! Harry !**

**Il se trouvait dans un couloir du deuxième étage et Fred et George venaient d'apparaître derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue.**

« C'est le passage qui va vers Honeydukes » fit remarquer Remus, réalisant soudainement qui avait donné la carte à Harry

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Harry. Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas partis avec les autres ?**

**-On voulait te donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller, répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. Viens voir…**

**Il montra d'un signe de tête une salle de classe vide à gauche de la sorcière borgne. Harry suivit Fred et George à l'intérieur. **

**-On a un cadeau de Noël pour toi avec un peu d'avance, dit George.**

**D'un geste majestueux, Fred tira quelque chose de sa cape et le posa sur une table. C'était un grand morceau de parchemin carré, très abimé, qui ne portait aucune inscription.**

« Oui ! » s'exclama Sirius « C'est la carte ! Notre héritage a survécu !»

James rit, plus que d'accord avec lui.

**Harry, qui soupçonnait Fred et George de lui faire une de ces farces dont ils avaient le secret, regarda l'objet d'un air perplexe.**

**-Et c'est quoi, ça ?**

**-Ceci, répondit George en tapotant le parchemin, c'est le secret de notre succès.**

**-On a du mal à s'en séparer, ajouta Fred, mais on s'est dit que tu en avais plus besoin que nous.**

**-De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur, dit George. Et on a décidé de te le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose, maintenant.**

**-Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ?demanda Harry.**

**-Ce vieux bout de parchemin ? s'exclama Fred avec une grimace, comme si Harry venait de l'offenser gravement.**

James se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé, agrippant sa poitrine théâtralement. Dans l'autre canapé, Sirius l'imitait.

**- Explique-lui, George.**

**-Eh bien, voilà… Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents…**

Remus ricana avec dédain. _Innocents ? Le jour où ils seront innocents, je ne serais plus un loup-garou._

**Harry eut un petit rire. Il n'imaginait pas que Fred et George aient pu jamais être innocents.**

**-Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, reprit George, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard.**

**-On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.**

**-Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle…**

« Retenue » démarra James. Ses expériences avec Rusard avaient laissé des traces.

**-…retenue…**

« Éventration… » Continua Remus. Il le connaissait seulement pour avoir été entraîné dans les histoires de James et Sirius. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il était innocent.

Vraiment.

**- …éventration…**

« … Connard maléfique… » râla Sirius, néanmoins incapable de contenir l'étincelle de ses yeux gris alors qu'il se souvenait de leurs blagues.

**-et autres… Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit : Objets dangereux confisqués.**

James eut alors un large sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Les trois farceurs pouvaient facilement deviner ce que les jumeaux avaient fait.

**-Ne me dis pas que… lança Harry avec un grand sourire.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à notre place ? dit Fred. George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper…ceci.**

**-Je ne pense pas que Rusard ait jamais su comment s'en servir, dit George. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisqué.**

**-Et vous, vous savez comment ça marche ?**

**-Oh oui, répondit Fred avec un sourire goguenard. Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis.**

« Merci, merci beaucoup. » dit Sirius, passant élégamment la main dans ses cheveux.

Lily roula des yeux.

« Ok les garçons, je sais que vous êtes tout excité et tout… mais est-ce qu'on pourrait finir ce chapitre rapidement ? Je meurs de faim. »

**-Vous essayez de me faire marcher, dit Harry en regardant le vieux bout de parchemin râpé.**

**-Tu crois ça ? répliqua George.**

**Il sortit sa baguette magique et effleura le parchemin en récitant :**

**-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

En entendant leur ancienne devise, les trois Maraudeurs poussèrent des cris de joie, incapables de résister aux sourires qui menaçaient de leur manger le visage.

**Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :**

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
Spécialistes en assistance  
Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
Sont fiers de vous présenter  
**_**LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR**_

« Et les Maraudeurs sont de retour dans la partie ! » cria James, joyeux.

**Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici et là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, Remus ? » demanda Sirius en battant des cils (Remus était celui qui avait fait toutes les recherches et jeté tous les sorts).

« Rien, absolument rien. » déclara-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

« Hé ! »

« Tu as demandé. »

« Petit impertinent… oh, arrête de bouder comme ça… s'il te plaît… ça me donne envie de… »

Il s'interrompit mais son regard acheva la phrase pour lui. Il fixa Remus de longues secondes et le loup-garou s'agita, mal à l'aise. Soudain, l'Animagus plongea sur la bouche de son amant et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

Lily frissonna et couvrit les yeux de Harry alors que James faisait la même chose avec elle… juste au cas où…

Remus allait se laisser à l'étreinte lorsqu'il réalisa ce que qu'ils faisaient, où ils le faisaient et devant qui ils le faisaient. Il le repoussa brusquement et rougit alors que Sirius se léchait la lèvre inférieure.

Il rit.

Remus le frappa.

**Ébahi, Harry se pencha sur le parchemin. Un petit point situé dans le coin supérieur gauche indiquait que le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Un autre point représentait Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui rôdait au premier étage. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, cabriolait dans la salle des trophées. Harry remarqua alors autre chose.**

**Cette carte montrait plusieurs passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et plusieurs d'entre menaient…**

**-A Pré-au-lard, dit Fred en suivant l'un d'eux du bout de l'index. Il y en a sept en tout. Rusard connaît ces quatre-là – il les montra à Harry- mais on est sûrs d'être les seuls à connaître ceux-ci. Ne t'occupe pas de celui qui se trouve derrière le miroir, au quatrième étage. On l'a emprunté jusqu'à l'hiver dernier, mais il y a eu un éboulement et il est devenu impraticable.**

« Mince, c'était l'un des meilleurs » déplora James.

**-… Celui-là, personne n'a jamais dû l'utiliser vu que le Saule Cogneur est planté juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Mais celui-ci mène dans la cave de Honeydukes. On l'a pris très souvent. Et tu remarqueras que l'entrée est située à l'endroit précis où se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne.**

**- Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, nous vous devons beaucoup, soupira George en tapotant la carte.**

**-C'étaient des hommes plein de noblesse qui ont travaillé sans compter pour aider une nouvelle génération à violer les règlements, dit Fred d'un ton solennel.**

« Pff. » renifla Remus. « Vous n'avez quasiment rien fait. »

« Hé ! On l'a dessinée ! » Protesta James.

« Oui ! Tu serais incapable de dessiner même si ta vie en dépendait ! » Ajouta Sirius.

« J'ai fait les enchantements, vous n'avez fait que la partie facile. » Dit-il en boudant.

James et Sirius soupirèrent en chœur et décidèrent de prendre une autre approche.

« Oh, Lunard ! Tu es le meilleur, c'est vrai ! »

« Tu es si intelligent ! »

« Malin ! »

« Drôle ! »

« Brillant ! »

« Sexy ! »

« Gentil ! »

« Bestial ! »

« La ferme, bande de zozos ! »

« Pu'ain ! »

« Harry ! Ne dis plus jamais ça ! »

**-Exact, approuve George. N'oublie pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage… **

**-Sinon, tout le monde pourra la lire, avertit Fred.**

**-Il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette magique en prononçant la formule 'Méfait accompli' et le parchemin redeviendra vierge.**

**-A tout à l'heure chez Honeydukes…**

« Brillants, ces gamins sont brillants. »

« Mais… et les Détraqueurs ? » interrogea Lily en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas à ta place. La colère de Dumbledore a du se faire sentir suffisamment pour les garder loin. » Dit James, confiant.

**Fred et George quittèrent alors la salle avec un sourire satisfait. Harry resta seul à contempler la carte miraculeuse. Il regarda une minuscule Miss Teigne tourner à gauche et renifler quelque chose sur le sol. Si véritablement Rusard ne connaissait pas ce passage, Harry pourrait sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans passer devant les Détraqueurs.**

**Mais une phrase prononcée un jour par Mr Weasley lui revint soudain en mémoire : 'Ne te fie jamais à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau.'**

**La carte qu'il avait sous les yeux était précisément l'un de ces objets magiques dangereux contre lesquels Mr Weasley avait prononcé cette mise en garde…**

« Pas d'inquiétude, Harry », le rassura-t-il. « Après tous, J'AI jeté tous les sorts. »

« Et on t'aime vraiment pour ça, Lunard. »

« Vraiment. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste continuer la lecture ? Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. »

Elle les menaça du regard. Il y avait encore tant de chapitres à lire pour éclaircir la situation.

**Assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups… Mais Harry se dit qu'après tout, il voulait utiliser cette carte simplement pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, pas pour voler quelque chose ou pour tuer quelqu'un… D'ailleurs, Fred et George s'en étaient servis pendant des années sans qu'il leur arrive rien de fâcheux…**

« Exact ! »

**Harry suivait du doigt le passage qui menait chez Honeydukes. Puis, brusquement, comme s'il obéissait à un ordre impérieux, il roula le parchemin, le fourra dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Le couloir était désert. Avec précaution, il quitta la salle de classe et se glissa derrière la statue borgne. Que fallait-il faire ? Il ressortit la carte et s'aperçut qu'un nouveau petit point y figurait. Il portait le nom de 'Harry Potter' et se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où le véritable Harry s'était arrêté, au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage. En observant attentivement le parchemin, Harry vit sa minuscule image qui tapotait la statue de la sorcière avec sa baguette magique. Harry saisit sa vraie baguette et tapota la statue. Rien ne se produisit. Il consulta à nouveau la carte. Une toute petite bulle, comme dans une bande dessinée, apparut alors à côté de son image. Il y était écrit le mot 'Disssendium'.**

Lily soupira avec résignation.

« Je dois vous l'accorder… c'est absolument fantastique. »

« Merci Lily » répondit Remus, chaudement.

**-Dissendium ! murmura Harry en donnant un coup de baguette sur la statue.**

**Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince. Harry rangea sa carte et plongea tête la première dans l'ouverture.**

**Il glissa longuement dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre puis atterrit sur un sol de terre froid et humide. Il se releva dans une obscurité totale, sortit sa baguette et marmonna : 'Lumos !' Un rai de lumière éclaira alors un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre. Il tapota la carte avec l'extrémité de sa baguette magique en murmurant : 'Méfait accompli !' Instantanément, le parchemin redevint vierge. Il le plia soigneusement, le rangea dans sa poche et avança dans le passage, le cœur battant, dans un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension…**

**Le passage décrivait des courbes incessantes. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans le terrier d'un lapin géant. La baguette en avant pour éclairer la voie, il avança d'un bon pas, trébuchant de temps à autre sur le sol inégal.**

**Il eut l'impression de marcher ainsi pendant une heure. Enfin, le passage remonta en pente douce. Le souffle court, Harry hâta le pas, les joues brûlantes, les pieds glacés. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierre aux marches usées qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité. Sans faire de bruit, il monta les marches, en compta cent, deux cents, puis cessa de compter, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Soudain, sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur.**

**Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une trappe. Harry resta un instant immobile à se masser le crâne, l'oreille aux aguets. Tout était silencieux au-dessus de lui. Il poussa alors la trappe et jeta un coup d'œil.**

**Il se trouvait dans une cave remplie de caisses et de cageots. Harry se hissa à travers l'ouverture et referma la trappe. Elle se fondait si parfaitement dans la poussière du sol qu'il était impossible de la remarquer. Il s'avança sans bruit vers l'escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. A présent, il entendait des voix. Une clochette retentit et une porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Un instant plus tard, une autre porte s'ouvrit, beaucoup plus proche, s'ouvrit à son tour. Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à descendre à la cave.**

« Cache-toi ! Vite ! » dit James.

**-Et rapporte-moi aussi une autre boîte de Gommes de Limaces, chéri, dit une voix de femme. Il n'y en a presque plus.**

**Des pas descendirent les marches. Harry se précipita derrière une énorme caisse et attendit. Quelqu'un déplaçait des boîtes en carton contre le mur d'en face. C'était le moment ou jamais…**

**Rapide et silencieux, Harry sortit de sa cachette et monta l'escalier. En jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit le dos d'un homme massif qui avait plongé sa tête chauve et luisante au fond d'une grande caisse.**

« Charmant… » Murmura Sirius.

« Tais-toi et lis» ordonna Remus.

Sirius le regarda, un air angélique plaqué sur son visage d'aristocrate.

« Comment puis-je faire les deux en même temps ? C'est tout bonnement impossible… »

Le loup-garou le fixa sans rien dire.

« Bien… »

**En haut des marches, Harry entrouvrit une porte et se glissa par l'entrebâillement. Il se retrouva alors derrière le comptoir de Honeydukes. Courbé en deux, il parvint à passer de l'autre côté sans être vu et se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait tant d'élèves de Poudlard dans la boutique que personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se faufila parmi la foule pour admirer les innombrables étagères qui débordaient des plus succulentes friandises qu'on puisse imaginer. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés, des centaines de chocolats différents disposés en rangées bien nettes.**

Remus eut un petit sourire qui s'élargit en entendant Harry couiner « Cocolat ! »

Le loup-garou se leva et tendit les bras vers le petit garçon qui illuminait leur vie au milieu de ce chaos qu'était la guerre dehors. Une fois assis, il tira une barre en chocolat de sa poche.

« Remus, non ! Ne le nourris pas de chocolat alors que c'est bientôt l'heure du repas ! » s'exclama Lily, son regard perçant fixé sur la sucrerie dans la main de l'homme.

« S'il te plaiiit, Lily ! »

Remus était diabolique.

Diabolique.

Cet imbécile de loup-garou savait parfaitement que ses yeux de chien battu étaient irrésistibles et il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable de les utiliser contre Lily. Ajoutez à cela les grands yeux verts d'Harry Potter et vous obteniez deux regards attendrissants et profonds.

Mince.

« Une barre, pas plus. »

**Il y avait aussi un grand tonneau rempli de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un autre qui contenait des Fizwiziz, les fameux sorbets qui permettent de s'élever au-dessus du sol, et dont Ron lui avait déjà parlés.**

« Miam… » Gémit Sirius en essayant de croquer un bout de la barre en chocolat. … _Me… Faut… Sucreries ! Besoin… chocolat…_

Bien sur, il n'était pas nécessaire que Remus réduise tous ses espoirs à néant. L'Animagus aurait du savoir que le loup-garou ne le laisserait pas approcher sa tête de cette satanée barre… mais enfin, il n'était pas nécessaire de le frapper pour autant.

… **Sur un autre mur, on trouvait les bonbons à « effets spéciaux » des Bulles baveuses (un chewing-gum produisant des bulles mauves qu'il était impossible de faire éclater avant plusieurs jours), d'étranges fils dentaires qui déposaient du sucre à la menthe entre les dents, de minuscules Gnomes au poivre (« Crachez le feu devant vos amis ! »), des Souris glacées (« Vous entendrez vos dents couiner ! »), des pâtes de menthe en forme de crapauds (« Vous les sentirez sauter dans votre estomac ! »), de délicates plume en sucre et des bonbons explosifs.**

**Harry se mêla à un groupe d'élèves de sixième année et s'approcha d'une pancarte qui indiquait : « Goûts bizarres ». Juste au-dessous, Ron et Hermione s'intéressaient à un panier rempli de sucettes parfumées au sang. Harry se glissa derrière eux.**

**-Oh, non, beurk, Harry n'aimera pas ça du tout, ce sont des sucettes pour vampires, disait Hermione.**

**-Et ça ? demanda Ron en mettant un bocal de Nids de cafards sous le nez d'Hermione.**

**-Oh, non, sûrement pas, dit Harry. **

**Ron faillit lâcher le bocal.**

Rires et éclats de joie se firent écho dans la pièce et le petit gloussement haut perché d'Harry se mêla aux adultes.

**-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment…comment as-tu… ?**

**-Eh ben, dis donc ! s'écria Ron d'un ton admiratif. Tu as appris à transplaner ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry.**

**Il baissa la voix pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre et leur raconta toute l'histoire de la Carte du Maraudeur.**

**-Comment ça se fait que Fred et George ne me l'aient jamais donnée à moi ? dit Ron, scandalisé. Je suis leur frère !**

**-Mais Harry ne va sûrement pas la garder ! assura Hermione, comme si l'idée lui paraissait ridicule. Il va la donner au professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?**

Sirius, James et Remus eurent l'air scandalisé.

**-Certainement pas, répliqua Harry.**

**-Tu es folle ? dit Ron en lançant à Hermione un regard effaré. Se priver de quelque chose d'aussi formidable ?**

**-Si je la donnais, il faudrait que je dise comment j'ai fait pour me la procurer, fit remarquer Harry. Et Rusard comprendrait tout de suite que c'est Fred et George qui l'ont volée dans son tiroir.**

**-Et Sirius Black ? chuchota Hermione. ****Il pourrait utiliser un des passages indiqués sur la carte pour pénétrer dans le château. Il faut que les professeurs soient au courant.**

**-Il est impossible qu'il entre par l'un de ces passages, répondit précipitamment Harry. Il y a sept tunnels secrets, d'accord ? D'après Fred et George, Rusard en connaît déjà quatre. Un autre aboutit sous le Saule cogneur, donc on ne peut pas en sortir. Et celui que j'ai pris, impossible d'en découvrir l'entrée dans la cave. Il faut vraiment savoir qu'il est là.**

**Harry eu soudain un doute : et si Black le connaissait ce passage ? Mais Ron montra un avis apposé sur la porte du magasin :**

**PAR ORDRE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE**

_**Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que, jusqu'à nouvel avis, des Détraqueurs patrouilleront dans les rues de Pré-au-lard toutes les nuits à partir du coucher du soleil. Cette mesure, prise dans l'intérêt de la population restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black. En conséquence, nous vous recommandons de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit.**_

_**Joyeux Noël à tous !**_

**-Tu vois ? dit Ron à voix basse. J'aimerais bien voir Sirius Black essayer d'entrer chez Honeydukes avec les rues pleines de Détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, les patrons du magasin l'entendraient si quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire chez eux en pleine nuit. Ils habitent juste au-dessus.**

**-Oui, mais… mais…**

« Allons, Hermione, ne sois pas rabat-joie… » Dit James, désespéré.

**Visiblement, Hermione faisait tous les efforts possibles pour trouver une autre objection.**

**-De toute façon, dit-elle enfin, Harry ne devrait pas venir à Pré-au-lard. Il n'a pas d'autorisation signée ! Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Et la nuit n'est pas encore tombée. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black apparaissait maintenant ?**

**-Il aurait du mal à retrouver Harry là-dedans, répondit Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête les tourbillons de neige épaisse qui tombaient au-dehors. Ca suffit, Hermione, c'est Noël, Harry a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.**

**Hermione, contrariée, se mordit la lèvre.**

**-Tu vas me dénoncer ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.**

**-Oh, bien sur que non, mais enfin, quand même, Harry…**

**-Tu as vu les Fizwizbiz, Harry ? dit Ron en l'emmenant près du tonneau. Et les Gommes de Limaces ?**

Les adultes sourirent devant l'empressement du garçon.

**Lorsque Ron et Hermione eurent fait leur choix et payé leurs achats, tous trois sortirent de chez Honeydukes et retrouvèrent le blizzard qui continuait de souffler.**

**Pré-au-lard avait l'air d'une carte postale. Les cottages et les boutiques étaient recouverts d'une couche de neige fraîche. Des couronnes de houx étaient accrochées au-dessus des portes et des guirlandes de chandelles magiques pendaient aux branches des arbres.**

**Harry frissonna. Contrairement à Ron et à Hermione, il n'avait pas de cape. Ils remontèrent la rue, penchés comme le vent.**

Avant que Lily n'ait eu une chance de partager son inquiétude au sujet de son fils, Sirius la coupa doucement :

« Lily, ne panique pas. Harry est fort, le pire qui pourrait lui arriver serait un rhume, ce qui n'est pas dramatique, alors relax. »

Remus eut l'air impressionné par son petit ami.

**-Ca, c'est la poste, dit Hermione à Harry en criant à travers son écharpe.**

**-Et là-bas, c'est Zonko, indiqua Ron.**

**-On pourrait aller à la Cabane hurlante.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller boire une Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais ? proposa Ron en claquant des dents.**

**Harry, qui avait les mains gelées, trouva l'idée excellente. Ils traversèrent donc la rue et pénétrèrent dans la minuscule auberge.**

**L'endroit était bondé, bruyant, chaleureux et enfumé. Une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses servait une bande de sorciers braillards accoudés au bar.**

Sirius soupira d'un air triste et rêveur.

« Madame Rosmerta…Wahou… »

« Ah oui… » ajouta Remus de la même manière en regardant Sirius du coin de l'œil, « c'était une vraie beauté. »

Sortant brusquement de sa transe, Sirius cria : « hé ! »

« Quoi ? Tu es le seul qui a le droit de l'apprécier ? »

« Non, » répondit-il d'un ton forcé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « mais _je_ suis le seul que _tu_ aies le droit d'apprécier ! »

Remus sourit.

Un petit sourire, certes, mais qui illuminait néanmoins ses yeux.

**-C'est Madame Rosmerta, dit Ron. Je vais chercher les chopes, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.**

**Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle où ils trouvèrent une petite table libre entre une fenêtre et le splendide sapin de Noël dressés près de la cheminée. Ron revint cinq minutes plus tard avec trois chopes de Biéraubeurre chaude.**

**-Joyeux Noël, dit-il en levant sa chope.**

« On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, on vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! » chantèrent Sirius et James bruyamment alors qu'Harry se joignait à eux de sa petite voix aiguë.

**Harry but une longue gorgée. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il eût jamais goûtée et il sentait tout son corps se réchauffer de l'intérieur. Un bref coup de vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La porte des Trois Balais venait de s'ouvrir. Par-dessus le bord de sa chope, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants et faillit s'étrangler.**

**Dans un tourbillon de neige, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans l'auberge, suivis de près par Hagrid, en grande conversation avec homme trapu coiffé d'un chapeau melon vert et vêtu d'une cape à rayures. C'était Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie.**

« Mince ! » grogna James.

« Vite, planque-toi sous la table ! » suggéra Lily anxieuse, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'Harry soit pris à Pré-au-Lard illégalement.

**En un éclair, Ron et Hermione posèrent les mains sur la tête d'Harry et appuyèrent vigoureusement pour le forcer à s'accroupir sous la table. Dégoulinant de Bièraubeurre, sa choppe serrée contre lui, Harry, à présent hors de vue, regarda les pieds des nouveaux venus s'avancer vers le bar, s'arrêter, puis repartir dans sa direction.**

**Au-dessus de lui, il entendit Hermione murmurer :**

**« Mobiliarbus ! »**

**Aussitôt, le sapin de Noël, près de la cheminée, s'éleva de quelques centimètres, se déplaça latéralement et retomba sans bruit juste devant leur table en les dissimulant aux regards.**

« Bénie soit Hermione. » murmura Remus.

**A travers les branches basses du sapin, Harry vit les pieds de quatre chaises s'écarter de la table voisine, puis il entendit le ministre et les trois professeurs s'asseoir avec des grognements de satisfaction.**

**Harry distingua ensuite des chaussures à hauts talons qui s'avançaient vers leur table.**

**-Le jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ? dit une voix de femme.**

**-Pour moi, répondit la voix du professeur McGonagall.**

**-Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ?**

**-Ça, c'est pour moi, Rosmerta, dit Hagrid.**

**-Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ?**

**-Miam ! dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue.**

**-Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.**

**-Merci, ma chère Rosmerta, dit la voix de Fudge. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose avec nous ? Asseyez-vous donc.**

**-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.**

**Harry regarda les talons hauts s'éloigner puis revenir. Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu oublier que pour les professeurs aussi, c'était le dernier week-end du trimestre ? Combien de temps allaient-ils rester assis là ? Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se glisser dans la cave de Honeydukes s'il voulait être de retour à Poudlard avant la nuit...**

**-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda la voix de Madame Rosmerta.**

**Harry vit le corps de Fudge pivoter sur sa chaise comme s'il regardait autour de lui pour vérifier que personne d'autre que ses interlocuteurs ne pouvait l'entendre. Puis, à voix basse, il répondit :**

**-Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autre ? J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école le jour de Halloween ?**

« Super. » dit sèchement Sirius, incertain de savoir s'il voulait lire la suite ou non.

**-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, reconnut Madame Rosmerta.**

**-Vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge, Hagrid ? dit le professeur d'un ton exaspéré.**

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire – typique d'Hagrid.

**-Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin, Monsieur le Ministre ? chuchota Madame Rosmerta.**

**-J'en suis certain, répondit brièvement Fudge.**

**-Vous savez que les deux Détraqueurs ont fouillé mon auberge deux fois ? reprit Madame Rosmerta, un peu agacée. Tous mes clients sont partis terrifiés. C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, Monsieur le Ministre.**

**-Ma chère Rosmerta, je n'aime pas plus les Détraqueurs que vous, répondit Fudge, gêné, mais c'est une précaution nécessaire… C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça… Je viens d'en voir un, ils sont furieux contre Dumbledore parce qu'il refuse de les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du château.**

**-Il a bien raison, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, comment voulez-vous qu'on donne des cours avec des horreurs pareilles autour de nous ?**

**-Très juste, très juste, couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick, dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.**

**-N'oublions tout de même pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand, objecta Fudge. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable.**

**-Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, dit Madame Rosmerta d'un air songeur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait le parti des Forces du Mal…**

Sirius sourit : « Merci ! »

**-… Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Poudlard… Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.**

**-Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta, dit Fudge d'un ton abrupt. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.**

Sirius déglutit :

« Je suppose qu'on va finalement avoir le fin mot de l'histoire… »

**-Le pire ? dit Madame Rosmerta d'un ton excité par la curiosité. Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ?**

**-En effet.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?**

« C'est aussi ce que je pense… » murmura Lily.

Elle ressentit le besoin urgent de serrer son fils contre elle et leva les yeux. Remus faisait exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire… exception faite du chocolat étalé autour de la bouche de son fils.

**-Vous avez dit que vous vous souveniez de lui quand il était à Poudlard, Rosmerta ? murmura le professeur McGonagall. Et vous vous rappelez qui était son meilleur ami ?**

« Remus et James ! » sourit Sirius. « Et Peter… » Ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**-Bien entendu, répondit Madame Rosmerta avec un petit rire. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus ici… Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter !**

**Harry lâcha sa chope qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sonore. Ron lui donna un coup de pied.**

**-Justement, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr – exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité – mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là.**

Sirius, James et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Elle nous a complimenté ! » s'écria le canidé.

James se contenta d'hocher la tête, fier de lui.

**-Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre.**

**-On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères, intervint le professeur Flitwick. Absolument inséparables.**

**-Sans aucun doute, dit Fudge. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black…**

James fronça les sourcils :

« Je confierais ma vie à tous les Maraudeurs, sans exception. »

Il fixa Remus du regard et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

Le loup-garou lui sourit chaleureusement : « Ne t'inquiètes pas James, on le sait. »

« Mouais… » répondit-il, incapable d'éloigner la culpabilité.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne mentionnait jamais Remus comme l'un de leurs meilleurs amis ? Oui, James et Sirius étaient proche, mais ils reconnaissaient sans hésitation qu'ils pouvaient tout lui confier sans être ridiculisés. C'était lui qu'ils allaient voir quand les choses tournaient mal…

Remus était irremplaçable.

**-…Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry.**

« Je t'aurais bien choisi comme marraine, Remus… » Sourit James. « Mais je n'étais pas sur que tu apprécies l'attention. »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter James ! » répondit le garçon qui voyait à travers le sourire de son ami. « Je sais que tu as autant confiance en moi qu'en Sirius ! Ne sois pas si bouleversé ! »

James acquiesça avec un sourire penaud.

**-…Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?**

**-Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui ? Chuchota Madame Rosmerta…**

« Non ! » cria Sirius. « Je ne l'aurais jamais fait… »

**-Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta…**

**Fudge baissa la voix et poursuivit dans une sorte de marmonnement à peine audible :**

**-Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.**

« Ah ! » s'exclama Remus qui se souvenait avoir étudier ce sort particulier en cours de Sortilèges.

**-Comment ça marche ? demanda Madame Rosmerta qui semblait passionnée.**

**Le professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge.**

**-C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité, dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !**

Soudain, Remus réalisa exactement où conduisait cette conversation. _Il n'aurait jamais…_

**-Alors, Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? murmura Rosmerta.**

« Oh merlin… » murmura le loup-garou en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les deux autres hommes et Lily se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets.

Remus croisa le regard de la rousse et une lueur de compréhension traversa ses yeux. Elle haleta. _Impossible…_

**-Bien entendu, répondit le professeur McGonagall. James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouveraient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher…**

« Sirius… » Commença James doucement comme s'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

« Ouais ? »

« …Rien… » Il fronça les sourcils alors que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à pleine vitesse, tachant de trouver un point final à cette histoire.

**-… Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret.**

**-Il soupçonnait Black ? s'étonna Madame Rosmerta.**

**-Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements, répondit sombrement le professeur McGonagall.**

L'épée de Damoclès qui leur trônait au-dessus de la tête venait de tomber.

« C-Cornedrue ! J-Je n'aurais jamais ! » haleta Sirius, bien trop choqué pour aligner un mot de plus.

Un dialogue interne s'engagea, le rendant rapidement nauséeux. _Et si tu l'avais fait ?_ Asséna la voix la plus cruelle de son esprit. _Non, je ne le trahirai jamais ! __Je suis sure que tu l'as fait, après tout, tu avais fait la même chose à Remus en sixième année, tu te souviens ?__ C'était complètement différent ! __Assume Black, tu es un meurtrier._

James hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot à propos de ses sentiments du moment.

**-En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui.**

**-Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ?**

**-En effet, soupira Fudge. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué…**

**-Black les a trahis ? dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle.**

**-Exactement.**

Il y eut un silence de mort et soudain Sirius explosa :

« Remus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas balancé ? Je mérite Azkaban pour ça ! Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit au sujet de Patmol ! »

Il attrapa le loup-garou par les épaules et le secoua violemment, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« J'y crois pas… Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais trahi James alors arrête ça ! » Cria Remus, effrayé par la colère du garçon.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait… » Gémit Sirius.

Il se laissa tomba contre Remus tournant le dos aux Potter tandis que son amant le serrait dans ses bras.

James déglutit, essayant d'ignorer l'horrible sentiment qui s'était installé dans son estomac.

« Je sais que tu ne me trahirais jamais. Aucun d'entre vous ne ferait ça. J'ai confiance en toi Patmol. S'il te plaît, juste, calme-toi… »

« Je te le promets… » Murmura Sirius, essuyant ses yeux férocement. Remus remit sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et sursauta en le sentant s'écarter. Il la retira – _peut-être que Sirius avait besoin d'un peu de temps…_

**-Black s'est lassé de son rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire au moment de la mort des Potter. Mais, comme nul ne l'ignore, le pouvoir de Vous-savez-Qui a été détruit par le petit Harry Potter. Privé de sa puissance maléfique, terriblement affaibli, il était condamné à disparaître. Black s'est alors trouvé dans une situation très désagréable. Son maître tombait au moment même où lui, Black, montrait son vrai visage. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir à tout prix…**

« Ce n'est pas mon vrai visage… » Balbutia Sirius, les yeux abaissés.

**-Misérable traître abject et répugnant ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix si forte que la moitié des clients interrompirent leurs conversations.**

**-Chut ! dit le professeur McGonagall.**

**-Je l'ai vu ! grogna Hagrid. Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il tue tous ces gens ! C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat ! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux. Il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts… Et voilà que Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il était là. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien des Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'appendre ce qui s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLE CE TRAITRE ASSASSIN ! Rugit Hagrid.**

Sirius laissa échapper un sanglot sourd. Hagrid, le gentil et pacifique _Hagrid_ le haïssait.

Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher le livre du regard. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard dévasté et brisé des Potter.

Et Remus…

_Oh, Lunard_…

**-Hagrid, je vous en prie ! protesta le professeur McGonagall. Parlez moins fort !**

**-Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et de James qui le bouleversait ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors, il m'a dit « Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui. » Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai répondu à Black : « Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle. »**

James tira une Lily en pleurs sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants dans l'oreille.

« Patmol. »

Sirius releva la tête en entendant son surnom.

« Tu aurais du être plus convaincant avec Hagrid. Harry aurait eu une meilleure vie avec toi. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. James lui prouvait à sa manière qu'il avait toujours confiance en lui et Sirius lui en était plus que reconnaissant. « Merci James. »

**-…Black a essayé de discuter mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. « Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant », m'a-t-il dit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi me donner cette moto qu'il aimait tellement ? Pourquoi n'en aurait-il plus besoin ? En fait, elle était trop facile à repérer. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Black, lui, s'apprêtait à pendre la fuite cette nuit-là. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il aurait le ministère de la Magie aux trousses. **_**Mais qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si je lui avais confié Harry ? **_**Je parie qu'il l'aurait jeté à la mer depuis sa moto volante. Le fils de son meilleur ami !**

L'expression sur le visage de Sirius passa de la détresse la plus profonde à la rage la plus féroce.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Harry ! » cria-t-il.

Harry parcourait la pièce du regard calmement en se demandant pourquoi tout avait changé si rapidement. Pourquoi Lunard ne lui donnait-il plus de chocolat ? Et pourquoi sa maman pleurait ? Et pourquoi Pa'mol ne faisait pas ce son amusant qui faisait comme un ouaf-ouaf de chien ?

**-…Mais quand un sorcier passe du côté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui…**

**Un long silence suivit le récit de Hagrid. Puis Madame Rosmerta reprit la parole :**

**-Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !**

**-Si seulement nous avions pu ! Soupira Fudge avec amertume. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter...**

« Oh merlin, Peter aussi est impliqué ? » gémit Lily.

**-… Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.**

« Merde ! » jura James. « A quoi il pensait ? »

**-Pettigrow… c'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ? dit Madame Rosmerta.**

**-Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je… je le regrette aujourd'hui.**

**Tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'elle était enrhumée.**

« Oh non… » Gémit Sirius. « Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que je lui ai fait quelque chose à lui aussi ? »

**-Allons, Minerva, n'ayez pas de remords, dit Fudge avec sympathie. Pettigrow est mort en héros….**

Le canidé releva la tête soudainement, l'air figé par une pensée douloureuse.

« Et Remus ? » murmura-t-il. « Si Peter, Lily et James sont tous mort et que je suis à Azkaban… qu'est-il arrivé à Remus ? Durant 12 ans… »

Remus déglutit, les mains tremblantes.

« J'imagine que je me suis adapté. »

« Oh, Lunard… on t'a tous abandonné… » Dit James tristement.

Lily pouvait presque sentir son cœur se briser en voyant l'expression perdu de Remus. Elle savait à quel point il les aimait, les Maraudeurs et elle comment avait-il survécu à tout ça ? Comment avait-il fait sans les garçons durant les pleines lunes ?

**-…Les Moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ont subi un sortilège d'amnésie, bien sûr, mais d'autres témoins nous ont dit que Pettigrow a coincé Black et qu'il sanglotait en disant : « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? » Il a sorti sa baguette magique, mais Black a été plus rapide. Il a réduit Pettigrow en miettes…**

« Non ! Je n'aurais pas pu… » Protesta Sirius quoique faiblement. Il commençait à croire ce que le livre disait au sujet de ses actions futures.

« Ce doit être une erreur, Patmol »

Et cette fois, lorsque Remus posa la main sur son épaule, Sirius se glissa dans l'étreinte réconfortante au lieu de la repousser.

**Le professeur McGonagall se moucha, puis dit d'une voix douloureuse :**

**-Quel idiot… Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel… Il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère.**

**-Moi, je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique… Je l'aurais mis en pièces à mains nues… grogna Hagrid.**

**-Vous dites des bêtises, Hagrid, répliqua sèchement Fudge. Seule la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magiques aurait eu une chance face à Black. A l'époque, j'étais directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow : une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps…**

**La voix de Fudge s'interrompit. On entendit cinq personnes se moucher.**

**-Et voilà toute l'histoire, dit Fudge d'un ton grave. Black a été emmené par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban.**

**Madame Rosmerta laissa échapper un profond soupir.**

**-Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le Ministre ?**

**-J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous répondre qu'il l'est, en effet, dit lentement Fudge. Je crois que la défaite de son maitre lui a fait perdre le sens commun pendant un certain temps…**

Sirius s'exclama :

« Ce. N'était. PAS. **Mon**. Maitre ! »

**- …Le meurtre de Pettigrow et de tous ces Moldus ne pouvait être que le geste d'un désespéré. Un geste cruel… inutile… J'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban. La plupart des prisonniers passent leur temps enfermés dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens… Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal. Il m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner… Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mots croisés ! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit.**

Les adultes frissonnèrent.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre ? demanda Rosmerta. Mon dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, ne me dites pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui ?**

**-Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son… heu… objectif final, répondit Fudge d'un ton évasif. Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Car je fois vous dire que Vous-Savez-Qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez-lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne resurgisse très vite des ténèbres…**

Lily devança Sirius avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit :

« Patmol, nous allons probablement entendre ça tout le long du livre… Nous savons tous clairement que tu n'as rien fait de tout ça… et moins d'interruptions permettraient de lire plus vite… »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, espérant ne pas paraître insensible. Il hocha la tête et avala sa salive.

**Il y eut un petit bruit sur la table. Quelqu'un avait reposé son verre.**

**-Cornelius, si vous devez dîner avec le directeur, nous ferions bien de reprendre la direction du château, dit le professeur McGonagall.**

**Harry vit alors les pieds se remettre en mouvement. De longues capes ondulèrent devant lui et les talons hauts de Madame Rosmerta disparurent derrière le bar. La porte des Trois Balais se rouvrit, il y eut un nouveau tourbillon de neige et les professeurs sortirent en compagnie du ministre.**

**-Harry ?**

**Les visages de Ron et d'Hermione apparurent sous la table. Tous deux regardèrent Harry en silence, incapables de prononcer un mot.**

« C'est la fin… »

Un étrange silence s'installa mais fut brisé par un faisceau de joie : Harry James Potter claqua des mains et s'exclama : « DE'EUNER ! »

* * *

Je ferais bientôt un bilan de vos reviews à l'auteur, faites-vous plaisir, si vous avez quelque chose de précis à lui dire, je ferais passer le message !

Bonne journée !

Len


End file.
